


Diamond in The Rough

by Lucky_Kitty



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Adult Dipper Pines, Alpha Bill Cipher, Alpha Mabel Pines, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Sexual Assault, Bill Cipher is a Jerk, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Mental Instability, Not Beta Read, Omega Dipper Pines, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pacifica Northwest Being A Jerk, Protective Bill Cipher, Protective Pyronica, Spiteful Dipper Pines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 86,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27098203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucky_Kitty/pseuds/Lucky_Kitty
Summary: Dipper didn't know where the line blurred from contentment to abandonment. Accepting things for what they were and not standing up for himself. He was a fighter, yet where was his defiant spark? Where was the drive and determination?Well, they always say beware of the quiet ones.The anger inside is like pandora's box. Once unleash, all hell brakes loose.
Relationships: Bill Cipher & Dipper Pines, Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, Dipper Pines & Pyronica, Dipper Pines & Stan Pines, Pacifica Northwest/Mabel Pines
Comments: 183
Kudos: 364





	1. Timebomb

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again with another Gravity Fall's story. This one is inspired by the lovely GravityUndefined. Their 'To Be Wanted' story sparked me with inspiration. So please show them some love and check out their story!
> 
> I couldn't stop writing, and well... this brainchild is budding. Let's see how it blooms!

**-Timebomb -**

**____________________________________**

The open blue sky of yesterday, gone. 

An almost unbroken layer of white and charcoal gray. Sunshine was playing a childish game of hide-and-seek with the earth below. He hoped it rained soon. He misses the soft pitter-patters against the glass. Snuggle against the cool glass in a warm fluffy blanket with an old book in his hands. Plunged in darkness, his room lit by candlelight. It would be a wonderful way to spend a rainy day. His mind was filled with a world beyond his own, while reality rested, silent, almost stagnant. Mystery novels were starting to bore him. It was his own fault for enjoying the wonders of ciphers and hidden meanings. What he wouldn’t give for a good brain tease. Something to make his head pound and blood boil with frustration. 

He should be humble around these adventures. 

They were at an expense for his hand in marriage. He did not mind the parameters of living a high-class lifestyle. He has a nasty habit of being a penny pusher. Lifestyle or not, the habit chained to him. Grunkle Stan would be very pleased to see him commit a con of his future mate. His Grunkle wasn’t the best guardian or role model. But it was a new perspective his brain happily soaked in. Stan spoke his mind without any tack. He quickly knew his place after a few summers in that tourist trap. He didn’t like it, but it was realistic. He couldn’t dream big, rather accomplish small achievements. He had to fight for what was his; push himself to the top. No one was going to hold his hand. He would only get asked for his hand. His Grunkle warned him many times. Awakening to reality: 

_Kid, no alpha likes a hardass omega. That’s life. Sure, we ‘advanced’ or whatever the government likes to call it nowadays. Complete bull if you ask me. Pretty soon, you're gonna find that things will come easier for your sister than you. Unfair? Yeah. Does anyone care? Hell no. You got a brain in there, use it._

He held back a chuckle, thinking about all the times his Grunkle tossed him a straw and told him to ‘suck it up’ whenever life was unfair. He didn’t like it, but his Grunkle was right. Time changed him and his sister. He could hardly say that they were twins at this point. She was always the one with a dazzling smile and a great personality. He was the arm candy, the gentle, soft-spoken twin. His inept natural ability to communicate with people helped him appeal to many suitors. Stan had a good laugh: 

_Like hell, I raised a shy kid. Now get out there and chop more firewood. I ain’t gettin’ any younger. You need more muscle anyway, A breeze could take you away._

He never skipped out on the detail, having to retail the interview once Ford decided to join them. He was ecstatic to feel wanted by both of them. Ford was much like himself, socially inept. It was his Grunkle’s own fault for staying away from society for so long. He couldn’t blame Ford. Society sucked, with some very interesting loopholes. 

After all, omega’s weren’t allowed to work. 

Yet here he was, working. 

While it was a job appointed by his betrothed, it felt good to use his education for _something._ Omega’s spent so much money on higher education only for it to be completely useless without the proper connections. Some don’t even try to get beyond an associate’s degree. They weren’t expected to work long anyway. The ‘prettier’ ones get married quickly to old fashioned families. It’s sad, but that’s life. He didn’t complain about his situation. He was treated with some respect. Not like any of his ‘work buddies’ would just love to lose their job after insulting a high ranking omega. His status with his alpha wasn’t outwardly spoken, merely implied by his work status. Pacifica wanted a professional environment when at work. He agreed one hundred percent. He already dealt with the rooms floating around. He enjoyed his freedom. Pacifica gave him all the room in the world. Letting him do as he pleased at work. Their professional attitude ended most of the gossip. No one was stupid enough to speak outright; it would end in immediate termination. Not to mention the red mark on their employee record. It would put that employee on the same level as the average working omega; no one wanted to be there. 

He’s happy with his situation. 

He has little regrets about it. 

His future mate was someone he was fairly close to, not a stranger, at least. He counted his blessings there. Her scent wasn’t terrible to smell, just unpleasant. It was a bit ripe for him; strong would be a better word. He blames his sensitivity to his family's strong Alpha genetics. He was the only omega born in the Pines family lineage. His parents weren’t strict, more along the lines of controlling. His rights as a human ended the moment his test results were conclusive. And he was tested ten times. He’s lucky to be able to visit Gravity Falls. His family wasn’t too pleased with his ‘weak’ genetics. He knew what they planned for him. He wasn’t happy about it. He sucked it up. There was no use in getting upset about it. Why should he care what other people think of himself? He is proud to be an omega. He was a _rare_ breed, as he was often told. He was in the same rareness as female alphas, though the numbers have been on the rise recently. He was offered an out with Pacifica. He’s truly grateful to the alpha. Their rare gene carried the decision for both parties. 

He wasn’t going to complain about her scent, not to her face at least. He didn’t know what to feel when she described his scent: _light, almost nonexistent. Like candle wax._ Anger? Sadness? Indifferent? Either way, he can work with that. They weren’t in love with each other. Their relationship was near non-existent. 

The freedom he was given clearly meant Pacifica held little opinion of him. His omega didn’t recognize her as a proper mate. He received no gifts or felt like he was being courted. He felt just as free when he was without her. The little attention he receives was during their meetings and her calls for his assistance. He liked to think she wanted to remain professional until after the event. He never hit it off well with the alpha, unlike his sister. They were nearly inseparable those two. It was a bit disconcerting to see his alpha with his sister. His sister, ever bubbly, makes friends with even the most stand-offish of people. It did hurt to hear them laugh and witness a bright, cheerful smile on their faces. It was almost like a slap to the face. He could never make her laugh. He’s never seen or hear her laugh outside of his sister’s presence. It was always small talk, awkward, with small forced smiles. 

They were the complete opposites. It was clear they shouldn’t be mated. It wasn’t up to either of them. Their parents already consented to the arrangement. He was lucky to convince the acting CEO to allow him to keep his earnings. He had to stretch his words and kiss the man’s ego, but he kept his money. Stan was so proud, proud when he heard how much he saved up. In return, he would stay in the Northwest manor. Pacifica insisted on separate rooms. It was easy to lie and say it was out of tradition, which both older parties were thrilled to hear. It gave them breathing room from their parents. The good mood led to his promotion within the company, or so he’s told. 

He knew something was wrong when he _kept getting promoted._ His workload is nearly dubbed. His stress levels were dangerously high. He stayed later. He hardly got a moment of peace. He and Pacifica’s schedules don’t mix. She hardly spoke to him since the promotion. She excused his existence at work. It hurt. He wasn’t going to complain about it. _Suck it up._ The pay was good; at the end of the day, she is his mate. He will do his job better than any Beta or Alpha. He will prove to everyone that he is resourceful. He wasn’t a stereotype to be cast aside. 

He does his job. 

He does it well. 

He was a cog in his alpha’s machine. It was his duty to make sure everything went smoothly. It’s in his nature to keep his alphas health and interests in high regard. He didn’t question any of it. It wasn’t his place to ask questions. If he was told to fire someone, he did it; his alpha demands it so. He can’t think in this place. Not when Mr. Northwest was in charge and expected perfection from both of them. The older alpha was not pleased with Pacifica’s newest habit of dumping her workload onto him. He never complained. It kept Mr. Northwest’s opinion of him high. He was the perfect omega in the man’s eyes. He was not in the wrong. He refused to lose any of his privileges or freedom over a trivial matter at work. If he could do the work, then he will do it. The man loved to shove his accomplishments and success at Pacifica. He never liked how shaken his alpha got when underhandedly pushed around. She couldn’t say anything about it. He put her in a tight spot for being such a ‘good omega.’ She never praised him. 

“ It’s odd to see you so relaxed. “ He was ashamed to say he jumped. 

“ Oh. Roni… what are you doing here? “ He wondered, hearing the other giggled. 

She always confused him, Pyronica. She was a hard-working beta. She never had any problems with his promotions. She was actually delighted to hear the company was progressing. She compared their biggest competitor and the company. Comparing the two companies in natural light. Her views on omega progression. She was a breath of fresh air to him. When he heard she was after a higher position within the company. He happily requested her to work directly under him. He liked her thoughts, opinions, and smile. She reminded him of a refined version of his sister. Someone that didn’t lose her inner child. He liked to think she protected that inner child with her high strong personality. Her wacky phrases lightened to mood but kept everything professional. He recently developed a more casual dynamic. He was utterly grateful to drop any formality. He loved hearing her talk and funny phrases. He will never know how she wore so much pink. The company held a strict dress code. 

She often claims it was a ‘trade secret’. 

“ I need a new set of eyeballs! “ She cheerfully responded. “ It seems there was a mix up in shipments. Bossman wants to figure out who made such a ridiculous error. '' She sighed, “ And has tasked me to figure out who before this Friday. My eyes huuuurt... “ She leaned forward, whining like a child. “ Dipper…. Help me… “ 

He laughed, “ Alright… “ He responded. “ What do you have so far? “ 

Her smile widened, skipping over to him. Her tone was full of never-ending cheer. Despite the boring numbers, statements, and records, she made the report enjoyable. Dipper found himself relaxing, letting her relay the information. He didn’t really need to help her figure it out. She was good at her job. She just worked better when someone listened to her reports and work. He didn’t mind her bubbly remarks or side commentary. It made him happy to see that she enjoyed herself under his watch. It made him feel accomplished. 

_If only everyone else could see that._ He wasn’t bad; neither was his gender. He didn’t ask for the cards that were dealt with, but he worked them. He made the hand nearly unbeatable. “ Hey. '' Pyronica gently nudged his shoulder. “ What’s bugging yeah? “ She asked, her voice tilting with concern. “ Little Miss Perfect ignoring you again? “ 

“ No…well that’s normal, “ His answer drew with exhaustion. “ I just haven’t been getting enough sleep is all. “ 

“ She’s a bad alpha. “ Pryonica stated. “ Giving you her workload, shameful. “

“ She’s busy. I don’t mind. “ A small smile graced his lips. “ I’m happy when she’s happy. “ 

Pryonica huffed. She lightly tapped his head with the files. “ That’s no excuse. “ She responded. “ I had no idea you two were getting hitched. Thought, in your case it’s caged. “ Her smile eased, “ But… the others. They’re warming up to you. “ 

“ Really? “ He asked. 

Her bubbly smile returned tenfold, “ Absolutely! “ She cheered, rambling about the latest gossip. 

He really loves her stories. It brought him good memories, memories of that past. The times before society caught up with the family The split of his family and the ulterior motives to quickly cash in on having an omega child. _It’s all we’re good for I suppose,_ his thoughts bitter. He didn’t like the acidic taste it left in his mouth. It knotted his gut and turned his stomach. It makes him sick to think such thoughts. 

“ Mason…. “ A strict tone rang from the doorway, “ Ah, Mrs. Helliwick. “ He regarded the two. 

Pyronica sitting on his desk with folders and papers scattered in front of them. It would be regarded as a mess to this man. Mr. Northwest was a strict man when it came to reports. Stand, speak, then leave. A very cut and dry method of relaying information. Those under him knew they were welcomed to make themselves comfortable when reporting. Pyronica was the only one to actually sit on his desk. 

“ Mr. Northwest. “ She formally greeted. She moved behind him. Her head lowered out of respect. “ I was just going over my finds. “ She explained, “ I wanted to make sure any suspicion I had correlated with anything Dipper might have caught. “ 

“ Excellent. Then I shall have my report by tomorrow? “ He cheered, it lacked any true happiness. 

“ If everything goes smoothly, I hoped to give it to you before the end of the day. “ She replied. 

“ Even better. “ He responded. “ While I hate getting in the way of business, I must speak with Mason. “ He waved his hand to the desk. “ You may leave your mess here, and bring us some refreshments. “ Her smile strained, but she agreed regardless. “ Now then. “ The man signed. 

“ Is there something wrong? “ He worried. 

“ Nothing you need to worry about. “ Mr. Northwest soothed, “ I merely wish to know your opinion of my daughter. “ 

“ She is nice. “ He easily answered, “ I’m happy when she is happy. I want to make sure she isn’t stressed. I know she has a lot on her plate between meetings and the wedding. I’m happy to be of help here, even though it’s unsightly. “ His answer remained a reporting tone. 

The man hummed in agreement, “ Yes. I will see to it she remains productive. Your sister is proven to be rather… influential on my daughter. “ 

Dipper bowed his hand, “ I’m sorry… I can’t really speak out for her. “ He replied. “ Mabel was always stubbornly cheerful. But, that’s what’s made her so successful in the art world. “ He kept it business. Reporting his sister’s position rather than his opinion. He needed to make sure his mate could continue spending time with his sister. It made her happy; therefore, he will be happy. 

“ I must admit, she has made a name for herself. “ Mr. Northwest agreed. “ Still she is an unnecessary distraction. She puts more work on you than takes responsibility herself. If she is to run this company she needs to learn to prioritize work over her social life. “ His tone was bitter, “ But seeing as she is getting acquainted with your family, then my hands are unfortunately tied. We did get off to a bad start. “ 

Dipper smiled back, “ I’m happy that we no longer have tension. “ 

Mr. Northwest nodded, coming uncomfortably close to him. Dipper did his best not to flinch at the man’s touch. It was innocent enough, just his thumb against his cheek. It could be seen as fatherly, but Dipper didn’t like the gaze in the man’s eyes. They swirled with desire. He couldn’t tell if it was a controlling desire or a lustful one. He could deal with the controlling. It wasn’t abnormal for the man to have his ‘tender’ moments. His effects made Dipper’s skin crawl. He scrubs himself raw every time. He could still feel those ghost hands claw over his skin. 

_I’m used to this. This means nothing._ He reminded himself, the touches remained innocent. There was nothing sexual about them. He kept repeating to himself: _It means nothing_ or _for her happiness._

“ Too bad I can’t make you my omega… “ He uttered. 

Ice pooling into his gut, chilling his skin. His heart stuttered. It was hard to breathe, hard to keep his breathing controlled. He wanted to run. His instincts told him to run. He was caged. He couldn’t run out of the room. He has to keep up appearances. He had to be the perfect omega for _her._ He ensured they both kept their freedom in this arraignment. He did his job. He did it well. He kept to himself and never spoke out. He bit his tongue. _Suck it up._

 _Punch him._ His instincts screamed at him. _Break his nose._ It would be so easy. _One swing._

He wasn’t the perfect omega. He wasn’t sweet or nearly as kind as he made himself out to be. He enjoyed the outdoors too much. He thrived on an adventure and had a curious advantageous spirit. He knew things that were considered improper. He gets into fights because people want to push him down. He beat anyone that ever expressed their opinion of his place. He worked too hard to get the lifestyle he so graciously enjoys. His body shook. It was almost laughable. He didn’t know if it was out of fear or anger. 

The sick touch traveled down his jaw, massaging the bone line. His skin crawled at the intimate touch. He kept himself in check. He couldn’t bear his fangs or growl. It would only fuel the man to continue his advances. He was a pon. Oh, but he was tempted, tempted to show this old man the real him. It was sickening to feel that thumb brush over his lips trying to get _inside, trying_ to be gentle and _expect_ him to part his lips. To suck on that dirty digit like a good obedient omega. 

Pyronica saved him.

She knew better than to barrage into his office when Mr. Northwest was with him. But he wishes she did; he wanted her to be her spontaneous self so he could defend himself. Deliver a satisfying punch to the cheek or the nose. The man had the _audacity_ to kiss his cheek and promise more when they were alone together. He was going to be sick. He needed to puke. The sickening feeling didn’t leave even as Pryonica set down some tea. Mr. Northwest didn’t even stay for the refreshments he requested. Dipper was more than happy to see him out, hating how those eyes seemed to undress him. 

He couldn’t even focus on the rest of the report. Pryonica could see, if not smell, the shift of his mood. She didn’t question him. _Good._ He’s too pissed off to have a proper conversation at the moment. He will snap. His good day was just ruined. He didn’t want to work. He didn’t want to be in the same _building_ as that man. He didn’t want to see anyone at the moment. Not Pyronica and most certainly not his mate. He would lose it if he sees his future mate laughing and smiling while her father _touches_ him. 

“ I’m leaving early. “ He stated. 

“ Okay. “ Pryonica easily went along. “ What should I say if anyone is looking for you? “

“ I’m gone. “ He stated, “ I think I earn the right to leave when I want to. I have nothing important at the moment. I trust your judgment. I enjoy our chats, but I have private matters to attend to. “ He was never this polite to her. Not even at the beginning. He was so _pissed._ He needed a distraction. He felt helpless. He hated feeling helpless in a situation he has complete control over. He couldn’t do anything at that moment, but it would ruin _everything_ in the process. Yeah, it would’ve felt good. But he would lose his job and his freedom. “ I’ll see you tomorrow. “ 

He called his personal driver. The idea of returning to the manor pledged him. He had no real option. No one would dare enter his room. _His_ staff was the only ones given permission. He was a _capable_ omega in need of a _reward._ He hated the thought of being rewarded by _servants._ It wasn’t the reward he wanted. Would it be so much to ask his mate for praise? A simple ‘good job’ from Pacifica would’ve satisfied him. Anything to tell him he was a good omega towards the alpha he was supposed to be mated to in a month. 

“ Huh? “ He uttered. Usually, there was a staff member that usually greeted him at the door. “ Hello? “ He called out. 

The house was silent. It was unnerving how the manor was silent. He took off his jacket, popping off the top few buttons of his shirt as he climbed the stairs. He was aware Pacifica had the day off thanks to him. He remembers she and Mabel were supposed to spend the day taste testing cake. He’s glad he didn’t have much of a sweet tooth. He didn’t care much for the wedding or the finer details of the event. If Pacifica wanted to be meticulous about the vent, then so be it. Both families made it clear the vent was a statement. The Northwest family already held this event in high regard. His opinion meant very little against Pacifica or Mabel. 

A low sound caught his attention. 

He didn’t think anything of it until he heard it repeat. He kept closer, wondering if Mabel started another cushion war. He still had bruises from the last one. He wasn’t expecting her to hit him with a couch cushion. She told him in a very Mabel fashion: _All’s fair in love and war Dip Dip!_ He didn’t know why he crept towards Pacifica’s room. He had no reason to feel this nervous. It was only his mate and sister; they were friends. He shouldn’t be invading their privacy. 

“ Mabel, be quiet! “ Pacifica hushed, “ The whole damn house will hear you. “ 

He stopped. He wasn’t expecting the demand. He noted she sounded winded. Perhaps Mabel _did_ start something. He’s probably worried over nothing. Pacifica was _his_ mate at the end of the day. 

“ Who’s going to hear? “ Mabel taunted. “ You sent the staff out. “ 

“ To get _food._ “ Pacifica stressed, “ They could be back at any moment. Do you want to get caught? “ 

“ Where’s the fun in that? “ 

He heard bedsheets; then, he smelled it. He cupped his mouth. He was going to be sick. _No…no, not today._ He backed up, shaking his head. There was no way Pacifica would do this to him. His own _sister_. He didn’t know whether to cry or scream in anger. He didn’t know what to do. He thought everything would be okay after they were mated. He could handle the subtle reject for his sister. Their attention focused on his sister due to their responsibilities and close friendship. He understood it, handled it, and bit his tongue. It was normal since he was a child. He kept his mouth shut. He did _everything_ correctly. He didn’t need to see it. Their smells interrelated and their voices shook the house. Despite what Pacifica warned, Mabel remained _loud._ As if she knew he was behind Pacifica’s door listening in. Having the _nerve_ to be this bratty and confident about not getting caught. 

_How long has this been going on?_

He didn’t want to be mated, not to Pacifica. Her scent sickened him. It was _rotten_. Those once ripe fruits grew mold attracting flies. It disgusted him to be in close proximity. His own sister, _twin,_ surgery scent twisted and turned fowl. He remembered her perfect mixture of candy apples. The scent of warmth, family, and holidays. It burned. It burned into utter _carnage_. As if the sugar stuck against the pot, ruined and burnt, and the apples blackened to char. 

_How many times have they done this? How many times has she pushed her work onto me? Just so she could have some_ ** _fun_** _with my_ **_SISTER?!_ ** _DID I MEAN ANYTHING TO HER?!_

He turned from the room, emptying his stomach in his bathroom. The house smelled of their desire. It was utterly _revolting_. Rotten and burnt fruit. He reached into the toilet. He needed to leave. But leaving didn’t seem to satisfy the hurt and _betrayal_ within him. He wanted both of them to _hurt_. He couldn’t outright disappear either. He has a job. A well-established job at a _very_ successful company. The Northwest family would ruin the name he created for himself if he isn’t careful. He _has_ to leave soon before he is caged with a cheating alpha. 

_God, if she bites me._ He would be hollow. His instincts would drive him to insanity. _I have to think about this carefully._ He has too much at stake for him to simply run away. He has money. _His_ hard-earned money under lock and key at the Northwest family bank. The family wouldn’t give him that kind of power over his finances.

Just opening an account in his name will raise suspicion. It wasn’t illegal, just extremely hard without verification. He didn’t want to drag Pacifica into his personal business. He needed to find a progressive bank that was reasonably trustworthy. The problem came with his current bank. He will have to visit them in person in order to completely void his business with them. It was easier the account was in his name. 

He has a month.

He refuses to be tied to the Northwest family. 

That wasn’t his only concern. He needed a tour of the venue in order for this to work. If he was to leave, he needs both his family and the Northwests to _panic._ They will be too occupied by finding a new mate, quickly, while he makes his escape. He will need to wash himself of his scent. Pacifica calmed it was subtle to her, but his sister could pick him apart from a crowd. He didn’t need her hunting him down. He will have to be discreet about everything. He can voice his interest in the venue in a few weeks at the family dinner. His very survival, _happiness,_ relied on not raising suspicion. 

It was good they would be traveling for the wedding. It gave him room to sneak in clothing. He would need to find something they never suspect he would wear. He hated to bring another into his situation, but he was clueless when it came to clothes. 

_Roni is good at fashion. She keeps up with the latest trends. She could help me find something to wear. She always stated I would look good in a dress. Something about my lean figure._

He never considered cross-dressing. It was often done amongst female alphas and male omegas. He never craved to be placed in a dress or skirt. He’s happy with his jeans and flannels. It’s the perfect clothing for him. He wouldn’t mind having one or two dresses or skirts in his wardrobe. If it’s for emergencies so be it. 

He opened his window letting the fumes out. 

He lit a candle for good measure. 

“ Now to call Roni. “ He hoped she wasn’t too busy. He did leave suddenly in his rage. 

_“ Yellow! “_ She answered. 

“ Hey, Roni. “ He greeted. 

_“ Dipper! “_ She cheered, _“ Is everything okay? Do I have to teach some idiot manners? “_

“ I’m alright, no need to fight. “ He replied, “ Listen, I was wondering if you’re free either next week or this week? “ 

He heard her hum, _“ After this I got nothing going on. I’m always flexible for you! “_

He smiled at that, “ Thank Roni…” She really knew how to make him feel better, “ But, I recently discovered that I have horrible fashion taste for my wedding. I kinda want to change up my style but have no idea where to start. I...I’m willing to try a few dresses “ He felt bad for feeding her a small lie. 

_“ YES! “_ She screamed in delight, _“ Dipper you would look so good! OH! OH! OH! I have so many ideas! But we’ll start out small. Oh~! I can’t wait. I now have a mission! Imma find you at least one! “_ She continued on. Ranting about accessories and shoes. He didn’t care as long as he had some fun with this splurge. He trusted Pyronica,

“ I’ll be in your care. “ He replied, “ Please, go easy on me. It’s just for the before and after days of my wedding. “ 

_“ Of course! Of course! “_ She easily agreed. _“ Oh! I can’t wait! We’ll go next week! My favorite stores are having a sale next Friday! I was planning on going anyway. But this time I have a shopping buddy! We have to do your toes. I refuse to have a shopping spree without getting something painted on my nails. “_

He easily laughed at her antics, “ Sure. “ She hung up with a squeal. _That’s one thing out of the way._

He turned to the bathtub. 

He could use a good soak. 

The warm water will help him think. He refused to see all his hard work be taken from him. Not only that, he has to keep up appearances. It won’t be hard. He’s been keeping appearances at work. He can remain work causal with the families. He dreads the touching. His skin will become prickly to it, itchy, like bug bites. He won’t be able to stand the entire family touching him. Mable will be the most trouble. She was rather affectionate. Thinking about her bubbly, touchy, nature salted the new wound. She remained affectionate with him without a care in the world. Like she wasn’t just having some adult fun with his mate. She knew he was stressed. She knew how hard he worked to keep Pacifica happy. She knew everything. Mabel was his _sister._ He told her nearly everything. 

She turned around and stabbed him in the back. 

_They_ betrayed him. 

He couldn’t even outright expose them. They were keeping everything behind closed doors. No one listened in on their little secret besides himself. He can run to the family. They could call him a liar. Belayed him for thinking his sister and mate would do such a thing. If he can’t expose them. Then he will make their lives _hell_. He is a spiteful creature. He refused to take this lying down. His Grunkle taught him better than that. He will ensure both of them will regret betraying his trust. He will never speak to his sister again. He will never see his family again. On the day of his wedding, a day filled with happiness, he will walk out of their lives. 

It’s time they’ll _suck it up._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story, the titles are little hints. They will give you context clues about what the chapters will be about, and set the tone for them. 
> 
> The next chapter is called: Dandelion


	2. Dandelion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some fluff before the angst

**~ Ego ~**

**______________________**

He hated shopping. 

The haunting experience brought up terrible past experiences with his sister. He could have liked shopping. It was no different to an adventure. Exploring different places, finding different interests. It was more in terms of clothes against wandering in the woods. He would have considered shopping an enjoyable experience. Except, he’s been dragged to one too many shopping trips with Mabel. Mabel completely ruined shopping for him. She rambles while walking, leaving him behind, nag him of his speed. He wouldn’t mind. He is used to Mabel’s bursting energy. He’s dealt with the behavior before. It’s worse when she gets excited. He, however, didn’t appreciate being her pack mule every shopping trip. He rather shop online thanks to all the bad experiences. He hoped Pyronica would bring a possible to an otherwise negative portion of his life. They weren’t in a mall, so that was a good start. 

“ Ready Dipper! “ She cheered. 

“ As all ever be. “ He uttered. 

“ I’ll take good care of you, promise! “ She insisted. 

Her steps held pep, skipping through the crowd. Her arms swinging around childishly as she hummed a little tone. Her hair was recently dyed to neon pink. He didn’t understand her obsession with the color, but never questioned it. It’s not his place to judge Pyronica of a simple color. Mabel still eats glitter. He was curious about how she made it work. She was nearly dressed head to toe in pink. Different shades and prints, but it was still some form of pink. 

“ What are you doing back here silly. “ She spun around, waiting for him to catch up. She grabbed his arms before he could provide an answer, “ You sure you're okay coming out here? “ She asked him. “ Having a bad fashion sense is one thing, hating shopping entirely is another. This is your day afterall. “ 

“ I… I don’t usually shop in person… “ He omitted. 

She smiled, “ Then I’ll stick to the small boutiques and stores. “ She cheerfully replied, “ There’s a lovely store a few miles up! Really quiet hole in the wall. We’ll start there and work our way up! All the big stuff is at  _ least  _ an hour away, so we’re gonna get our workout for the day. “ 

“ Thank you… “ It felt nice to be taken into consideration. 

“ No biggy! “ She chuckled, “ If we’re gonna find you anything. I need to know your favorite color and style you are most comfortable in. “ 

“ Um… “ He hesitated, “ I like blue… “ He answered, “ What I’m wearing is my favorite clothes. “ 

“ You like the stars? “ She asked. Her eyes traveled down his favorite hoodie. 

It’s dark blue fabric swallowed his form. He bought it for it’s starry pattern. Bright, white stars dotted all over the fabric, coslutered like constellations. The helm of the jacket buried in blacks as ever greens creeped to touch the stars. He bought two of them. One for a light breeze and the other for the snow. He left the snow one in Gravity falls. He couldn’t wait to snuggle inside it’s white fluff. This jacket was so soft as well. It didn’t itch as some fabrics did. Which was a shame, a few designs had to be sent back. His favorite ones. He usually doesn’t have a problem with clothing textures. He just knew pure cotton was out of it as well as wool. The texture just didn’t feel right to him.

“ Yeah. “ He answered, “ I watch them all the time when I’m in Oregon. “ 

“ So rustic. I can work with that mountain man. “ She laughed. “ Now, since this is your first time with dresses, how short do you feel comfortable going? “ 

“ Please, not too short. “ 

She nodded, “ We’ll stick with below the knee. Nothing long since it’s nearly spring. Your shoulders are a bit pronounced. We can find something that fits around your neck or an off the shoulder. That should soften them up. A choker can hide that adam's apple…Oh! How do you feel about heels? Yes or no? “ 

“ I rather not… “ 

“ A small heel? “ 

“ No heel at all would be prepared. “ 

“ Party pooper, but alright. In exchange, I can put you in stockings. “ 

“ I can live with that. “ 

She cheered, “ This is going to be so much fun! “ 

A cheerful welcoming tone greeted them as they entered a store. Pyronica instantly greeted the clerk listening to the sale of the day. He could tell the two were familiar with each other. Their banter sounded familiar, then again it could be how Pryonica handles her conversations. 

“ Okay, let’s start you out small. “ Pryonica pulled him over to the jean section. “ Since you like jeans we’re going to freshen them up. “ She held up ripped blue jeans. “ Jeans aren’t just a one trick pony anymore. You can have a variety of jeans with all different kinds of cuts and styles. “ She turned him around. “ I think you will look good in a grungy or earthy style…. maybe witchy… you give off nature vibes... “ He felt her touch his waist a few times before handing him a pair. “ Sorry for all the man handling sizing here is guesswork. “ She apologized, handing him a couple pairs of jeans. “ You can try those on in a bit. “ She looked focused. He’s seen that expression many times at work. “ How many outfits are we shopping for? “ She asked, grabbing a few jeans herself; the pink ones of course. 

“ Just three, but I’m open to suggestions for next time. “ 

She pouted, “ Next shopping trip. “ She pointed a hanger at him, “ Your raising that number to ten. “ 

He laughed, “ We’ll see. “ 

She grumbled around the store picking a few shirts for him to try. She insisted on a pair of paint splattered jeans. He passed on a few shirts, the texture started to make his skin itch. She didn’t complain about his disapproval. He was interested in her process. She talked through it just like work. It brought a familiarity that calmed him. She was more thoughtful. Careful about the shirts he declined. 

“ Dipper…. “ She asked him, taking the most recent denial. “ Are you allergic to cotton or wool? “ 

“ I don’t think so. “ He responded. “ I have a mild allergy to pollen and dust. “ 

She returned the shirt to the rack, “ Does it itch? “ 

“ Yeah. I’ve discovered I’m sensitive to a few textures. “ He answered. It wasn’t just shirts. 

He had to throw out a few bed sheets, pillows, and blankets from his room. Even the curtains made his skin itch. He believed it was a part of his spring cleaning. It happens every year, his instincts forced him into a cleaning frenzy at least three times throughout the spring season. His staff was very understanding, doing their best to ease his frustration and stress. 

She hummed, “ That must be your omega gene. “

“ Huh? “ 

“ I’ve heard a few omega’s develop sensitivity over time. Rougher textures like cotton or wool would irritate their skin, it can go so far as jean fabrics and leathers. “ She looked at his pile. “ Are you okay with everything I choose? The jeans don’t bother you? “ 

“ Not really. “ He answered, his thumb brushing over the jeans, “ I had no idea…” 

Pyronica muttered under her breath. He didn’t catch what he said, but he rather not find out with her expression. She seemed sad, angry, and concerned all at the same time. Pacing around the shop and gripping different clothes for him or for herself to try on. He never pondered over these strange developments. He assumed it was something he grew into, like his spring cleaning. No one in his family ever taught him how to deal with his omega instincts in a conventional way. Heats for his family were taken as a disease. They were rough to get through, usually in isolation and in heat hospitals. Any urges he held were taken with disgust or confusion. He couldn’t talk or comfy with anyone about his instincts. He didn't desire to share that information either. 

“ Alright, let’s try these on. “ Pyronica spoke up. “ You want to come in with me? “ She asked. 

“ Um… i-in the dressing room? I-I don’t t-think. “ She cut him off with a laugh. 

“ No silly, “ She chuckled, “ I mean the girls dressing rooms. “ She corrected herself, “ I think they can make an exception since we’re the only ones in here at the moment. Plus! I really want to see you in your new outfits! “ 

“ Only if they say it’s okay…” 

She cheered practically bouncing towards the nearest clerk. She looked prideful on her journey back. The clerk didn’t share her joy. She waved him over and placed him in a dressing room next to Pyronica. She instructed them of their limited time in the dressing room. He understood they were only being cautious. He was still a guy in a girls dressing room. He didn’t want to accidentally see something he wasn’t supposed to. Pyronica, ever cheerful, promised they would only be a few minutes. She told him what jeans to pair with what tops. She walked him through each outfit, expressing her excitement for each one of them. 

“ Alright! “ She knocked on his door. “ Let’s see it! “ 

“ Um… “ He looked at himself in his mirror. “ You sure? “ 

“ Yes! “ She responded, “ Don’t get shy on me  _ now _ . “ He opened the door. Her excitement shifted. “ Alright… Apparently I misjudged your waist size. “ She chuckled. Her head tilted slightly to the right, “ And recently discovered you are a soft or dark tone person. Noted. “ 

He laughed, “ You think? “ 

The jeans he wore weren’t even buttoned. The top she placed him in was a rather bright assortment of colors in a geometric pattern. Mabel could’ve pulled off the shirt, but not him. The length was a bit short as well. He did like the checker pattern around the seams. 

“ Thoughts? “ She asked him. “ What do you like and don’t like? “ 

“ Color for one. “ He answered. She laughed. “ I like the checker pattern. I don’t mind the jeans. “ The jeans weren’t that bad. They felt like his normal jeans. They just had some rips in them. He twisted himself to view the back, “ Are they… “ He turned again, “...two different colors? “ 

“ Yep! “ She cheerfully responded. “ I wanted to see if you liked them before putting you something a little more pronounced. I’ll keep your size in mind. Try on the rest of the jeans and we’ll get you the next size up. “ She stepped into his dressing room. “ For now, I’ll take these shirts. They’re way too loud for you to wear. The others are okay for the moment. “ She turned, hands full with hangers, “ Any other takeaways? “

“ No. “ 

She smiled, “ Great! Try on the paint splatter ones with this white shirt. “ She placed the shirt on a different hook. “ After that we can see about trying on more. “ 

“ Okay. “ 

She left his dressing room with a smile. He took the time to complement the outfit she chose. She responded to his remarks explaining her process. It was interesting to hear her talk about clothes. Pyronica explained her process in an easily followable manner. Mable just blabbered out the most recent trends. It just made him even more confused. Pyornica passionately expressed her desire to break from trends. He could hear the excitement in her voice. He asked her a few questions as they funneled through the pile. He learned that she had other colors in her wardrobe than pink. She wore pink to prove a point, and she apparently gets ‘pink cravings’. 

“ How about this one? “ She asked him. 

“ I like it. “ 

She brightened, “ Really?! “ She squealed. 

He turned, looking at the back. “ Yeah. “ 

The pants were black with neon, cyan, and white paint splatters. He had two large rips on his knees, and a few smaller frayed rips across the pant legs. They were purposely rolled up to his ankle. He found himself turning around in the jeans. He didn’t consider himself curvy, but these jeans somehow brought out the curve. The shirt she chose fit just like a normal tee, if not a bit looser, with a sketched out deer skull on his stomach. He loved how the antlers spread across the entire upper portion of the shirt. Wrapped with different charms, potion bottles, and flowers. His back was completely exposed. The pieces of fabric tied in a medium size bow with a decent tail length. 

He  _ really  _ liked this outfit. 

“ I’m so happy! “ She cheered, jumping him for a hug. “ I wasn’t too sure with the open back. But I’m glad you like it! It looks fantastic on you! I’m so jealous! “ She turned him, adjusting the bow. “ You can show off all these freckles without having to wear a bra or pasties. “ Her pout was playful, childish. “ Now. We just need to get you the right pant size and your golden. “ 

She twirled where she stood. “ You don’t look half bad yourself. “ 

Her pink skirt looks fun. It was beautiful on her. A soft pink with white roses scattered across the bottom. It was rather short, but his definition of short was lacking. Anything outside of jeans was short to him. He used to wear shorts when he was younger, but never again. His legs haven't seen the light of the sun unless he’s near a body of water. 

She hushed him. “ This isn’t about me. This about you. “ She giggled, “ I know I look great. But you look  _ gorgeous!  _ “ 

His cheeks heated to her gushing. He had to push her out of his dressing room. He would die of embarrassment if she stayed with him. He wasn’t used to all the compliments and positively. It was never directed at him before. It felt nice. It made him feel wanted. He turned one more. He pushed his wait onto his toes. His hand smoothing over his ass. 

_ I really have curves.  _ He couldn’t believe it. He knew his omega gene made it possible for birth, but he never considered his hip size. He thought he was one of the wide hips and no ass type of person.  _ What was it called again? Apple bottom?  _ He couldn’t remember. 

He repeated this process once more before Pyronica called it quits on the clothes. He was surprised by their progress. He only had to try on a few clothes before Pryonica started getting a feel for his preference. They did get the outfit, and he was happy to see they have the next size up in stores. The clerk did compliment him on his choice of outfits. 

“ I saw you try it on. “ She told him, “ It really did suit you. “ 

“ T-Thank you. “ 

They left the store arm and arm. He honestly had fun shopping. Pryonica knew how to make shopping fun. Her wacky comments were funny to him. She criticed herself, admitted she messed up and joked about her miss fortune. She even did a subtle dance in a dress that was completely  _ horrendous  _ for her. She started trying on clothes that were completely absurd, just to see how they fit. She told him it was a part of her process and that some of her more 'fun' items came from the momentary adventure. He could never do what Pryonica does. Her confidence in any look was something he envied in every store they visited. He didn’t usually come out with clothes, but he had a fine time regardless. She didn’t mind him in the dressing room, when allowed. Regardless, she marched out to ask him for his opinion. And he hated to admit she bargand him out of the three outfit limit. 

“ Do you want to take a break? Or do you have one more store in you before we ditch for munchies? “ She asked him. 

“ I have one more in me. “ He complied. 

“ Good! “ She raced towards the store, “ Cause we’re finding you a dress! “ She declared marching into the store without a care in the world. 

“ Ah, Pryonica! “ A clerk welcomed them. “ I thought that was you. “ The man’s eyes traveled to Dipper. “ I see you brought a victim. What are you looking for this time? “ The drawl in the clerk's voice sounded like a tired sibling. 

“ Actually! “ She perked up. “ I’m shopping for him! “ Her grip on his arm tightened. “ He wants to try out some dresses. I am gonna to do this boy justice! If he wants a dress, I am going to put him in the best dress. “ 

The clerk laughed, “ Alright. “ He waved them to a different section of the store. Dipper was pity sure they were in the back of the store, or at least in a section that wasn’t available to regular customers. “ Go nuts. “ Pyronica left Dipper side with a war cry. 

“ Um…” 

“ She comes every friday. “ The clerk responded. “ She always demanded to see our off season attire. We all thought she was crazy, but she paid extra so we never complained. “ He held out a hand, “ I’m Hex by the way. “ 

“ Dipper. “ He greeted, taking the man's hand. 

“ How do you know Py? “ Hex asked. 

“ From work. “ He answered. “ I asked her to help me… “ He gestured to his bags, “ I’m not very good with clothes. I’m getting married soon… “ The words were bitter, “ and I thought I should change up my style a bit. Explore before I couldn’t. “ 

“ You're an omega? “ It was a statement more than a question. Hex didn’t hold any resentment in his tone. He sounded remorseful. 

“ I am. “ 

“ I could never let my sister marry into a family like that. “ He responded, “ I’m sorry. “ 

He smiled though his pain, “ It’s alright. “ His reply came easy. “ I wasn’t given the best chances. I’m happy to hear your sister as such a good big brother looking out for her. Can’t say that for my twin. “ His heart ached thinking about last week. He thought of her all day today, but  _ that  _ was what caught him. 

“ You're the only omega aren’t you? “ He asked. Dipper nodded. “ My parents were the same. I practically kidnapped my sister when I found out what my parents were planning to ‘cash in’. “ 

“ That must’ve taken a lot of courage. “ 

“ No, I was always a brat in my parents eyes. “ Hex laughed. 

“ Dipper! “ Pryonica called. 

“ Welp…” Dipper moved towards her, “ She needs me. It was nice talking to you. “ 

“ You too. “ Hex responded. “ Best of luck with that alpha of yours. “ 

His smile dropped a little, finding Pyronica in the very back of the racks. “ What were you and Hex talking about? “ Pryonica asked, curious. 

“ Just exchanging family stores. “ He answered. 

She smiled, “ That’s good you're making friends. Hex is a good guy. “ 

“ I know. “ He returned her smile. “ What do you have for me? “ 

“ This! “ 

He tilted his head, “ Is that a winter dress? “ 

“ So? “ She responded, “ Winter sminter. It will look great on you! “ 

“ I don’t know. You said the same thing about that kitty shirt. “ He teased. 

She gasped, “ I have never! “ Her hand was placed over her heart, “ That shirt was a god send. Respect the pussy Dipper. “ 

His laugh leaped out of his throat. “ Is this all I’m trying on? “ He asked, taking the dress. 

“ For now. “ She eased, “ I want to hear your opinion of it before I dive back in. I found a few that you might like, but I want to test the waters. “ She turned, “ Hey Hex! “ She called. 

“ Sup. “ The man responded. 

“ Did the spring dress come through for this one? “ She asked, “ The designer usually makes sister dresses. “ 

Hex looked over the dress. “ I think so. I can look around if you want. “ 

“ Please. “ She begged. 

“ Sure. What size am I nabbing? “ 

She gave Dipper a once over, “ A four? What do you think? “ 

Hex looked down to Dipper’s waist. “ Can you lift your hoodie? “ 

“ Sure. “ Dipper complied. He flinched, feeling the man’s hands around his stomach. 

“ I say two if we're really pushing it. “ Hex remarked. “ Dude, your waist is  _ cinched.  _ Do you wear waist trainers or something? I get that you're an omega and all… but  _ damn  _ I’ve never seen a man with a near hourglass figure. “ 

“ Um... thank you? “ 

“ I don’t think Dipper knows what a waist trainer is. “ Pryonica giggled. 

“ I’ll get a four. “ Hex responded. “ You know where the dressing rooms are. “ 

“ Thank chu Hex! “ Pryonica waved to him. “ Now, let’s get you to a dressing room. “ 

“ Um...Roni.. “ He called. She hummed dragging him towards the dressing rooms. 

“ What kind of store is this? “ 

“ What do you mean? “ She asked. He gestured to the price tag. “ Oh! “ She responded. “ This one is on me. “ She stated,  “ I wanted your first experience with dresses to be a memorable one. This is a boutique rather than a store. You can get fitted here and have a designer make your own clothes. I get my more unique clothing items from here. This is my favorite place to shop at. Trust me, the price is worth the quality. “ 

“ I don’t mind the price... “ He insisted, “ I can pay for it. “ 

“ Nope! “ She popped. “ This is my treat. You let me pick out your new wardrobe,  _ and  _ your first dress! This one and it’s sister are on me. “ 

“ I’m not going to win this argument, am I? “ 

“ Like playing with fire. “ She quipped. 

“ Py! So good to see you again! “ Another clerk greeted them, giving Pyronica a hug. “ Do you need a private dressing room? “ She asked them, noting that Dipper was the one holding the dress. 

“ If you wouldn't mind. Hex helped us out. He’s getting us the sister to this one. “ Pyronica quickly responded. 

“ Of course he is. “ The clerk huffed. “ He gets all the fun when you're here. “ She whined. 

“ Why can’t you come when I’m on the floor. “ 

“ That’s something to take up with your boss. “ 

“ Yeah, yeah. “ The clerk rolled her eyes, “ This way. “ They followed her to the back, “ I’ll let Hex know when he comes around. Take as long as you need, if you need anything there is a doorbell for you to ring. “ 

“ Thanks Rosa! You're the best. “ 

The clerk huffed, “ I know. “ 

“ Hex wasn’t kidding when he said you come here often. “ Dipper spoke up. 

“ Of course! “ Pryonica replied, “ Where else can I find a cinched, pink leather, cropped jacket?  _ With  _ quilting mind you. “ 

Dipper shook his head. He found a private room to remove his shoes and clothes. “ Do I need to take off my pants? “ He asked. 

“ If you're comfortable enough. “ 

“ It’s just… my legs… “ 

“ Dipper… everyone has leg hair. I’m  _ expecting  _ to see some. I know you’ll shave or wax it later. Do you think I shave my legs for winter? Hell no, it’s cold. No ones going to see it. “ 

“ Okay…” He slowly put the dress on, waiting for some sort of itch. He was pleasantly surprised by the soft fabric inside. “ C-C-Could you… help me… with the zipper..? “ He was self conscious about his choice to remove his pants. He didn’t dare look in the mirror. He felt too exposed. 

“ Sure. “ He felt her hand touch his back. “ Stand straight. “ He corrected his posture. Slowly, did he feel the dress tighten around his upper torso. “ Your in. “ She stated. Her voice was gentle, soft. “ Come on… “ She gently tugged him out of the room. He let her carry him to some sort of platform. “ Look up. “ 

“ Woah…”  _ That can’t be me.  _

The dress was a beautiful blue. It reminded him of a frozen lake. The white lace held a snowflake pattern and tiny crystals waved inside. It looks like freshly fallen snow scattered across his chest. It moved from his shoulders and down to his elbows. The skirt was light, puffy, like a freshly powdered snow floating down to his calves. He could see an airy mixture of soft blues, and crisp whites deeply levered in the skirt. He looked like a winter spirit. 

“ One final touch. “ Pyronica utter. Her hands were gentle as she tied an icey blue silk sash around his waist. It’s edges looked frozen. Her movements were masterful as she tied a bow, placing a blue diamond brooch in the center.  _ It’s so pretty...  _ “ There… perfect. “ She smiled. She stepped back. “ What do you think? “ 

He felt like crying. “ It’s pretty…” His words came out choked, “ It’s really pretty Roni…” He turned around and hugged her, “ It’s so pretty… thank you...thank you. “ 

She patted his back and brought them down to sit. He cried on her shoulder. There were so many reasons for him to cry. Of all things to cry over, it was a dress that spilled the first tear. It hit him like a sudden overwhelming rush, a floodgate of emotions. He couldn’t handle the entirely of today. It was such a  _ good  _ day. He doesn’t have many good days. He  _ needed  _ today. He needed this. He was under so much stress, and to see himself in new clothes. It made the separation all the more real. It gave him hope. He would be free. He could make his own choices. It won’t be forever, but he could find someone that loved him for him. 

“ Wow… “ He whipped away his tears. “ You look beautiful. “ Hex complement. 

Dipper’s smile was wobbly, “ ...Thank you…” 

“ Here. “ Hex handed him another dress. “ The sister dress. “ 

Dipper hands his hands over the dress. It was just as beautiful. It reminded him of a misty rose after a rainy day. The lace looked like a wet spider's web, shimmering in the sunlight. It’s skirt is just as airy, cloudy. It reminded him of a rose. It’s pinks swirled and mixed like it’s swirling center. He held the dress close. They were perfect. He would treasure both of them. 

“ One more thing. “ Hex softly coaxed Dipper’s chin up. He heard Pryonica gasp, “ For a loyal customer. “ He backed away, holding out a small mirror. “ A gift from our owner. “ Dipper let out his own gasp. 

His neck was decorated in diamonds. Their leafy pattern stretched across his throat. A blue diamond dipped down in the center. It was beautiful. It made him want to cry. 

“ Hex. “ He heard Pyronica hiss. 

“ He insisted. “ Hex hushed her. 

“ Tell them thank you. “ Dipper caught on. 

Hex smiled, “ He does request a photo. “ He continued, “ He wished to see ‘the true diamond’ shimmer. “ 

Dipper’s cheeks heated. “ Do I have to stand? “ He asked. 

Hex shook his head, “ No. But let me pose you. I need to send this to the designer too. He will cry when he sees you wear his dress. “ Dipper happily listening and following Hex’s instructions. 

“ I’ll be right back. “ Pyronica spoke to him, giving him a gentle squeeze on his arm.  “ Imma pay for the dresses. “ 

“ Okay. “ 

Hex lifted his chin gently pressing him against the glass mirrors. “ Now keep your chin where it’s at, and look to the left. “ Dipper attempted to follow. Hex readjusted him. “ Bend your legs inside your skirt. “ Hex continued. He liped different parts to allow Dipper to get his leg’s inside. Hex lifted the top layers letting them gently fall back down. With a few more head movements and hand placements Hex instructed him to hold his pose. “ You got your nails done. “ 

“ Roni forced me. “ Dipper replied, doing his best not to laugh. " Since I wore the wrong shoes to do my toes. She was rather persistent. " 

Hex laughed, “ They go really well. “ 

“ She picked the color out. “ 

“ Your... running away... aren't you? “ 

The question sent ice through his veins. “ I… “ It took all his will power not to move, “ ...Yes… “ He omitted. 

“ Good for you. “ 

“ It isn’t that easy…” 

“ It never is. “ 

“ I have to do it on our wedding day. “ 

Hex let out a laugh, “ Even better. Stick it to the alpha. They don’t deserve you. “ 

“ Thanks. “ He turned his head. “ Was I that obvious? “ He asked, tilting his head. 

“ No. “ Hex replied, “ You reminded me of my sister. She had the same defeat in her eyes. “ He explained, “ You don’t really have that, it’s something else. Darker...sadder…” 

“ I would rather not talk about it. “ 

“ I don’t expect you to. I ain’t a shrink. “ Hex remarked. “ I’m happy for you though. You must have one hell of a backbone to be doing this on your own. “ 

“ I have some help. “ Dipper replied. A small smile graced his lips, “ But all I have is myself. My great uncle always told me I had a good head on my shoulders. I could do anything if I put my mind to it. “ 

“ One hell of an uncle. “ 

“ Ironically he has a twin brother. “ 

“ Really? Aren’t you a twin? “ 

“ Yep. “ 

“ Sick dude. “ Hex waved his phone, “ I’m going to get these to the boss and designer. Take all the time you need. This room doesn’t get used too often. “ 

“ Thank you for everything. “ 

“ It’s my job. “ Hex chuckled, “ Hope to see you again soon. Hopefully as a free man. “ 

Dipper laughed, turning back to the mirrors. His hands ghosting around the diamonds. They felt real. It was generous of the boss to simply give them away. They looked hand crafted, a unique item.  _ A courting gift.  _ At least, what one would look like for someone in his position. Omega’s like him were dressed in jewels and fancy clothing. Many were pampered and remained at home. They're glamorous. An omega like him had to remain presentable, a statement of the alpha. 

“ Dipper? “ Pryonica returned. “ You ready? Oh…” She caught still staring at the mirror. “ Still can’t believe it? “ 

“ Yeah. “ He answered, “ I don’t even recognize myself. “ He turned to her, “ Thank you for today. “ 

Her smile was soft, “ Your welcome. You looked like you needed this. “ 

“ I did. “ He answered, going into the changing area. “ I really did. “ 

“ So! “ She cheered, the soft mood sparking with cheer. “ You hungry? “ 

“ Famished. “ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is called: Arcade


	3. Arcade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am absolutely baffled by how many people are still into this fandom. It continues to surprise me.

**~ Arcade ~**

**_______________________**

His stomach rolled, steps thundered. 

His heart pounded like a war drump. His back straight, head held high. His nauseous came with nervousness. Each step a prideful march. If he was going out of this company, he will do it on his terms. One week, he has one more week of this prison. He felt even more like a prisoner as the days drawled out. Pacifica hardly cared to learn his quick interest in her planning. His work load nearly doubled. The only reason she provided was the wedding. He knew. He could see the distant spark in her eye, the cheer in her tone. He caught on to the subtle hinds. Pacifica was a master of her craft, but she could never beat him. Not in lying. He wasn’t nearly as prideful to surround himself in money. He didn’t grow up with wealth. She eventually learned money doesn’t solve all her problems. 

“ Mason. “ The purr crawled his skin like spiders. 

“ Mr. Northwest. “ He greeted. He hated how the man used his actual name. 

“ What can I do for you? “ The man asked, relaxed in his seat. “ You hardly visit me. “ His words silked with joy. 

He held up a folder, “ An early wedding gift. “ He remarked, handing the item to the man. “ I’m resigning from the company. “ 

Dipper saw the subtle smile on the man’s face, “ What brought this on? “ 

“ I thought about my placement here and with Pacifica. Yes…I could be of use here. But, it would raise conflict within the company if word got out we are mated. “ He explained. He had rehearsed this excuse for days. “ We kept our relationship strictly business for the sake of the company. It would damage the company if the only omega was wed to the next heir of the company. “ 

“ You raise a fair point. “ The man replied, thoughtful. “ But who will replace you? Despite your gender, you are not an easily replaceable asset to my company. Not many here compare to the quality of work you produce. “ 

“ I already have one in mind. “ Dipper replied, “ I’ve slowly pushed her into my shoes a few times. She works well under stress and you already approve the quality of her work. “ 

“ Ah… “ Northwest responded, “ Mrs. Helliwick. Yes, she does seem like the most likely candidate for the job. She shows great promise for the company. But, her loyalties. She blabers too much about our competition. “ 

“ I think it’s beneficial. “ He countered, “ Her views aren’t what we like, but her information is well sourced. I find it appealing to be updated on our biggest competitor and change accordingly. She’s helped me immensely with negotiations and meetings. That blaber has gotten us quite a few investors. “ 

“ I see your point. “ Northwest agreed, “ It’s a shame to see you go. “ He continued, “ Tell Mrs. Helliwck the good news. I’m assuming this will be in effect after the wedding. “ 

Dipper smiled, “ I think I saved up my sick time for me to have a paid vacation. I would like to use it now if you don’t mind. “ 

“ Very well. Effective immediately then. “ The man easily replied, “ It will be no different when my daughter starts earning income for you to spend. “ 

Dipper bowed his head, leaving the room before the man could continue pleasantries. He had no intention of sticking around. Not when the man will continue to make comments. He didn’t need to listen to the poison leaving the man’s vial mouth. All he could think of was that man’s touch crawling over his body. He’s glad to be rid of this company. He felt lighter. His steps bounced. He was _happy._ He no longer had any work. He no longer was under the thumb of the Northwest family. He was free. He was _free._ He can do whatever he pleases. He has one more week. It’s only one more _week._

A week away from the family. In a hotel room of his own. His privacy continued for tradition. He won’t have to look at any of them until the day of the wedding. Even then it won’t be for long. The ceremony would be grand, but he will have no part in it. He already booked his plane tickets, made arrangements for an apartment. He slowly began moving his belongings to the apartment. It was a little run down, but protected. He has to think about his future. He needed that apartment to last until he found a decent job again. His salary won’t be grand without influence. His money needs to be saved for necessities not pleasantries. He has to be _smart_ about his money. 

“ Mrs. Helliwick. “ He called, the name foreign on his tongue. He hasn’t used that name in years. 

It was worth the horrified look on Pyronica’s face. The peppy attitude is gone. Her hands still against the stack of papers she held. It looked minutes from slipping from her hands. Her eyes tried to find a crack in his natural expression, a hint of a joke. A malicious twinkle in his eyes she calms he gets when they gossip. He stood his ground motioning for her to follow him. 

She meekly followed him to his office. 

Sitting obediently in the chair in front of his desk. He sat on his desk, the very same way he first got acquainted with her. It was nostalgic. She was happy, cheerful, bubbly and strong spirited. She quickly corrected him on her name. Happy to befriend him. She was a great pick to replace him. He felt lighter knowing she would be incharge. She will light up the office. He was glad to be the one to put her on the starting line. She would keep Pacifica in check. Her personality wouldn’t allow anyone to push her around. 

“ Um… Dipper…? “ She asked, worried. 

“ It has come to my attention. “ He replied, by passing her concern. He was enjoying himself. It was his last day, and he would like to have the last laugh. “ That your duties in your current position are no longer required. You will be relocated, effective immediately. “ 

“ What? I… but… “ 

He eased his tone, a gentle smile graced his lips. “ You're always in my office, so… it’s yours. “ 

She turned to him, “ You're… surrious? “ 

He laughed, “ Yeah… as of today, I am a free man. “ The statement had so many meanings. His laughter bubbled when she leaped into his arms. Spinning either other around. Her smile was dazzling. 

“ You scared me to death! “ She slapped his shoulder, “ I thought I was getting FIRED! “ 

“ I would never. “ He laughed. 

“ We need to celebrate. “ She insisted. “ Please. “ 

“ You have responsibilities now. “ He replied. “ You can’t just leave. “ She pouted. “ Let’s save this for a different day. I have a few things to do anyway. Enjoy your new office Roni. You worked hard for it. “ He whipped away her tears. 

“ You're really sweet… it’s not fair you’re marrying her…“ She whined. 

“ I’ll see you soon. “ He lowered her head, kissing her forehead. “ Thank you for everything Roni. “ 

“ Don’t sound like you're dying... “ 

“ A part of me is. “ He omitted. 

It’s true, a part of him has died. He felt hollow where he should feel love. He should feel excited, happy, for the next week's events. Instead he felt as if he’s marching towards the gallows. His instincts couldn’t calm down. Since his new location his instincts have batted him to clean. Clean until the room didn’t smell like him anymore. To relocate completely. It _ached_ to be in that house, in that room. He was glad he will be flying out first. He will have a few days with his Grunkles before his sister and ‘mate’ arrive with the rest of the Northwest family. He hated to disappoint his family. He hates lying to his Grunkles most of all. Stan would laugh behind closed doors while chugging a beer. Ford would be there alongside his brother, laughing. 

She hugged him. “ We’ll have that celebration. Even if I have to kick your alpha’s ass. “ 

He laughed patting her head, “ I’m sure you will. I expect you to keep Pacifica in check in my absence. I can’t have her walking all over you as she did me. “ 

“ Hell no! “ Pyronica cheerfully responded, “ I ain’t no push over! “ 

“ That’s why you're perfect. “ He gave her one last hug, holding her tight. “ Goodbye Roni…“ 

“ Good luck. “ She whispered, kissing his cheek. “ Starlight. “ 

The nickname wasn’t spoken often. She used it to ease him out of frustration or hard times. Usually uttered behind closed doors. Pyronica wouldn’t dare allow anyone hear her utter such a soft nickname. It would mean her job if anyone found her speaking to him in such a manor. But, it means everything to him hearing that nickname. It will never be spoken, not after today. 

He walked out the door, leaving her inside.

He marched to the elevators and down to his personal driver. His head resting against the glass. The buzzing city life passing him by in a blur, focusing ever so often, yet it seems so quiet. The honking, humming, _noise_ around him silenced. _Is this what it feels like to be at peace?_ In no time at all did he find himself at the manor. His driver dutifully opened his door, welcoming him to the estate like a drone. He stepped out and his staff was there to greet him. Their heads lowered as always, asking genetic questions about his day and health. He routinely answered their questions. 

He requested to be alone for the rest of the day. They of course respected his wishes. 

SImplying asking if he was cleaning again, to which he responded with a crut ‘yes’ before marching to his room. His staff didn’t think about his mood. It always reflected poorly when in a cleaning frenzy. His mind simply didn’t register them as important. They had omega’s mengled in the maids. They were the most understanding of his urges. They were dutiful in keeping others away from his room. He didn’t know how he would react if he was interrupted. 

He didn’t want to find out. 

He dreaded dinner. No doubt Mr. Northwest would make an announcement. The mothers would support his decision. Happy to hear he was finally deciding to act how they wished. He refused to believe his gender made him feel obedient. If being an omega means being obedient, then he was in the wrong category. His omega was bratty, spiteful down to the core. Everything up to this point is done out of spite. He _fought_ to make a name for himself in that company. He has fangs, and he wasn’t afraid to show them. He was simply _chained._

At the Falls he showed those fangs he shouldn’t have devolved. The growl and snarl loudly proclaiming his freakish secondary gene. He was no omega. He shouldn’t have been an omega. His bloodline was too pure, but it happened. He feels like some higher power put that handicap on him for laughs. He was a freak in his own secondary gene. He craves adventure. Omega’s weren’t adventurous, they were cautious. He has figured out omegas hold more of a flight response than fight. His grunkles beat that flight response to fight. And he will fight, damn it. 

He regrets one thing. 

He craves to witness the _chaos._

The repercussion of his abbense would leave.The horror, anger, and betrayal. He desperately wished for Pacifica to _feel_ what he felt the day he felt when he discovered she made love to his sister. He could already hear her disappoint. She will have _words_ with him in private. She will believe he gave into their families. He caved under the pressure or was bought off. She would dive straight into her old thought process instead of using her head. The very last thing on her mind was being caught. Cause at the end of the day, she is an alpha. She has never experienced a loss. She was at the very top. Pacifica probably never once considered his intelligence. Not once. _Not once,_ did she at least try and look guilty. They’re conversation remained the same. The little ‘business’ relation plummeted the room to icy temperatures. 

She calms to be smart. _She’s a spoiled brat._

Pacifica has many hard life lessons ahead of her, before he could consider her education. 

There is no excuse for her, or for Mabel. 

Mabel, his own blood, his twin sister. He admits his anger got the better of him. He was angry. A cleaning frenzy hit him after that night. He had to ‘cleanse’ himself of _everything_ that reminded him of Mabel. All the gifts he treasured over the years. Gifts inside his _nest._ He regrets it now. There is a hollowness when sleeping in his nest. Despite the bitterness and hatred, Mabel still brought him comfort. It was instinctual to crave his siblings scent, a scent he knew all his life. No matter how rotten or burnt it still remained comforting. He has a right to resent her for her actions. He can’t deny there was a part of him that loves Mabel. It’s buried, but present. She will attempt to apologize. Offer him gifts and promises, promises he knows she will never keep. Deep down, he knows he will never love her again. Not as a sibling. He will never celebrate their birthday. He will never come to any special event. Nothing will be the same. 

She, _they_ , broke his trust. 

He can never forgive them. 

They will try and earn a place in his heart. It’s sad. Because he know’s Mabel’s place has already been filled. A sister he’s ment on his own. A person that respects, listens, and _cares_ for him in a way Mabel never understood. It was easier to be with Pyronica than Mabel. Their personalities were so similar, but so flipped. It made him happy, yet he wants to cry. His own sister, once beloved twin, _disgusted_ him. He struggled to be in the same room with Mabel. His body stiffened when she hugged him. It _hurts_ to see her smile. The gentle warmth of her smile burned him like the summer sun. He’s already ignoring her attempts to contact him. 

He hardly touches his phone. 

He didn’t need it. 

It was stupid, yet bold. He got a new phone. It was one of the random items he bought while shopping with Pryonica. He wasn’t in the market for one. He already has a perfectly good cell phone. It just… felt wrong to have and use. He didn’t worry about this phone. He downloaded whatever he wanted on the phone, listened to whatever he wanted. The phone plan was cheap, the phone not so much, but that was alright. Somehow, he likes his new phone better. Pyronica insisted on excessurizing his new phone. It was silly, but he had so much fun. His new phone was far more personalized. It was just a charm and phone case. 

How could a simple plastic star and moon on a thin blue cord make him so happy? Or a cherry wood case that matched his new shirt? The engraving was beautiful, he admitted. The deer skull surrounded by flowers felt _right_ to him. It felt him. 

A gentle knock came from his door. 

His room’s a mess. “ Come in. “ He granted. 

“ Dipper? “ His maid shyly creeped the door open. Her eyes glued to the floor, “ Dinner is ready. Mr. Northwest has asked you to join them. I did tell him of your isolation at the moment, but he was rather persistent. “ 

“ I thought as much. “ He uttered. “ I was about done anyway. “ He looked around. It wasn’t horrible. His clothes were packed for next week. He already organized his lounge wear for the next few days. It only had to spend one more week in this house before he flys out. “ Could you place my work clothes into storage? I won’t be needing them. “ 

“ Are you sure? “ His maid replied. 

“ It’s fine. “ He assured, “ Just don’t touch my nest. “ The words held some aggression. 

“ I would never. “ She responded. 

“ I’ll leave you to it. “ He replied. 

He dreaded dinner. He dreaded the mood it will bring. He dreaded the conversation after. The smell of dinner was intoxicating. _Of course, it’s the Northwest feast._ His stomach rolled at the healthy spread of food. The entire families were already setted. As always he sat on Pacifica’s right while Mabel sat on her left. The two were already chatting. 

“ Ah Mason. “ His mother called, “ I’m glad you're able to join us. Your maid said you wished to be alone. “ She placed a kiss on his cheek. 

“ I was cleaning mother. “ His response, dull. 

“ That’s why you have a maid. “ She held her resentment. 

He didn’t bother explaining. He took his place on Paficia’s right. She didn’t bother to greet him. It wasn’t new. Pacifica and Mabel usually spent dinner talking amongst themselves. When interrupted they usually excuse their chatty behavior by fashion trends or the wedding. Neither parent was pleased by Pacifica’s treatment of him. His own mother got in on the scolding. His family would never disrespect the Northwest family by scolding Pacifica. They took their anger out on Mabel. She usually ignored him after those arguments. Pacifica as well. It didn’t change anything. In one week they were back to chatting and mingling amongst themselves. 

Dinner was usually routy after pleasantries. Both families were chatty about their accomplishments. Both took the time to scold Pacfica and Mabel for their outings together. The wedding excuse was getting old. He could see it in both their families. The families didn’t commit to his lack of appetite. His staff were generous enough to place a bowl of cucumbers in front of him. It was subtle enough for no one to notice. He quietly thanked them. They knew him best. He would be scolded by his maids. They get rather upset when he doesn’t eat. Apparently, it’s not good for him. 

He was surprised when Mr. Northwest hasn’t spoken during dinner. He hoped it simply slipped the man's mind. He didn’t want to be coddled after dinner. No, the man waited until the desert. Everyone knew something was up when champagne was brought with the pastries. 

“ Dear. “ Mrs. Northwest spoke. Her voice delighted. “ What are we celebrating today? “ She chuckled. 

“ I received a lovely gift from Mason today. “ Mr. Northwest spoke, fiddling with the cork. “ He has decided to step away from the company. “ The cork launched into the air. 

“ What?! “ Pacifica shrieked. 

“ Wonderful news! “ His mother cheered. 

“ Yes, marvelous news. “ Mrs. Northwest agreed. 

“ I’m glad you have come to your senses. “ His father quipped. “ Omegas have no place in the working field. “ 

He bit his tongue at the remark. 

“ Dipper. “ Pacifica hissed. “ A word. “ He followed her expecting to be taken to her room. Instead she went into his room. His skin bristled how she marched into his space. Acting as if she had a right to be in his room. She knows better. He didn’t even _invite_ her in. This was _his_ space. “ You QUIT! “ She yelled. 

“ Yes. “ He replied. He swallowed the growls and hisses wishing to rise. “ I thought your father made that perfectly obvious. “ 

“ And you just took it? “ She hissed, “ The hell were you thinking!? What did my father make you? “ 

“ No, I decided to quit. “ He replied. His hands twitched. He tried his best to be civil. He is trying to remain calm. “ It was the best move to make. “ 

“ No it _isn’t._ “ She replied. Then she stopped, looked him over. “ We agreed! I... _we_ wouldn’t be the same as them. We equally work! That’s what we agreed on! What changed! You _hate_ being a house omega. What? “ She growled, towering over him. “ You _want_ to be filled with my pups. That’s all your kind is good for right? “ 

He socked her, stiffening when she stumbled into his nest. His heart stuttered. Pillows, blankets, scattered around her in disarray. His arms shook. Instincts screaming to take another swing. Blood dripped from her nose onto the bed, ruining his nest further. 

“ Don’t… _you_ …. YOU DON'T GET TO TALK TO ME LIKE THAT! “ He shrilled. “ I have done _nothing_ to deserve this crap! I have done your work. I have covered your ass. I kept our relationship _professional._ “ A dry hysterical laugh left his lips, “ And you come in here. " He looked to the ceiling. " Into _my_ room and talk so much _shit_ to me. “ He returned her growl, one far deeper. It rolled with his huffed breaths. Brown eyes caught in flame, a forest's wildfire. “ You. The person who runs off with my sister. _You._ “ He snarled. “ The person who _fucks_ my sister. “ 

Her eyes widened, “ Dipper. “ 

Her hand reached out. The other cupped her bleeding nose. He shook his head, stepping back. He grabbed the backpack he packed for his wedding day. The bag filled with clothes he bought with Pyronica. The clothes that will carry him to freedom. He wanted to wait, but right now. He's bit through the bullet. 

Tongue powered with gunpowder, and copper. Igniting with his spiteful fire. “ See you at the wedding. “ He marched out. His hand clenched around his phone. His precious, _treasured_ , new phone and dialed one number. 

_“ Dipper? “_

“ Roni? “ He replied, voice meek and ready to burst. “ C-Can…. " He calmed his breaths. " Can… I stay the night with you? “ A whine spilled as he begged, " Please. " 

_“ Give me ten minutes. “_ She quickly responded, cutting the line after that. 

He sent her a text of his location. He didn’t want to wait inside the house. Waiting inside ment answering questions. Pacifica can clean up her own mess. She had the _audacity_ to speak to him in such a way. She thought she fingered him out. Like he was like so many other omegas. Did his hard work mean nothing to her? The job, the promissions, did she just throw those kind of things around like she throws around money. He needed to clear his head. It’s spinning. He needs to feel safe. 

His nest, his room, violated. He could never sleep in that room. His maids would do their best to clean it. Foreign hands touching and defiling his nest in attempts to help. 

He has to clean it. 

He has to clean it. 

It needs to be clean. 

_Go back. Go back. Go back._

_Clean it._

_Clean it._

His skin crawls at the thought. The desperate itch tingling his brain. Stepping inside is impossible. He had to rationalize and prioritize. That room, his nest… it can't be salvaged. It was ruined. A bullet of ice punctured his heart. He felt weak. It hurt to breathe. No enough space between him and that _odder_ wafting inside the manor. 

That smell, _her_ smell. 

He can't take it anymore. 

It's pungent, it's putrid. 

It's _choking_ him. 

“ Dipper!! “ He turned to the familiar cry. 

Legs dashing towards it’s safety. He saw it. He saw pink. A wonderful figure dressed in pink. _Roni. Roni. Roni._ His lungs hurt. His mind is fogging. His legs are shaking. _Faster. Faster. Hurry. Hurry. Get away. Run away._ He lept into her arms, holding her close. He couldn't stop the shaking. _Roni. Roni. Roni._ His nails clawed into her clothes. _Don't leave. Don't leave. Take me away. Take me away._ He’s safe with Pyronica. Pink is safe. _Safe. Safe. Safe._

“ Oh…starlight. “ She held him. 

It was a comfortable tightness. It felt right. He felt loved. His nose twitched of something sour, familiar and fresh. _Lemonade?_ She wasn’t supposed to have a scent, but she smelled like fresh squeezed strawberry lemonade. Her hands cupped his cheeks. Thumbs gently whipping away his tears. When did he start crying? 

She started rocking him. “ You're okay. You're okay. " The utter words caught on repeat. " I'm here. No one's going to get you. " She hushed him. 

“ I messed up Roni…” He confessed, wobbly and choked on tears. “ I really messed up…” 

She hushed him, " You stood your ground. " She ushered him. He could feel her look around, paranoid. “ Come on. " The rocking stop, hands gently rubbing up and down his arms. " Let’s get out of the open. I don’t want your alpha finding you so soon. “ 

“ Not my alpha. “ His cry mixed with his growl. “ I don’t want to mate with her, Roni! “ He finally said it. He finally omitted it. “ I don’t. I don’t. I don’t wanna…” He clinged to her. 

She continued her gentle hushes. She lifted him up, curling him close to her chest. He buried himself into her neck. She was safe. She wouldn’t let anyone hurt him. She was only a coworker, but she helped him so much. The sister he never thought he needed. She defended him since she was first hired. They weren’t on talking terms then. It took him two years to finally talk to her. He only built enough courage when they were on the same level. Then, he was promoted one year later. He took her with him. Defending her as she did him. Four years, he’s been in that hell hole for nearly five years. Had he continued; his fifth year would’ve been in winter. 

“ I'm going to put you down now. “ She set him in the passenger seat. 

He desperately clawed at her arms. " Don't leave. Don't leave. Don't leave. " He chanted through his sniffs. She knelt down next to him. Sitting on the floor of the passenger set. The lemonade sweetened along with her gentle expression. 

I'm not going anywhere. " She ensured. " I am going to drive us away from here. " She continued. Speaking slowly, clearly. " For me to do that, I have to go on the other side. Can you be brave for me Starlight. " 

He can do that. He can be brave. 

" I will never leave you. " She assures. " Let go. It's okay. Let go. " 

He did. Curling in on himself in a sad attempt of a self hug. Arms squeezed around his stomach. Legs carefully tugged as the set belt bothered his skin. A soft piece of fabric draped over him. All he could see was a soft shade of pink. He carefully adjusted it, setting it like a vail. He was confused, turning to her and fiddling with it's edges. 

She smiled at him, weak of it’s usual shine but soft. “ To cover you up. “ She explained, “ Just until we get to my house. If your...If _they_ report you missing it would give us sometime. “ He didn’t care why she knew all this, but he nodded regardless. Her smile brightened, kissing him on the cheek. “ Soon Starlight, soon you’ll be safe. “ 

He believed her. Leaning his head against the cold window. His hands tightly reclaims the self-comforting hold surrounded by the smells of strawberry lemonade. His mind was too cluttered, stressed, to ask any questions. He just wanted comfort. He wanted to feel safe. He has one more week. One more week before he has to fly out. He expects the Northwest Family to reach out to Pryonica. Pacifica’s father was more than aware of their close relationship. The only casual one he ever developed. 

“ Starlight. Talk to me. “ She asked him. “ I need to know if you're okay on that cold window. “ 

“ Imm… okay Roni. “ He reponsed. It was getting harder to respond. It was getting harder to think clearly. “ Roni. “ 

“ Yes Starlight. “ She breathed. 

“ I… I think. “ He didn’t know what to think. “ Roni…I'm scared… “ He confessed. 

She looked panicked. “ Shit… okay. Okay. “ She uttered, a slight tremble in her tone. The lemon smell became pungent. It was no longer sweet. “ Starlight…. “ She gripped his hand. Soothing gentle circles into his skin. “ I need to focus on my words okay? Can you do that? “ Her smile was wobbly, “ It’s okay if you can’t speak. I just need you to squeeze my hand. Can you do that Starlight? “ 

He squeezed her hand. His eyes became heavy. It's hard to keep them open. He tried, but his blinks were slow. It was easier to let them close. 

“ Good. “ She praised. “ You're doing so good. “ She continued, “ I needed you to focus on my words okay? “ She repeated, he squeezed her hand. “ You're doing great, Starlight. “ Her praise calmed him. “ Starlight, what your expresencing is the beginning of a drop. I probably don’t have time to explain everything; but what will happen next, it won’t be fun. “ She rubbed circles into his hand. 

He squeezed it. Her laugh was wet, she sounded like she was crying.

“ Starlight… I’ll take good care of you okay? “ 

He squeezed her hand. His thumb twitching to calibrate those soothing circles. 

“ I had a few friends over when you called. We can build you a nest. Would you like that? Surrounded by strong people that will keep you safe? Safe form that woman? “ 

_Nest._

_Nest clean nest._

He squeezed her hand. 

He trusted her friends. 

_Safe. Safe. Safe._

Pryonica won’t let anything happen to him. It’s easier to let go when in her presence. It hurt to breathe, but his heart no longer pounds. It felt like an asthma attack. A hand squeezing his lungs. A pressure when he breathes in but little air comes out. He feels numb. His thoughts slow. He feels like he’s drifting to sleep or zoning out. He could hardly focus on Pyronica’s words. He tries. He tries to squeeze her hand. He couldn’t remember when it was the proper time to squeeze. It felt nice holding it. Why can’t he simply hold it? It’s easier to hold it than to squeeze it. What was he squeezing? His lungs felt squeezed. He took big breaths, but it hurt. There were smells. Lemonade. He remembers Lemonade and strawberries. He was safe. If he’s safe he could relax. 

Sleep sounds really nice. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided on updating every two weeks. We will see how this schedule continues when finals hit. 
> 
> The next chapter is called: Warpath


	4. Warpath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marry Holidays everyone! To those who celebrate Thanksgiving I hope it's a festive feast! To all my other lovelies I hope the holiday season is treating you well. 
> 
> Please read the notes at the very bottom. They will address this stories update schedule.

**\- Warpath -**

**___________________________**

“ Damn it! Damn it! “ 

Pyronica marched into her house. Her door kicked in her haste. She clenched her teeth. She wouldn’t dare break this trust. She will do her job as an  _ alpha.  _ She  _ knew,  _ she  _ knew  _ there was something up the moment she stepped into that company. No company was instantly ‘progressive’ to have an omega in a higher position of power. It sucked not having a voice. Parading around like a beta had its draw back, but it brought her close to the wonderful omega. A smart, witty omega that made her crave a sibling's love. Screw his actual family, she will be his new family. She’ll kidnap him if she must. 

They made her Starlight  _ drop.  _

“ Py?! “ 

“ Not now Eight! “ She growled. 

“ Pyronica! “ The command halted her movements. 

She knew better than to define that tone. Her limits shook with struggle. She couldn’t protest, words choking. Instincts on guard ready to stand her ground. Offended that another alpha challenged her in her own domain. A growl quietly bubbling, slumbering like a volcano, lips twitching to show crooked teeth. She wanted to snap back. She wanted to  _ defend.  _ No one stepped up to protect her Starlight. 

She  _ promised  _ her Starlight safety. 

And she intended to keep her promise. 

She refused to be on the same pedestal as the  _ Northwests  _ or even the  _ Pines _ . Her Starlight was one only Pines that mattered. The healthy sapling, one that will grow into a beautiful tree. He won’t demand anything, not with her around. Anything he desires she will deliver. She will step up to be a big sister, a mother, whatever her Starlight needs. He didn’t deserve this life not when he was so kind. He catered,  _ listened,  _ and watched. He learned her strengths, weaknesses, and personality without being invading. Her Starlight was something else, chipping his way into her otherwise cold heart. She didn’t know when the lines blurred. She had better control. She  _ never  _ lost focus of an assignment. Her job demands cunning and professionalism. She couldn’t  _ afford  _ to make attachments. It happened regardless. A bratty, witty, and absolute  _ softy  _ of an omega latched. 

He was the exception. 

Damn it all, she couldn’t protect him. 

She should’ve known the consequences of her actions. She ran out of an important meeting. It didn’t matter if she was amongst friends; they still had a job. She had to relay information. She should’ve thought of the consequences of bringing an unidentified omega into a dwelling full of alphas. If she stopped,  _ remembered.  _ She would’ve recalled the overberrying scent of cognac, orange lacquer and campfire billowing in her house. A choking scent, as if trying to escape a house fire whilst drunk. Her Starlight wasn’t in a position to meet such an alpha. She hoped,  _ prayed _ , the alpha never demanded for her to bring her Starlight. The man had no tack. The man didn’t have a soft touch, or an ounce of kindness. He toyed, played, and loved to watch a person’s life fall apart. Her Starlight didn’t deserve the tourture, manipulation, and paranoia that attached to this man. She was foolish, an absolute fool, to befriend such a man. 

“ Better…” Words coiled like a snake, pumping her addreniane to run. “ Now... let’s have a civil conversation. Running off like that. “ Hissing, deep playful chuckles, “ We’re all friends here. “ Clicking steps echoed timely with that god forsaken cane. “ You had us worried. “ Poisoned concern. She repressed a growl, hiding her Starlight. 

She released a snarl when the golden crook of the man’s cane pushed her Starlight’s head away from her shoulder. The cane easily shoved itself against her throat. A promising threat. Burning hazel and blue eyes, shimmering like fool’s gold and sapphire. Incising hopefulness of a promising, enchanting future, only for it to be a  _ lie.  _ Farrel fangs, inhuman length, fitting dangerously inside an angled jaw. 

A roaring growl thundered. “ You  **dare** go against me? “ He hissed. Eyes glowing with a hunger,  _ desire  _ for something frown upon in all fifty states. “ Do I have to remind you of your place? We may be friends, but you're having a rather poor attitude. “ Leather tightened against her throat. “ I rather not punish you. I hear you had a rather good strain of luck. It seems it’s run out. “ Each word continued to constrict her heart. 

She forgot. 

She forgot how this man  _ craved  _ to pick apart every flaw. How could she forget all the lives she’s kindled for this man to burn. Why did she think bringing her beloved Starlight here would ensure his safety? She brought him to the devil. She was helpless as the man gently rubbed his knuckles against the hollows of her Starlight’s cheeks. A gentle touch before snapping his fingers. Her Starlight continued to be unresponsive. He had no tack. She bit her tongue. She did her best to keep her expression neutral, but she found herself locked. Her gaze is equally fiery. He laughed at her attempts to define him, getting choked in the process. 

" Don't touch him. " She hissed, the cane nearly crushing her windpipe. " I won't let you touch my Starlight. "  _ Even if it kills me. He won't suffer anymore.  _

“ So this is your little ‘Starlight’ “ His expression gleeful. A child on christmas morning, egger to destroy beautifully wrapped gifts. Playing with the toys until they broke or he grew bored with them. “ Such a rare find. “ He uttered. “ A male omega, not many of those around! “ He chuckled, toying with Dipper’s senses. " Let's have a little fun shall we? " He chuckled, shoving his wrist against Dipper’s nose. Egger for the reaction. 

She expected Dipper to shrill. 

She expected him to scream, or  _ choke.  _

The scent of Bill Cipher kills people, alpha through omega. She's seen so many through themselves, and their lives, just for a small favor or deal. Shaking, trembling, until they crumble where they stood. Bill was aware of his scents potency. How could he not? He  _ enjoys _ those foolish enough to beg for his resources. And Dipper had such a sensitive nose. He had told her this several times when alone. He trusted her with that information. She was powerless to protect him. 

She promised. 

She  _ promised.  _

She shook, standing perfectly still. She can not endanger him further. Preparing her heart to hear such a horrid sound. He shifted, she prepared, twitching to sooth him. She felt him shift, twitch even in this state. Twitching to grab Bill’s wrist quaking with slipping strength. She was surprised that Bill allowed Dipper to move his hand. Slowly managing to push the limb away. He  _ mewled  _ reaching his arms out for the alpha to carry him. 

_ No. Please. No.  _

She couldn't breathe, crumbling to her knees. The weight of her Starlight gone. Silent tears strolled down her cheeks. Her Starlight in the arms of that devil.  _ What have I done?  _ She heard his purrs. A happy, blissful smile twitching her Starlight’s lips. His head happily tucked in Bill’s neck, basking in that toxic scent of smoke and liquor. Bill looked starstruck, delighted, with a curious glint.  _ He found his new toy.  _ She had no choice. Her Starlight will be swallowed into Bill Cipher’s black hole. 

“ Please…“ She begged. “ Bill… please… “  _ Not my Starlight. Not Dipper.  _

His eyes flickered down to her, “ Groveling now? “ He spat, his foot pressed against her back. “ Afraid for your little ‘Starlight?’ “ His mockeries shaped like a knife. Plunge straight into her heart. 

His cane lifted her chin. He forced her to watch as he gently lifted her Starlights head up. His neck completely, happily, exposed. He kept his attention on her before licking the column of Dipper’s throat. Having the  _ audacity  _ to  _ suck  _ on Dipper’s main scent gland. She watched Dipper melt. His body shuttering, legs curling, knees rubbing, and cheering tired squeaks past his lips. Good signs for a dropped omega. Sounds of being pampered and loved. 

Bill smiled, turning from her. His nose buried against Dipper’s curly locks. His eyes closed taking a deep breath, “ Oh~ “ He signed, turning Dipper to face him. “ You should be… I do love a good puzzle. I haven’t had an interesting meat sack before. “ He cooed to Dipper squishing the omega’s cheeks. “ Such a good meat puppet. “ He mocked a praise getting a purr from Dipper, thinking the phrase was actually endearing. “ I thought you were supposed to be smart. “ He uttered, disappointed. 

“ He’s in a drop. “ 

Bill snapped, “ That explains it! “ he cheered. “ You got overwhelmed and now you're boring. “ He continued. His expression shifted to disgust and anger, “ What a waste of a good brain. I wanna poke and prod you. “ He sat down on the couch with a bored irritated sign. He set his cane aside. His hand curled against Dipper's cheek, “ Can’t you just stop? " He wonders, " Is that how that works? “ He turned to her. 

“ What? No! “ She yelled. Bill growled, warning of her placement. She corrected herself, “ He… He needs attention. He needs to know he’s safe. “ 

“ Safe… “ He uttered. 

He pondered the word, repeating it to himself, as he tapped his chin. He snapped when an idea struck. He stripped his jacket and threw the scarf she offered Dipper. He replaced her scarf with his jacket, wrapping it around Dipper's shoulders. 

“ There! “ He cheered centering Dipper in his lap. “ Safe. “ He childishly repeated. " Now snap out of it. " 

Dipper hummed curling and correcting the hold. His arms snaked inside the jacket and around Bill's neck. His head neared the Alpha's scent gland. He nuzzled the area and playfully nipped before boldly licking the man's throat. Bill froze at the affections unsure how to return them. He was rather playful with his advancements, but the omega responded well. He laughed returning the nips, having little indication of what they meant. He simply enjoyed the reactions. Dipper's eyes were impossibly wide yet held no conscious thought. Instincts on a rampage within the mind until Dipper felt right. He removed Bill's coat and gently settled the item on the couch. His instincts desired something more…  _ potent  _ than what a jacket could provide. His hands cupped the man's jaw and rubbed circles into olived skin. Instincts fascinated, captured, with desire to investigate and solve. Instinctually, Dipper knew he was safe and that very instinct wanted to know why. Why did he crave such a potent scent? 

Pyronica watched the exchange, inching closer towards her frozen friend. There was little they could do in this situation." Eight… I need your help gathering nest materials. " 

" No need. " Bill spoke, locked in a staring match. " He feels safe with me right? " His hand returned to Dipper's chin. Tilting it down before pressing a digit against the omegas rosy nose. " He can stay with me. Won't you like that? " He cooed, squishing Dipper's cheeks. Treating Dipper like a child. " Sleep in my bed. Surrounded by my scent. " His words held a slight possessive tone. Dipper purred, a blissful smile spreading. Leaning into the hold. Instincts bribed and laxed. Bill laughed at the lack of consistent thought. 

" You can't… " Pyronica spoke up, " He's getting married. " Pyronica interrupted. " It would be illegal… to… " 

Dipper growled over her words, quick to reject the claim. Bill's eyes went wide by the sound. A deep rumbling sound of a well pronounced growl. Unnatural to the omega gene, and Dipper's sounded well used. His hands possessively positioned around Bill's head. Pushing the man's face into his chest. Bill can feel the rumbles, hear the omega's beating heart. 

_ Someone trained him,  _ Bill was curious. His interest peaked.  _ Omega's don't have deep growls. Someone made him practice his pitch and tone, especially for it to reach this point.  _

" That's a no if I ever heard one. " Bill chuckled. His hands slowly moved around the omegas waist. Squeezing and pulling the omega to sit on his lap. " Good omega. " Dipper chirped at the praise. Rumbles turned to delicate purrs. _Full of surprises._ " Now open your mouth. " He instructed. Dipper did as asked. Tongue sticking out to rest against his bottom lip. Bill pressed down on the muscle getting Dipper to open wider. " Well, well, well this little omega has fangs. " He tapped the tooth, releasing his hold. " Sharp little things. " He rubbed his fingers. 

The teeth left indentations on his gloves. If he pressed harder they surely would puncture the leather. Dipper chirped slowly pushing up Bill's upper lip. He squeaked when Bill bared and snapped his teeth. Dipper's response was to pout, tucking his head against the other's neck. Bill let out a huffed laughter. Bouncing Dipper to fully sit on his lap, hands curved against Dipper's thighs. Using the omega's state to toy and tease. He loved the shy reactions. 

" Your fun. " Bill stated. " Too bad you can't be mine. " He rubbed his hands down Dipper's thighs. Curving his motion until he rested on the inner thigh. 

" Y-Yours… " Dipper huffed leaning into the touch. Chatting to be claimed. Nipping at the flesh in front of him. Encouraging such behavior with kitten licks. Nose searching the gand, then  _ sucked.  _

" Nope! " Bill quickly pulled Dipper up, " None of that. " 

Dipper pouted, eyes crossing when Bill tapped his nose. The reaction was welcomed. It meant Dipper was stabilizing. He snapped his fingers in front of Dipper's eyes. They blinked timely with the sound, no longer slow and lethargic. Bill brightened finally, he'll see the brain and spirit of this omega. He can poke and prod. 

" Mm…? " Dipper's face contorted with confusion. Inhaling deep breaths, as if just waking up. Eyes a bit misty, gaze blurry. 

Head slowly turning, body incredibly heavy, to find a familiar face. Attention quickly locked on melting splotches of pink. Each blink the splotches form a recognizable person. He relaxed mind supplying identification. His hand shakily outstretched, desired to be held. A soft, wobbly, tired smile graced his expression. 

Softly calling out, " Roni. " with ample fatigue. 

The heaviness and unwelcome sickly pressure. He felt as if his body was floating in water with stones pushing him down. It was peaceful, no reason for panic, yet the eternal sinking cause the sickness. 

" Hey Starlight. " She inched forward, cupping his hand to her cheek. Intertwining her fingers with his, " How're you feeling? " She uttered. 

_Why is she kneeling?_ The question swirled with the dull setting pound. A bass going off in his skull. Thinking ached, pledged, his already poor health. He wanted to explain his condition, but talking cramped his stomach. The thought of words pressurized the skin, reminding him of days before his heat. The unbearable hopelessness of pressure he could not release, painful and cruel. 

" Sinking. " He managed. " Aching... " He breathed, slowly adjusting. 

His hands slowly wrapped around his stomach. Curling himself against Bill's warm body to sooth his pain. Bill responded by slowly messaging Dipper's stomach. Dipper signed to the touch, relaxing to it's soothing warm and tender motions. Focuses on the motions rather than the pain, tilting his head back and squeezed his eyes. His mind didn't register the touch to be strange, rather from a stranger. 

" You just came out of a drop. " She soothed. She dare not interrupt nor acknowledge Bill. Not only would Dipper freak, Bill would be pissed. She continued to explain, " Your instincts clashed with your body. " She was surprised he moved and responded at all, " Aching is normal, it will pass soon. " She eased, " What about the lights? Are they bothering you? How about sound? " 

Dipper focused, knowing if he shook his head he would become sick. He thought about his response, and how to convey it.  _ Alcohol?  _ His nose scrunched. He knows this smell.  _ Crepes _ … the rare treat the cooks give him. The smell hugged him like a blanket. His stomach no longer rolled, the bass dimmed. He hadn't indulged himself with the treat in a long time. 

" Your… house… " He breathed, answers returned the pinches, " Smells… good. " He hummed. It flooded his mind, muddling and mushing it instead of thumping. His hands subconsciously snaked around Bill's arm. Head tilting, snuggling, against the man's shoulder. 

Pyronica carefully eyed Bill. The man looked interested for an explanation. She was curious as well. No one willingly enjoyed this choking scent.

" Really? " She inquired. 

Dipper nodded, gulping air. " When… when I used to camp out in… in the woods. " A reminiscent smile spreading, " My grunkle used to…. to bring a… a… a small barrel of alcohol to beat the cold… " He struggled to continue, " It's our running secret. This is better… sweeter… like… a crepe suzette. " 

Bill mouthed 'crepe suzette' the very idea of him on the same platform as the sweet treat was boggling. Dipper grumbled a few more intangible words, turning his head over Bill's shoulder. Teeth nibbling on the olived flesh and mouthed the skin. 

Pyronica didn't think he noticed the action. Shamelessly teasing the gland with a slow lick. Bill looked ready to pounce. Expression posed with mischief. His hand like a spider, crawling up Dipper's body. 

" Glad you like it. " He uttered tilted Dipper's gaze to meet his own. It seemed to cleanse Dipper of his cramps. Replaced with blood pumping anxiety. 

Dipper's rosy complexion brightened. Words gasping from his lips. The desire to escape drowned by the rising scent of campfire. He felt completely  _ safe.  _ The same comforting safety his nest provides. He wants to apologize. Words teasing the tip of his tongue. Tongue tied his eyes flickered between the pair.

" I-Is he… one of your friends? " Dipper decided on asking. 

" He's… " 

" Names Bill Cipher! " Bill cheerfully interrupted. Expression bright and filled with curious excitement. " Nice to meet you. Now, who might you be? " 

" C-Cipher? " Dipper uttered,  _ I know that name… where? _ " As in Enigma Corporation? " 

Bill's mood did not dwindle. " Ah~ so you heard of me. " He teased. 

" You're the Northwest's biggest competitor. " Dipper spoke, " Roni… why is he at your house? " His tone hinted with betrayal, " Please tell me you don't work for him. " His eyes glossed,  _ Please… not you too..  _ " Not after… "  _ Not again…  _

" Starlight… " 

" No! " He roared, " I don't… you don't get to call me that. Not if you're going to tell me everything was a lie. I don't want to hear it, if it's a lie. " 

He curled in on himself. Arms shaking as they gripped his waist.  _ Not her… please not her.  _ He turned from her, inadvertently hiding himself in the cook of Bill's neck. Silent tears streaming down his face.  _ Please… please don't let it be a lie. Don't be a lie. I can't. I can't. WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME!  _

Pyronica whined. Her head bowed in shame. The house smelled of rain. " It wasn't a lie… " She spoke with ernest. " I didn't plan on our friendship… but I'm happy I got to meet you. You made it… bearable. " She lifted her head.  _ No more lies. _ " But I do work for him. " 

Dipper huffed. Tears stained a distasteful expression, cold and cruel. Irritated eyes lit up like lighting. " I defended you, you know? " His words poised with venom. " We had a list of people who could've been spies… but I defended you. " He growled, then hissed. " I even promoted you. " 

" So you were her lucky star. " Bill spoke up. His finger circling under Dipper's chin. He received a growl from Dipper. The display of fangs widden Bill's smile. He loves a good challenge. " Then that means you belong to the Northwest's spoiled brat. I'm surprised they even allowed an omega to work. But, something tells me… " He pulled Dipper closer, " You don't want to be tied to that brat. " 

" So what if I don't? " Dipper hissed. He was so over today. He wanted this nightmare to end. 

" Well… " Bill's eyes filled with mischief. " Why don't you become mine? " He offered, " You growl and hiss at the very thought of marriage. Why not stick it to them? Besides… " His hand tilted Dipper's head, enforcing the omega to look at him. " You already stated you like my scent. You cuddle with me without much prompting. I even took care of you, you should be grateful. " 

Dipper's growl grew louder, deeper. Bill growled back instinctively. The alpha gene recognizes a challenge despite it imitating from a omega. 

" You think I marry you because you smell nice? " Dipper spat unafraid of Bill's growls. His hand curled tightly around Bill's bowtie. Yanking the man closer, noses brushing. " Fuck you. " The whispered insult shoveled utter hatred. " Your power. Your status. Your  _ money.  _ I don't  _ care _ about it. I  _ know  _ you. I studied you, and your company. I am not some  _ incompetent _ , leg spreading omega. " 

Bill's laugh rumbled at Dipper's declaration. His arm twisting around the omega, squeezing painfully tight. A hand grabbing fist-fulls of curls. Teeth grazing over the omegas gland reminding Dipper of his status. Dipper growled returning the same rough treatment. Surprising Bill with his strength, forcing the man to lay beneath him. Fangs snapping, eyes wild, instinct driven. Dipper's hand applying pressure on Bill's throat. Bill returned the favor, bringing Dipper closer both wheezing. 

Bill's eyes burn bright with desire.  _ I want him. _ He desired to make this omega his own. The spite, spirit, and  _ cockiness  _ within this omega was simply delectable.  _ The Northwests are too simple to value this rare treasure. _ He will treat this omega properly. The snaps and spite coil his resolve to force a bond. He was tempted. Dipper rose beautifully to his challenge. The fire in those bright browns, shimmering with intellect and a fighting spirit. 

" How about a deal? " He wagered, breathless. If he has to be an absolute  _ gentleman  _ towards this omega, he will. He wants this omega at his side. 

The grip on his neck loosened, " What… " Bill loosened his own hold, " What kind of deal? " Dipper breathed, hesitant, but interested. 

_ A curious type _ .  _ I can work with that.  _ " When is your wedding? " He asked as though it bored him. He loathed the idea of such an event. 

" I fly out on Friday. " Dipper answered, cautious but still curious. " The event takes place a few days after. " 

" Then, how about this. " He set his terms, " I will court you until the day before your scheduled flight.  _ Properly _ court you, I doubt that spoiled brat ever considered such things. " He tone harsh, spatting on the family. 

It would be so easy, demand for the omega. The family had a life debt to him. The Northwest's were allowed their fortune because of  _ him.  _ They were in business because he allowed it.  _ It seems they have forgotten.  _ A simple reminder would be a hilarious show. The media would eat up the truth. But, where is the fun in that? Sure, it would be easy but also incredibly boring. He was at the top. It would be dull to buy out the competition. He has considered a monopoly, but he detested the thought of an easy victory.  _ All the more gratifying when they struggle.  _

It would be all the more satisfying to have the omega come to him. " After the week is up, and you wish to continue our arrangement. You will leave her, for me. " 

" So, for one week. " Dipper clarifies. He let go of Bill's neck to cross his arms. " You want to spoil me? Court me? What's in it for you other than me. " His eyes narrowed searching for another reason. 

" Is it hard to swallow that you're interesting? " He countered, releasing his hold. 

Without missing a beat, Dipper responded. " Yes. " 

" Then let me show you. " Bill hooked his arms around Dipper's waist. Yanking the man forward. Bill turned, kissing Dipper's inner thigh. " How special you truly are... " He leaned against the leg, " in my eyes… " 

Dipper stuttered to reply. Hands covering his red complexion. He had nothing to lose, not really. He was trading one alpha for another, one that will shower him with the affection he secretly craves. Spite shot through his system. He knew this alpha held power. The was a little voice, selfish but little, taunting him; like the devil kicking the angel off his shoulders.  _ You deserve it.  _

" You understand I can't be seen in public. With you or with Pyronica. Nothing can be traced back to you. You know what will be done if anyone finds out. " It was illegal to strike a claim on another's mate. Fair game if courting, but not betrothed. It's a risky game, and a hefty court sentence to serve. 

" All the more reason to keep you close by. " Bill easily agreed. Hands stoking Dipper's thighs. " I am a very patient man. " He quipped. " Well then… shall we start now? " He asked, ever eager. He wants to twist this omega's mind. Think nothing but him, only him. 

Dipper stuttered, surprised. " N-Now? " He looked out the window, " It's dark out… " He reported. 

" And? " Bill easily countered, lifting himself to an upright position. Dipper yelped falling into Bill. Bill continued, " You can come home with me. " His hand gently smoothed over Dipper's cheek, " You obviously don't want to go back. It will be up to you if we sleep together… how does that sound? " 

Dipper flushed at the suggestion, " I… I would like a separate room… you're still new to me… but… if you are to court me. It would be easier for me to room with you. " 

" A fair trade I suppose. " He let go of Dipper, helping the omega up and gathered his coat. He placed it on Dipper's shoulders pleased to see the omega snuggle into his clothing. " Well then, would you like to say goodbye? " He asked. 

Dipper turned to Pryonica. Still on her knees with a hollow, downcasted expression. Another figure-  _ friend? _ -beside her in silent comfort. Stiffly standing at attention, while his hand's resting on her shoulders.  _ Hardly seems comforting.  _ Seeing her in such a state was… heartbreaking. But, he didn't want to give her false hope by hugging her. He was angry. She added onto the pain and betrayal. His instincts recognized her as a sister, one he didn't think he needed. It hurt, another sister betrayed him just like the last. And she had a  _ scent.  _ She hid many things from him, hurt him. This pain was different from Pacifica and Mabel. It did not hollow or harden his heart to her, no it only bled. It was only a shallow wound. He would heal, eventually. 

He knew she will come clean to him. And he knew she will apologize to him with tear filled words and affectionate meaningful gifts. He needs time. Time away from her. He shook his head. 

" Alight, let's go. " Bill turned, " Oh… and Py… " He paused, turning to face the disheveled alpha. " I expect a full report in my hands by tomorrow. Eight, make sure she gets it done. " 

The man holding Pyronica nodded. 

Satisfied, Bill turned to leave. Dipper soundlessly followed, trailing after him like a lost puppy. The silence did not leave when settled in the car. Bill was kind enough to retrieve Dipper's belongings from Pyronica's car. The subtle kindness was familiar, Pacifica would do the same if they ever rode together. It was enough not to overwhelm him. Dipper fared going into another drop. He is used to the cold shoulder, and disappointed gazes. He is an abnormality, male and omega. He wasn't stupid nor deaf to their hushed words the families spoke. Cruel and resentful, spitting on how weak he was for the gene to 'infest' him. It was like he caught the pledge. 

_ That's all your kind is good for right?  _

He involuntarily flinched. _If that's how she thinks of me, fine._ He won't need her if this arrangement is worth the trouble. Dipper knew Pacifca would hold her tongue about his outburst. She would take the fall. Their parents were, most likely, punishing her for ruining an otherwise joyous occasion. His sister would be upset with him, no doubt call him if he had his proper phone. He leaned against the window. _That was the first_ _time they praised me._ The thought was bitter, _Do they think so little of me? After all the money they spent…. wait…_ His head jerked from the window. Hands curling until his knuckles turned white. 

They didn't spend a penny on his education. 

He received scholarships because he paraded around as a beta. His school experience was hell because of the blockers and patches. The only 'investment' they made was covering up his omega gene.  _ If I hadn't gotten those scholarships… would they even? Would I even be allowed? Are they that ashamed of me?  _ He graduated with honors, and top five of his graduating year. They said nothing. He didn't think they bothered to sit through the ceremony. They waited for him in the car.  _ They really think I'm only good for breeding…  _

A hand brushed under his eyes. The action startled him, an apology quickly slipping from him. A broken laugh left his lips explaining how stupid he was for crying. He did not hear his own soft whines. 

" They hurt you… didn't they? " Was all Bill stated on the matter. 

" I'm stupid for not figuring it out sooner… " He replied, " It's…. been a long day. " He rubbed his neck.  _ My glands are swollen. _ He explored his neck feeling light traces of teeth. " You… nipped me? " It wasn't a mark. 

He's never been nipped. It would be suspected for a family member or courting alpha to nip at an omega. For family it's more for protection, usually done by the father or older sibling if close. Courting alpha's do it to drive off completion. A clear possessive mark ensuring the process was recognized by society.  _ Pacifica never nipped me.  _ He traced the layered marks,  _ So many…  _ a melting warmth of happiness and satisfaction fluttered his heart, electrifying his nerves.

_ It's best we keep our courting to ourselves. Not only will it please my parents, but give you freedom. You can do whatever you want.  _

The memory spiked a cold harsh reality. He felt numbly cold. He wanted freedom,  _ but she wasn't talking about me. She was talking about herself.  _ Something wicked twisted in his heart, indifference _. She never wanted me.  _ His stomach turned, hand cupped to his mouth.  _ If we mated…  _ he would be a shell of himself.  _ We were never courting. She was going to mark me knowing she slept with my sister.  _ He was nothing but a way out. His instincts forced him to care, hold out hope and listen. Because, his omega gene recognized her as a courting alpha. 

" In my defense. " Bill spoke. His voice startled Dipper. " You started it. " He pulled down a bit of his collar showing equally swollen and lightly bitten glands. 

Dipper reached out to touch the marks. He couldn't believe it. His face went red.  _ I did that.  _ It wasn't unheard of for omega's to nip at their mate. It was more for pleasure than marking, love bites. Omegas bore blunt teeth. Dipper had fangs, he could nip. He never, never thought he indulged that instinct. It was such an alpha thing to do, and Bill  _ let him. Why did he let me nip him?!  _ He wasn't clingy. His grunkles raised him to be tough. To beat the omega stereotype. Besides, Mabel had always been the clingy one. 

She never nipped at him. She did scent him. He practically dripped of her candy scent. She always brushed off the action as an alpha thing. There was some truth in her words. Alpha's loved to scent their friends and family. But so do omegas. Omegas heavily scent their pups and mate. They can get extremely stressed if either didn't have a mengled scent. It wasn't good to smother an omegas scent. It twists their scent,  _ just like mine.  _

_ Old books and candles.  _

He couldn't remember his scent so… mundane. Omega's scents are heavily influenced on what calms them. It's why omegas create nests, a fantasy, portable, safety net. A structure to calm and share with someone special, their mate. While he does enjoy the smell of wax and old books, it wasn't  _ home. Am I defective?  _ He should've spoken up about her behavior. He was so naive. She was so happy, it didn't bother him. It stopped once he got into college. The brief friends he made told him the behavior was odd, even for family: 

_ Kinda weird she does that. Like, I get that she's family and all… but that's kinda creepy. My mom does that to me sometimes, but that's because I'm her pup. And I am like two states away. _

_ Yeah, I never scent my family. I don't want them to smell like me. Feels weird, and wrong, like taking away childhood somehow.  _

_ Maybe it's because you're a beta? Cause… it's strong. You should talk to her about it.  _

Their suspension led to other  _ uncomfortable  _ topics and questions. His little group protected him. Went so far as to call his sister, claiming they would scent him instead. It was a comforting experience, having friends. He had very little friend bonds during his education. He was also to blame, quiet and sick, not 'likeable' traits to befriend. The medication and blockers were not kind to his instincts nor body. His personal doctor made several points about the treatment, and it's risks, but his parents never cared. His doctor was not pleased to force meditate him, eventually quitting from the hospital. He remembers a lawsuit at one point during his second term of college, but nothing stuck in the court system. He still took the medication after all. Despite the repercussions, he was glad to be on them. 

His little group were mean, earnest and blunt. A rare pack of alphas, he often laughs thinking about it. It's ironic, him attracting a group of bull headed alphas. They were a rowdy bunch, talkative with their fists. He surprised them on many occasions, pulling at them or blocking their blows. They would question it had he remained standing. The biggest drawback from the medication was dizziness and fatigue. He had to stay away from coffee after developing a slight twitch. He mostly drinks tea now thanks to that. The headaches were brutal. But, with so many problems he hardly found them in trouble. Routinely, his little group would check up on him. Spend the night in his dorm when he faints or falls. They made sure he was well fed and hydrated. The worst times were midterms and finals. 

_ Had it not been for them I would've died.  _

The thought might be exaggerated, but it held some truth. When studying he had little time to eat or drink, the library didn't allow food. They usually text him, and if he doesn't respond they come get him. 

_ I wonder what they're doing now?  _ He leaned against the window. No longer shanking with frustration and anxiety.  _ I don't have their phone numbers…  _ He leaned back into his set.  _ I doubt they would want to see me. I lied to them after all….  _ He turned his head, watching the landscape blurr.  _ Just like Roni did…  _ he let out a tired sign,  _ I'm such a hypocrite… blowing up on her like that…  _

" You know. " Bill slowly spoke up. Dipper turned to him, " You never told me your name. " A sly smirk dawned his lips. " We  _ are  _ courting. I'm wounded you don't trust me so… " The gab was playful, but the tone held a touch of sadness. Dipper didn't think Bill was aware of it. 

" Dipper… " He offered, " Dipper Pines. " 

Bill's eyes widened a fraction, mouthing his last name. " Oh~ " He purred, " I have heard a  _ great  _ deal about you. You were the biggest thorn in my side. " 

He perked up. " Thank you. " 

Bill smiled, " Not an incompetent omega indeed. " the statement was as sharp as his grin. A dangerous glimmer in his eyes, hands tightly gripping the steering wheel. 

Dipper didn't hear the next set of words slipping from Bill. He barely caught the unhinged possessive tone. He didn't miss the spine-tingling side glances. He stood a little taller, gut pooling with warmth. It was the highest compliment he had received. He did his job perfectly. He made Bill Cipher's job a living hell, poking holes in their rapid progression. His job was to keep the Northwest corporation on equal ground as Enigma. He never fully accomplished it, but he made Enigma squirm. 

A rumbling purr slipped out, he proved himself to an alpha. An alpha that agreed to a proper courting. Meaning gifts and affection. He's actually  _ excited _ .  _ Maybe by the end of this week, he can have my apartment key.  _

" On another note, Pryonica mentioned nesting. Do you still feel the need to nest? " Bill asked. 

" I always feel the 'need to nest' " He mocked, " It's in my genetics. Omega's always nest when introduced to a new environment. It's our way of coping… " His voice trailed off, " a safe place… " a whine slipped out. His nest… dirty and covered in  _ her  _ blood. 

" Pinetree. " Bill uttered, " What do you need? " His tone is demanding but held concern. 

Dipper can hear the panic within his words. He  _ knows  _ Bill can't hear the tone, hear the panic. Everything that spilled from the alpha's mouth was harsh and direct. But, he picked up on the underlined tenderness. Pacifica never held such a tone with him. Her words remained demanding, irritated, and voiceless. She asked and delivered, a simple process. It's like Bill couldn't suppress it, like chugging a truth serum. 

" A room… " He supplied, rubbing his arms anxiously. " Blankets… " He tried to list. There was so much more he wanted to say. It's hard to think over the instinctual screaming to find a safe place. One that holds a lock and buries himself in comfort. 

" Alright. " Bill eased, his hand outstretched in a silent offer. 

Dipper didn't know if it was purposeful or not. He was so confused by this man's actions. He took the hand anyway. Holding it close, clinging to the smokey scent of campfire and forbidden alcohol. The scent fills his ears with phantom memories. Grunkle Stan's laughter, and silent gesture while sipping on the barrel. Rosy, warm, complexions as the alcohol took effect. It was the only tradition he had with his Grunkle. During the nippy season of winter melting to spring. Still cold but no snow on the ground. A gentle squeeze had him releasing the hand. He turned whining at the lost. 

" We're here. " Bill supplied, stepping out. The car was still running. He heard muffled chatter outside, but it didn't interest him. He followed Bill's movements, waving to people outside. " Alright Pinetree… you want to walk or be carried? " The question was formed as an ultimatum, one or the other. 

He retched his hands out. He felt a foreign desire to be close to Bill. He hated to admit how limp he was, how safe he felt, with this stranger. Bill seemed to know of his favor, and took advantage of it. Dipper wasn't blind. Bill already warned him. He was going to be courted because Bill desired to keep him. If that were the case, he was going to indulge in the behavior. He will make Bill work for his hand. He's tired of being pushed around and handed off. If Bill actually put in the effort then he will stay. He doesn't need another Pacifica or another Mabel. He wants to be, feel, loved. Pacifica never allowed him to indulge. Both their families suppressed his genetics quickly. They wanted him to be 'perfect' in their eyes. Essentially eye candy for the world to view. 

" Welcome home master. " A crowd greeting echoed. 

" Good to be home. " Bill cheerfully replied. 

He noticed their stiffness, and lowered heads. They stood in a row, at attention. The men: heads down, shoulders squared, and a flat palm over their heart. The women: heads down, shoulders squared, and their hands clasp together over their skirts. They wore uniforms, something he was acsome to at the Northwest manor. Here it was more relaxed. The men were in dress attire, but a pale yellow waistcoat and golden ties. The women wore black, old fashion, dresses with golden silk ribbons around the white collar. Their aprons also held a silk golden ribbon tied in various fashions: front, side, or behind. Hair didn't seem to be an issue, but makeup was kept simple. It was a stark difference from the Northwest manor. 

" We will be having a temporary guest staying with us for the week. " Bill declared, " Treat him with respect, hopefully he will be a permanent resident at this estate. " 

Instantly the staff rose their heads, wide starstruck expressions. They looked in shock seeing him be carried. His bag was taken care of by another servant, but he no doubt believed Bill would insist in carrying it. 

" It will be our pleasure. " They rang, heads lowered once again. 

Bill gently set him down, " With that out of the way, one of you kindly take him to my room. The rest of you are dismissed to prepare a guest room for him. " 

" He will not be staying with you, Master? " A maid asks. 

" Not at the moment. " Bill answered, he turned his gaze to Dipper. A hand turned Dipper's head to his, fingers gently rubbing under his jaw. " Don't want to scare him off now do I? " A shutter ran down Dipper's spine. " Use my bathroom to get comfortable and relax. " 

" Okay… " He agreed. Even through Bill's potent scent, he can still smell Pacifica. He would like off. He is starting a new life. He longs to smell himself. It truly has been years since he has shown himself. Bill wouldn't mind, with a scent so potent. 

Bill pushed him towards the staff taking the jacket with him, " I'll bring you something much softer. " He promised. 

He nodded silently following one of the maids. He was familiar with the silence. It happened before when he first entered the Northwest manor. The staff tip toeing around him until he opened up. He understood their concern. The Northwest's were very strict people. They didn't take kindly to many mishaps. Judging by the staff Bill also held his staff to high standards. They will most likely give him the cold shoulder for months if not years. 

" This is the Master's quarters. " The maid softly spoke. " I'll wait outside until you're done. " 

" Um… if it's okay… " He tried to keep his nerves in check. The first conversations were always hard for him. " I would like to have something to read… I know it takes time to get everything ready on such short notice… " 

The maid glanced at him with an unreadable expression. He can see a mixture in her eyes: shock, wonder, and gratitude. 

" Very well, I will find something in the library for you. Do you have a preference? " She asked him. 

" Codes… languages anything with a mystery or fantasy. " He answered. " I do love a good murder mystery… but you know the library best, so I trust your judgement. " 

He can clearly see the maid at ease with each exchanging word. Her expression filled with a gentle emotion. She lowered her head in a subtle bow, the same position he saw earlier, before leaving him to his own devices. He slowly crept into the room, overwhelmed by the smell. Surrounded by a calm scent leaked the stress from his bones, as if he were in a sauna. 

The room was immaculate, elegant. Lit by Edison bulbs in golden frames. The black marble floor, covered in a soft white rug. It was spacious. The black framed bed neatly tucked away in a corner by a window. The frame molded into a desk area, surrounded by an assortment of books and strange trinkets. The bedside table had a strange lamp, clock and what looked to be a phone charger. 

_ Probably those touch charging stations.  _

He turned to his right, a little reading, or lounge area neatly tucked in the corner. More books, papers, and files filled the shelves. It appeared to be a study of sorts. The black couch looked soft. He ran his hand over the black bricked pillows, the rainbow in between the bricks were irritencent. It was a strange pattern.  _ Probably hand designed.  _ Mabel often designed her own patterns and prints to use in her clothes. From her complaints it's a tedious process.  _ I wonder what other things were hand picked?  _ He looked around. Despite the cleanest the room was well used.  _ Bill must spend a lot of time here.  _ The smoky scent forever lingering. He brushed his hand against the small table.  _ Shower…  _ he reminded himself opening one of the two doors. 

He stumbled back covering his nose. 

His hand shook against the door frame. His fangs  _ ached  _ at the scent. He tried to close the door, but his body wouldn't respond. Instead he grabbed a black graphic shirt. It's size would reach mid thigh. He crawled out of the space, able to weakly shut the door. His body yearned to be inside. He fought that instinct. He refused to cave to that instinct. He was going to shower and rid himself of the Northwest's scent. It was enough to divert his instincts. He kept talking through the urges. Trying to finish basic tasks of undressing and showering, but his hands shook. The scent was potent here too. Worse that it surrounded him like the closet. He hated how his nose twitched and burned. He hated his sensitivity to scents. It's something Alpha's can relate too, but never his sister. He wasn't normal. He accepted that, but society didn't cause he was an omega. Mabel wasn't normal, but society doesn't care because she was an Alpha. It's so screwed up. 

He sighed feeling his body finally relax under hot water. The curls in his hair finally flat. The bathroom was dark, but welcoming. Everything in it was lavished with money: marble, gold, granite. The obvious signs of a vicarious lifestyle. He had grown a costume to the sight, but Bill did everything  _ better  _ somehow. The style was vintage, yet elegant. It gave him Victorian vibes. Kinda gothic with all the black and gold. 

" Sire? " A quiet knock came from the door. " I brought you the items the maids gathered. I shall rest them on the lounge table. "

_ Are the maids not allowed inside?  _ Maybe it had something to do with Bill's scent?  _ It's rather strong.  _ " Thank you. " He responded. 

" They also informed me your room shall be prepared within an hour. " His voice was stiff, nearly choking. " They were rather persistent with the location. A rather lovely room outlooking the garden. " 

" Thank you. " He responded once again. " I'm just going to stay here until it's finished…. " He bit his lip, thinking of exploring. " You said garden? " 

" Yes sire. " The butler curtly responds. 

" Can you ask Bill if he would allow me to explore them tomorrow? " He requested. " I would like to watch the sunrise. " 

" Every well. I shall ask the master immediately. " Dipper heard the bedroom door close, shutting off the water. His skin felt sore from scrubbing, but he was finally cleaned. 

He didn't smell like Pacifica. He didn't smell like Mabel. He could finally smell himself. He had missed it. The smell of home, Gravity Falls forest. He had always been drawn to it's vast acreage, quiet sounds, yet buzzed with so much life. Even better at night or even a calm day after the rainy seasons. It's beauty didn't shatter when it changed to fall or winter. The colors were always so vibrant to him. The snow powdered the evergreens, or those that hibernate. He loves that forest, and he's happy his scent reflects it. The scent of ozone that hints water heavy clouds, petrichor. He can smell the pine, spruce, and fir trees around him. His scent was so muddled for so long. He forgot his own scent. He missed it. He missed this scent, his home. He hasn't been to Gravity Falls what felt like years, not since the arrangement. When he does go it's not for pleasures. The Northwest vacation home is further from a vacation. He's glad he can continue the summer long traditions. The Northwest's only return for status, but he rarely participates. It's a moment of true freedom. Until his parents or the Northwest figure out he spends his days hiking or wrestling with the wildlife. A 'barbaric' way to spend his time. They should be grateful he takes his muddy shoes off before entering the manor. He only does it because he feels bad for the staff. He's not the Northwest family. He doesn't take his anger out on the staff. They don't deserve that kind of treatment. He can see their strain smiles. Many are unable to leave the Northwest services, a family long tradition. A tradition often broken by the newest generation. 

He dried his hair wondering what should be done with his dirty clothes. He couldn't put them with Bill's laundry. He can't fight his urges a second time. Instead, he folded them and placed them off to the side. Maybe the staff would know what should be done. But, that left him in a compromising position. He doesn't want to rewear his underwear. 

He shutters at the thought,  _ gross.  _

That left him with one option. Wear the shirt he snatched, and hope. He pulled it on, and it indeed covered just enough of him to be appropriate. He can't stretch out or raise his legs. He turned thankful for the lengthy back. He didn't want to be half naked then proceed to sit his bare ass on the couch. Bill told him to relax, but that probably meant tea and bubbles. Not get half undress and imprint his ass on every sittable surface. He could use the towel as extra leverage. He already dressed and it would feel weird. The towels irritated his skin. His hair was fine, but his skin felt on the verge of breaking out. 

_ Guess I'll have to make do as is… and pray.  _ He set the towel by his clothes. He remembers the staff at the Northwest manor instructing him to place everything used in the laundry bin. Here probably held the same hygiene standards. He saw stacks of towels in a nook where he took his from. 

He took a deep breath and ventured beyond the bathroom. He peaked out to see if a staff or Bill returned to the room. It was silent. The only changes were the books the butler placed. He walked towards the lounge space, letting the bathroom air out. The assortment of books were well diversified. Everything he mentioned was in the small assortment. He touched the throw blanket, deciding to go without it.  _ How anyone finds that comfortable is beyond me.  _ He looked around trying to find something to make himself decent. Nothing within the room was remotely appealing. He didn't blame Bill, but it frustrated him.  _ The furniture is soft, the rug is nice, so why not the blankets!?  _ He will throw a fit if they fill his room with scratchy material. He screamed at Pacifica over the same issue. He isn't afraid to scold Bill. He got into arguments over his room with Pacifica's  _ father _ . He can be difficult and petty when he wants to be. It just so happens his skin was a little more sensitive than others. Pyronica just told him the reason why. 

With a deep frustrated sigh, he positioned himself on the couch. The shirt was barely acceptable, and he  _ pulled  _ on the ends. He was really tempted to find something in the closet. Then his instincts kicked in. The harsh, heavy scent that made him dizzy. It didn't help that his brain offered tempting ideas of building a nest in the closet. There was more than enough space. He chose the smallest rooms for a reason. He liked the compact feeling. He specifically asks for a larger bed; he has perfected the pillow to body ratio. Queen side beds were perfect for his desired comfort. He doesn't even sleep on the comforter, but the softest blanket he scavenged… 

_ Ruined… she ruined it.  _

His limbs started to shake again. No one dared to march into his room. The families respected his privacy. They understood how territorial omega's can be when it comes to their domain. It's one thing he can hold over them: growl, hiss and even bite. And… he was so  _ proud  _ of that nest. Any omega would be proud of a four year accumulated nest. He was actually  _ excited  _ to show Pacifica, share it with her and let her scent it. 

_ She didn't care. She never cared.  _

_ ' that's all your kind is good for. ' _

A sharp whine exited his throat. He curled closer, hugging his stomach. Another whine came up. He tried to suppress it. Tears streaming down his face. 

_ They'll get mad. They'll get mad.  _

He could already hear his mother's scolding tone. She never tolerated his noises. She was quick to 'correct' him. No one batted an eye, not his sister and currently not his father. Dipper remembers the immortal disappointment in his father's expression. Jabbing comments on being a disappointing son, whispers of embarrassing the family: 

_ It would be fine if he were a beta. How? How does this happen? How does that taint stick itself to our family line. _

He hears those words in his nightmares. The same nightmare. He never asked, but it was what he was given. He never asked to be born. The worst part, it didn't stop with his family. The Northwest's were gruesome with their 'conditioning'. All to ensure he was a  _ good  _ omega for their daughter: 

_ Enough with those disgusting sounds! Omega's do not whine or complain. All your kin is ever good for is breeding. You are to remain silent until your alpha requests you to speak.  _

He clutched his head. He knew, he knew he heard those words before.  _ 'All your ever good for' _ Pacifica had really listened to them. A wet, hysterical chuckle bubbled. No matter how much had changed between them, she still listened. 

" Pinetree? " A gentle hand combed through his hair. " Sapling… look at me. " Dipper tried, swallowing his sobs. His tears kept coming. He didn't want to go back into a drop. He's scared. He's so scared. " Now. Now. " The tender tone reached his breaking heart. " I can't help when I don't know what's wrong. What made you cry? You have to tell me so I can fix it. " 

" I'm not supposed to cry. " He answered. 

" And why is that? " 

" Omega's are not supposed to cry. " He recited. The hand in his hair tightened, stilled. 

" And who told you that? " His eyes focused on fool's gold and sapphire. 

_ Bill… Bill is holding me. _ He jumped into the man's arms.  _ I'm not there, Roni got me out. Bill took me home. They're not here. They're not here.  _ He whined and his grip tightened.  _ Alpha. Alpha. Protect me.  _

" M...M-My pa-ah-ah-rents… " He sobbed.  _ I hate it. I hate it! I NEVER ASKED TO BE BORN LIKE THIS!  _

Tiptoeing through conversations, and forced to believe he was disgusting. They conditioned him to hate his own instincts. For years his parents buried any hope of him listening to them. It wasn't until college he learned to expect them. And not by choice, he witnessed what would happen to him if he continued to ignore his instincts. The omega's at his school were so… lifeless… dolls. Husks of themselves. Their personality stripped away leaving only instincts, and the worst part. Alpha's were into that. Too many has he seen be marked and tossed aside. And he did try to help them. He tried… but they were so…  _ tired _ of fighting. 

He emphasized with them. 

He's so tired of fighting. 

Tired of not being heard. 

Tired of not being loved. 

Tired of not seen as a person. 

He gave into those teachings, it was easier. It made everyone happy. They left him alone. He waited for Pacifica to grant him the ability to speak. He followed without argument. He did what she desired, nothing more than her personal servant. The funny thing, she never noticed him suffer. The subtle comments she made towards him, and the stress she put him through. She didn't recognize him as an equal. He was so foolish. She only wanted an out, a way for her parents to stop breathing down her neck about a mate. She openly spoke of her disdain for her family, and the horrible way she was treated. Could she not see? Was she too blind by her childhood. The apple didn't actually fall from the tree. She's no better than them. 

" That's an interesting expression you're making, sapling. " Thumbs gently wiped his tears. Warm palms on his cheeks. Brown eyes, wet like rain soaked bark, crackled like kindle. Sparking,  _ trying  _ to ignite under melting fool's gold and polished sapphire. " What do you want? " The question held tremendous weight. The tone growling, gravelly, demanding. Full of desire and curifiction. The molten, colors flickering across Dipper's face, studying his expression. " What do you  **desire** _?  _ " 

" I want the Northwest's to burn. " He omitted. 

A wicked grin caught Bill's eye. Expression matched to the devil, conniving and wicked. Just not towards him. This demon in human flesh coddled him and dried his tears. Held immense power for Dipper to exploit. It was always there, he just had to ask. He had to  _ desire  _ it. Bill Cipher was a terrifying man, a cruel man. Not the devil that offered Eve fruit, but Hades that offered Persephone a pomegranate. He would gladly eat all of it's seeds if it meant not returning to his family. 

" Your desire is my pleasure. " Bill purred out like a prayer. His thumbs smoothed over slightly tanned skin. " I will carry out your desire, your  _ command _ in stride. " His hands stilled, lovingly holding Dipper's jaw. " For you, my star, give me the wonderful duty of watching them  **burn.** "

A deep, rumbling, purr escaped Dipper. His eyes half lid. The terrifying proclamation sent his instincts yearning. He wrapped his arms around Bill's neck. Tangling his fingers into Bill's spindles of golden locks, as if Rumplestiltskin spun them from straw, and scrapped his nails against his scalp. He yanked the man forward, and kissed him. 

His instincts screamed to reward the alpha. 

Speaking to him with a praying tone, as if he was divine. The rumbles, purrs, electrified his heart. His body warmed, nerves sparking, tingling. He felt like a volcano erupting. He never craved affection. It was not something he, himself, indulged in. He indulged by watching his sister, the far more affectionate one. Yet, he  _ hungers  _ for this man's touch. Starving for more, seconds, thirds, more…  _ more…  _ **_more._ **

Bill took a deep breath before changing their positions. Dipper's eyes sparked, spotted, but hungrily returning the lip lock. His skin crawled, jolting as if electrocuted, feeling cool leather fingers explored his skin. He guided those hands. Revealing how to make him feel good. Shutters, tingles scattered his skin. Nails gently crawling his skin leaving little red marks that hardly hurt. Jerking, moaning as his skin was nipped and sucked. A hand cradling his arch back pulling him closer. His half naked stature, forgotten in the heated moment of pleasure. 

He grabbed fist-fulls of Bill's hair and tugged. Earning him to hear a frustrated growl. Hand's slowly releasing, letting his body relax. He squirmed feeling their slow descend to his thighs. Tightly pressing down on his bare thighs. No doubt he will bruise tomorrow. Bruised with hand marks and love marks. 

A purr raptured his throat, excited. 

His excitement came from the glossing shimmer of lust in Bill's eyes. It's an adrenaline rush to feel so  _ empowered _ .  _ He  _ did this to the most  _ powerful  _ men within the economy. Dipper knows, he's seen the numbers, recited the statistics, and was forced to  _ analyze  _ the man's empire. It was his job to rip it apart, to poke holes, and drag his production. Bill stated himself that  _ he  _ was a thorn, a threat. It filled him with tantalizing uforia. His blissful mood heightened hearing Bill's rumbling laughter. 

" How am I supposed to court you, when you play dirty? " Bill inquired. His grip on Dipper's thighs moved in teasing, tender up and down strokes. " In my room. Half naked. Dripping with a desperate intoxicating smell. " His head jerked, and Dipper loosened his grip. Melting to the touch of the man against his neck. Licking a possessive strip _. _ There was no way the scent will leave him.  __ " Be mine. Leave her and be mine. " He chanted. " I'll make them squirm. Burn their legacy to the  **grown** . " He placed a kiss under Dipper's jaw. Arm's snaked around Dipper's waistline, holding tight. 

Dipper tilted Bill's chin, unknowingly held the same playful expression Bill naturally sports. Eyes wide with desire, curiosity, and, most importantly,  _ spite _ . A mischievous smile curved his lips, showing off fangs he shouldn't harbor. Legs locked around the man's waist pulling him closer. 

" You have until Friday to change my mind. " 

Bill let out a thunderous psychotic laugh. Head buried in Dipper's neck, excited. His eyes ablaze, wild and crazed. Sporting a mischievous, yet cocky, grin of his own. He stole a kiss, and growled:

" I love a good challenge. " 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final season is upon us, and with it my brains focus. I will be taking a break after the next chapter, which I will post sometime in the following week. I will continue the two week update schedule after Dec. 17th. 
> 
> Fellow students please take care of yourselves during this time. I wish you all luck on your finals! 
> 
> The next chapter is called: Messed Up


	5. Messed Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good marrow everyone! This will be the last chapter I will be posting until after Dec.17th. It's finals season and I want to keep producing good chapters. Wish me luck T-T

Sweet smell of crepe suzette twitched his nose. 

Luring him from his dreams like a pie cooling against a window sill. Mind fogged with remence of sleep. Skin tingling, fast asleep. His sense of touch veiled in a melting embrace, seeping into his tingling body like hot chocolate. Pillowed, cradled in the wondrous weightless, euphoric, experience of cloud nine. A deep rooted looseness, relaxation, one experiences when inebriated. His bones embraced a snug comfort only a weighted blanket could provide. Instincts gushed happiness, leaking purrs. Conjuring enough strength to move was unfathomable. 

_ I could stay like this forever.  _ Loud rumbling purrs seeped from his chest.  _ I don't wanna wake up. I don't want to leave.  _

" Sapling~ " An airy tone called for him. Baiting him to move. 

He ignored the call, entranced by the sweet, spicy smell of orange lecour. Warming, seeping comfort of hot chocolate melts away to a kindling campfire. His toes curled, reminiscent of the flames phantom licks through cold shoes. 

" So easily tamed. " Gentle scratches combed his scalp. Volumized bed head, full of tangle curls, gently tugging his mind. Lifting the fog and soothing his skin's sleepy tingles. " Last night was a treat. So cruel and demanding, I hope to see more of that side from you. " Dipper leaned into the affections, happy and warm. A needy, happy, chirp escapes under the purrs. A deep, mind numbing, honey toned chuckle washed over him. His lullaby sealed by the wet warmth of a kiss. " Time to get up. " Whispered words shot a chain of electricity from his ear down his spine. 

He hummed, displeased. Childishly, he whines, " No~ " Stubborn to remain stagnant in the fading warmth. 

Amused subtle huffs of laughter chimed. It picked at his brain, wanting to snap and bare his teeth. Instincts delightfully filling him with a playful nipping desire. He gave in. Taking a deep breath, feeling blankets pool at his waist. Against his blurry vision he found his prize. Enchanted by sweet, blissful, memories of campfire. He would love for it's smoky scent to seep into his nest. His smells of pine, spruce, and fir burning, kindling for this campfire. Glossy brown eyes, shimmering copper, curved in dreary happiness. Lips stretched in a wobbly, dopey, smile. Following his instincts his nose trailed after the smoky scent with a desire to be intoxicated. When found his lips cupped around it and lightly nipped, only backing away to lightly suck on the surrounding areas. In an act of sleepy boldness he licked where the scent was strongest. Ears raptured to heated puffs and forcibly quiet laborious breaths. 

" Dipper. " The airy voice held conviction. His mind registering pain on his lower tights, and movement underneath him. 

He stopped his advances letting his mind catch up and instincts relax. " Bill? " He wonders. Hands trailing against white cotton, feeling plastic buttons. Leg's registering a familiar leather's bruising grip. 

" Pinetree " Bill breathed, eyes clenched close. Messy golden hair sprawled against the pillows. With each slow puff Bill took, his grip loosened. Rubbing apologetic smoothing up and down motions. " If this is how you are every morning. " Eyes snapped open, blazed with hunger. " I will break our deal. " 

Words scrambled to apologize. Deep seated embarrassment knotted his stomach. His instincts however, remained playful. The reddening heat of embarrassment blushed his cheeks. He could feel his lips spread into a sly smile. His instincts pounding to play a little longer, to indulge, purring to make a mess of the alpha under him. Whispering into his mind, the little devil on his shoulders. 

_ Play with him. He's our alpha. Good alpha. Nice alpha. Play, push, push him until he pushes back.  _

He released a chuckle and bit Bill's ear. He felt the man squirm under him. It felt good, gratifying. Pacifica would never give him this type of satisfaction. The bruising grip returned on his waist, pulling him into a warm awaiting lap. He tested the waters, rolling his hips, loving the hot frustrated sigh. 

" Sapling. " The nickname was spoken as a warning, tight with strain. " You're making this very difficult…. " He hissed, " to treat you properly. " 

Dipper decided to be honest, " Then stop smelling so good. " He kissed under Bill's jaw. " Makes me light headed... dizzy… " 

His head was roughly pulled, a soft touch raptured his lips. It surprised him at first, before leaning into it. This was a wonderful way to wake up. His instincts are satisfied and well loved. He doesn't have to worry over appearances or watch his attitude. He can indulge himself. Listen to himself with no repercussions. He should feel revolted. An alpha in his nest, soiling it. But, that didn't seem quite right. Bill wasn't soiling his nest. He wasn't disgusted or itching for a fight. If anything, he was extremely happy to have him in bed. 

_ I like him beneath me.  _

A rumbling vibration tingled his lips. He grabbed Bill's hair feeling the same wanting desire. The bruising hold turned sweet, gentle for his cheeks. Rubbing the skin in relaxing circles. 

Bill had a playful expression, knuckles gently brushing the hollows of his cheeks. " You know… I had a nice morning planned for you. But it seems breakfast is far from your mind. " 

He chuckled, " You know… I had a very nice dream. But it seems someone woke me up. " He mocked. 

Bill's eyes narrowed, " Don't mock me pinetree." He warned, " And don't take my kindness lightly, we may be courting, but I demand respect from you. If you agree to be mine, then  _ I  _ will be your alpha. " 

Dipper lowered his head, " Sorry… " He apologized. 

He was getting carried away. He had to wait just like Bill. He was simply excited, and so were his instincts. He won't take advantage of Bill's leniency. He  _ knows  _ the man is a cruel businessman. He wasn't afraid to crush hearts. 

Bill's expression eased, " Better. " tapping his nose. " Now, it would be a shame if breakfast got cold. " He cheerfully spoke, " A little birdy told me you wanted to watch the sunrise. " 

" Is it really that early? " He whined. 

Bill chuckled, " You have only yourself to blame. " 

Dipper rolled his eyes, " I suppose your right. " He allowed Bill to leave his nest. He took a deep breath and stretched. 

Despite the curled position he favors, it makes his joints terribly stiff. He slowly rose from his nest with a humming squeal as he continued to stretch. Ending with a satisfying crunch, like twisting dry spaghetti, of his neck. The ice cold relief shocked his system awake. He turned nearly laughing at Bill's concern, wide eye gaze. He turned once again, tightly gripping the sheets, his back getting another spaghetti crack sound rippling down his spine. 

" Is… that… normal? " Bill's questioned. Brows scrunched, head tilted to the side. He looked confused, mortified with a hint of childish curiosity. 

" Hmm…? Oh, yeah. " He answered. " What? You don't pop your neck or back? " He clasped his hands and jolted his arms upwards. Another deep crack erupted, " I know shoulders are gross, but you never been to a chiropractor? " The way Bill looked at him answered his question; no. 

" It's a… interesting sound. " Bill supplied cautiously. " Does it hurt? " 

" Not at all. " Dipper sighed. He then proceeded to pop his fingers and thumbs. " If you want the scientific explanation, the pop is the release of gas in the joints. But I like to call it an early trip to arthritis. " He explained. " People do go to professionals to realign their spines. If you sit at a desk for too long I highly recommend it. Makes you feel all tingling and loose. " He shook out his hands. Curling his toes and applying a small amount of pressure, cracking them. 

" I'll consider it. " Bill replied, " For now… " He offered a hand, " breakfast. " 

Dipper nodded, " Breakfast. " taking Bill's hand and following Bill's lead. 

He had no idea where anything was in the estate. He really should've explored before deciding to entice himself with pleasantries. He recalled yesterday's request, and it was a mistake on his part. He should've waited. Waited until he was comfortable with the layout. His instincts will drive him insane once Bill leaves. His omega gene is calm because of Bill's presence, but they will eventually take over. His instincts did the same thing at the Northwest manor. It was very hard to relax under the purpressure. He was in a torturous amount of pain for locking that instinct. He remembers his first week vividly. He mostly stayed locked up in his room until the pressure from their parents eased. Only then could he explore the manor. 

He didn't feel pressured here. Bill said he was a guest, not a resident. The servants will try to assist him in any way, just to get in a good favor for their master. The Northwest servants did the same before he was given his own. He hopes the servants here are treated better than the Northwests. Bill held an appearance of a strict master, structured and neat. Even his steps, graceful yet calculated. Despite having a full head advantage over him, Dipper was able to keep pace. It wasn't that Dipper was short; he is above average omega height. Omegas were just inherently short, as Alpha's were inherently tall. The sizing was usually comparable to gender, male or female, in terms of height due to Alpha's being primarily male and female's omegas. It's a very rare sight to have a female alpha or male omega. The occurrence is only possible if the families were like his own, pure bloodlines. Family trees of alphas with little betas. 

His parents were an alpha couple. His mother never stopped bragging about how 'lucky' she was to find him. Her joy continued when Mabel held the alpha gene. Two rare births, alpha female and omega male. His mother held that title over him, never let him forget. He was a disturbing rarity, unnatural. 

He shook his head, curling his arms and held tight to Bill's arm. He leaned his head against the limb. Burying the memories deep in his psyche. He had just woken up, in a wonderful way. The morning shouldn't turn sour because of his wandering thoughts. Bill was nice enough to listen and accommodate his request. He noticed their place was slower, and his hand slipped into Bill's own. He was scared of his subconscious movements.  _ What if he hates public affection? Maybe I'm getting ahead of myself…. But he's not growling or hissing…  _

Bill gently patting his hair, " Still tired? " Bill asked, as if sensing something was wrong. Dipper looked up finding a sweet, gentle expression. Calculating eyes flickering to solve his troubles, " After breakfast you can relax a little more. It  _ is  _ rather early, even for me. " 

" Thank you… " Dipper uttered, looking down to hide his embarrassment. " for doing this for me… you didn't have to, and I'm sorry for this morning. I got carried away. I took advantage of you. " 

Bill's lips stretched, a pleased easy going smile. " Apology accepted Pinetree. Not that I mind the attention, but it's good to draw limits for the moment. We are not a pair yet. " 

Dipper nodded in agreement, " I was just excited… and you smell really good. " 

" Not many think so. " Bill supplied. " My scent alone has sent people to the hospital when I'm angry. " He continued, " Your the first person to tell me I smell like a pastry. " 

" It's the cognac and lecour. " Dipper responded, " Mixed they make Grand Mounier. I love the smell. " He squeezed Bill's hand. " The smoky smell is a lot like a campfire to me or barbecue. " He tilted his head up, curious. " What do people usually smell? " 

Bill tilted his head in thought, " I hear lots of things, but people always explain it's like trying to battle a house fire whilst drunk. " 

" That's kinda morbid. " 

Bill laughed, " I can take it or leave it. It never bothered me, not like it's supposed to smell good for them. You really were a wild card. Didn't expect you to cuddle me or nip me. " 

" Sorry. " Blush seeped into his cheeks. " I don't remember that. " 

" Pyronica said you were in a drop. Don't expect you to remember. " He squeezed Dipper's hand. Dipper released his hold, stopping as Bill blocked his way. He pulled a silky scarf from his pocket. " But, speaking of yesterday you did bring up a good point. It would mean trouble for me if that family filed a missing persons case on you. " 

With a few steps forward, Bill gently wrapped the scarf around Dipper's head. His touch gentle and well practiced, expertly fastening the ends. They draped over his left shoulder. Dipper played with them feeling his bangs remaining over his birthmark. He was relieved by it. 

" Just until our deal ends, this will be your new best friend. " Bill chuckled, opening the door for him. 

Dipper flinched, the cool breeze nipping his skin. Bill draped an offered jacket over Dipper's shoulders guiding Dipper to an outdoor villa. White currents gently fluttering in the breeze. Bill continued to be a gentleman, gesturing towards an already set table. Helping Dipper into his set and pushed him in. Dipper's cheeks turned from rosey to a bashful red. He was still in pajamas while Bill was dressed for the day. Dipper let the jacket bunch around his waist, hiding the handprint bruises of yesterday. Keeping some form of dignity in front of the staff. Bill had kept his promise, giving him a much softer cardigan to snuggle in for the night. He shifted nervously unable to make eye contact with the staff. He felt severely pampered and it was hard to keep his purrs to himself. 

" What would you like to eat sapling? " Bill asked. 

The comment jolted Dipper to lift his head. His eyes shyly looked out to the garden. Where the currents were purposely drawn back for the sunrise. He looked down to the champagne glass filled with fuzzing orange juice. He played with the glass, watching the juice swirl. 

His instinct's playful nature returned, " Surprise me. " He responded. 

Bill grinned at the challenge, beckoning a butler and whispered into his hear. The butler nodded, leaving them. Dipper lips pulled into a soft, gentle smile as he sipped on the juice provided. Despite it being cold, and fresh, he felt numbingly warm inside. His gaze flicked back to Bill. 

" You have work today? " He asked, slightly sad to be alone. 

" Unfortunately. " Bill exasperated his own disappointment. " You caught me by surprise Pinetree. I simply can't leave at the drop of a hat, you know that. " 

Dipper nodded, " Why do you keep calling me Pinetree? " This wasn't the first time Bill called him that, just the first time he recognized it was a nickname. 

" It suits you! " Bill cheerfully responds, " While your name is unique, I like to give all my inner circle little names. Spices things up! Don't you agree? " 

Dipper never thought about it, much. His own chosen name was once a nickname.  _ Better than Mason _ . He hated how the families never used his preferred name. 

" It's different. " He agreed. 

Bill hummed resting his head on his knuckles, " You'll find rather quickly I'm all about being different. What's the point of being normal when everyone else is doing it? Boring if you ask me. " Dipper held back his laughter, rolling his eyes at Bill's theatrics. " Anyway, as for work. I will attempt to be home as much as possible. I can't court you if I am not present. At the moment, I don't personally want you working, we can figure something out later. It would be an offal shame to watch that mind whether. I have enough servants to take care of the house. I don't need nor want a pet…. Though… showing you off… now there's an idea. Show off your assets. " He purred, a smirk dancing his lips. 

Dipper continued to drink the juice, ignoring the play on words. Fighting with the heat in his cheeks. Letting the juice cool and push down his purrs. He will not let himself crumble so easily. He needed to play hard to get and not into Bill's hands.  _ But it's so easy, he's nice.  _ Dipper throttled that thought, he was already in a toxic relationship. 

He stated it perfectly yesterday:  _ just because he has a nice smell, lives luxuriously, and is decent doesn't mean stable and healthy.  _ He already saw the repercussions of a professional relationship. He placed time, but not the effort. He's learned both needed to place the time and effort for the relationship to be stable. 

It doesn't hurt if they have similar interests. 

Dashing looks with a luring smell only sealed the deal. When they first started out Pacifica never smelled pleasant, but he didn't detest her. She stated the same, mading the best of their situation. He recognizes now that's all there relationship ever was, a situation. Despite his hatred, he also envies Mabel and Pacifica. They were close, putting time and effort into their relationship. It still hurts, but they truly loved each other. Even if he put doubt into Pacifica, she still loves his sister. 

He refuses to be a replacement for Mabel. 

It was just an added bonus to watch the affair blow up. Pacifica will likely marry Mabel in his stead. He feels a tiny hint of remorse for his romance seeking sister. She will never be loved by Pacifica, not like before. Simultaneously ruining his relationship, he also ruined their relationship by exposing his knowledge to Pacifica. Pacifica will forever be pledged with questions about him, about them. Thinking of a life with him had she not been tempted and fooled around. He expects an apology sometime in their future from Pacifica, not so much from Mabel. In her eyes she has everything she ever wanted, the girl of her dreams. Despite growing up, Mabel is still clueless to her faults, and effects of her actions. He holds no empathy for the cold shoulder their Grunkles will give. 

He does plan on telling them when he flies out. They had the right to know he has a plan, in a better place. He hopes one day he could properly introduce them to Bill. He wanted all of Gravity Fall to know Bill. Someone he picked out, choose. He can already imagine their shock. 

_ They would be furious. Grunkle Stan would probably cheer at the mini-bar. Grunkle Ford not far behind. They would laugh on the drive back.  _

" What's going on in that mind of yours? " Bill wondered. 

Dipper tilted his head, focusing. " Just thinking. " He dismisses. His finger idly circles the rim of the glass, lost in the ringing. 

He recalled what he knew of Bill Cipher and Enigma Corporation. He wasn't hesitant to label the man as dangerous. There is a lot to fear about Bill Cipher. He has eyes and ears, stings and connections, from the stock market to the white house. Still young to be miss labeled and looked down on for being inexperienced, but that's how Bill presents himself. People easily bite into young business enthusiasts trop. They all expected Bill to fail. Laughing behind his back and boasting of their good fortune. 

Bill always has the last laugh. 

Dipper remembers thinking of a spider whenever he reads the reports and factors the numbers. He never considered Bill as a wolf, shark, nor snake people often title businessmen. A spider better suits someone like Bill Cipher. The web is never camouflaged, clearly string in a beautiful pattern. The prey are simply to blind, or stupid, to see it. Bill never lies. He spins half truths, weaving, feeding, words people want to hear. Dipper read the deals between the companies Bill added to his ever growing empire. The contract wasn't black and white, cut and dry, there are shades to the terms. The moment the pen strikes the paper they are caught in Bill's web. It's almost painful to watch as it must be to experience. Any senior businessmen can identify Bill's danger, it's why Pacifica's father was so adamant of staying ahead. Those like Mr.Northwest recognized a fellow competitor. 

Bill lip's curled, a reminiscent expression of a cat. Eyes captivated by Dipper's blank stare into the bubbling juice. He can almost envision the beautiful light show of neurons. The little hints of displeasure Dipper expresses by narrowing his eyes, or how his lips twitch with a cruel expression. 

He couldn't help but tease the omega. It was almost too easy to ask, " Thinking of me, sapling? " 

Dipper's eyes focused, snapping back at the remark. " You wish. " Eyes narrow with his lips curved, as if daring for a challenge. 

Bill laughed,  _ so easy to rail up _ . He leaned back. " Well. " He gestured towards the rising sun. " Was it worth it? " 

Dipper turned marveling at the sky's beauty. Colorful soft tones swirling, twisting together. Calming pinks, baby yellows, and pastel purples until it fades to white. He too leaned back, closing his eyes. The sun gently warmed his face, beating the slight chill in the air. He could hear the gentle tweets and rustling. The familiar buzz of mornings song. It was sweeter as salivating smells of breakfast gently clattered against the table. His eyes opened to a lovely spread. Fresh smells and warm plates. 

He turned from the food, staring at Bill. Despite his stare being directed at Dipper, Bill wasn't quite staring at him. His eyes glossed in a day dream. His soft, loving expression as gentle as the morning sun. Golden raises of the sun twinkling in his heterochromic eyes. The sight was a new experience for Dipper. Bill had flirted and stated his interest before, but it wasn't so clearly expressed. 

Dipper couldn't stop the blashful reds and blooming warmth. His cheeks hurt trying to contain his own grin. A soft, airy laugh, one he has not heard since childhood left his lips. His shoulders hunched up for his left ear to meet. 

" What? " He questioned, returning Bill's catlike mannerisms. 

It was enough to knock Bill out of his daydream. " Nothing. " He dismissed, in the same tone Dipper had used before. " Just thinking. " 

Dipper bit back the snarkiness as he repeated Bill's own words, " Of me? " with the sweetness of honey. 

Bill huffed, amused. " Eat your food, sapling. " 

Dipper chuckled and picked up his utensils. Conversation was sparse against the subtle clanking of silverware. It was peaceful, distractingly so. Dipper found himself pausing in between fork fulls. Stealing glances only to quickly shove delicious food into his mouth or drink fuzzy orange juice. He touched his cheeks feeling an immortal heat intimate from them. 

He looked at the juice. " Bill. " He called, twirling the leftover remnant of the juice. 

Bill paused from his meal, " Yes sapling? " 

" What is this? " He asked. 

Bill's eyes flickering towards the mentioned nearly empty glass. " A mimosa. " He answered confused as to why Dipper asked. 

" Ah. " Dipper set down the glass, turning towards a walter. " Can I get some water? " 

The butler dipped his head and moved to complete the given task. " You don't like it? " Bill asked, watch the butler leave. He personally loved the subtle favor champagne adds. 

" The opposite. " Dipper smiled, " I think I drank a bottle's worth. " He motioned towards the empty pitcher on the table. Bill was surprised by the emptiness. " Thank you. " Dipper sighed, grabbing the glass from the butler. " And thanks to my height and build, for I can not hold my alcohol. " He toasts, holding the glass up in the air before drinking it. 

Bill let out a roaring laugh. " I will remember it for next time. " 

A jittery giddy feeling bubbled in Dipper. His lips loosen to smile, head slightly bobbing. His heart warmed by the statement, " Yeah… " Dipper sighed, " next time. " His smile dropped to a childish pout. 

" What? " Bill chuckled, an easy going smile stretching his lips. Food abandoned in favor of watching Dipper unravel as the alcohol sets in. 

" Next time I want to sit next to you. " It was a childish statement. The table meant for only two people. They were close, only separated by once warm food and by the table's design to fit them across from each other.

Bill hid his amusement by the pouting:  _ cute.  _ He leaned back, chair pushed out, opening his arms in a silent invitation. Dipper stood, a slight wobble in his step, and eased himself into the invitation. Content with his arms wrapped around Bill's neck, feeling strong arms around his waist. Listening, feeling, the gentle rhythm of Bill's heart. The heat emanating from Bill's body. Here he was happy, calm, and secure. It felt right to be in these arms with a hand tenderly scraping his scalp. Careful of his morning knots and tangled curls. Beside Bill he could softly purr, indulging his instincts and snuggle. He can fill the desire for affection his instincts craves. He always buries the instinct, because he could not satisfy it. It itched at times, but there was nothing he could do about the matter. He had no voice in that house. 

" I have to leave soon. " Bill softly uttered. He gave Dipper a gentle squeeze. " I promise it will be for the first two days. Then you can have me all to yourself. " 

He let out a tired sign, " That sounds nice. " 

Bill hummed kissing the crown of Dipper's head. " Tired? " He asked. 

Dipper nodded, " Alcohol finally set in. " 

" I can see that. " Bill chuckled, " Come on. " He gently lifted them from the set, cradling Dipper, " Let's get you back into your nest. " Dipper hummed making himself comfortable. 

" Bill? " 

" Mm? " 

Dipper lightly tugged on the man's collar. It was strange to see him without a bowtie.  _ It suits him.  _ He played with the edges of the pale yellow fabric.  _ I thought it was white.  _

" Sapling? " 

" Mm? " 

" You were going to ask me something? " Bill reminded, feeling Dipper pop off one of the top buttons. 

" Oh… um… " Eyes narrowed, deep in thought. Hand retracting from the buttons to, cutely, cover his mouth " I forgot. " Dipper omitted with a wobbly smile. His thoughts were too jumbled. Bouncing from one idea to the next. Instincts cross firing with the taken information. 

Bill huffed adjusting his hold. He was careful when placing Dipper into his nest. The next invitation would not be handed out so lightly. He wasn't bold enough to stake a calm inside. His scent was there, wrapped in offered clothing and his lingering presences of this morning. But that was because Dipper had requested and grabbed him. At an instinctual level Dipper wanted Bill. It was enough for the alpha to get away with light touches and tender holds. He couldn't welcome himself inside, because  _ Dipper  _ didn't want Bill. It was rather cute, fascinating, to watch the omega curl and fuss over simple items. Bill never understood the need to nest. Coddled inside an unnecessary amount of blankets, pillows and dirty clothes. He's thankful Dipper only asked him for a soft, clean, garment. 

" Bill. " A hand pulled at Bill's pants. Childishly tugging the fabric for his attention. 

Bill indulged Dipper, " Yes sapling? " He pulled the headdress off of Dipper, setting it on the bedside table. 

" Would it be so terrible if you stayed? " He asked. 

Bill gently unraveled the grip on his pants, planting a kiss on Dipper's palm. " I have an important meeting this afternoon. I'm already late as is. " 

Dipper hummed turning his way. " Why not stay until the meeting? " The hand he kissed slowly laced their hands together. Another gentle tug came from the limb. " Or… until I fall asleep? " 

Bill thought about it. He was already late. 

Nothing important needed to be done. The only annoyance would come from his assistant. Question upon question will be asked with no answer from him. His assistant was good at their job, but that was all Bill tolerated. No doubt they will call him in a few moments. He is late by several hours even if he leaves now. He purposely built his house away from the city. He didn't care much for the noise. He loves people, but they also annoy him. He can already hear the panicking tone of his assistant nagging him about his time management. He was never really good at organizing his schedule to suit everyone's needs. He liked everyone to revolve around his schedule, and unfortunately some of his branches require a more hands on approach. 

Another reason for the move was the constant stream of the press. His looks and money made him very popular. He was very much sexualized by the media. Everyone wanted to uncover the mystery of "The Young & Successful Bachelor, Bill Cipher." He had to acquire a secondary house much closer to the city. It's original purpose was to host his meetings or business parties. It was simply a show house, hardly lived in besides the staff. He found it distasteful having people infect the place he class home. His nose is sensitive and is easily agitated by foreign smells. 

This is the first time he brought someone to his house that wasn't a part of his inner circle. His instincts assumed Dipper would be nesting here, and he loathed the thought of bringing Dipper to his other house. In this place Dipper is protected and can be at peace. 

_ Somehow, that brings me joy. I want to stay by his side, pamper him and lavish him.  _ He dragged his knuckles across Dipper's cheek.  _ He trusts me even after his alpha hurt him. He lets me hold him, touch him.  _ Bill didn't understand, couldn't understand. His heart was tight yet it fluttered. He felt protective without being selfish.  _ I want to show him off, tell the world he's mine.  _

_ Honestly, looking so helpless. That's unfair, pinetree. You really are testing me. How can I say no when you look ready to cry?  _ " Okay. " He agreed. It was worth the sweet smile on Dipper's face. 

The silent invitation was offered by space Dipper created. Bill was cautious about his placement. Periodically fear tugged at him. Finding himself moving slow, and was disturbingly tense. His body melted into the nest when Dipper snuggled up to his side. Hand gripping his shirt, and leg curled over his. Dipper held a soft smile. It grew as his cheek nuzzled against Bill's chest giving the alpha little choice where to place the limb. Dipper let out a sigh, body melting. Purring to the gentle motions of Bill's hand luring him to sleep. He let out a tiny giggle when he felt Bill tap his noise or allow him to play with his fingers. It was as peaceful as he woke up. The stillness, warmness of the rising sun. The itch to explore, the desire that always fogs his mind, quiet. All his thoughts, quiet. The only thought wasn't even a thought, but a pattern and the good feeling it brought. 

A warm, loving morning he only experiences surrounded by his forest. Soft, breathtaking mornings he loses sleep over because the sun simply looks beautiful from between the trees. The rays, the shadows, and morning songs of life. Food tastes so much better in those mornings. Here it's the same. The food is five star, and the conversations are so much sweeter than in a crowd. It turns special, just for them to hear and enjoy. Sharing secret smiles, making inside jokes. More and more did Dipper find his forest with Bill. Everything about this morning makes him reminisce of the mornings he shares with his Grunkles. The perfectly, imperfect mornings of morning grumps and sleepy spiteful words. 

_ I wonder what he's like when he wakes up?  _ The thought humoured him.  _ Is he grumpy? Affectionate? Maybe, he's still sleepy and unaware of himself.  _

" What are you thinking about, Pinetree? " 

" A forest. " Came a breathless reply. " My little garden. " He uttered remembering the nickname he calls the land. 

He knows nearly the entire forest that it's grown into a garden. It's so vast, with spots left undiscovered, but he's explored so much. Being with Bill, a dangerous man, is mirroring his forest. Disastrous, life threatening without respect; but also rewarding, a false serenity that gives him a rush for adventure. 

" Back home… my real home. It's surrounded by so many trees. My parents never liked the outdoors, but I nearly leaped into its embrace. I almost died because I was inexperienced or underprepared, but I vowed to learn and respect nature. I learned so I could explore. " He smiled, " There is a notebook, a journal, inside a shack where my grand Uncles live. I recorded everything. I couldn't stop writing or drawing. I used to stay for years… nowadays I only go for the summers. I miss it. I miss it so much. " 

Bill hummed, soothing the wobbly tone away. Thumb rubbing his cheek. " It sounds fun. " He took Dipper's hand and squeezed. 

Dipper let out a strained laugh, " Not really. " The tone wavered with sorrow, " Unless you like getting scammed. My grunkle has a monopoly in that little town. " It was meant as a joke, " It's a quiet little place, but the town has grown over the years. The only thing to really do is hike. The majority who come are hikers, campers, climbers and horseback riders. I have a mare, stubborn thing, never allowed anyone to ride her. Not even Wendy and she takes care of her when I'm gone. We ride the trails, check in on tours, sometimes she just likes to be with me. I can't count the times she's broken out of her stable just to find me on a hike. I teach a lot over there… " 

" That sounds like fun. We should go. " Bill offered, " I enjoy the outdoors. You seem to know your stuff. Never been to a forest, but I do like hiking. " 

" Yeah. " Dipper sighed, " At the end of the week. If I develop an interest for something more. I'll take you somewhere special. No one knows about it. I had to follow the local deer to find it. " 

Bill laced their fingers together, " I look forward to it. " 

" How about you? " Dipper beckoned. 

" What about me? " 

" I know about your job. But where's your safe place? " Dipper asked. 

" Egypt. " Bill answered, " My mother was from there, but raised here, she had a desire to uncover lost artifacts. " Dipper turned himself to lay on top of Bill. Arms folded to cushion his chin, tilting his head in interest. " My parents always give me the choice of who I wanted to be with. They were old fashion, and it caught up to them. I always went with my mother. It was boring at first, but seeing lost pharaohs and discovering beautiful relics. It was worth the trouble. I have a few pieces I managed to smuggle from my mother's eye. But there was one place, deep in the desert, where I found my forest. I never told anyone about it, not even my mother. It was a temple, nothing I have ever seen. I always ditch my mother for that place. Nothing else mattered to me besides that temple. It was like my search was finally over, I was at peace. I learned so much from that temple, and it gave me a parting gift for solving it's ciphers. " There was a distant looking in Bill's eye. " I haven't visited Egypt in years. " 

" How come? " Dipper yawned. 

" My mother's death. The air from the tombs finally caught up to her. I was at the age where my father decided it was time to take my future seriously. " 

" That's kinda… sad. " 

" I never had any attachment to my parents. They were work driven people. The only time they had for me revolved around their work. I mostly took care of myself, if I couldn't do something by myself I had the help. " 

" That sounds like a lonely life. Are you… at least happy now? " 

Bill looked down, gently tracing his thumb over Dipper's cheek. " I like to think I am. I have good people in my corner. Eventually, I'll have you. "

" Don't get ahead of yourself. " Dipper quipped.

Bill laughed, " What other things interest you? " 

" Cooking. " Dipper easily responds. " It's therapeutic for me. I love the process. I always cook when at home… never there. " His nose scrunched. " Maybe I'll bake you something. If your cooks allow it. " 

Bill chuckled, " My staff are understanding. I like to drive myself places despite enlisting a driver. The people I employ are well diversified in their jobs. If I wish to do a task, they will occupy themselves with another chore. " 

" I'm glad. " Dipper softly replied, " The Northwest's never allowed me to do much. I isolated myself in my room a lot. They're not ones for conversation unless it's work related or belittling my gender. " 

" You were isolated? " Bill asked. Words were formed consciously, slowly, as if he didn't hear the words correctly. 

Dipper nodded, confused. " Yeah. Since I stayed there… I only left my room for two occasions, work and meals. I couldn't explore much so I didn't know where everything was, and the maids usually brought what I requested. They were very clear about my placement. " 

Bill cupped Dipper's cheeks. " Dipper. " He stated, " We're taking you to a doctor. " 

" What? Why? " Dipper replied. Eyes more alert with worry. 

" Isolation can kill omegas. Even I know that. " Bill rebutted. " You're not supposed to be alone. Your instincts can't take solitude. You can get separation anxiety, scent intoxication, amongst other things. " 

" I-I… I feel fine. " Dipper replied. 

" For the moment, but you already show the early signs for scent intoxication. Like this morning and last night. If that is the case, you'll start developing separation anxiety. " Bill pressed, " You receiving a bite while in this state will kill you. The nerves that connect you to that alpha will rot. " 

Tears slipped down his cheeks, " I don't want to die. " His shoulder shook, frightened. 

Bill gathered him in his arms, squeezing tight. Bill's arms held a sight tremor. Dipper couldn't decipher if it was fear or anger. " You're not going to die, sapling. " Bill promised, drying Dipper's tears. " The things I listed before, you can find them in the library. I suggest you read them while I am at work. I'm going to ask Teeth to send over a test for you to fill out. " There was an unnerving amount of focus in Bill's gaze. " Depending on your results will either change our agreement or continue it. " 

" What… will happen? " Dipper asked, " And who is Teeth? " 

" For your first question, I will be in my legal right to take you away from that family. Omega Isolation a high tier crime, pinetree! Punishable by death if the damage is extensive. Most likely a restraining order will be placed, and they will be placed under surveillance. " Bill happily explained. " As for Teeth, he's a part of my little contraband! My inner circle. " The brightness was subtle, trying to lift the mood. " You probably don't know about my little underground market. " 

Dipper shook his head. He had no idea Bill ran anything other than Enigma.  _ Isn't that stressful? And illegal?  _

" It's not as illegal as it sounds. I call it underground because they have nothing to do with my main business. I don't personally run them, just an opinionated investor, some fields I'm just not qualified to run. " Bill explained, tilting Dipper's head to look at him. " Teeth is my personal physician and good friend. He runs Cure & Care Hospital as well as Monogram Heat Hospital. He's good at what he does. " He ran his thumb under Dipper's puffy eyes, " If you're going to stay by my side he will be looking out for you. " 

" Okay… " Dipper meekly replied. " It's just… I  _ feel  _ fine. " He repeatedly insists. " I don't understand, shouldn't I feel something if I'm sick? " 

Bill hushed him, body subconsciously developed a gentle rock. " This is a mental illness sapling. Your instincts react to it, not your body. " 

Dipper clinged to him, crying. He couldn't stop the tears. Bill's scent sweetened to him, holding a warming spice of orange lecour. The campfire was so faint against it. He closed his eyes, they were too heavy to keep open anyway. He listened to Bill's gentle, steady breaths. The steady rhythm drumming, humming, in his ears. It drew a smile out. 

He felt Bill gently place him on the bed.  _ Don't go.  _ Covering him with the thrown away blankets. He couldn't stop the small purr.  _ Stay here. _ He tried to grab Bill, keep him close but the alpha slipped away.  _ I don't want to be alone.  _ He whined at the empty space, clawing at the sheets. Bill continued to be gentle, promising to return with a kiss to his forehead. Dipper gripped the sheets, holding his instinct to grab at Bill.  _ He has a job. I'm only making things worse.  _ Whines continue to slip, his purrs morphed into sad mewls. 

" Get some rest sapling. " Bill soothed. " I'll be back as soon as the meeting ends, okay? " 

" Stay. " He begged. Big brown, copper glistening, eyes pleading, staring at Bill's heart. Flickering from the alpha's fools gold to sapphire. 

Bill placed one more kiss, his phone buzzing in his pocket. " I can't. " The words caused his chest to tighten, ache. 

Instinctively, he hated to leave. It was actually painful to remove himself. The peaceful forest scent drowning in rain. It was excruciating to close the door. The faint whimpers and hush cries haunting him.  _ He's crying.  _ His instincts pull, picking at his mind, like an angel on his shoulder. Filling him with emotions he couldn't describe or experienced in a great deal of time. He swatted the thoughts, instincts, and desire. The buzzing of his phone kept as a reminder, an alarm. He can't play house, not at the moment. He adjusted himself, feeling his phone ring once again, he answered the third phone call. 

_ " WHERE ARE YOU! "  _

He removed his phone from his ear, the shouting never ending.  _ Why do I still keep him around again?  _ This is the fifth time he has considered firing his assistant for his tone. His assistant is good at what they do, but they are in need of a little respect. He is their boss, not their friend. 

" Are you done? " He asked. 

_ " Yes. "  _ Came an exhausted reply,  _ " Where are you? You're five hours late and the meeting is in an hour. "  _

" Firstly, I don't like your tone. " Bill ridiculed. " This is the fifth time you have raised your voice at me, and quite frankly it's rude. I am your boss not your friend. I think I have the right to come in when I feel it is necessary. The company will not crumble in the few hours I am gone. If it does then I did not do my job. " 

_ " I'm sorry, sir. "  _

" Good. This will be your final warning. I suggest you watch your tone, for the next time you don't it will be your job. Do I make myself clear? " He snapped. 

_ " Yes, sir. "  _

" I'm glad we could come to a peaceful conclusion! " He cheered, " Now, as for your rude demand. I am at my house. There was a private matter that has recently demanded my attention. You may inform them of that if I am tarty. " He turned towards the garage. He waved down his driving, jerking his head towards a car. The driver quickly flagged down a maid to finish his chore and grabbed the appropriate keys. " But, I need you to do something for me. " He nodded his head in thanks to the driver opening the back passenger door. 

_ " Yes, sir? "  _

" I need you to print out my schedule and highlight the important meetings I must attend. If there are any lunches or leisure things get rid or reschedule of them. I will be working from home until the end of the week, my private matter will be resolved by then. " He instructed, setting himself in the back set. 

_ " Will that be all? "  _

" Yes. I want them on my desk. I will correct it after the meeting. " He hung up the phone dialing another number. " Pierce. " 

" Yes, master? " The driver responded. 

" I am having Teeth send over some documents for our guest. Make sure our guest fills them out. " Bill instructed. 

" It will be done, master. " 

_ " The hell you want? "  _

" Well, good morrow to you too. " Bill held a fake cheer. " Everyone seems to be in a bad mood today. " 

_ " Sorry. "  _ The irritation was correct. The subtle tone of worry held behind indifference.  _ " I am slightly overworked at the moment. "  _

" I see. " Bill replied, " Well I need to schedule an appointment with you, old friend. " 

_ " You are not due for your yearly check up? "  _

" Not so much me, I have a new patent for you. I need to send over that paperwork, and for omega isolation. " 

_ " Bill. "  _

" I didn't do anything! " He defended cheerfully, " He came like that. " 

_ " Bill, do you have a male omega in your estate? "  _

" Possibly. " 

_ " Honestly, I will send over the new patent paperwork to your estate, but I shall go to your estate on Wednesday. If it is isolation, as you say, it would be better to conduct the exam in a space they feel safest. "  _

" I look forward to seeing you then. " Bill ended the call. " Pierce. " 

" Yes master? " 

" The meeting will be rather extensive. I know Pyronica has the day off today. Go to her place and take her where she tells you. Our guest is in need of some clothes. " 

" It will be done, master. " 

" Excellent. "  _ Now for the last phone call.  _ He held the phone to his hear. It was picked up with miserable sniffles. " I see you're still moping. " 

_ " What do you want Bill? "  _

" Ah, the bad mood continues. But, I suppose you have a reason to be upset. " He remarked. " Still, I have a little task for you. " 

_ " Yes? "  _

" You and sapling went on a little shopping trip correct? " Bill asked. 

_ " We did. "  _

" I need you to find some more… fitted clothes for him, loungewear. With your knowledge I'm sure you can find something to make him comfortable. " 

_ " It wouldn't be a problem, if Dipper wasn't so tricky. "  _ She remarked, _ " Those bastards cornered instincts to develop hypersensitivity! "  _ In her sadness pushed a frustrated, enraged growl. Rumbling in both self-hatred and projected loathing.  _ " I might be able to find one or two pajamas, but that's pushing it. Even then Dipper might reject them all. "  _

" I don't care how this is accomplished, just get it done. " Bill replied, " He isn't playing into my hands, and it's rather infuriating. " 

_ " I will try my best. "  _

" Music to my ears! " Bill cheered, " I have already arranged Pierce to pick you up. You have a rather lengthy time limit, but don't dottle. And who knows? Please me, and I might convince sapling to have a little playdate. " 

_ " I don't want your meddling. "  _ Pryonica hissed.  _ " I hurt him. And I can't even be mad about it! "  _ Sobs returned, as well as the frustration.  _ " I want his forgiveness. I want us to still be friends. But on his terms, I hurt him so bad. "  _

Bill hung up the call irritated by the sobbing. His face twisted with disgust. He looked at the phone, tapping the sides of it.  _ I feel disgusted.  _ He tapped twice on the side before putting the phone in his pocket. His hand resting over his heart.  _ It didn't ache. I don't feel helpless.  _ He felt indifferent to Pyronica's tears. Her conviction to hold off until Dipper made the first move; it annoyed him. He couldn't understand why she couldn't be the first to fix her mistake. He wasn't going to listen to her anyway. He loves meddling in other people's misery. It didn't matter to him if Dipper and Pyronica fix their relationship. He was delighted, and it humored him.  _ One omega is all it takes to make an alpha cry. _

His eyes narrowed. A foreboding icy feeling of suspense filled dread. He jerked his head to the window. Lips in a taut line, biting the edge of his leather glove. 

_ Will I become that pathetic?  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays! See you in December!


	6. Worst Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I live! Before you read... I have a bit of a confession to make, all the anger and stress from finals were put into this chapter. So... fair warning. 
> 
> There is very heavy language in this chapter. And I appologize in advance if this chapter offends.

**~ Worst Mistake ~**

**___________________**

Pain bubbled, blistered a siring heat. 

Warmth trickling down her nose as the nerves scream. Holding it, staring at liquid crimson. She couldn't believe it.  _ He punched me.  _ Subtle pressure blossomed tortious pain.  _ I think he broke my nose.  _ Her feather-light touch brought agony around the extremely tender area. It did not feel out of place, just extreme amounts of pain.  _ It's going to bruise…  _

She cupped her hand to catch the falling droplets of blood, staggering into the bathroom. The smell of candle wax further irritates her momentarily sensitive nose. She lined her nose above the sink staring at her disheveled look. Washing the blood off her hands. Grabbing a towel to clean her face, dampening it with warm water. _My parents are going to kill me._ She was, quite literally, a bloody mess. Hair tangled and clothes covered in her own blood. Nose starting to bruise, already an irritated red as it swells. Dry bits of blood she hadn't gotten to clean. Her eyes narrowed at her reflection, gingerly pinched her nose. She held back her tears. She had to stop the bleeding. She needed the bleeding to stop. It was only a matter of time before their parents, staff, _someone_ marches through those doors. She will receive punishment for her actions. She interrupted a 'joyous' occasion. She can already hear her mother nag about wasting good champagne. _I wonder if they will band Mabel from the house again…_

**_You... the person who fucks my sister._ **

She winced, either by the pain or the memory.  _ I messed up.  _ The throbbing ache grounded her, reminded her of the consequences to her actions. Despite the pain, his words, she couldn’t think badly of Mabel. She only held sweet thoughts for Mabel. For a brief moment, she felt bitterness. Bitterness towards Dipper, her instincts insulted Dipper even dared to punch them. How can she feel so cold to Dipper? She was surprised Dipper even swung a hit. 

_ How did he find out? When did he find out? We were so careful…. Careful…  _

It disgusted her to think of their meticulous nature. Always so careful, always keeping secrets. Keeping the staff out of the house or finding a quiet place. Again and again, going behind Dipper’s back without remorse. Lost in the wrongful pleasures of their affair.  _ And I tell myself I’m not my parents.  _ Preaching she won't be like them, striving to get out of their shadow. She was better than them. Seeing all omegas as equals, and insisted for Dipper to work. Swearing to never repeat or be as cruel as her parents. To never belittle, stereotype or be snobbish. Mabel said she improved, but in what way? She did all three tonight.  _ They  _ had fun behind his back. She pushed Dipper and threw him away. She ruined something treasured, just as Mabel had. They knew it was wrong. They didn't care. She couldn't remember when she stopped caring. She was so desperate to get the edge off. Instincts roaring to have a little bit of fun, fun that didn’t involve Dipper. The desire to breed or mate never came with him. 

She hardly felt possessive. 

So she pushed, and pushed, and pushed. Raising him on an untouchable platform to keep their parent's appeased. Never had she thought to stake a claim when seeing Dipper and Pyronica develop a close friendship. She never felt threatened or jealous. She hardly felt anything towards Dipper's actions. She already knew of his promising work ethics. _She_ put him there. She _expected_ him to thrive. She didn't need the belittling her father insisted upon almost every family dinner. She knew of Dipper's success. That was _her_ position before being appointed to a position directly under her father. They already discussed what they would do after the wedding, a completely Asexual relationship. If Dipper decided to stay with the company she will support him. It was better than her unfortunate future. She couldn't be rid of the company. Not while her father lives and breaths. In a way, she is slightly jealous of Dipper for getting an easy out. She was only marking him. She has no intentions of supporting him through his heats. The very thought of pups was nearly repulsing. That too, would be a chore, a job, and will be commenced with little emotion. Dipper was free to live his life, _after the_ _wedding_ like they _agreed._

Dipper leaving made the situation change. 

Her parents will demand an early mating. She wasn't a fool. They will demand, and keep pestering for pups. The conversation will never end. It never does with her family. It's always a spiral of constant demand. Dipper was feeding into their little fantasy. Playing the part of a 'obedient' omega. She was upset because he ruined their freedom.  _ He doesn't understand.  _ She tried to make a point by stating:  _ do you want my pups?  _ Because that is what their parents expect. She knew Dipper is stubborn, but he isn't stupid. She needed him to see through her eyes, her perspective. They won't wait. They will insist. They won't be able to truly get away from them. She wants a normal life, a happy life. One outside her family's blasted shadow.  _ Why doesn't he get that?!  _

**You… who fucks my sister.**

Guilt crushed her heart, encapsulating her nerves in it's icy tundra. A tsunami of sorrow crashing, crushing, her anger. He found out, and now she is paying the price. He left, and she will have to answer for it.  _ I have no right to be angry. I caused this… all because I said yes.  _ She remembers it fondly, the day where Mabel and herself shared something special. 

Where their bodies connected in a sinful moment of desperation. It's a fond pleasuring memory, muddled by desire and instinct. Drawing excitement and fulfillment. When it was over it was embarrassed to say she held no regret. A smile plastered her face as her heart thundered. 

It was at the hotel they decided for the wedding. The day was fun, eventful. Her spirits were high despite the situation. Mabel truly made the experience entertaining. Boring table arrangements and centerpieces molded into a work of art. Mabel dragging her, pointing with such excitement her heart simply swelled. 

Their talk of the future turning into something soft. Moving closer and closer until the space was filled with heated passion. She couldn't remember who first gave in to their instincts, only the battle. It was electrifying. Sinful and wrong, tempting and so gratifying. That night everything changed between her and Mabel. The sweetness, juicy, ripeness of the green apple scent was intoxicating. Dipper's smell of books and candles a distant thought against Mabel's apples. The scent made her fangs ache with hunger. It rattled in her mind, instincts roaring to that scent, she couldn't ignore it. Something interesting,  _ juicy _ came across her path. And she took a bite out of the forbidden apple. 

Talks turned to codes, inside jokes and flirty promises. Simple boring activities reward with a little bit of fun, temptation. Glances exchanging silent promise or secret exchanges. Gifts received and given without much thought. A tug-of-war between their two instincts.  _ Courting.  _ She stilled, the thought swirled in the bearing tundra of remorse. 

_ I was courting Mabel.  _ She's happy… was happy.  _ What have I done? I should've done that with Dipper. I am a bad alpha, terrible mate.  _

All this time, she wasn't fulfilling her promise. She was planning her and Mabel's wedding. Dipper was her promised mate. She should've taken his opinion on the matter. Even though he voiced his disinterest, she should have included him. She utterly ignored him. It came as a shock to even hear Dipper remotely interested in the venue they chose. It was unnerving, foreign showing him around. Her mood wasn't the best. She and Mabel dragged him around and brushed off his comments. Mabel did most of the talking, keeping close to her side. 

Dipper was unnervingly quiet during the whole process. His eyes focused. Expression neutral as he asked questions about food and their inspiration. Not once did he compliment or give outright criticism. She didn't know why she was in a foul mood or so cold that day. Dipper had every right to be a little bit curious. He had a little spare time from work. Work  _ she  _ burdened onto him. Dipper  _ wanted  _ to show he cared about her opinion, like any reasonable mate.  _ They  _ were going to be wed. He wanted to at least show her he was supportive. Dipper, having no prior involvement, wanted to at least view the finished product she deemed acceptable. 

And she brushed him off. Acted cold and abrasive, while fooling around with his sister while he slaved away at work. It was no wonder he and Pyronica made such great friends. What self respecting alpha bothers with an omega, a  _ higher  _ positioned omega. To her knowledge the company was very old fashion. The chances of Dipper even  _ having  _ a friend like Pyronica were very slim. Even for a beta the bond they shared is kin to her own bond with Mabel. Dipper wouldn't fool around as she did. She knew of his unwavering loyalty to her, and she abused it. 

She absently rubbed the bridge of her nose.  _ I dever that punch.  _ She left him alone. It was a part of their agreement, but she could've put in  _ effort.  _ They agreed not to label their relationship. He didn't want to be treated as arm candy. She didn't want to control him. She didn't want to repeat the history of her own family. Unfortunately, she couldn't escape it. Dipper accepted his fate as society dubbed him her property. She ignored it. 

_ What do I do?  _

Shock rushed inside the tundra, swirling it's icy grip into a swirling vortex of her despair. A black hole of self-pity and loathing. She hurt Dipper. This momentary pain was nothing compared to her actions. He did not light up her instincts like Mabel, but he was unique. An omega outside the gender role, and she was  _ excited _ to have such an omega by her side. 

Dipper is… was a good friend. 

She looked up to him, admired him at the Falls. Gender roles in the Falls were different. The town folk never cared for them. Against mother nature, it was the matter of pulling their weight. Dipper was in his element. Surrounded by forest, strong, brave, and kind. Someone that helped around, loyal to the town. A gentle soul towards the visiting children, a guiding hand for explorers. Out there, being an omega was hardly a crime. Being an omega, alpha, or beta meant nothing against the forces of Nature and all her wonders. 

_ I really fucked up.  _ She knew that, nearly fell in love with Dipper. Fell for his kind hazel eyes. Eyes full of adventure and  _ life.  _ A happy, soft, nurturing smile. The supportive friend, a quiet friend.  _ I'm so dumb.  _ Dipper helped her throughout their youth. He was there to dry her eyes. He was there to offer a helping hand. He gave her a reason to smile.  _ Where did it go so wrong?  _ She was so  _ happy.  _ Dipper, her friend, would be by her side. Her and Mabel connected more than Dipper, but he was there. He still supported them.  _ He wasn't even jealous... _ She trusted Dipper, as did he. Both of them wanted their freedom, wanted their lives back. 

_ I was greedy.  _ She didn't know where the line blurred. Where the change began. It was well before that first passionate night, that freeing night. But it happened, and he eventually found her out. The punishment she recieved was very typical of the friend she held dear. Brash and abrasive, ready to fight in his or others defense. Becoming a pillar or stone wall. The pain was only a warning. She knew a simple hit wouldn't satisfy him.  His kindness, loyalty, she took advantage of it. 

Dipper was a talented person, someone to be feared if angered. Deciding to fuck Mabel, agaisnt her better judgement. To indulge herself in that instinct. Placed her on his hit list. There is no doubt the punishment received from her family will be the calm of his storm. She has yet to truly see Dipper's wrath, his anger, resentment. A shovel was placed in her hand that tempting night. The days, weeks, months, after were her digging a deeper grave. 

She lived out her desires. Tempted by a loan, freedom, without thinking of the sharks below. Smiling without a care. Enjoying her loan she desperately craved. Dipper, he gave up everything, he invested in the loan and was cautious to it's sharks. He signed off, leaving, abandoning the place he loved and cherished.

His  _ home.  _

She knew how much the Falls meant to him, yet they barely visited. She knew he kept in touch with everyone, calling them any chance he could. She turned her back on the Falls. Her family practicality paraded their history and wealth in that town. She didn't want to be a part of it, adding to past bad memories. She wanted to forget her family's horrible history. Forget the town entirely and start a new life. Her parents happily agreed. They remained close, visited occasionally, but ever stepped foot in the town when their company bloomed. Dipper wasn't her, he hardly left. He  _ didn't  _ want to leave. Slowly, she killed the person she once knew. She killed the person she called a friend. The uniqueness that drew her in, captivated her, crumbled and buried. 

She did that. 

She was so happy in his misery. 

A sob left her lips, tears and mascara streaked down her cheeks. She couldn't whine. She couldn't howl. Because, her instincts are satisfied. Deep in her subconscious, under this despair, was the sicken happiness of finding a proper mate. She didn't want to feel this way. She wanted to repair what she had lost. But the throbbing pain of her nose reset the hopelessness. She didn't just screw up, she  _ fucked  _ up. 

She foolishly hoped,  _ prayed  _ for Dipper's forgiveness. There was a spark underneath the anger. Dipper told her he would see her at the wedding. She hoped those words rang true. She would apologize and hold off on her bite. She will push everything aside to ensure his happiness. She will make herself unhappy if it meant Dipper lived out his fantasy.  _ I haven't seen him smile in years.  _

It was a hard pill to swallow. She became the monster she feared, her parents. Entitled with blinding privilege. She strutted around pushing her work, and  _ expecting  _ Dipper to finish it. The urge to fool around, fulfilled and pampered, knowing she has another waiting. The sick, twisted, emptiness that surrounded her heart. Dipper was nothing to her instincts, a tool. It  _ hurts  _ to be aware of it. She grabbed another towel. She needed to clean herself up, make herself presentable. 

" Paz? " 

" Go away Mabel. " She uttered into the towel.  _ The scent.  _ Mabel's scent.  _ It's changing.  _ She barely recognized it. 

It morphed into a tooth rotting sickness, sweetness of caramel. Her heart throbbing, pumping harder, under the pure sugary scent. She could barely smell the apple underneath. The caramel coating the sweet sourness of Mabel's lovely green apple scent. The mouth watering scent she craves ruined. The sugar that came though made her fangs  _ ache _ . Her head was pounding. It was nauseating. She was on the verge of puking. 

" What happened?! " Mabel yelled, by her side worried and smothering. 

Pacifica hissed at the attention. The scent uncomfortably close. Toxic, poison.  _ I really hate sweets.  _ " Nothing that I didn't deserve. " She spat out, dropping the towel. She adjusted her clothes, removing her stained blouse. 

She buttoned her light coat. Her white undershirt acts as a low cut top.  _ Mother will disapprove, but better than the blood.  _ Her face was red puffy from crying, and her nose. Eyes dark with the remanence of her eye makeup. She's lucky her bra decided not to make an appearance. Her father would be even more furious. She continued to fix herself. The tundra numbed her to Mabel's worry.  _ If it wasn't for her this mess wouldn't have happened.  _ She lightly growled when Mabel neared. After two or three more attempts met with growls or snarls, Mabel left the issue alone. Mabel will find a way to talk about it. 

_ She always does, talks about anything and everything. Doesn't shut up.  _ She left her ruined shirt in the bathroom. Marching out of the bathroom. Anger flared at the state of the bedroom. The room where her misery began. Anger burned into rage seeing the disturbed blood-ruined sheets. She hated the mess. Hated to be in his room. She didn't think Dipper was a slob. She believed he was always meticulous with all the cleaning frenzies he calms to be under. She hardly, barely, came into his room, never when he is actually inside. She always hated how unorganized his bed appeared.  _ Honestly, they would stop complaining if he made his bed.  _ She didn't understand why he needed so many blankets or pillows anyway. She turned, a spying staff member waiting by the door. Head tucked down and body rigged. She instructed them to clean Dipper's bed. 

They did move to complete her task. She snarled, already in a foul mood. " I gave you a task. " She pointed to the soiled bed. " Clean it. " 

The staff member flinched, but remained in the doorway. Another step from behind the one she ordered, a brave soul. Pacifica recognized them as Dipper's private help. One his mother thought necessary after growing tired of his cleaning habits. She felt the same way, even if it was under the pretense of a reward. Her family couldn't agree more. Dipper's room was atrocious for an omega, an embarrassment. The maids always handled her affairs of washing and cleaning. Dipper shouldn't bother with such matters, that's what the staff is paid to do. 

They did not look her in the eye as they spoke back in stern defiance. " Mam… Dipper has ordered us not to touch his nest. " 

" Then don't touch it. " She huffed, not seeing the point. She asked for his bed to be made and cleaned, not his nest. Even she knew not to touch an omega nest. " It's a messy bed not a nest. It seems he could use the help. " She stormed over, gripped the sheets. " Honestly, it's  _ atrocious.  _ " She pulled a few blankets off. " Clean it and make it property. " She marched past them and hissed. " If it isn't properly made you're all fired. " 

The slamming door echoed in the manor. Her heated breaths did not subside. Mabel's choking presence did little to douse her anger. The sadness, absolute  _ loathing  _ she felt turned to unbridled  _ rage.  _ She may have fucked up, but was at least she was  _ happy.  _ She was content with her life. Dipper had to  _ ruin  _ it. He just had to feel. Had to be an  _ omega.  _ She's going to be in so much  _ trouble _ because of him. Her father will sing high praise over Dipper. She hopes to see him at the wedding. She's going to apologize then give him a  _ piece of her mind.  _

The dining room held little celebratory moods.  Stiff backs and taunt frowns. 

Pacifica returned to her set, back parallel to chairs. Pacifica knew she wasn't presentable. Her parents' lips already in a taut line.  _ Probably believes I'm no better than a whore.  _ Disappointed and ashamed by her new attire. The irritating smell of sugar appeared by her side. Mabel was slow, careful not to disturb the fowl mood with any further noise. Her head held low, while Pacifica held her head high. If she is to be punished she will take it in stride. She will  _ drag  _ Mabel with her. She will  _ pull  _ Dipper down with her. She will  _ not  _ be the only one punished. There wasn't a doubt in her mind her father already prepared a fitting punishment. The staff in their manor always gossiped. Little spies whispering into her father and mother's ear. The argument was not quite either. Dipper's shouts could be heard outside a closed door. Not to mention the slam of the front door in his haste of leave. 

" Care to explain herself. " She did her best not to flinch under his cold tone of indifference. Stern eyes narrowed, disappointed. He is clearly holding back the level of anger,  _ wrath _ , he feels towards her. 

The Pine's family held the same strictness. Each parent held their own disdain. The Pines were better expressing their bitterness. Mabel will receive a cruel punishment, if not worse than her own. 

" I was out of line. " She answered. It's easier to speak the words her father wished to hear. She could feed him lies, point fingers, but she's stubborn. " I simply expressed my distaste of him disobeying my wishes. " She will speak the truth, but  _ damn it all  _ she cares for the freedom she's earned.  _ I'll be damn if he takes it away from me.  _ " He acted out. " 

" Insolent BRAT! '' Came the icy tone of punishment. She flinched, rarely did her father yell. " Mason, dear boy, explained it to me perfectly. He had your best interests at heart. The  _ company's _ best interests at heart.  _ He  _ did his  _ job _ . Unlike you, gallivanting around and pushing your duties I grant you onto him. I have grown tired of your behavior. It is time you grow up. You are the next heir to the company. I honestly considered an  _ omega  _ to take over my company. He at least  _ does  _ what I ask of him. " 

She turned to her father, wide eyed.  _ He doesn't mean that.  _ Her own father thought to cut her off. Even after all the  _ work  _ she put in, the suffering. All the rules shoved down her throat. For.. for  **nothing?!** _ Everything,  _ **_everything_ ** her parent's ever packed into her shitty life. And they were going to give it to  _ Dipper.  _ The person they disdained. The omega they thought unruly and troublesome. She kept her expression neutral as her anger boiled:

_ You didn't even want me to mate him! I have to beg,  _ **_grovel_ ** _ , for your approval. Now…  _ **_now_ ** _ you think so highly of him. All because of that  _ **_stupid_ ** _ company. I was put through hell.  _ **_I_ ** _ was the  _ **_perfect daughter_ ** _. And you have the audacity to fucken  _ **_cut me off_ ** _!?  _

" Honestly Pacifica, acting out a week before your wedding? And you have to ruin such a momentous occasion. " Her mother salted the wound.  _ Screw you mother. He ruined  _ **_everything._ ** _ I was in my  _ **_right._ ** " Your behavior is unacceptable. I believe you need a refresher course in  _ manors  _ young lady. " 

" But… Dipper hit her. " Mabel interjected.  _ Shut up Mabel. Shut up your mouth for once in your  _ **_goddamn life._ ** Gesturing to Pacifica's puffening nose. " It's not intently her fault. "  _ Your making things worse!  _

" Shut it. " Mabel's father snarled, " I have had enough of your meddling in their affairs as well Mabel. I am embarrassed to call you my daughter. Mason may be an omega, but he seems to be the  _ better  _ child. She belongs to your  _ brother _ , not you. " 

" Yes, we had enough of you distracting Pacifica away from her duties. '' Mrs. Pines scornfully added, " It seems Pacifica isn't the only one in need of  _ manors.  _ I am truly disappointed in you Mabel. It seems despite your success, you're still a child. " 

" I helped plan their wedding! " Mabel roared. Tears streaming down her cheeks. " Dipper wanted  _ nothing  _ to do with it. I stepped up because she is my friend! He didn't and he's her mate! Dipper should've been by her side. He should be beside his  _ mate.  _ Where was he? Stuck in a  _ lousy office. "  _

**" enough. "**

Mr. Northwest stood from the table. Hands slammed against it's wooden surface. The deep rumbling tone booming, reverating against the walls. Glasses and silverware chiming, ringing as his temper peaked. 

" I have had enough. " He reiterated the command. Adjusting his appearance, easing his expression and cooling his rage. Once in a clamer mindset, he turned to the Pines family. " I have tried to be civil with you people. I even invited you people into my house…. " He took a deep calming breath, " It seems your  _ son  _ is the only fruit worth picking from your horrendous family tree. " He motioned for his wife to stand. " You have embarrassed my name long enough. Utterly disgraceful, the only child worth our time is an omega of all things. " His tone, deadly even. " I want you out of my house. I do not want to see your pathetic family until the wedding. " His eyes narrowed to his daughter, soulless, heartless. " Since you have soiled yourself by another alpha. It is clear to me an omega of Mason's caliber would be a…  _ reward  _ for your atrocious behavior and actions. '' Soulless orbs locked against petrified browns, his arm linked with his wife. " If your brother does not show, and I highly doubt he will, you will become my daughter's  _ bitch.  _ Both of you, are ungrateful embarrassments. I refuse to allow your actions to abolish my business good fortune. The media would eat this atrocity. Two female alphas fooling around? Appalling. For your actions you will be the tool to this family, the omega. And since an heir can't be produced naturally, science can easily pick up your slack. " He marched, arm and arm with his wife out of the dining room. 

Silence after the loud bang encased them like a tomb. Ringing in their ear drums, a lingering mistake. Bodies shivering with conflicting emotions of rage and sorrow. Filled with the desire to cry or laugh. The Pines dismissed themselves from the table, leaving the two to wallow in the silence. 

" Dipper knew. " Pacifica spoke. 

" What? " Mabel uttered. Eyes filled with tears. 

" He knew. " She repeated, monotoned. " And now, so does my father. I hope you're happy. " She stood from the table. She turned to Mabel, the reason for her punishment. Her father's words rang in her ears. " If you believe my father's words were spoken only out of anger, you are wrong. You will be nothing to this family. An object just as he told. An omega. " 

" You would really let him do that? " Mabel uttered. " I'm not an omega. I am an alpha! He can't do this! " She yelled, jumping from her set.

Pacifica's hands shoke in rage. " We have no choice. You have no choice. " She replied.

" There is always a choice! " 

" Your family agreed to a marriage Mabel! " She yelled back. " I have to be wed. Either you become my bride or I  _ become  _ the bride. My father will see this agreement through. There  _ will  _ be a wedding to uphold. If not you, then an Alpha male my father will hand pick. He has a week to do so, and I refuse to be a whore that carries on his legacy. " 

Mabel flinched " You don't mean that… " 

" Don't I?! " Pacifica growled. " What we did was a mistake! I will lay in this grave I have dug. " She snarled. " Will you? " 

Mabel growled. " Not without a fight! " She roared. " I LOVED YOU! " Tears pushed away in anger, " I thought you loved me too… " 

She huffed, before she did. She loved the person in front of her. Her instincts had claimed Mabel. She can not deny it. However, " It wasn't worth it. " It's not worth the punishment waiting behind those doors. It wasn't worth the freedom she lost. 

Mabel stilled crashing to the ground. Sobbing like a child. Pacifica felt torn between disgust and comfort. Her throbbing nose scrunched in disgust,  _ how was I ever attracted to a child? _ She wanted nothing to do with the crying mess in front of her, she wanted Dipper. She wanted to apologize, but she's so angry at him too. He left her to  _ rot  _ and deal with the consequences.  _ But that was my fault for driving him away.  _ It didn't lessen her anger. Her mind bounced too quickly for her to read what was anger and genuine affliction. 

" Get up. " She barked. " Our punishment has only begun. "

Mabel cried as she stook, a wobbly smile appeared as she took her hands. " What if we run away?! " She motioned, hysterical. " Far away. Start over. You will be free. " 

She ripped her hand's away. " YOU DON'T GET IT! I AM NOT YOU! " Her heated, heartless tone cause Mabel to step back. She followed pouring her frustrations out. " There is no escape from my family. There is  _ nowhere to run.  _ My father will find us. Find  _ me.  _ And when he does I will be a whore to a bastard alpha of my father's choosing. " She pressed, digged, her finger into Mabel's chest. " I refuse. I  _ loathed  _ that possibility. I knew… oh I knew it was  _ wrong.  _ I  _ told you  _ to be  _ quiet.  _ I  _ told you we could get caught.  _ “ Her daggered hisses cutting frantically their bond, “ You didn’t listen. You  _ never  _ listened. And look where it's got us?! So get it through your thick head, THERE ARE NO HAPPY EVER AFTERS! " Her words came out in a rush, breaths heated, painting. 

Mabel's eyes wide, terrified as she tumbled. Lips agap as if wanting to shout or argue. Pacifica didn't let her. Eyes ablaze with so much pent up rage. Years of her cookie cutter life filled with misery and punishment. She knew better than anyone. There was no escaping the Northwest family. Not even Dipper will be truly free of her name. Her family are good at making, imprinting scares. He was lucky not to be a victim of her family's cruelty. He played his cards  _ right.  _ It pissed her off even more. 

_ Always the smart one, bastard.  _ " You heard my father. " She stated, stepping away from her partner in crime. " You're my bitch, a bitch of the Northwest family. I hope it was worth it for you, cause it wasn't for me. " She paused, turning to Mabel. Standing in the middle of the room. Locked in a deadpan stare. 

" You are and will be my worst mistake. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry holidays everyone. I hope everyone is enjoying the winter break. If you are still pushing through finals, you go this! 
> 
> I'm going to attempt to keep to the two week schedule, but the next few chapters might be a bit spaced out.   
> 
> 
> The next chapter : Lovely


	7. Lovely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I did it! I finished this MONSTER OF A CHAPTER early! Oh praise the known gods, I actually did it. I wanted to give you this chapter to celebrate the new years. I did not count for it to be 10,000+ words. 0-o

**~ Lovely ~**

**_____________________**

" Sapling, you're making it rain. "

Dipper flinched but continued to fidget and shuffle. He couldn't calm down. He was never a fan of doctors. The Northwest had a family doctor, and they weren't very kind to him. His environment has changed, but the fear still persists. His body still remembers those cold, calloused hands traveling, tasting.  _ I'm safe.  _ He kept reminding himself. He tried to remain calm. Keep to himself, but as time ticks away so does his nerves. He's hardly a jittery person, but doctors make him  _ squirm _ . 

Gentle hands around his waist stalling his need to run and hide. He knows, he  _ knows  _ he's safe. But, his heart is pounding. He hates doctors. He hates how they touch him. Their lingering hands. He doesn't want it. He  _ never  _ wants to go. Everytime,  _ everytime, _ he is taken either by his parents or Pacifica. They treat him like an object, a tool. Touching him as if he has no thoughts or feels. He is always left alone. His parents never cared and Pacifica stays with Mabel in the car. They never cared. 

" Dipper. " 

He jumped, moving across the couch.  _ Maybe, Maybe, Bill could reschedule. It's not that bad. I feel fine. Yeah, I feel fine. I don't have to see a doctor…  _ A soft hand brushed against his arm. He flinched at touch. His heart drumming with the passage of timely ticks.  _ I don't want to see a doctor.  _ He tried to look up. Tried to convey how uncomfortable he felt. He couldn't do anything besides curl and shake. He didn't want to be touched, yet he desperately wants to be held. Held in the arms attached to these gentle warm hands. 

His chin is lifted, not forcefully but carefully stern. He didn't fight it, letting Bill move him. Closing his eyes so he couldn't see the disappointment. This is what they agreed on, sharing their faults and weaknesses. He felt so exposed. He's only been with Bill for two days. He's comfortable enough with him despite only knowing a reputation that's considered malicious, strict, or villainous. He's caught and tangled in the web Bill has created. He doesn't want to leave, but the instinct is there. Poking and prodding in the back of his mind. Telling him, whispering to him, that if he goes through with this. He will never be truly free. Bill will change his mind. He will be stuck in the same abusive loop. He wouldn't be able to see his home, go back to Gravity Falls. Despite the gentle words and soft promises, they were all sweeteners to entice him. 

" Pinetree. " The sweet, almost sugary, tones calm, rush over, him like a waterfall.  _ It's not fair.  _ The touch warmed him like coffee. Thumbs wiping away his silent tears. " I'm not going to leave you. " It's so easy to believe the alpha when he smells like home. The smokey fire beating against the rain. " Tell me Sapling, will you tell me what brought the rain? " 

He whines. The hurt within that tone, the worry and love, a tone even Bill isn't aware of using. Dipper can almost picture the Alpha's nicked brows and slightly wide, piercing, heterochromatic eyes. Starring, waiting,  _ trying,  _ to figure him out like a puzzle. Trying to understand a stranger's pain. It hurts, but he feels so loved. He hasn't been cared for since the Falls. He missed this feeling,  _ missed  _ being coddled and fond over. He only had a glimpse of it with Pryonica.  _ I miss her. I miss Roni. I'm stupid. I shouldn't have pushed her away.  _ He whined again. He wants to see her, wants to hug her, and tell her he is  _ sorry.  _

He was moved, held in a loving brace. Gently rocked as soft, soothing words, whispered in his ear. His shakes countered with rumbles. He placed his hand against Bill's chest, feeling his heart, feeling his worry. He's heard an alpha's worried purr before, a long time ago. Wendy was the first person to purr to him like this, then his college band of misfits, and now Bill. The sound is a comfort, a lullaby. Hearing it means he will be taken care of and protected. He knows these little rumbles can switch so quickly to warning growls. Arms hold him a little closer, hands squeezing him tighter, pulling and pulling until he is pressed behind or on the producer of those growls. 

" Why is there rain, sapling? " Came a gentle whisper. 

Bill never outwardly asks him why he cries. It's something he noticed in their time together. Bill never states that he is crying, only that it's raining. In a way, he likes when Bill says it. So natural, just as the weather. Questions like:  _ Is it here to stay? Or, how can I make the sun come out? _ There is always a variation of questions. If he has a nightmare or if he thinks about the future. The rain replaces his tears. The rain is there instead of his sorrow. 

" I don't want to see the doctor… " He omits. 

Bill takes a moment, letting the words hold over them. Waiting to see if Dipper will continue or if that will be the end of his answer. He waits, playing with the omega's curls. Slowing their rocking as Dipper's tears begin to dry. 

" Teeth is a very distinguished doctor, Sapling. He has made quite the name for himself with my backing.  _ I  _ will not allow him to be…  _ unprofessional _ with you. " Bill spoke. 

Dipper curled against him, head tucked. Ashamed and embarrassed to look at the other.  _ Bill already knew.  _ His face scrunched,  _ of course he knew. Or at least… has an idea...  _ Bill isn't a fool. Dipper's presence caught Bill's eye both physically and mentally. He was once Bill's competitor, a thorn. Bill must have researched him. It was not unheard of for an old fashioned doctor to take advantage of high classed omegas. High class that remain silent, obedient,  _ good little omegas _ .  _ That could've been me.  _

" Why do I need to see him? Can't… can't it wait? " He asked, begged. 

" No, " Bill answered. " Unfortunately, despite our agreement, it holds no legal weight. A dowry has been paid and your families have correlated an arranged marriage. You and your partner signed a contract. We can not be wed unless that contract is broken. You can not prove her disloyalty because of your gender. " Bill said with a face of melancholy, " There are a few too many that cried wolf, sapling. The only way you get out of this,  _ clean,  _ is physical proof. Teeth will provide that documentation. " 

" What kind? " He asked, calming down. The more information he had the more could rationalize the situation. " What will he be doing to me? " 

" Remember what I said before? About Omega Isolation? " Dipper nodded, he vividly remembered the conversation against the buzz of alcohol. " Teeth will be testing you to see if you exhume the systems. Even if it's minor the courts have to take legal action. I will be in my legal right to remove you from the situation. The Northwest family or your own can't come after you. Even if they are those precious to you. If _any of them_ come after you, you can take it to court. " 

Relief cooled his bloodstream, rushing down his body like a cold stream of water. " Tell me more about it. " 

" Court process or the Illness? " 

" Anything to pass the time. " Their hands interlaced for his comfort. Bill rubbed soothing circles into the back of his palm. 

He spoke of the history of abuse omega's received under their spouses. Doctor's slowly recognizing similar symptoms in omega patients. The development of new drugs and tests for confirming their theories. The detailed meaning behind each symptom, and the court's actions towards them. Names of freed omegas written down in court history, and continued to be used as the law that protected them. Each piece cleared a better picture. Dipper could rationalize the situation. He couldn't pay back the money, his parents and sister already split it and probably used it. So, he had to prove abuse if he wanted out. All the months of careful planning, slowly leaving, would only last for so long. He is registered to marry Pacifica. If he  _ ever  _ found a mate in the future, their bond would be illegal. He is Pacifica's property until proven insufficient. For the first time, the law will be on his side.  _ As long as I have proof.  _

A light knock sounded, the door slowly creaked open. " Master, the doctor has arrived. " A maid spoke. Her head lowered as she resumed the servants resting position: hands folded in front, head always down. 

" Excellent, send him in. " Bill responded. 

The maid turned, allowing the doctor inside. Dipper stiffened, preparing for a smell. But nothing reached his nose beside latex and calgon. The doctor is a beta. Dipper found himself relieved by it, happy. _Not an Alpha._ The man was rather short, stocky, but well defined against a crowd. The resting stern expression held so much knowledge and fatigue. _He fought hard against the other doctors._ It's not uncommon to see a Beta doctor, but they're practice hardly produces patients. Usually working in a clinic under an alpha. The man stood tall, proud, carrying an everlasting weight on his shoulders, and walked with confidence. Dipper eased more and more, this doctor was _nothing_ like his old doctors. The body language, expression, and mannerisms. The lightest blue eyes he has ever seen contrasted with the man's dyed curly pink hair. Dipper had a suspicion Pyronica was involved. It suited the doctor, and starts as a great conversation starter. 

" Hello, you must be Dipper. " The man greeted him kindly. He did not reach out for a physical greeting. Instead, he wore a kind smile. One every doctor wares. 

The medical bag he brought held in Dipper's line of sight. If he moved the doctors hands would always be trackable, predictable. Dipper caught on to the man's careful approach. He was grateful for the slow moments. It eased his anxiety. 

" I'm Destin Bridgeworks, though Bill calls me Teeth. You can call me Dr. Works or Teeth, whatever is most comfortable to you. " 

Dipper nodded, " It's nice to meet you. " 

Teeth nodded in return, " Before we begin. " He set his bag on the table. " Are you comfortable with Bill being present during this exam? Usually I don't allow friend's or even future mates to fully be present, but this is a tricky exam. " 

Dipper squeezed Bill's hands. He dreaded the thought of Bill leaving.  _ Don't make him leave.  _ Bill squeezed back in silent reassurance. " I want him here. "  _ I don't want to be alone.  _

Teeth nodded, taking a seat on the adjacent couch. " If you are uncomfortable at any time we can take a break. This type of exam will be uncomfortable for you, I have all the time in the world. This is about your health, everything else can wait. Remember that. " 

" Okay, thank you. " 

" Of course, now then, I went over the paper you filled out. I understand you come from a long line of Alpha's correct? " He asked, taking out a notebook to write in. 

Dipper's instincts tracked his moment. " Yes. " Locked on Teeth's hands. The doctor made a note of Dipper's blank stare. 

_ He doesn't recognize he's doing it.  _ " Have you experienced any abnormalities with your heats? Such as sudden urges of aggression? It can be seen as overly protective in omegas. " 

" A few times. " Dipper answered, remembering when he was protective over a lost child before his heat. He even yelled at the parents once they found them  _ two days  _ later. He blew up on Wendy a few times. They both apologized for their behavior. He almost fought Grunkle Stan. 

_ As expected in strong alpha lines.  _ " Any of those times ended up involving violence? " 

" Once. "  _ Gideon.  _ It was after his second heat. He felt off, on edge, the entire day. 

He remembers beating the man black and blue for even touching his sister. It was a haze of memories during the whole altercation. He had his share of bruises, but Gideon… he  _ bleed.  _ He was much calmer, happier, for a full week after the fight. The entire week he was in a weirdly good mood. 

" How long have you expressed an unassisted heat? A dry heat? " 

Dipper paused, " Dry? " He asked. He was confused by the question.  _ There's more than one?  _ The thought horrified him. 

" During a normal, healthy, heat slick is produced and your scent amplifies to seek out a mate. A dry heat will be the opposite, it's not uncommon for omega's to have them. But it's good to have a heat aid to assist you every couple years to ensure your reproductive system remembers to ovulate. " 

Dipper felt his cheeks grow warm. " Um… I never…. " 

" Explain what you feel, " Teeth kindly reiterates. " It's completely normal for omega's in Alpha born families to not understand the difference. Just tell me how you feel during your heats. " 

" I'm by myself for the most part, " Dipper answers, " My parents or sister drop me off at a heat hospital until my heat is over. It varies sometimes, but around three to five days is normal for me. I get a fever. My body aches, and there is a beta nurse that always takes care of me. I don't really do much other than sleep. " As he continues to speak, he can feel Bill's grip tighten. Pulling him closer, adjusting him until his back met Bill's chest. Arms at home around his stomach as Bill laid his head against Dipper's shoulder. 

Teeth also looked rather stiff, as if keeping something down. " I see. " It was forced, his attention turned to his bag. " Do you feel up to giving a blood sample today? It's not a part of your initial exam. And we can always do it on a different day. " Dipper shook his head, offering up his arm. " Have you eaten? " Teeth asked. 

" Bill made me breakfast. " Dipper answered. Leaning his head against the Alpha. Listening to the quiet rumbles.  _ He takes good care of me.  _

Teeth excused himself from the room. 

" You're doing great Pinetree. " Bill uttered, placing a soft trail of encouraging kisses from Dipper's neck to his cheek. " But I can still smell the rain. " 

Dipper tucked his head against Bill's neck. Faintly, he could hear the other's gentle pulse. He closed his eyes, just listening. 

" I'm scared. " He whispered, " I'm so scared. " 

Bill placed a kiss on his head, " You're not alone. " He reminds, " After this we'll explore the estate more. There is a place I think you will enjoy. It will be my gift to you. " 

Dipper perked up, " A gift? " He felt silly, but his instincts sang.  _ A gift.  _ Bill hadn't given him a gift before, and he expected none in the first place. 

He knew Bill was busier to continue their agreement, pushing and arranging his schedule. Today was the first day of Bill working from home. Bill still, on occasion, will leave the estate for meetings he absolutely had to attend. So, a gift was pushed to the very back of Dipper's mind. He was satisfied that Bill spent time with him. The staff were very kind and helpful in the alphas absence. Encouraging to explore and silently move out of the way when he desired to cook or help clean. They make small comments, but they assured him it was meant as a joke. It eased the tensions, and Dipper appreciated the staff for welcoming him. 

Bill chuckled, pushing a finger against his lips. " It's a secret. " 

His words excited Dipper more. He wanted to ask, question, almost  _ beg  _ for Bill to reveal his gift. He loved secrets, loved discovering them. Before he could ask, Teeth returned with a butler. He held a medical kit, placing it on the table as the butler placed a glass down. With a dip of his head, he stood in a nearby corner awaiting an order. 

_ Probably to assist Teeth…  _ " Apple juice. " Teeth stated, pushing the juice towards him. 

_ Right, sugar.  _ Dipper silently lifted his arm. He ate plenty and drank enough water for him to be alright. He would rather avoid drinking the juice. He'd rather avoid anything involving apples. 

" You will feel a small prick. " Teeth warned as he disinfected Dipper's overed arm. 

Smooth, gentle motion matching his delicate touch. Dipper braced himself, hissing softly when the needle entered. There was a slight pressure, a throbbing ache, then a dull, pulsing, pain. 

" All done. " Teeth uttered placing the vials into a blue plastic container. 

The needles were dispensed in a bright orange box before the butler cleaned the table. The butler walked from the corner to properly dispose of the needles. Bill slowly combed his finger's through Dipper's hair, distracting him from the pain. Dipper leaned into the touch, happy and content. The throbbing in his arm a mere whisper against Bill's loving embrace. 

" What are you testing it for? " Dipper asked, curiously. 

" Hormone balance, mainly your estrogen and testosterone levels. Being a male omega your levels have a delicate balance. Usually, male omegas have the testosterone levels equal to a betas. Your estrogen levels slowly rise when near your mate or during your heat. Since you have yet to experience a healthy heat, I am concerned you are producing more testosterone than estrogen. " Teeth explained, gently placing the blue bin inside his bag. " Before your arrangement, where did you live? " 

" Gravity Falls, with my Grunkles… great uncles. They're Alphas too. " 

" Did you ever have contact with another omega? " Teeth asked. 

Dipper paused, thinking about the question. Gravity Falls was a neutral ground. No one ever cares about gender. He felt like he should have at least a few encounters with how many tourists frequently visited. It was just  _ blank.  _

He shook his head, " I… don't remember… talking to one. No one really cares over at the Falls. " 

" What about school? " 

" College. " He answered. He couldn't forget their tired faces. " But I never talked to them… " He fidgets. " I was on blockers. So everyone assumed I was a beta. " He felt Bill stiffen, a burning smell thickly coated the room. It was almost choking. 

Teeth let out a choked cough, pulling out a handkerchief to block the smell. Dipper tried to even his breath. His shaky hands gently cupped Bill's cheek. He struggled to move closer to the smoky smell. He could feel his tongue poke out, and the deep possessive desire to mark Bill's gland as his own. 

His breath shutters as he whispered, " You fire is billowing…. " It was a simple exchange. He rarely returns Bill's own tactics, but he couldn't out right say:  _ you're scent is choking.  _ It will cause Bill to spiral into a panic. Especially, if Bill isn't aware he's protruding a heavy scent. 

Dipper can see how struggled the Doctor is to breath. " How long? '' Bill demands. Eyes burned bright, the fire for the smoke. Gripping Dipper's cheeks with an irons grip. Roughly pulling into a deadlocked stare, daring Dipper to lie. " How long were you on those damn things? " The hand shook, either out of rage or sorrow. 

" The… entire time? " Dipper answered, frightened. " I… I couldn't… I got a  _ full scholarship.  _ They would never pay for my schooling. So I… I covered it. I swear I took them off after. " He insisted, promised. " I haven't used them since! I swear! I swear! " He didn't know why he was pushing for Bill to believe him. The deep  _ need  _ for Bill to believe him. Pleading to the point of crying. He just  _ needed  _ for Bill to believe him. 

The grip on his jaw disappeared, strong arms wrapped around him tight. Shaking arms holding him close. Dipper whined, completely leaning into the hold. His hand's digging into Bill's back, bunching his clothes. His body trembled confused by the mixture of regret and sorrow. He was scared. He is scared. Scared of the emotions he experiences around Bill. His instincts pull with such a commanding drive. 

" Dipper. " Bill growled at Teeth. Pulling Dipper impossibly close, trying to achieve beyond what was physically possible. To the point where his chest begins to ache. " Do you wish to take a break? Forget how Bill is reacting. What do you want? What does your mind tell you? " 

_ Learn. Understand. Figure out what is wrong with me. Prove that I can be free.  _ " Learn. " 

" Do you want to continue? " 

" Yes. " He desperately wanted to know what's wrong. 

All his life he didn't know right and wrong. What was normal and wasn't. No one told him, no one taught him. He was told his gender was disgusting. He was taught to fight it and push through it.  _ I just want to be normal. I want to finally understand who I am!  _ He's tired. So tired of not knowing, running in circles, chasing answers. He can finally learn. Learn in a  _ safe  _ environment. 

" Alright. " Teeth softly replied, " In order for me to test if you truly have the symptoms of Omega Isolation, or OI. I have to administer a shot. It will take two hours to fully set in. You will start to feel drowsy, maybe a bit clingy. I had the staff prep some starel clothes for you to wear during this test. Myself and Bill will always be around if you need us, but you will mostly be by yourself. " 

" Can… before the shot… can you tell me some of the symptoms? " He asked. 

He turned to listen. Running his hand through Bill's hair. Pushing the alpha's face into his neck. The scent of smoke was still billowing, but it didn't  _ burn _ . It was hard to think with Bill behind him. He can hear the alpha try to calm down, but his grip is uncomfortably tight. Taking deep breaths of his scent, muttering to himself.  _ He's trying.  _ He could feel how tight Bill's jaw locked and rubbed the skin. Letting him know to loosen it. Bill did and latched onto his gland. Dipper's cheeks reddened. He slowly pulled Bill away holding the irritated gland. 

" You can't. " He reminded. " Bill, I need you. I need you here… with me… " He leaned his head against Bill. " Please. " 

Bill's shaking stopped. The scent returned to the sweet treat Dipper rarely indulges. He smiled continuing to comb Bill's hair. Bill whispered an apology. His grip loosened, just holding Dipper. He sighed in relief, motioning for the doctor to continue. 

Teeth nodded, grateful for Dipper's interference. " Once the drug fully sets you will feel different, many have explained it as an out of body experience. Your instincts will mostly be incontrol. Which is why it is important this test is conducted in a safe environment. " Bill turned, listening. " From there, it is up to your instincts. I have seen patients enter a drop. I have seen patients become high off their chosen partner's pharamons. It can be so little as a whine or something so drastic. There is really no way to tell how your body will react. The test itself is to analyze how frantic or stressed you become. It also allows us to see how much comfort your instincts desire. Omegas coming from a long line of Alpha's aren't as intune with their instincts as mixed family omegas. " 

" Is that a bad thing? " He asked. He learned to recognize his instincts. He felt most of them on his blockers. They were stronger once he took them off. 

" Yes. " Teeth sighed, " Omega's coming from a long line of Alpha's are genetic mutations.  _ Especially _ , if the line goes back several generations. No other line such as those that birth pedigree omegas have mutations. Because those omegas are mated to an alpha. In my life, you are the third omega to be born from a pure alpha line. " 

Dipper shook, " Do you know what causes it? The mutation? " 

" We have theories, hypotheses. " Teeth answered, " Nothing substantial. We believe it's the pheromone balance inside the males. You probably had more estrogen in your childhood, then your testosterone levels skyrocketed during puberty. Alpha's have even levels of testosterone during their childhood. Female testosterone plummets after puberty as their bodies produce estrogen for the first time. But this is only a theory. We could test it, but you are a  _ rare _ birth. There are only ten male omegas presently born to alpha lines. Fifty were ever recorded. " 

" What happened to them? The other fourty? " 

" Died. " Teeth answered, " Statistics show male omegas born from alpha lines die after reaching their thirties. Which is why you're so rare, and it's so hard to understand why  _ anyone  _ would treat you so poorly. We expect that number to lower soon. Any respectable doctor keeps track of omegas like yourself. It is consistently updated in case you are hurt while your primary doctor is unavailable. There are a few that are not in the best health. You are, by far, the healthiest omega I have met. Even if you test strongly for OI, your body is perfectly healthy. " 

" um… Thank you? " 

Teeth chuckled, " I'm getting off topic. Do you want to hear the rest of my nonsense before I administer the shot? " 

Dipper smiled, at ease. " Yes please. " He could feel Bill's rumbles against his back. 

" I'm glad the sun came out. " He whispered, his arms gave a gentle encouraging squeeze. 

" Alright. " Teeth replied, " After the two hour mark you will start to feel tired, even fall asleep if you are comfortable. It is very sudden, and you will have no memory of it. You will wake up when your instincts have leveled. I will ask you questions once you feel comfortable enough. I will put you in situations to trigger some of the more... violent… reactions. I will ask Bill to leave for a moment and see how well you cope. But he will almost always be by your side. " 

" Okay… " Dipper breathed, " How long does the drug last? " 

" Entirely up to you. I haven't administered a shot to someone in your situation. The statistics I shared were omegas with mixed families. You may burn through it half into the exam, you may last longer than any patient under my care. " Teeth answered with honesty, " But, your body will burn through the drug. It is not a suppressor in any way. I will not leave until your body fully processes the drug, and neither will Bill. We will constantly watch over you. If you wish to call someone to assist us, now will be the time. " 

Dipper nodded, tapping Bill's arms to release him. He kissed the Alpha's cheek and told him to stay. He wanted this conversation in private. 

" Dipper, has the doctor left? " A maid asked. 

He shook his head, glad the staff took to calling him by his name.  _ I hate titles.  _ " I'm having a friend over. Teeth… ah… Dr. Works told me I could bring an extra hand to help calm me down. " 

The maid smiled, " That's a wonderful idea. " She cheered. " I assume you're off to your room? "

He nodded, " Could you do me a favor? " 

" Of course. " She responded, hands folded in front of her. " How can I assist you? " 

" There is a glass of apple juice on the table in the room I just left. Can you clean it up for me? "

She bowed her head, " It will be done. " 

" Thank you. " He walked towards his room. The path memorized in the maze for an estate. He found his phone, and dialed. His heart raced as it rings. 

_ " Yellow? "  _

He sank into his nest. " Roni. " 

_ " Starlight. "  _ She utters back. He heard shuffling, a door closing, then silence.  _ " Dipper… "  _ She spoke his name like a prayer.  _ " I'm so sorry…"  _ She blurted, _ " I'm so sorry for hurting you. After everything… I should have… I know I'm not your favorite person right now. But I had to say it. I needed to say I'm sorry. "  _

" It's okay…. " He smiled, " I'm sorry too. I should've been more understanding of your situation. I was hurt, and I took it out on you. You were only doing your job. And… I believe you when you said it wasn't all a lie. " 

_ " Thank you… I know this is too much to ask but… can we still be friends? "  _

" I like that… I miss you. I missed your voice… your warm hugs.... Roni… I want my sister back. " His throat hurt, his smile wobbled. " I don't want to fight or be mad anymore. I… I don't want my sister to hate me. I'm sorry Roni. I'm so sorry. " 

She hushed him, and he could almost envision the lemonade scent she hides sweetening to calm him down.  _ " No more secrets. "  _ She stated with stubborn certainty _. " That's my promise to you, now and forever, no more secrets. I hated the silences. I hurt you. I hurt you by not telling you the truth. No more. "  _ She whispered the last word three more times. 

" Roni… I have… I know you're at work. But, can you come here? To the estate? " 

_ " He took you there?! "  _ She all but squealed.  _ " He really must be serious. He never takes anyone there… I had… oh… it must have been ten years before I ever stepped foot in the estate. "  _

" Really? " His cheeks felt hot. " He… he never… " 

_ " Of course he wouldn't. "  _ She gushed,  _ " He's far too proud to admit it. He's all about subtlety. He'll never admit he did something decent. We all agree he's a bastard, but he has his moments. "  _ She let out a long, tired, puff of breath.  _ " You said to come over? Now? "  _

" Yes… please, I'm taking a test. And… I'm scared. I know he won't hurt me. " He closed his eyes, his hand trembled. " But I've known you longer. I just… everything keeps moving and moving and moving. It's too much. I know, instinctively I know, that I am safe. But… it's only been three days. Both of which he was hardly here. I don't doubt him…. " 

_ " But you doubt the future. "  _

" Yes. " Dipper sighed, " Can… can you leave the office? " He turned, smelling Bill in his room. He waves in Bill's direction. Acknowledging the alpha's there for him. " I know the Northwest's will be in a mood. But do you think you could get the rest of the day off? " 

_ " Actually, you have great timing. "  _ Pyronica cheered.  _ " Not only do I have some strong tea to share, I'm talkin premium black tea. The grouch himself has requested I take a few paid days off. "  _

He laughed. It felt good to laugh. He missed her words, her weird concepts and speaking patterns.  _ I've missed her so much.  _ He indulged her, making himself comfortable in his nest. 

" Share with the class what you brewed. " 

_ " Well, whatever you did to Scrounge McDuck over here has him stomping on kittens, and little missy-miss is kicking puppies. "  _ She happily shared.  _ " A little gossip goblin tells whispers of your family being kicked out of the Northwest home. Little missy's friend hasn't come by here either, coward. "  _

He chuckled, " Are you okay at least? " 

_ " Okay! You kidding!? I'm having the time of my life! My heart is warmed by the blackest tea there is, and my goblins are well fed. "  _ He heard rustling.  _ " Imma take those days off thank you very much. "  _ The door closed, and locked.  _ " I can be down there in an hour to an hour and a half. Depending on traffic. Is that okay? "  _

He sighed, relieved. " Yes. " He melted into his nest. He couldn't wait to hug her, " That's perfect. I have to be kinda sorta alone for the next two hours. " 

_ " Why? "  _ She asked, he heard her heels and the city's busy noise. 

He eyed the alpha, " Bill's testing me for OI. " Bill moved closer, arms crossed with a questioning gaze. He huffed, pulling the man closer. Bill smirked slowly leaning his weight on the bed. Kissing up and down his neck. 

_ " As he should! "  _ She yelled, unbothered if she attracted attention.  _ " Took him long enough. They have some nerve… abusing you like that. If Teeth finds a  _ shred  _ of OI in you Bill will go mental. I have seen him when he's mad. Now get him  _ pissed _ , add a bit of drive and you got yourself nightmare fuel. "  _

It was hard to stop his lips from smiling. " Roni. " He heard her hum in return. " Thank you. " It's a relief to hear from Pryonica. As if she melted layers of his anxiety. 

_ " Up and downs. Curves and bumps…. I'll still be there for you Dipper. I'm honored you think of me as your sister, family. "  _ He could hear her smile.  _ " I never had a family before being a part of Bill's inner circle. I'm happy I'm a part of yours too, and soon you'll have brothers to look after you. Bit of a warning, Teeth is an absolute mother hen. "  _

He laughed, bright and loud. " I will keep that in mind. I'll see you in an hour? " 

_ " Or a half. "  _

He dropped his phone, his attention on Bill. He pulled Bill, and pinned him. Bill chuckled, released a playful growl. He growled back. Bill seemed surprised, and he produced another growl. Snapping his teeth like his friends did in college, a playful nip. Just for a moment, his blue eye gave him away, Dipper saw Bill's pupils constrict. 

" You called Pyronica. " Bill stated, making himself comfortable. Dipper purred, resting his head on Bill's chest. " Will you be okay? " 

" Yeah. " He sighed. Bill's hand combing through Dipper's hair. Occasionally, Bill would tug on a curl and watch it spring back. " We talked for a bit. She'll be here before the medicine takes effect. " He turned to Bill. " I didn't ask… but will that be okay? I know you two… have a poor relationship right now. " 

Bill huffed, " Growing pains, sapling. " He replied. " I was in my right to put her in her place. I can never be mad at anyone in my inner circle for long. We are like a family. I have to remind them who sits at the head of the table. " Bill leaned down to kiss the crown of Dipper's head. " Besides, today… and the next few days are about you and your health. I can leave the drama at the door, sapling. " 

Dipper purrs grew louder, he shifted, cupping Bill's cheeks with his hands. Rewarding his kind loving words with a gentle kiss. It was like a breath of fresh air. He leaned further into the kiss. Instincts kicking for  _ more _ , just like the first night. He wanted  _ more  _ and  _ more.  _ He couldn't get enough of the fluttering feeling in his heart. The way his bones simply melted and his brain went to static.

" As much as I… " He trailed down Dipper's neck, peppering the skin with kisses. " … like… to… continue…. " Dipper reached for Bill's hair, clawing and gripping the locks. Bill groaned, pulling Dipper closer. His hands tracing up Dipper's thighs, dipping inside Dipper's shirt. " Oh~ you're not making this easy. " He purred, " Sapling… we… " Dipper dipped his head, nipped on Bill's gland. Turning to suck on the bobbing adam's apple. " Teeth… your… your…. " 

" He said we could take a break. " Dipper uttered. 

His mind in a haze. He just felt so  _ good.  _ The fear was gone. His insecurities were forgotten. He basked in this elevation of happiness. Nothing mattered.  _ Bill is here. He's in my nest. He respected my boundaries…. Everyday… a little more of my heart is taken.  _ He warmed his fingers inside Bill's lounge shirt, lightly scratching his sides. Gently tracing symbols before running his nails down. Bill hissed into his neck. Lips captured Dipper's neck, sucking the skin. Nibbling and occasionally lightly biting, not enough to puncture. 

" Test… " Bill instisted, fighting with himself.  _ Can't think… smell… oh~ he smells so  _ **_delectable._ ** The room smelled of a sweet campfire.  _ Am I drunk?  _ " Test… test… " He chanted, remembered. " you… you have to take my…  _ the _ … test. " 

Dipper used his weight to push Bill further into his nest. Distracting him with soft kisses as he pulled some blankets closer. Strategically moving his favorite next to Bill's head. The alpha turned, eyes nearly rolled back when the potent smell hit his nose. Claws rang down Dipper's back. Dipper, moaning into Bill's ear, rolling his body to the rough touch. 

" Fuck…. " Bill uttered. " Sapling. " 

Dipper moved Bill's hands to his thighs. Feeling those hands squeeze and slowly trail up. He seated himself into the hands. Bill cursed again. Head full of static. 

" Test. " Bill stated, " We need to go back. " His hands moved back to Dipper's thighs and up his waist. Squeezing the skin.  _ Small…  _ **_lean._ ** His fangs ached. Dipper bent down, enticing the idea with more sweet, devish, kisses. " Dipper. " He told, " Stop… test… now… " 

Dipper stopped, " Okay… " He didn't mean to sound disappointed, but he hoped Bill would just forget. 

Bill sighed, finding the strength to pull his nose away from the blanket. He lifted his hand to cup Dipper's cheek. " I know you don't… don't want Teeth here, but this is important. We can have all the fun in the world.  _ After _ you're free. " 

_ He has a point.  _ " Okay. " 

Bill tapped his hand against Dipper's cheek. Dipper rolled his eyes at the 'good boy' gesture, lifting himself from his nest. He let Bill collect himself as he returned to the doctor. Waiting patiently against the same couch he claimed, unbothered by Dipper's disheveled appearance. The tools needed already out on full display, neat and organized. He approached cautiously.  _ Maybe I should've waited for Bill.  _ Teeth didn't appear to be annoyed or upset that he was forced to wait.  _ He did say I could take a break…  _

" Do you feel better? Safer? " Teeth asked him. 

" Yes. " He answered. 

He felt calmer. Pyronica will be here. Someone that  _ knows  _ him for  _ years  _ will be in this house. He trusts Bill, he truly does, but that's what's so  _ terrifying.  _ A stranger of three days with his undying trust. He has never trusted someone so quickly. Bill hasn't even realized how  _ quickly  _ they put their trust in each other. He was the  _ first stranger  _ to be brought to this estate. That means Bill  _ trusts  _ him, a home special to the alpha. It's almost a dream, a fantasy. Not love at first sight, but their instincts are sweet on each other without them realizing it. He's scared that this drug will make Bill realize his  _ mistake.  _ Realize their quick transition from strangers to lovers, and be just as terrified as him. The first morning, the first  _ morning  _ he welcomed Bill into his nest. He didn't let his  _ family  _ into his room, let alone his nest. Even in the falls  _ everyone  _ knew to stay out of his room. How territorial he was over his space in the attic. It was his space. And somehow Bill found his blind spot. 

" Are you ready? " Teeth pulled him from his thoughts, patient and kind. Pryonica's words ring in his head:  _ mother hen.  _ " Would you like to wait until Bill arrives? You can take another moment if you wish. " 

" No… " He offered his arm once again. " Just do it. "  _ Before I change my mind.  _

Teeth wordlessly stood, his hands remained in Dipper's sight. He showed the medical pen and uncapped it, holding it against Dipper's arm. Dipper turned away. " You'll feel a slight pinch. One… " The click was a crackle of lighting. 

Dipper hissed, forcing his head to remain in the opposite direction. His teeth are barred ready to bite. He counted in his head back from ten. Holding his throbbing arm. 

" How do you feel? Throbbing is to be expected. It will pass, but do you feel any burning or itchiness? " 

" No. " 

" Did you want to bite me? " 

He shut his eyes, recounting. " Yes. " 

" That's completely normal, and a very good starting point. " Teeth encouraged. " Do you need a minute or can you accompany me to the prepared room to change? " 

His head is spinning. The need to bite, to fight, still pounding in his brain.  _ Hurt him.  _ " Minute… I… I need a minute… " 

" Alright. " Teeth easily agreed, " Seeing as your instincts are locked on me, I will have a staff member take to the room. Just in case the urge comes back. I'll find Bill and inform him of the situation. " Teeth carefully explained. " Once again, the aggression you feel is completely normal. It's a defense mechanism. " 

Each word made it easier for him to breathe. To know that this is normal. " Thank you. " 

This was a natural reaction to the shot, a defense. This type of aggression had to be surpassed. His parents didn't want him 'aggressive' but his Grunkles lived for it.  _ Finally tapping into your inner alpha,  _ Stan would always say. But he isn't an alpha, he was a scared, highly defensive, omega. 

" I am your acting doctor, it is my job to ensure you are healthy. Most importantly, it is my job to help  _ educate  _ you on your genetics and your instincts. You are a very special person. Not because you are a rare birth, but you caught the interest of someone I consider a brother. " 

He smiled, relaxing completely. He could turn to the doctor with no instinctual rage. The man wore a gentle smile, placing his index over his lips as he closed one eye. 

" Just don't tell Bill that. " He mused, " It will go straight to his pride. " 

Dipper laughed.  _ He's not so bad.  _ He wouldn't mind check ups if it was Teeth doing the examination.  _ They really do act like a family.  _ It makes him curious about the other personalities in Bill's inner cycle. 

" Don't tell me what? " Bill questions, marching into the room. 

The statement glided off his tongue like water, " That you're an ass. " He flinched back. He got so comfortable, relaxed here.  _ I really just said that. I really just told him that.  _

Both turned to him completely shocked by the slip. Bill broke the silence with a roaring laugh. Holding his stomach has he bent with absolute cheer. His laugh pitched to something manic. 

"  _ Finally.  _ " Bill sighed, excited. " I get to see the real you. " He cheered, " I have been  _ dying  _ to see all the sass you bottle up that tiny body of yours. " He moved closer pinning Dipper to the couch, " Pyronica is my eyes and ears in that little company, she tells me  _ everything  _ about  _ everyone.  _ " 

Dipper flushed. 

" Bill. " Teeth interrupted. " I have administered the shot. You can have your fun later. "  _ He sounds like a disappointed parent.  _ " He needs to get into the prepared room and clothes before the two hour mark is up. " 

" Yeah. Yeah. " Bill waved him off. " Buzz kill, and right when he started being interesting. " He huffed. Dipper perused his lips to keep his laughter contained.  _ He even crosses his arms when he's upset.  _

Teeth sighed, " Alright, will you be okay following me? " He asked. Dipper nodded. Teeth's lips twitched to smile, " Good, let's get you changed. " 

He got up from the couch. Still feeling playful, and knowing that he can get away with some sass, he tapped Bill's nose. Bill's eyes narrowed itching to grab him. 

" Stop pecking my interests. " Bill stated. 

" Stop being interested. " He returned. 

Bill chuckled, "  _ Never. "  _

" Well then there's your problem. " He laughed, leaving with Teeth.  _ I can't believe I did that. Why did I do that?  _ " He… " Teeth turned, " He doesn't actually…  _ like  _ my attitude… does he? " 

Teeth chuckled, " In good fun, yes. Usually people can't keep up with his witty remarks. Or they actually get offended by his remarks. Pyronica, I believe, has gone the longest in that sort of verbal match. She's won a few times by insulting his clothes. I have yet to win. But, he likes the challenge. " 

" He said he likes different. " 

Teeth laughed this time, " Yes.  _ Different _ . " He eyed Dipper, " I can see why he's so interested in you. You most definitely are full of surprises. " 

" Well… My Grunkle taught me never to pull my punches. " 

" No you do not. " He bent down as if to share a secret, " I think Bill finds you cute. " 

_ Cute?!  _ His cheeks flushed bright red, heating up like a light bulb. He hid his expression in his hands.  _ Of all the things… cute?!  _ He clamped down on an embarrassed squeal.  _ Cute. He thinks I'm  _ **_cute._ ** The thought looped in his mind.

Teeth led Dipper into a prepared guest room. The embarrassed, break down, thought hulted. The door was open for him to enter, but it felt like a wall was placed in front of him. Chills crawled up his spine. Tentatively, he stepped inside. Teeth did not join him. 

The room held no scent. 

It freaked him out. Not even the subtle scent of Bill's estate, the mixture of Bill and his staff. There was  _ nothing.  _ The room was completely scrubbed, alienated. It was blank, empty. He wanted out of this room. Too clean, too sterile. He wanted out. It's suffocating. 

" The clothes are in the restroom. " Teeth's voice was distant. All he could hear was his panicked heart. " After you shower and change, can you leave this room. " He instructed. 

_ Wash my scent. Wash Bill's scent. Be like this room… too clean.  _ He didn't want to. It's irrational, his scent will come back. But, for a moment… he will smell like  _ nothing  _ but soap and water. 

" I'll be outside when you're ready. " 

" But…. " He uttered, scared. 

" This is only a starting point. You need to reset your instincts, be aware of what's you and what is us. You can go back to Bill if you are uncomfortable with just your scent. But remember, you will mostly be alone for the next two hours. " 

" Okay. " The test is about isolation. He had to be alone.  _ Two hours, it's only two hours.  _ It felt like an eternity. He was safe, but couldn't be held. He was safe, but couldn't lavish himself in it's comfort. 

The shower felt far too cold for how high he turned the heat. The steam felt like mist, fog. A stuttering breath exits. He didn't like this, he couldn't smell. He couldn't smell anything. Even the soup held no scent. He whined. 

_ Can't smell. Can't smell.  _

His whines grew louder. His body shook. Panic settles in his nerves, his heart. 

_ Can't smell. Can't smell.  _

He can't take it. He turned off the water, and quickly dried and dressed himself. The clothes were slightly itchy, but it didn't matter. He couldn't  _ smell anyone.  _ He opened the door. He paid no mind to it's harsh collision with the wall. The flood of scents outside the room made him drop to his knees in relief. 

_ Smell. Smell. Smell. I can smell.  _

Everything went back to  _ normal.  _ The lively mixture of a well lived home. Different smells, faid smells, of people coming and going. The smells of the garden outside, the staff, and  _ Bill.  _ Bill's sweet adult treat of a smell.  _ It hasn't faid. The campfire isn't kindling. I did that. I made him happy.  _

" Dipper? "  _ Teeth.  _ " Are you alright? " He asks. 

Dipper couldn't find the strength to answer. He shook his head trying to calm the panic. His scent started to return, but it was fant and it smelled like rain. He needed a grounding. He counted back from ten, and periodically muttered the things around him and their colors. He could think, but his body didn't stop shaking. 

He took a deep breath, and  _ ran.  _

" Dipper! " 

He ran towards the only thing that could calm him down. Towards the smell of comfort and safety. He ran towards Bill. 

He rushed towards the room. Apologizing to any staff he passed. He didn't stop,  _ couldn't  _ stop. Not until he is  _ safe.  _ It felt good to run again. Run with a need, a drive, a purpose. He slid to a stop, calming his erratic breaths. His shaky hands opened the door, kinder than then last. His shoulders sagged in relief. Here he felt comfortable. Here he was safe. He can forget about the room Teeth put him in. He could ask to change out of these itchy clothes. 

Warmth cupped his jaw. He focused on what's in front of him. Bill. His worried, puzzled expression. Darting mismatched eyes trying to solve his problems. He was speaking, but he couldn't understand the words. He was far too happy, calm. Dipper only held onto his wrists. His hair was still damp in his rush to get out. He probably made such a mess, but it didn't matter. 

" per…. Dipper! " He jolted. He didn't expect the sudden yell. Bill sighed, " There you are. " He felt Bill's thumb rub circles against his cheek. " What happened? " He asked. 

" I couldn't smell. " His voice quivered. " I couldn't smell. " 

Bill dragged him towards the couch. Sitting him down, careful with his touch. He tried to calm down. To stop his tears, but it  _ hurt.  _ His nose was so sensitive. His old life he smelled too much at once, in that room. It was taken away. It should have been a blessing. To finally be able to focus on one thing, but it freaked him out. 

" I don't want to be alone. " He uttered. 

" It's only for a few hours. " Bill replied. 

He whined. He's tired of being alone. He's tired of being by himself. He  _ knows  _ he can't back out. Rationally, he can justify the test. Teeth explained everything perfectly. Whether he likes it or not, the shot has to run its course. He's done  _ being  _ alone, ignored, or pushed around. He wants to be himself. He wants to be with people that can understand him. People he trusts and loves. He wants to go back  _ home.  _

Does he even have a right to be that selfish? To want all those things? 

He's been away for so long. If it wasn't for his scent, his  _ true  _ scent, he would have forgotten his favorite forest. For four miserable years he only smelled of candle wax. Pacifica did that to him, subconsciously. Her words held little weight, but his instincts took it as something she  _ enjoyed.  _ Changing him, molding him to be the  _ perfect  _ omega for her. 

" Oh thank god. " 

Dipper immediately tucked himself behind Bill.  _ I'm not going back to that room.  _ Teeth carefully approached. Noting Bill's defensive stance and harsh gaze. 

" What the  _ hell  _ did you do? " Bill demanded. 

" I only followed procedure. " Teeth replied. " It's mandatory for omega's testing for OI to be cleansed of any outside distractions. It's to ensure they can differentiate themselves from us. Omega's have a keen sense of smell. They smell too much all their lives, some more than others. " He explained. " Many have a calming reaction, I didn't expect he would panic. " 

Dipper flinched, _right… I'm_ _different._ He leaned his head against Bill's back. _Why couldn't I just be born as an Alpha?_ He was surprised by his own thought. He hasn't thought of being an alpha in a long time. 

" Can…can I change? These clothes are itchy. " He asked Bill. 

Teeth look taken back. " Those clothes are specially designed for omegas. " 

Dipper's nose scrunched,  _ just because they're made for omegas doesn't mean it's for the entire gene. Pyronica knew that after a single day of shopping together. _ He smiled at the memory. She never stereotyped him dragging him around the stores in either section, just picking what looks good.  _ We need to do that more often.  _ He likes how Pyronica barrels through life. She's unique and spontaneous. She stays true to herself, and bullhead when it comes to spiteful comments. He remembered what she told him during lunch: 

_ Haters gonna hate Dipper. Block them out. No one. And I mean  _ **_no one_ ** _ can make you inferior without your permission. If they trash talk, then it's because they need reassurance. You hold your head up high. Because, no matter what, if you do what makes you happy. Then there is no reason to feel down.  _

Her words, actions, reminded him so much of the old Mabel. The sister he loved and adored. The sister he would protect no matter what. It was before their genetics separated them. Mabel went on with her life. The alpha twin she always wanted, and proclaims, to be. He, a loathe omega. The weaker twin. It's probably why it hurt so much when Pyronica  _ lied.  _ His heart carried the same love and adoration he once held for Mabel. Before his genetic test, he and Mabel would tell each other everything, joined to the hip. 

_ How far have we parted? People hardly recognize us as twins anymore.  _

He pulled on the shirt's collar,  _ it's irritating my skin.  _ He moved, showing his irritated stomach to Teeth. " See? My skin is just sensitive. " 

" Extremely. " Teeth replied, his voice was calm but he looked eager to question. 

Bill wasn't having it, " I had Pyronica drop off some lounge wear for you a few days ago. Those at least, will be more comfortable. " 

Dipper felt his heart jump. " Thank you. " 

" You needed clothes anyway. Pyronica was useful enough to make your stay a little more comfortable. " Bill replied. 

Dipper's lips twitch, " Careful " He teased,  _ he said he likes the real me…. I don't have to always be nice. I don't need a filter.  _ " Roomers will start to spread, I can see it now. The great Bill Cipher bent backwards for an omega. " 

Bill's eyes widen, a playful smirk spreading. Joy and mischievous playfulness sparking in his eyes. " You think I'm great? " He responded, holding the door open for him. 

He touched his heart, and fanned his hand as if he were flattered. " Hardly, I know the real you. You're just trying to soften me up by being a gentleman. " 

Bill laughed, taking his hand for a kiss. " This… " His grip tightened, " This is what I was waiting for. I don't mind the soft mornings, or our mushy stories. This sas…  _ spitfire…  _ is what I crave. I knew you had it. But, I waited until you were comfortable enough to show it. " 

" You… " He gripped Bill's hand. " You really don't mind? Me being like this? Defective? Rude? " 

Bill's eyes narrowed, " You aren't defective. " The smile returned, " As you said before, I'm an ass. I'm 'rude' to tons of people. Why? Cause I get results. Being nice is a privilege people need to earn,  _ especially,  _ if you have money. Sure, I play nice with the media. But there's mixed reviews about me for a reason. Gotta keep them on their toes, sapling. If they think I'm nice they'll walk all over me. " 

He laughed, and felt so relieved. He hugged Bill. His skin hated the contact, but he was so  _ happy.  _ Bill didn't,  _ doesn't _ , care about his attitude. He already  _ told  _ him he likes being different. But, his alpha. The alpha that is carving a path towards his freedom, is also the  _ light  _ at the end of a dark tunnel. 

" I want you. " He whispered. " Alpha, I want you. " 

Bill growled, low and farel. His hands shook to the sound. His body shutters as his heart raced. Excitement, fear, anticipation swirled in his mind like a witches brew. Bill tilted Dipper's head up, licking a possessive strip down his neck. Dipper let out a stuttering breath.

" You have  _ impeccable  _ timing, Pinetree. " Bill chuckled, his growl rolling with his humor. " Clothes. Test.  _ Then  _ we have some  _ fun. "  _ He listed, rushing them back into Dipper's room. " One more thing. " He added once inside, he grabbed the bag Dipper brought with him. " Where's the choker? " 

Dipper opened his back reaching towards the back pocket for the laptop. He brought out it's white reticular box. He didn't feel safe just leaving it in his room. The maids would ask questions, and the Northwest's will  _ definitely  _ confiscate the item. He slowly hands the box to Bill. 

" Please don't take it…. " He begged. 

Bill huffed, " Why would I take something that's already mine to give? " He replied. 

_ What… what?!  _ " Yours… "  _ Then… he… the picture.  _ " You own that shop? " 

" I own the building, yes. " He replied. " Hexagon words directly under me, along with some small fashion designers and their apprentices. I told you, I have connections sapling. " He chuckled, " Though… he goes by Hex to the customers. " 

" Then… you… " His face is bright red. " That  _ dress.  _ " 

Bill laughed, " Pyronica was furious with me. Giving away merchandise without permission, but even the designer agreed with my choice. How could I not? You were  _ glowing.  _ " 

He sunk to his knees in shame. " You… when… how?! " 

" I'm going to be honest with you. It completely slipped my mind until yesterday. The picture was sent to my black book. " Bill replied, tilting his chin up. " But now that I do recognize you as the beauty in that photo. " He continued, clipping the necklace. " I'm  _ never  _ letting you go. " 

" I feel betrayed. " He stated. 

" Why?! " Bill cackled. 

" That's cheating! It's your own fault for forgetting, but that's cheating! You had me made when I first agreed! In the back of that twisted little mind of yours, you recognized me. And I can't  _ believe  _ you saw me in a  _ dress  _ of all things! " 

" Love~ " Bill purred, kissing Dipper's hands. Dipper turned away out of spite. " I would hug you, but I can see your skin practically shouting for freedom. " 

He huffed, crossing his arms. " Just… get me something to change in. I'm still mad at you. " 

" Of course. " Bill took a bow. " Anything for my omega. " He mocked. 

Dipper rolled his eyes, stripping himself of the itchy fabric. He had the audacity to lock eyes with Bill. Frozen in time, just staring at his body. 

He boldly spoke, " Enjoying the view? " 

Bill wanted to speak his mind, but chose to simply throw the garment on the bed. " Just… get changed. We're still on the clock. " He stepped outside the room. 

_ Right.  _ He touched the fabric.  _ Soft.  _ He instantly threw on the shirt and sweats.  _ It feels like a warm hug.  _ He feels so much  _ better.  _ But, he doesn't want to leave Bill's side. He's having fun.  _ Can't I just stay with him?  _ There's a little voice going 'that defeats the purpose of the test'. He opened the door. 

" Better? " Bill asked. 

" Much. " He answered. 

" Good. " A hand was offered. " I know the perfect place to have you whole up for the rest of the hour. " 

Dipper took the hand, following Bill's lead. " What about Teeth… ah Dr. Works? " 

" Power of modern technology, sapling. " Bill waved off his concern. " If anything happens I can give him a ring. I already texted him. " 

" Okay. " He was calmer without the doctor present. " Do I get a hint? Or does this have to do with the gift you mentioned? " 

" I am a man of many secrets. " Bill responds. 

Their conversation continues to be light and full of banter he hasn't experienced since the Falls. It's  _ perfect.  _ Jabbing each other without causing harm, joking around,  _ being  _ himself. He could be witty, snarky, and a bit  _ bratty _ . Sometimes either of them take it a step too far, but they are actually  _ correcting  _ each other by  _ talking.  _ It's a breath of fresh air for Dipper. He doesn't have to hide. He doesn't have to bite his tongue. 

His fears are shattering like  _ glass  _ with each unfiltered word passing his lips. Here, with Bill, he can speak his mind. He can actually  _ use  _ his brain in a conversation. And Bill is  _ feeding  _ his brain's natural remarks. Wanting more, fueling his spiteful behavior. He hasn't felt this good,  _ free,  _ since his first summer in Gravity Falls. 

Bill is an  **adventure.**

The thought makes him gitty.  _ We'll have growing pains, it won't be perfect.  _ He squeezed Bill's hand.  _ I'll learn to understand you day by day.  _ He had made his choice. He didn't need his family to back him up. He is an omega, and he is  _ proud of it.  _ He's proud of the way he is raised. He is proud of the life he's fought to achieve. 

" Bill… " He uttered. 

The man paused, " Yes sapling? " 

He smiled, and unclipped the metal pin in his hair. He laughed at Bill's baffled expression. He opened it, and pulled out a key. 

" I believe this belongs to you now. " He rested the key into the man's palm. 

Bill smiled, hugging him, spinning him, with energetic glee. He laughed, holding Bill tight. Whatever the test result concluded. Even if this test isn't enough. Bill will never let him leave. He is trapped in a beautiful web. He will continue to fear the future. Be insecure at Bill's side, think he isn't good enough or inferior. His bad habit will someday show their ugly faces. He will experience all these things, but  _ not alone. _

_ Better or for worse, I am yours.  _

_ Now and forever. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, there are two ways this can go. 
> 
> I can't decided, so this is my gift to you. I can skip past the OI test completely and get to cerb stomping and home wreaking. Or, I can give you the OI test with Pyronica and Bill taking care of Dipper. 
> 
> The choice is yours.


	8. Overwhelmed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright! Here is another BULKY chapter for you. As many of you requested, THE TEST. This chapter was honestly so stressful and fun to re-write at the same time. I learned so much! 
> 
> Please let me know if I make any misconceptions with any of the illnesses I mentioned in this chapter. The internet and friends can only do so much against a community.

**\- Overwhelmed -**

** ______________________ **

Pyronica entered to a quiet estate. 

The servants present took her coat, surprised and excited by her visit. Welcoming her inside the estate. She smiled at them, giving them her light coat, bag, as well as her blazer. One of the downsides to her promotion, the dress code was rather  _ strict.  _ A small downside to an otherwise successful future. 

" Will you be staying the night mam? " A butler asked, helping another fold her jacket and blazer. 

" Yes. " She answered.  _ The test could take all night. Bill will just have to deal with me taking up some space, and stealing Dipper away from him.  _ " Where is Bill? I know Teeth is over too. " 

" I believe the master is relaxing in the upstairs study with the doctor. His guest has found himself rather entertained with the master's library. " The butler responded. 

" Thank you. " 

" It's our pleasure. I shall put your clothes in your usual room. " 

She thanked them once more, marching off towards the study. She greeted the passing maids, hugging a few she recognized. 

" Kitkat! You're still here! " She cheered, rushing the laughing woman for a hug. " How's your oldest? " She asked, excited. 

" Still a brat. " She replied, returning the hug. " I'm thinking of shipping her butt over here. I'm sure the master will teach her some respect. " 

She laughed, " What about bluebear? Is he still here? " 

" Yes! Azul doesn't trust the new hires in the kitchen as of yet, and he refuses to leave until the master is well looked after. " She chuckled, " Shall I let him know your hear or would you like to surprise him? " 

" Let me have my fun. " Pyronica pouted. " Who else is still here from the old crew? " 

She put a hand to her cheek in thought. Her bright green eyes shimmered, " All of us. " her smile shimmered like polish diamonds. " We can't leave the master with these younglings. " She chuckled motioning to her shadow. " It's a process. We have to make sure the master is in good hands. " 

" I'm happy to hear that. It's nice to be back. I have missed this place. " Pyronica sighed, reminiscent. 

" Yes, I'm sure the master misses the company. Lately, he has spent more time in his second home than here. We are delighted he has taken a more relaxed approach to his work. " She replied. 

" Well, we have all been busy. " 

_ This is a good pause. _ She waved to the pair. " I have to meet Bill and Teeth. It's good seeing you Kathleen. It's good everyone is still here. " 

Kathleen nodded, " Welcome home, mam. " 

_ God, I miss this place.  _ Everyone in their circle has dedicated long hours towards a successful future. Bill had tasked each of them to increase their profits and continued to manage his company. She had to step back from her duties to assist Bill with the main company.  _ It's been a long six years.  _ She didn't have any free time. Her visits were rare occasions, mainly holidays. She couldn't talk to any of her family, her friends. Not in the beginning. Dipper was her relief. He let her talk freely. He encouraged her thoughts, ideas, and actually  _ listened.  _ She slipped a few times, and Dipper used her to gain the advantage.  _ Smart and cunning.  _ She always thought he would make a great addition to the family. But, she was  _ terrified  _ of Dipper's reaction to Bill. 

_ We'll laugh about it… some day.  _ She hopes everything will turn for the better.  _ Bill needs someone.  _ Either to keep him in check or just to love him. He had always held himself to high standards with no brakes. Buy anything they needed to keep a float. Bill needs a distraction.  _ Dipper will keep him occupied.  _ She smiled, in. a way she is glad Bill found a spark in Dipper. She trusts him, treasures him. Her two favorite, special, people are shining brighter.

" Pink! It's so good to see you! " Teeth cheered, rushing towards her side. " How have you been, love? When Bill mentioned Dipper called a friend I had no idea it would be you. " Joy clearly expressed. " It has been far too long. " 

" Almost six years. " She responds in kind. Holding him close.  _ He's gained some muscle.  _ " I see your hair is still pink. " She laughed, happy the color remained. It was a joke in the beginning, but it suited Teeth. " What happened to your glasses? Too good for them? " 

Teeth chuckled, " I switched over to contacts about three years ago, but sometimes I do wear them. " 

Bill looked at the pair, reminiscent.  _ Six years.  _ It was hard to believe. The business demands his attention. The other's are moving to higher places. He huffed as the two caught up.  _ Who thought a complete stranger brought us back together.  _ A sweeter thought,  _ my omega is reconnecting with my family.  _ There is a deep sense of pride swelling in his heart. 

" Well, now I have you both here. " He moved towards his bag and took out a recorder. " You must take the Aphrodite oath. If you refuse, I will have to ask you to leave. This is not up for discussion. " 

" I'm game. " Bill replied. 

Pyronica nodded, " What do we need to say. " 

" Just answer when prompted. " He started the recording, " I am Doctor Destin Bridgeworks pledging two individuals under the Aphrodite oath. " He gestured towards the pair. " State your names. " 

" Bill Cipher. " 

" Pyronica Heeliwick. " 

" And what is your relationship with the patient, Dipper Pines? Mr. Cipher, you will go first followed by Mrs. Heeliwick. " 

Bill paused,  _ I have to word this carefully for the court. If I claim to be his mate they could null this procedure. On the other hand…  _ " I am his chosen mate. " 

" Mrs. Heeliwick. " 

" A friend from work. " 

" And by taking this oath you acknowledge the risk of being convicted of crimes of medical malpractice, despite being an untrained medical professional. Do you acknowledge this? " 

" Yes. " 

" Do you swear to do no harm to the omega, Dipper Pines? " 

" I swear to do no harm. " 

" Will you uphold chivalry and chastity during the testing of Omega Isolation? " 

" Yes. "

" Bill Cipher, will you, in the best of your ability, protect the omega Dipper Pines? " 

" Yes. " 

" Pyronica Heeliwick, will you, in the best of your ability, assist in calming the omega Dipper Pines? " 

" Yes. " 

He stopped the recording. " Interesting word choice. " He stated. " I was under the impression Dipper was your mate. " 

" He is promised to another by arranged marriage. If I say I am his mate the lawyer can object to this test and it will be nullified. However, if I say I am his chosen mate, it means he deemed his mate unworthy enough to break the contract. " Bill continued, " The lawyer will have no choice but to listen and read your diagnosis. " 

Teeth huffed, " Always thinking ahead. " He dug through his bag once more. He pulled out two devices, handing one of them to Pyronica. " It is a body camera to monitor Dipper's reactions. Since we are not in a proper testing felicity these will have to do. It's non-negotiable, if this is taken to court the jury and judge need physical evidence other than my word. I would refrain from nicknames while recording, and you two act complete strangers if you wish to maintain your cover. " He checked the time, " The drug should be in effect. We have a thirty minute window before he wakes. " 

She started buckling the camera, " What do you expect will happen? " Pyronica asked, curious.  _ This is not at all flattering.  _

" Hostility, I have a suspicion he is producing more testosterone than estrogen. Usually omega's are fearful during these tests. I feel Dipper will be rather forward in his advances, much like an alpha would. But, he could surprise us completely. " Teeth theorized. 

" Joy. " Bill responds. 

" You're under oath. " Teeth reminds. 

" Yeah, yeah. " He waved, " Not the first time I've been threatened with the law. " He sat up. " Is there anything you need from me before I check up on him? " 

" I would have him wear a mouth gaurd, but I do not have his dental records. " Teeth replied. " Biting is very common with these tests. Scratching and clawing are to be expected as well. I doubt the biting will be a problem. " 

" He has fangs. " Bill replied. 

" Yes, all omega's have fangs. " Teeth agreeds with a huff. 

" He has  _ fangs.  _ " Bill repeated, irritated. " I wouldn't be stating it if it weren't a problem. " 

" Bill, omega's can't grow fangs. Not like an alpha can, it's physically impossible. " Teeth replied. 

" Well, he's got them. " Bill huffed, " I felt them, those things could do some  _ damage _ . " 

Teeth stilled, horrified. " Show me. " 

Bill marched out of the room. " Gladly. " 

He took them straight to the library. His heart raced as the door drew near. He was  _ excited.  _ His heart hammered and instincts sored. He will be  _ providing.  _ He swore to protect his sapling. And his instincts are howling. He was overwhelmed by such positive emotions. It was hard to take the test so seriously. He had  _ won.  _ He will have such a strong head,  _ smart _ omega worthy to be by his side. He will never be bored. Dipper will be his treasure, his hord.  _ Everyone  _ will know who he belongs to, who he is  _ mated  _ to. He bit his finger to calm down. He can feel his scent leak, soon it will become choking. 

He opened the door. Books littered the tables, half opened or completely.  _ Was he studying?  _ He crept closer looking at the spins.  _ Greek? Latin?  _ Pyronica had a fond expression. She neatly tidied the room and put the book in some order. 

" So he does this often? " He asked her. 

" At work. " She answered, " When he is given a big project. His office always looked like a war zone. Book, papers, charts. So many things highlighted. " She smiled, " It took me a while to figure out his system. Knowing him, he'll be surrounded by the bulk of this…. whatever he found. " 

" If he's looking at languages it's upstairs. " He said, moving towards the stairs.

They didn't find him in that section nor the other's they checked. Tad suggested to split their efforts and he couldn't agree more. He was worried Dipper might have wondered outside the library.

_ He couldn't have.  _ He sprinted. 

A smile slowly stretching as he raced down the steps. He checked the books and his lips started  _ hurting.  _ His heart thunders as his limbs shook, absolutely  _ ecstatic.  _ He walked over towards Fantasy and Mystery. The wall that separated them. He let out an airy chuckle. The small nook within the wall shelved only a few books, those put there by himself to read later. Pushed the nook, giving way to a narrow staircase.  _ There is no way.  _ His heart is in his ears. His instincts are so damn  _ proud.  _ The reason this estate is so treasured, it held secrets. Only he knew of it's secrets. And he  _ scouted  _ for the perfect structure, perfect base, to build his secrets. Pathways and secret rooms to be uncovered in his name. If his omega is truly as clever as he thinks. 

Dipper had uncovered the library's secret. 

He walked down, his steps reverating against the slabs of nero marquise marble. Steps lit up by rainbow light. This was his very first room he ever had the pleasure in designing. The first of many hidden rooms within this estate. He worked along those he hired. He was a hands on type of person. But, he was bored and needed a passtime. Building these rooms seemed reasonable work to fill his time. The construction crew needed his input and permission anyway, and it was a good work out. It made redesigning and repairs much quicker. He learned so many  _ new  _ things his parents thought were trivial. He found a release in demo work. Mashing, destroying, a chaotic process of cleansing. It was a great outlet for his pent up rage. 

_ You did find it.  _ He let out an airy laugh. In this room filled with treasures, trinkets, and scriptures of Egypt laid his omega. 

Just as Pyronica predicted, books and papers cluttered around and on the omega. A black, recognizable, book in his lap. Passed out on one of the couches, books scattered on the coffee table. He cleared the papers from Dipper, and gently placed the book down on the table. 

He bent down, kissing Dipper's forehead. " Day by day, sapling… you capture my heart… the funny thing is I wouldn't mind if your heart took its place. " He uttered, gathering Dipper in his arms. It was hard to keep his pride in check, the rumble in his throat itching for it's cue. Instead, he held Dipper closer. " I will make the world envy you. Dress you in my color. Make everyone crave to have a taste, a forbidden fruit. " 

He couldn't wait for that day. The day the media announces he's off the market. He craves the world to enter the stages of grieve. He is a selfish creature. He always gets his way. He couldn't wait for the fights, the arguments.  _ Finally, someone who is a challenge.  _ A growl slipped,  _ and they threw you away. My sapling… the fools didn't know you'll grow into an evergreen. Strong. Mighty.  _

A plan slowly formed.  _ Perhaps…  _ it wouldn't be a hard accomplishment. His omega craved his hometown, and Bill knew a free property that will catch his omega's eye.  _ I'm going to spoil you rotten.  _ He promised more gifts. Why not a place where his omega come and go freely? Tear down bad memories and remodel a house of horrors.  _ I have to make some arrangements.  _ They were on a tight schedule after all. Dipper flew out in only two days.  _ Xanthar will have my head for this.  _ He looked down at Dipper. His sweet omega. He found himself unable to care about the fall out. He can only picture the bright smile and watery eyes.  _ It's worth it.  _

He needs to get Dipper back to his nest. 

He didn't want his omega to wake up in a foreign place. They are in uncharted territory, the safest bet is to make Dipper comfortable. The library won't satisfy him, and this room is meant for those who look. He had no intentions of telling the two upstairs of its existence. Lucky, the room is a connector. He moved towards the electric fireplace, tapping the bricks. It's electric display of fire moved aside allowing him to enter a ballroom. 

He's glad to see an empty room. While it would be amusing to give them a good fright, he would rather avoid the questions. He didn't have time to amuse them. Dipper could wake at any moment. He needed to get to Dipper's room, his burrow. 

It was easy to open the door, second nature. It was almost a frightening discovery.  _ When did we become so close?  _ Dipper usually slept alone; however, Bill was always in the room. Routinely, he waltzes in to wake the omega up. Sit at the beds edge, gently pulling back the blankets, and greeting Dipper with a kiss. 

_ He's so still.  _ It's unnerving to see. 

Dipper was a restless sleeper. Now, he's stagnant, frozen, in the position Bill laid him. Bill didn't like it. He sat on the bed's edge, pulling a discarded blanket over Dipper. The one he brought from his own room. He slowly made himself comfortable. Keeping at least one hand on Dipper, letting the omega know he was still around. He busied himself with his phone, passing the time. He first texted Teeth he found and relocated Dipper. To which, Teeth instantly replied: On our way. 

The text left a sour taste in his mouth. 

Bill didn't want them in the room. The thought sickened him. Turning his stomach uncomfortably, knotting and cramping. Them inside,  _ without _ Dipper's permission, itched his brain. His growl rumbled at the very thought. Two people, familiar but uninvited, in his omega's burrow.  _ Sapling would freak.  _ This was Dipper's space, a safety zone. Bill understood this boundary, an unspoken rule. It's a curtsey for every Alpha and Omega to become territorial of their dens and burrows. Beta's are just as protective, but lack the  _ drive  _ to carry out the deadly threat. The world knew it. It didn't need to be a law, the rule is engraved at a young age. An omega burrow is sacred, an alpha den is a death sentence. Only with permission, concent, can someone enter. His staff hardly enters his room without reason. They, of course, have his permission but they don't abuse it. In addition, his scent is potent. 

A house is different, welcoming to everyone. A space where scents can mingle. It's what turns a house into a home. But there is something instinctually picky when inviting someone into a burrow or a den. The itch of another wondering around, the growling tight tones, and the absolute  _ urge  _ to drive them out. It's how his old man lost an eye.  _ Damn fool.  _ The man refused to respect his territory. His own mother wasn't exempted. He gave her some scars for entering his den, on more than one occasion, unannounced. Bill wondered if Dipper was just as protective. Growling, snarling, itching for a fight. 

_ Doesn't matter…  _ " I won't let them in. " He promised. " Not until you're awake. " He sealed his promise with a kiss.  _ They should be close.  _ " I'll be back, I promise. " 

He waited for them, standing in front of the door. The rhythmic pitter patter of footfalls warned of their approach. Bill felt his skin start to crawl. His lips twitching to snarl or growl. He gripped his arms, reasoning with himself.  _ They are my family. They are my friends.  _ The mantra claimed his instincts possessive hold. It didn't drown the insect sensation on his skin, crawling in a frenzy. He couldn't focus.  _ Is it because he said he was mine?  _ It was straining to dilute the protective instinct. 

He snapped his teeth, involuntarily bore his fangs.  _ Pyronica? When did my vision get hazy?  _ He blinked, focusing on Pyronica's shaken form. Wide, fearful eyes. Her hand curled against her chest, the other holding the wrist. 

Her breath trembled, " Sorry. " She apologized. Her own instincts kicked in. Fight or flight response, her pupils dilated.

Bill straightened himself, " It's fine. " yet her touch burns his skin. He found himself periodically shifting his focus between the pair. 

His back was straighter. His hand constantly on the door. He felt cornered. Teeth slowly pulled Pyronica back, taking a step himself. Bill's eyes followed their moments. The needle prick of his pupils slowly dilating. Teeth kept Pyronica behind himself.  _ She's still an alpha, despite being on the patch. Me on the other hand…  _ Teeth took a step. Bill shifted once more, his hand now twitching but not attacking. 

" Bill. " Teeth addressed calmly. " Does that door lead into Dipper's burrow? " 

Bill snarled, " What of it? " He snapped. " Will that be a problem? " 

Teeth pinched his hand, keeping himself from shaking. Bill's smokey scent billowed, choking. It was suffocating. He can hear Pyronica whimper behind him. Her eyes glued to the floor, body trembling. Teeth almost forgot the feeling of Bill's infernal rage. The smell of his fury. 

" Not at all. " His words were choked. " It's actually perfect. " He responds in kind. " Given his lineage it would be best that he woke up in some place he deemed safe. I can't predict how the medicine will react to his body. It would be best to keep him cognizant for as long as possible. "  _ I need him to answer the medical questions. He can't do that while in a state of panic.  _ He took a step back, making sure he didn't turn around. " Will you let us know when he wakes? We wouldn't want to intrude. " Pyronica stiffened, catching on, and nodded.  _ I still need to examine Dipper's teeth, but that can be done later. Perhaps I can get his dental records, I'll make some calls.  _

Bill's stance relaxed, as did his scent. " Fine. " He barked out. Teeth bowed his head, showing submission. Pyronica went lower, pulling back her hair to show off her neck. 

" We'll return to the lounge. " Teeth excused. " I have to prepare Pink as I did you. " 

Bill leaned against the door, tired and drained.  _ The hell is wrong with me?  _ His hands shook.  _ Was I afraid?  _ What did he have to fear? He could easily dominate both of them.  _ Why?  _ He tried to think rationally. He felt this feeling before,  _ where? Ah…  _ ironically, this feeling was with Pyronica.  _ The first day I met Hex…  _ not paranoia but preservation. An Alpha's core function, the protector and provider. The feeling brought back memories, good memories.  _ This house was a lot livelier back then.  _

He walked back into the room. 

He leaned down, reclaiming his spot. " I'm back. " He uttered. 

Dipper twitched, nose flaring, inhaling his fresh scent. His fingers made a slow grabbing motion. Bill chuckled, laying down on his back. He wrapped Dipper in the blanket, turning so he could be swaddled. He curled his arm around Dipper, moving his thumb in lazy motions against Dipper cheek. He felt Dipper's slow nuzzles and flinching fingers curling in his shirt. A soft purr rumbles. 

Bill smiled, happy and content. He closed his eyes basking in this soft warmth. Producing his own humming rumble that made Dipper's purrs crescendo. 

" My sapling… my omega. " He let himself sink deeper into bliss. Opening his eyes, taking out a key. He examined it, prideful.  _ He's all mine.  _

_ The Northwest family really are simple. Can't even see their little world falling apart. It was a long time coming, like every other competitor they bore me. I held high hopes for them, but…  _

His eyes constricted. 

_ They hurt my omega.  _ A cruel smile formed, eyes gleamed like a wicked jester.  _ First, let's get rid of that family home they left unattended. _ He plucked his phone from his pocket. He didn't want to ruin the surprise, plus he could wake Dipper up, so he texted. 

** 8Ball **

Hello again, friend! 

I need you do to 

work your magic

Really?

That's the first

thing you text me?

After the stunt you 

pulled?

It will all make 

sense, promise. 

I plan on introducing 

our newest member to

our little family soon.

Now, will you help me

or not? 

Fine.

Excellent! 

I need you to make

an offer on the Northwest 

property in Gravity Falls

Don't you already

have two properties?

Why are you back on

the market?

And for a expensive

fixer-upper

What? Can't I be 

interested in a little fun

project? 

So you're bored? 

Really?

Why do I not believe you?

Watch it. 

I don't like being 

mocked. 

Put in a lower offer?

That's better! 

And lower it by half

The property is in a 

state of disrepair. Not

to mention on the market

for years. 

And if they make 

a counter offer?

They won't.

I still need a number.

Mm, make it a steal! 

Your always good at 

getting the lowest price.

You know I don't care 

about the money. 

I just like to be petty. 

I'll see what I can do

He pressed his phone to his lips,  _ perfect.  _ He has faith in Eightball to get him that property. He  _ knew  _ no one wanted the property. It's poor location and remoteness made it undesirable to the client base the Northwests were advertising. The Northwest family were practically  _ giving  _ the property away.  _ They can't refuse an offer to make a little money.  _ Eightball will keep him anonymous.  _ I can't wait to remodel that eye sore. Mm… sapling might be torn about this… perhaps I leave that brats room untouch? Knock down it's walls.  _

Destroy the Northwest's family home. Bill liked the idea. Not only will Dipper be able to visit his hometown comfortably, he will have the pleasure in tearing down the family name. His omega building up a sweat, demolishing and working hard,  _ driving.  _ His fangs ache and his mouth started to salivate. He can imagine the unfiltered rage as he  _ destroyed  _ the den Pacifica once claimed. 

_A nest for a den._ He chuckled. He traced over the choker. It's diamonds are cold and smooth. _That spoiled brat, she nearly chopped you down._ " But I'll take good care of you. My evergreen, my beautiful sapling. I knew you were smart, you chose well. And now that I have you… " The words were coated with possession and greed, " I'll **_never_** let you go. " 

Dipper shuttered. His scent shifted. The forest grew lively, transforming into an herb garden. Fresh scents of spices muddled the forest. Well watered from passing rains, ripe to use and devour. Bill couldn't get enough. He was addicted. He couldn't picture his estate without Dipper's scent mingling with his own and the staff. 

It felt  _ right.  _ The last piece to his puzzle. 

It filled him with excitement and fright. Dipper became the center of his attention. Captured him at an instinctual level. Bill was  _ ecstatic  _ to feel their bond develop so rapidly. He hadn't had this much  _ fun  _ since his visits to Egypt. He's uncovering more about Dipper, twists and turns the ins and out. He  _ finally  _ isn't  _ bored.  _ Six long years without his inner cycle. He could see them, text them, but they relied on him. He had to keep them in check, keep his instinctual status as 'pack leader'. He never babied them. They were grown and driven, just needed an extra push. 

_ Who knew spoiling someone could be so fun?  _

He heard a soft chirp. Dipper was waking up. He loosened his grip. Dipper shuffled out of the blanket, annoyed and confused. " Mm… " He looked around the bed. " Alpha? " He called. Sleepily padding the bed until he found Bill's chest. Dipper leaned down, rubbing his cheek against Bill's side, looking up. 

Wide, rich, hazel eyes, bright and curious, were slightly dull. Pupils constricted. Nose twitching, nostrils slightly flaring. Dipper positioned himself, chest to chest, with a soft smile. Ear pressed to listen. Focused on the rhythmic *thump* *thump* of the heart. 

" My alpha. " He utters. Spoken as if experiencing a nice dream. Melting, calm, and happy. 

Bill chuckled, " Good noon. " He replied. Running his knuckle down Dipper's cheek. His hand resting against Dipper's back. " Sleep well? " Dipper nodded, " I'm glad. " 

He reached for his phone. 

Dipper watched him, irritated and confused. He produced a growlish whine, upset. Bill only smiled, adjusting himself so Dipper could lay more comfortably. The hold relaxed Dipper's insecurities, now curious, tilted his head. Brow's scrunched. Nudging his head into Bill's hand as if to say 'pay attention to me.' Bill tried his best to multitask. 

" I'm just texting Teeth and Pyronica. " He assured, setting the phone on the bedside table. Dipper followed Bill's hands. " See. " He rested his once occupied hand on Dipper's back. " You have my undivided attention. " 

Dipper smiled, leaning back down. He seemed to be mouthing words. Even as his eyes closed Dipper's head whirled to make sense of the names. He knew one of them, but the word wasn't right. It was different for him. He kept mouthing syllables changing and correcting until it clicked. 

" Roni. " It was stated, held little meaning. Still unaware of it's important attachment, " Roni… " he repeated once more. " Roni! " He jumped to his hands. Delight reached his tone. " She here? " He asked with child-like glee. 

" Yes. " Bill answered. " She's on her way here to see you. " 

Words came slow for Dipper. Mouthing them as the drug continued to affect his mind. Dipper seemed irritated to his slowness. But, he eventually understood. 

When he did, Dipper  _ gleamed.  _ " Sissy! " He declared. 

He jumped out of his nest, rushing. Caring little if he ruined his hard work. His mind focused on one object, goal, and the door was in his way. It slammed open, harsh and thundering. Like a loaded coil, he took off. The thumping of his cushioned, carpeted, steps echoing the halls. 

_ What the hell?  _ Bill was in a delirious state.  _ Sissy?  _ He wondered if the drug reduced Dipper to a child. Bill lifted himself to his elbows. Eying the damage. 

Pillows were jumbled and scattered. Carefully placed items flung from their resting place. Bill took it upon himself to adjust Dipper's nest. Put pillows back in the place they fell and tucked them in disheveled blankets. He didn't touch the nest beyond that. 

He knew Dipper will notice the changes, but the corrections will be minimal.  _ He won't freak out.  _ He debated if he should leave the nest. If he stayed, Dipper would be happy, but he also wanted to keep the other's out.  _ The door is open.  _ The thought brought back the prickly sensations. Unlike before, he wasn't in a cornering position. Dipper already left, he just had to keep this room off limits until Dipper's return. The laughter and banter outside didn't help. He got out of the nest, leaning against the frame. He was curious. 

" Dipper! Put me down! " Pyronica yelled, joyous as she tried to muffle her laughter. 

Bill restrained his own laugh, covering his amusement behind his hand. Dipper, in all his brilliance, decided Pyronica wasn't worthy of walking. He carried Pyronica over his shoulder. There was pride in the omega as he marched down the hallway. Pyronica's bobbing weight hardly hindered his strides. 

_ He is a country kid. _ Bill mused. Years surviving off the land, building muscle. Bill knew, without a doubt, Dipper is a hard worker. He wouldn't let those years of building muscle go to waste over the years.  _ He desperately wants to go back. He had to keep his strength.  _ Dipper's favorite activities require some physical activity. He couldn't afford to lose muscle at the cost of his hobbies. 

" Alpha? " Dipper called, concerned and nervous. 

His body stilled. The joy quickly fades, eyes darting between the room and Bill. He set down Pyronica. Hunched with fear and horror. Panic quickly set in as he began to worry his lip. Bill stopped the habit by placing his thumb on the lip. Dipper flinched at the touch. Fogged eyes, still searching, looking. 

" What's wrong? " Bill asked. 

Dipper caved, " Not good enough? " He asked, forlonged. 

_ Not good enough?  _ He was confused by the context. He didn't want to say something out of turn. He didn't want to upset or hurt Dipper. But he didn't know what was wrong. Bill signed, biting the bullet, " What's not good enough? " 

Dipper whined, " Nest… your not... " 

" I wanted to protect your burrow, " He explained. " You left the door open. " Dipper drank his words, looking at the door then Bill's stance. He turned to Pyronica as well as Teeth. For a moment, Dipper didn't seem to believe him. " I was a little curious as well. " He omitted. " I wanted to see your 'sissy.' " 

" … oh… " Dipper spoke up. " Not bad? " 

Bill shook his head, " No… " retracting his hand from Dipper's lip. " Would you like her to see it? Your beautiful nest? " 

Dipper bit his lips again. 

He turned to Pyronica. Searching eyes darting as his mind raced. Mouth taunt in a thin line, nose scrunched, flipping through expressions. He didn't know what wanted. The idea was nice, but he didn't want her in his nest. He didn't mind her in his burrow, but she would sit anywhere. He didn't want her moving around. Something else was nagging him, making him comfortable with the idea. Something was different about her that unnerved him. 

" She will listen. " Bill interjected. " I'll make her. It's your burrow, your room. " 

_ My room.  _

" Whatever you choose. " Pyronica agreed. " It's your space. " She took a step back. 

_ Choose.  _ The statement electrified his brain.  _ What do I choose? My choice.  _ He wrapped his arms around Bill.  _ My choice.  _ He purred. He turned back to Pyronica. Torn and hurt. Whining, losing himself in the eternal tug-a-war. He  _ chooses  _ her too. He  _ wants  _ her inside.  _ Not right.  _ His nose scrunches.  _ Not right.  _ He can't figure out why. He should know what wasn't right. It's there, in the back of his mind. 

" Not… in… nest. " He forces the words out. He has to let them inside.  _ That's important.  _

There was an uncomfortable pressure on his mind. He had to let them in. His alpha asked for his permission. He knew that if he denied them Bill will drive them away. Bill already proved to Dipper he would protect his space, his privacy. But something nagged him not to deny them. Their presence meant something important. He has to let them in if he wants to be in his nest. There was something else that irked him. He knew they wouldn't leave him alone. If they couldn't get inside, they would ask Bill to take him someplace else. He didn't want that. 

" Do we have your permission? " 

The question felt invasive, like he didn't have a choice. It was hard enough to figure out what he wanted. This is his third burrow. He  _ can't  _ go through making a new one again. This one was  _ extra  _ special. He has blankets and pillows from his Alpha's room. This burrow had an  _ alphas  _ scent he enjoys. He can't smell any lingering scent that could compromise his burrow.  _ I can't. I can't. I'm sorry. I'm sorry.  _ His stomach felt full of rocks. Tightly turning with an uncomfortable amount of pressure. 

He felt ill. He has to let them in. He didn't want to go to a different room. " Ye-e-es. " He rushed inside hand over his mouth. 

Cotton in his ears and a vial taste in his mouth. His knees hit something hard, cold. His heart thumping in his ears. A subtle smoke scent filled the room,  _ alpha, _ as the disgusting taste re-enters his mouth. There is a horrid noise coming out of him. His body is quacking, and he's grasping something cold. Words were spoken, but his heart thundered over them. The horrid returned, body wrenching forward. Each passing he felt lighter, yet the sickness prevailed. 

" Sapling. " 

He focused on the familiar word. Shuddering breaths, a sweaty body, and a vail taste in his mouth.  _ Gross.  _

" Better? " 

He nods. He felt better, lighter. " Inside? " He asked, shaken. " Are they... ? " He can't handle them inside. 

Giving permission seemed the right thing to do. He didn't want to give up his comfort. He trusts Pryonica. Logically, he knew she wouldn't touch or move out of place. Bill would keep anyone from destroying his room. But, he still felt it. The fear, paranoia, and hostility.  _ What makes this time different from the other two? No one cared about our space?  _ Twice was all that was needed to instil this choking fear. He can't imagine either of them ruining his burrow. He could faintly smell Bill on them. Which meant they were  _ friends.  _

" No. " Bill answered, " I shut the door. They know better to come in when I'm here. " 

_ Right…  _ he has his alpha. Bill had a place in his burrow. He would protect it. Protect his last place of comfort. He didn't know how he would react if this place was destroyed. Pyronica mentioned helping him make a new one.  _ What's the point if it will eventually be destroyed?  _ He didn't blame his Grunkles. He hardly visited the Shack after accepting Pacifica's agreement. They needed space, storage. It still hurt. Stepping inside his burrow only to find it obliterated. His first nest, his first home, burrow. He can't. He can't go through with it again.  _ Not again.  _ At the same time, he felt horrible. He denied a person he calmed to be his sister.  _ Why can't I let her in? What's wrong with me? Why do I feel so sick?  _ He can't figure out what's wrong. He's never been so confused. His wants and needs are blurring together,  _ nothing makes sense anymore.  _

" It's okay, you're okay. Take a minute and think, sapling. " Bill soothed, " Right now, this moment, what do you want? " Bill asked. 

He wants everything to slow down. He doesn't want to choose. There are so many things to want, so many choices. Everything, his selfish desires, is screaming, pulling, at him. He can't think straight. He can't react properly. To many thoughts, too much information. He can't separate what he feels. He can't react.  _ I can't do anything!  _

" Sapling, look at me. " Bill instructed. Dipper followed the instruction. Bill was careful not to touch Dipper. Dipper's eyes are glazed and his breath ruggled. " Let's get you cleaned up and we'll go from there. " 

_ Clean… yes.  _ He needs to be clean. He felt gross.  _ Alpha… _ He can feel the tender whipping motions over his mouth. The dampness there. The sick feeling inside him faded. His heart warmed.

" Are you okay to leave? " 

_ Leave...  _ He didn't want to leave. He didn't like the thought of leaving his burrow. But, he can't bring himself to let them in. His alpha brought a good,  _ kind _ doctor to help them.  _ That's right. He's here to help me get better.  _ He called Pyronica because he was afraid.  _ They're waiting on me…  _ the thoughts, wants, were slowing.  _ Focus… one at a time.  _ He needed their help, and they can't help him in his burrow. He isn't ready despite what he desires.  _ Only Bill… only my alpha.  _

" Dipper? " Bill called, " Can I pick you up? " Bill asked. " Am I okay to touch you? " 

_ Touch… _ he has to leave. And his alpha will carry him to a good place. It won't be as comforting as his burrow, and that's okay.  _ I'm not alone.  _ The thought is a revelation, a reminder, that has him purring.  _ That's right, I'm not alone.  _ He nodded his head retching out towards the alpha.  _ I have Bill… I have Roni… I'm surrounded by good people. I'm not alone.  _

Bill carefully pulled Dipper into his arms. 

Dipper slumped into the hold, drained. A light growl left him when someone tried to close the door. He didn't mean to growl, but that is  _ his space.  _ He has a right to protect it. He heard Bill talk to the other two. He was happy they remained in his line of sight. Pyronica occasionally turned to him, offering a worried smile and voiceless words. He couldn't hear anything really, mind full of static. All he could do was watch. His body is heavy, weighted down. He felt like he was sinking. Going deeper and deeper, pressure building, raising. There was a lazy drive to return to his nest he couldn't kindle. He's done fighting what he feels.  _ Let it ride out.  _ He closed his eyes. He figured out what he wants:  _ answers.  _

It's his drive, his reason. He needs to stop thinking and let his mind go blank. He can be scared, letting go is scary.  _ I'm not alone.  _ He smiled turning to his alpha, to Bill. He can feel the other's hand in his hair, the worry in his words. He can hear Pyronica in the background. Her voice growing in volume has her worry spikes. 

He huffed out a laugh,  _ I haven't seen that face before.  _ An expression of a man completely at a loss. Hurt with worry, frightened, yet determined and driven. He felt the other's hand interlace with his own. Their foreheads gently bumped against each other. Slowly, smooth motions of a thumb rubbing the back of his palm. He recognized Bill calling for him, squeezing his hand every so often.  _ Heh… it really is an out of body experience.  _ It was the only way to describe the infinite sinking feeling. The pressure was gone, now he felt as if he were rocking in the tide. Laying on his back, floating, soaking up the sun. 

" Dipper? " Bill called. His hand shook. " What's going on in there? " He uttered. Dipper didn't move, glossy eyes void of any intelligence. The constricted pupils now completely dilated. 

" He stopped fighting the medicine. " Teeth explained. " He'll come to in a moment. " 

Bill growled, he hated the stillness. It was the same when he first met Dipper. Stillness, boring, and dysfunctional. He hated it. This wasn't a person anymore, a meatsack without a brain.  _ Don't you dare stay like this. Don't you dare become another cog in the machine. You're not like the rest of your kind. You're a fighter.  _

He didn't like how much this bothered him. The stargate placement and unseen eyes. It crept him out. Reminded him of the omegas his father pushed his way. Those fake smiles and lackluster thoughts. Taking his criticism without any sort of retort or bark. Obedient.  _ Boring.  _

" Mm… " 

Bill backed up, letting Dipper sit up. He instantly recognized the difference. There is rain in the air. Heavyset dark, gloomy, clouds full of water. There was a thick layer of ozone, the crackle of lightning. This wasn't his sapling. His omega that smelled of a beautiful blooming forest. Too wide eyes with blank expression. It was enough to retract his hand. Dipper looked down at his empty hands. Starting to shake and cry, whining and calling, reaching for his hand to hold. He flinched back. He didn't know why he did, but he didn't want to touch this person. He didn't feel right. His head was clouding. 

" Pyronica, separate them. Now! " 

He was pulled off the bed. Held back, he didn't like this either. Pyronica was next to Dipper. Holding him close, rocking him as he cries. His body won't listen to him. The pressure his mind is building. It makes him adjust, pop, his joints. 

" Bill…? Bill are you with me? " 

Was he? He felt far away. He didn't like the pressure on his arms. He didn't like being away from his omega. Dipper was clearly hurt. He shouldn't have flinched away. He needs to correct his mistake. He has to make it  _ right.  _

" Bill! " Bill's head snapped to Teeth. Pupils constricted back to a needlepoint. His teeth bared in a rolling snarl. 

Dipper no better tugging to be free of Pyronica's hold. The free arm he managed to slip stretched out in desperation. Chrips and whimpers calling for Bill to come back. Scared of rejection. Scared of  _ everything.  _ Dipper couldn't breathe. He can't live without Bill. He  _ needs  _ Bill.  _ Why is he so far away? Alpha… alpha!  _

" Cover his mouth! "

Pyronica used her hand to cover Dipper's mouth. It was difficult to follow his movements. Shaking his head as he screamed, howled. Pyronica could feel his fangs rub and prick against her palm.  _ Bill wasn't kidding.  _ Dipper could make her bleed with just one bite. His restraint had Bill roaring. Teeth quickly held on, still no match for a full grown alpha. He could only delay Bill. 

" Bill listen! You can't calm him. You are under oath. " Teeth reasoned. 

" He's  **mine.** " Bill hissed. 

Dipper chirped in response. Hoarse and desperate. He needs to get back to Bill.  _ It hurts. It hurts. It hurts!  _ He shoved Pyronica down on the bed, twisting himself until she was forced to let him go. He let out a growl when she got back up.  _ Never again.  _ He let a high pitched roar, pouring out his anger and sorrow:  **_I won't be alone!_ **

The roar left Pyronica quaking.  _ I… I can't move…  _ Dipper leaned down nearing her throat. His movements calculated.  _ He's done this before…  _ his hand slipped around his throat. His rumbles thundering in her ear.  _ Bill?  _

" Are you going get in my way? " She couldn't answer, whimpering as he shoved her face into the pillows, " Sissy… " The word held a twisted adoration. " I don't want to hurt you. " The pressure around her throat tightened. " I do love you, you're my sister after all! " The fake cheer was even more menacing, " So… are you going to get in my way? " 

" N-No… " 

Dipper purred nuzzling his head against her neck and hugged her from behind. " See? That wasn't hard. I knew you could do it. " He got off of her, turning his attention to Teeth and Bill. 

Teeth struggled to keep his limbs from quaking. He felt stocked, hunted. Dipper paid him no mind. He looped his arms around Bill's neck with a doopy smile. Having to stand on his tiptoes in order to kiss the alpha's jaw. 

" Why did you pull away? " He asked. " Did I scare you? " Teeth could feel Bill tremble. " I don't bite… " He insists. " Never you, you're my alpha. " 

The words stirred Bill from his stupor. Twitching down, almost fighting, to lean into Dipper's hold. He was incredibly stiff. Dipper paid no mind to Bill's discomfort, purring as he pulled Bill closer. He sucked on Bill's glans, feeling the alpha slowly submit. Leaning further, dead weight, against Dipper. Dipper chuckled patting Bill's head. When he tried to move Bill back to the bed, and met with resistance. His attention shifted to Teeth. Wide eyes narrowed, furious and possessive. Carding his hand through Bill's hair, the other firmly grasped Bill's back. A clear 'this is mine' gesture. 

" I don't like people touching what's mine. " The calm, uncaring tone was worse than the deadly cheer. This was icy, stone cold.  **" Let go. "**

Teeth did, his body moved on it's own. Dipper smiled thanking him as he pulled Bill back to the bed. He helped Pyronica up, happy and delighted. 

" You can sit on the couch, " Dipper replied. " I love you, but I want to lay with my alpha. " 

" O-Okay… " 

Dipper gleamed, hugging her before dragging Bill to lay down. Dipper melted as Bill laid in his lap, arms around his waist and head pressed against his stomach. Blinded by how lethargic Bill became. 

" What… was  _ that?  _ " Pyronica whispered. 

" Separation anxiety. " Teeth breathed.  _ The worst case I have ever seen. How can anyone drive an omega to this point?  _

His hands still shook. _ That's my first time experiencing a skrill. Bill will be in a catatonic state until it wears off.  _ Teeth was angry, upset, but kept his expression neutral.  _ This is more than isolation… he's been conditioned.  _ Abused and driven to cage his instincts without proper guidance.  _ And he suppressed these instincts for school.  _ A perfect cocktail, storm, for a resentful and cruel personality.  _ It's clear this Dipper is aware of himself. Is it an act of self preservation?  _ All of Dipper's emotions, stress, fears, and hardships throughout his life.  _ I need to call the heat hospital after the medicine wears down.  _ He hates rush jobs for this exact reason. He gave himself a few days, but this was entirely left field. Dipper was a special case from the start. He didn't think it would be  _ this  _ bad. He was lucky to receive the new patient form, but he didn't receive Dipper's medical history. They were going into this  _ blind.  _ Teeth hoped this would be like any other test, even better that he knew the two in the room.  _ But the one that can control these urges is in a paralyze state. Pyronica can do so much with her family bond.  _

_ Damn it.  _ He decided to test his luck, " Dipper. " 

The omega growled, " What? " He snapped. 

" Will you be willing to answer some questions? " He asked, testing the waters. 

Dipper thought about it, playing with Bill's hair. A soft smile spread as he covered Bill with a blanket and rested his head on a proper pillow. Once done, he kissed the alpha's temple. 

" Alpha said it was important… " He debated, " I don't like doctors… slimy, you're okay. Mm… okay! Shoot. " 

_So this Dipper has the other's memories._ Dipper was weary of him in the beginning. It was only right that this Dipper distrusts him as well. " Do you know who I am? " He asked. 

There is a strained smile, " A doctor. " A friend to his alpha, the only doctor that didn't make his skin crawl. 

" And you are aware of my purpose here, correct? " He continued.  _ How much can this Dipper remember? _

Dipper stopped, frustrated and confused. His jumbled thoughts clearly warring on him. The nervous tick of biting his lip returns. His hand playing with Bill's hair as he whines. 

" I don't know… " Dipper answered, " I'm not supposed to be here… " He omitted. 

" What do you mean? " 

" I…. It's not time. I have to protect him. " Strain in those words clearly hurt Dipper to say. His hand lifting to grip his head. " This is wrong. Everything is wrong. It's not time. It's not time! " 

_ Could he be talking about Dipper's heat? Why does he feel the need to protect Dipper during his heat?  _ Teeth waited until Dipper calmed down. 

" Protect? " Teeth prompted. 

Dipper nodded, " I have to… " His arms shook. " He can't… he doesn't know. He doesn't know how important…. " Dipper reached to cover his neck, " He already went through so much. I have to protect. " 

" Dipper? " 

A low growl exited the omega, " You don't get to call his name. Only sissy and alpha. " 

" Everywell, can you tell me what other things you protect? Do you protect his burrow and nest? " 

" He knows that, but… I have to make sure. He still doesn't understand. " 

" Did you allow anyone inside? " 

A growling, " No. " 

" No even his family? " 

Dipper huffed, " Family… I only have sissy, alpha and grunkles. I don't care for the grunkles, they hurt him… but they made me strong. " There was an honest smile, cheerfully bright with hints of pride. " I did everything right! See! " He pulled his lips up, showing off his fangs. " I grew fangs! I'm better. Stronger. I worked just as hard as him. He made sure we were safe, healthy and smart! So I took the scary part. " 

_ He said 'we' this time.  _ " Scary part? " 

" Time… it hurts, but I endure it. I had to fight sometimes. Slimy doctors want to touch, but I hurt them. I protected him. " A soft smile formed leaning down, resting his head against Bill's " And he gave us a good alpha. I'm happy. Good choice. " He turned, gleaming at Pyronica. " He gave us a better sister. " He held out his arms, wanting a hug. 

Pyronica got up for the couch, sitting on the edge of the bed. Dipper pulled her close purring against her shoulder. Silently tears rolling down his face.

" I'm so glad it's almost over. It was lonely. He was hurting and I couldn't do anything. I hated it. It was so lonely, and he shut me away sometimes. But… " The smile wobbled, " You took us away. You didn't think twice about what would happen. " His grip tightened, " Thank you. Thank you for letting us meet alpha. " 

Pyronica leaned into the hug, petting Dipper's hair. " I don't need to be thanked. Your family after all. Family looks after each other. I told you before, I'm honored to be called your sister. " 

Dipper hummed, " Do you have more questions? " He asked. 

" If you're up to it. " Teeth answered. 

Dipper chuckled, " You're a weird doctor. " 

" How so? " 

" You don't touch me. " 

" I certainly would hope not. Your mate is in your lap. And your sister would most certainly punch me. " Teeth replied, " We are also under oath, legally I can't touch you. I can't touch you period since you already have an alpha. " 

Dipper huffed, " Oath. " He mocked. " Doctor's don't listen to things bound by words. Slimy… nasty… with their fake smiles. " He nuzzled further into Pyronica's hold. " No one is there. No one cares. Just… dumped, abandoned. I hate it… " 

_ Right, he always has a beta nurse.  _ " Can you tell me what happens in those hospitals? " 

The question was met with still silence. Dipper's eyes widened, horrified and distant. His slow breaths quickened, hyperactive. His hands clenching Bill's shoulders, pulling away from Pyronica. He would bare his teeth to any assistance offered. Snapping, growling at Pryonica. Roaring at Teeth. He curled himself on top of Bill, holding tight beginning to chant, mutter. 

" Pyronica… '' Teeth slowly grabbed her arm, pulling back to the couch. " Let him ride it out. He can't hear us right now. " 

" But… "  _ This isn't right. He's hurting.  _

" Right now he thinks we're going to take Bill away. He isn't in his nest or his burrow. He probably feels exposed, and Bill is in a catatonic state furthering the self-preservation instinct. " Teeth explained. " It's not quite a panic attack, but if we meddle any more he will attack. Family or not he will hurt you. " 

" This is so wrong on so many levels. How can anyone drive an omega to do this to themselves? " Pyronica cried. 

" In Dipper's case, he just wants to survive. I don't think anyone gave him a choice. " Teeth replied, holding his hand out as an offering. 

He still couldn't expose their relationship to the camera, but he can offer a small piece of comfort. Pyronica took it, squeezing his hand as she shook. Her other hand furiously whipping away her tears. 

" He will need counseling, but… before that he  _ needs  _ guidance. He needs to learn, understand, his omega instincts. " 

The anger Teeth felt drifted to sadness. Seeing Dipper self destruct over a simple, but loaded, question. So fearful that someone important, special, will leave. That he couldn't be safe in his own burrow to invite companions or family inside. Omega's love their families inside their burrows, their scents inside stormed any intruders. It was an old, instinctual, tactic. The scent of many when there was only one. The more senses, family and friends, the safer an omega felt. This was statistically proven after any omegas calmed their families scents helped them during their unassisted heats. Dipper only had himself, consistently putting himself on high alert. And he just accepted Bill into his burrow. His  _ only  _ defense. 

_ They didn't even let him use his nest for his heats. They took him somewhere completely foreign.  _

Teeth squeezed Pyronica's hand. The rage came back full force. Heat hospitals were the  _ last defense.  _ Anyone, omega or beta, knew to take their family or friend to a hospital if their home wasn't an option. Mates were more intune with each other to recognize a pre-heat. Omega's should  _ always  _ be in their nests during their heats. And the  _ family  _ is supposed to help them. Teeth had no problems with pure alpha families, most were decent at keeping their omega family members healthy. It's cases like Dipper's that boils his blood. 

And Dipper,  _ he's the healthiest one.  _ Teeth has never seen an omega  _ mutate.  _ It's the only way Dipper has survived this long with the pressure of being an alpha. His own instincts calmed to 'work hard' and 'be better, stronger'. Omega's don't think like that. Physical fitness is fine, being strong never hurt anyone. But not at a psychological level. Dipper even grew  _ fangs.  _

_ Can he even be called an omega?  _ Teeth is angry, stressed, and worried. Dipper's body is acting like a female alpha, pumping more testosterone then switching over to estrogen.  _ I need to get his blood to the laps. I need to see how extensive the damage is.  _ Teeth fears Dipper will never be  _ normal.  _ He's stuck in a limbo between omega and alpha. And he made it worse by injecting Dipper with an instinct booster. 

_ He's going into shock.  _

He watched Dipper's strength slip, dropping next to Bill. He started jerking, twitching. He held Pyronica back.  _ That's not shock…. a pseudoseizure?  _ He stepped forward, moving Bill so he wouldn't be hit.  _ He can still hear me.  _

" Your alpha is next to you. " Teeth replied. " I'm not going to hurt you. I believe you're experiencing a pseudoseizure. You're okay, I'm going to have Pyronica watch over you. You may dissociate, and that's okay. You can't feel your body but I promise that feeling will return. " He gestured for Pyronica to come closer. He took a step back, " Make sure he doesn't hit his head against the wall or backboard. " 

" Okay. " She sat on the edge of the bed, moving pillows. 

She tried her best not to move Dipper. She only lifted his head to place a pillow underneath. She moved herself in his line of sight, smiling and talking. Dipper found her arm at some point, and occasionally, squeezed a bit too tight. She didn't bother pulling him off. All she wanted was for Dipper to know he wasn't alone. 

_ A little pain hurt nobody,  _ " I'm right here. " She assured, continuing talking. She noticed the foggy look in his eyes again. " How long will he be like this? " 

" Since this is his first one, it's hard to say. Shortest is thirty seconds, longest is two minutes. " He checked his watch, " He just passed the thirty second mark, hopefully it won't continue longer than five. I will have to take him to an actual medical facility. " He noticed her arm. " You should pull his hand away from your arm. It's dangerous for both of you if he stays like that. " 

" It's fine. He's only squeezing. " 

" Fine. " Teeth sighed, he didn't want to argue. Not in the state Pyronica is in. He turned his attention to Bill. He pulled out a medical flashlight from his pocket.  _ He should be coming around by now, _ " Bill? Can you hear me? " He asked, waving it across the Alpha's eyes. " Pupil's are reactive. " He snapped his fingers beside Bill's ears causing him to flinch. " Good, blink if you can understand me? " Bill blinked. " Can you move any part of your body? " Bill's hand twitched. '' Excellent, I need you to match your breaths with mine. Yours are too shallow. " 

He ran through breathing exercises, slowly helping Bill out of his state. He checked his watch,  _ one minute.  _ He turned his attention to Dipper. 

" Any response? " He asked. Pyronica shook her head. " He just passed the minute mark. He should be coming out of it. " 

Just as he said that, Bill took a deep gulping breath. He stood straight, nearly colliding with Teeth. His breaths were rugged, brows knitted in confusion. 

" What…. " He gulped down air, " happened? " 

" You went into a catatonic state. " Teeth replied. " What do you remember before blacking out? " 

_ Fear.  _ He could still remember it. Title waves of bone crushing fear. The feeling of being hunted, wanted. Sinking and drowning by his fear. All he could smell was rain. All he could think about was to get  _ away. What the hell was that?  _ He turned to Dipper.  _ The hell was that?  _

" Bill. " Teeth snapped, " What do you remember? " 

" Drowning… " He replied, breathless. " The hell was that? " 

" A shrill. " Teeth replied. " Much like your own commands, omega's have a skrill. It paralyzes anyone, but I heard mates are hit the hardest. " 

" And Dipper? "  _ What made him skrill?  _

Teeth gestured towards him, " He's going through a pseudoseizure. I'm afraid I may have asked something triggering. " He checked his watch. " Two minutes. " He moved closer to Dipper.  _ He's conscious, that's a good sign.  _ " I'm going to bring your alpha, okay? " 

Dipper struggled to create a grunt. 

_ Good signs, he's almost out.  _ He didn't have to gesture for Bill, the alpha was already by his side. " Stay in his line of sight. He's almost out. Talk to him. " 

Bill nodded, still shaken, " Hey sapling. " He greets, tired. " You really threw me through the meat grinder. " He chuckled, " Though, that's my fault. " 

Dipper chirped, taking a deep breath of his own. He slowly sat up, exhausted and confused. " Bill? " He turned, " What happened? " 

" You had a seizure. " Bill exclaimed. " Knocked my ass out too. " Dipper looked absolutely baffled, _heh,_ _he doesn't believe me._ " It's true. Nearly K.O'd Pyronica here. "

Dipper was now started, turning towards Pyronica. " I'm sorry! " He apologized. " I didn't hurt you, right? " He was on the verge of tears. " I'm so sorry… " 

Pyronica smiled, " Only a bruise, but that's my fault. "

Dipper sighed, he pulled her in for a hug. He was about to do the same when he noticed Bill's hesitation. He looked down, slowly backing away.  _ I did something bad… I ruined it.  _ He waits for Bill to walk out the room, the key laid abandoned on the bed. Instead, Bill hugs him. 

" You're very strong, sapling. " Bill uttered, " I am so proud of you. " He will live with this fear, and knowledge.  _ It's no better than my command.  _ An alpha could control an omega, why couldn't an omega do the same?  _ He was scared.  _

Dipper buried his head into Bill's shoulder. " Can… can I sleep in your room? " He requests. 

" Sure. " Bill replied, " You want me to carry you there? I'll join you after I finish talking with the doctor and your friend. " 

Dipper nodded. Bill carefully menovered them off the bed. Cradling Dipper into a koala hug. Dipper wrapped his arms around Bill's shoulders. He leaned his head against his arms completely exhausted. 

" Thank you Roni… " He smiled, and yawned. " Best sister ever… " 

Pyronica chuckled, refusing to spill anymore tears. She got up from the bed, " Sweet dreams little brother, " She uttered, kissing his forehead. " I'll see you at the wedding. " 

" Oh yeah. " Dipper chuckled, " Record that disaster for me. " 

" As your partner in crime. I would be delighted, I'll even capture it in HD. " 

Dipper giggled, " You're awesome. " 

" Alright, let's get you to bed. " Bill spoke, resting his head against Dipper. " You two wait for me in the lounge, my room isn't far. " 

" Of course. " Teeth reponse, waving to Dipper. " I hope you have a good rest. " He continued as Bill opened the door. He sighed, shutting off the camera and doing the same for Pyronica. 

Both unbuckled the devices in silence. Pyronica handing the camera over once free. Teeth took it walking with her back to the lounge. There was a lot of weight on their shoulders.

" Will Dipper be okay? " Pyronica finally asks. 

_ Will he?  _ He wanted to be honest and say no. There is no recovering from that much trauma. All they could do is lessen the baggage Dipper holds. Get him more intuned with his instincts and educate him on how to be an omega. Other than that, he won't 'get better.' Physically he is completely healthy. His fangs pose no problems to his health. His aggression and tendencies are abnormal, but Dipper has to live with that. And he has, all his life. There will be medical issues that will occur every once in a while.  _ Like his seizures.  _ Dipper won't be 'okay.' He can only ensure that Dipper remains healthy. 

" That… is a too broad statement. " Teeth finally spoke. " I can say that he has no right to be with his wed locked alpha. I can implore he is removed from his family. But, okay? It's too soon to know. " 

" So… what happens now? " She asked. " He still has to attend the wedding. He can't just leave without something… " 

_ That's the problem with this society.  _ The law they were fighting was a good law in theory. To protect omega's from being claimed when promised to another, then society evolves. The law is outdated and the opposite effect occurs. Instead of correcting the law another law was passed to counter it. But, not every omega has connections like Bill Cipher. Not every omega is as lucky as Dipper. Some can't get away until it's too late. 

" He will leave as scheduled. I will send the video to Kryptos. He, with the Northwest attorney, and a judge will hold a silent hearing for Dipper's marriage rights. I will get another doctor to sign a cease marriage contract form. Because I am the doctor that oversaw the procedure I deemed compromised and my judgement clouded. " 

" How long will that take? " 

" For the extraction warrant about one week. For the cease marriage contract form, about a day. All that is required is for a doctor to look over my notes and oversee the treatment of the videos as well as voice recording. " 

" I thought the police got involved. " Pyronica replied. 

" Not necessarily, this is a medical matter. They can't be sworn to client confidentiality like those who practice medicine or law. " He explained, " The oath you and Bill vowed only works during in house treatment. So unless the alpha is refusing to agree to the form and warrant,  _ then  _ the police will be involved. " 

Pyronica let out a low whistle, " This is why I stick to fashion and numbers. Medicine and law is so messy and confusing. " 

Teeth laughed, " How  _ is  _ working for Northwest corporation? Tired of seeing numbers yet? " 

She groaned, " Sit down, I need to rant. " 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's steam roll time! I might have to separate the next chapter with how lengthy it is. Let me know! Do you want another meaty boi? If so, the next update will be lengthened accordingly.


	9. Love like Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with a well seasoned meaty boi! 
> 
> After taking a look at this chapter, I decided to split it into two parts. It was boarding thicc instead of meaty. So, here's some softy, spicy, and sweet boi moments.

**~ Love like Mine ~**

**____________________________**

" Enjoying the view? " 

Dipper smiled, staring through the thick window. His hand pressed, snuggling close like an excited child. The outside, a deep blue sky of noon shrouded with puffy white clouds. 

" Yeah. " He answered with earnest. 

This was his second time flying. The sets were so comfortable, and the staff were so friendly. The food warmed both his stomach and heart. He looked away, his smile growing with soft contemptment. He didn't feel nervous. He felt _excitement._ He was wearing an outfit chosen by his sister, and the necklace gifted by his alpha. He touched the cool texture of diamonds. He hardly took the choker off. Wearing it gave him a sense of pride. The sensation lingers every morning it is clipped around his neck. _Is this how omegas feel when given a gift?_ He feels happy, confident and _prideful._ He wants the world to see his gift. 

He wants the world to _know_ he _belongs_ to Bill Cipher. He was the one to catch the man's eye. Deemed good enough despite his resources and power. And it was a _good_ feel to experience. The goose bumps on his arms, the electric chills running up his thighs. It drives him _insane_ at times. His relationship is growing and so is his love for the man in front of him. 

He had admiration for Bill Cipher. He respected the man before ever being acquainted with him. But, he has seen, experienced, this alphas softer sides. The calculating brain is now focused on him, and his health. It was flattering. And Bill still doesn't see it, in all honesty, it took Dipper a few days to catch it. 

The looks of a smitten, content, alpha. Soft distant eyes playing out heart warming fantasy. An unfeeling, ghostly, smile creasing for no reason other than the love he feels. Dipper loves catching these moments. Secretly looking at Bill with the same contentment. He will be free the moment the Northwest arrives. He will go home with his alpha, waiting for the courts to clear him for marriage. 

He touched his collared neck. 

His glands were anxious, trembling. He can feel his instincts eagerness to mate. He can smell the shift in his scent. Thickly coating the plane, enticing Bill to pay attention. To dig his fangs and _claim_ him. _Just a taste._ His instincts nearly screamed. _Pacifica already indulged, why not him? Just a bite, a nibble._

" Did you cancel your reservation as I asked? " 

Bill's question left him gasping. His instincts were a lot _bolder_ since the test. He never felt them with such ferocity before. They always demanded for Bill's attention, but it was a whisper. These feelings, they were screams. 

" Mm…? Oh, yeah. I canceled it a few days ago. They reimbursed me. " He was lucky the hotel even considered reimbursement instead of taking the booking price as the late cancellation fee. " Why? " 

Mischief twinkled in Bill's eyes, " It's a surprise. We have a few days until those fools arrive. Why not enjoy ourselves a bit, mm? " He folded his hands, resting his chin against them. " Won't that be fun? I believe Pyronica said she could come a day early. You two can have some fun before your wedding night. " 

Dipper huffed, " Like what? " He eyed the man. " Or is that a surprise too? " 

" It can be... " Bill offered, " but I can be… persuaded. " 

_Just a taste._ Dipper's eyes roamed over Bill's body. Dressed handsomely in his slacks and dress shirt, but comfortable without looking professional. _He's yours… he started it… let's have some fun._

Dipper's lips curled, a wicked grin, mimicking Bill's stance: hands folded and chin rested. His eyes relaxing, tilting his head in curiosity. " Is that so? " He hummed. His instincts wanted to play, and he was intrathaled by the challenge.

There was an encouraging twinkle in Bill's eye. Humming in interest, chuckling. Dipper returned the hum with a rolling purring. He moved one of his hands. Keeping Bill focused one him instead of what his hand wished to achieve. 

" Well… " _one button._ " I can be patient until we land… unless… " _two buttons._ His hazel eyes shimmered. His hand returned to be a rest for his chin. His eyes now locked on his handy work, before bouncing up to meet Bill's eyes. He watched Bill's adam's apple bob. " You _want_ to apply for the mile high club? " He purred, " or are you already a member? " 

He watched Bill's face slowly fill with red. Subtle bashful pinks spready, tinting, to embarrassed crimsons. His eyes staring off somewhere else, hand now covering the lower half of his face. Bill's eyes were narrow with no real heat. Dipper chuckled, displaying perfect innocence and sweetness. A sweet, untainted soul that could do no wrong. 

Dipper hummed, prompting Bill to answer his question. Bill didn't give him an answer. _I win._ His boldness grew. _Toy… play… he started it, it's only right we finish it._

He gave into that thought, " What? " He continued to tease. Lean a little closer. " Did you think I didn't know how to have a bit of fun? " Dipper asked, coyly. " A untouched maiden? A _virgin_? " He uttered. 

Bill stuttered to give a proper answer. Eyes wide in complete disbelief. Roaming over Dipper's body, sizing, undressing him. Dipper shivered under the sudden possessive, dark glint in Bill's expression. _Someone's jealous._ He unbuckled his set belt. Slowly making his way over to Bill's side. Hands resting on either side of the chair's arms, swiveling the chair around. The sudden jerk made Bill sink into his set. Embarrassment slipped to awe and curious wonderment boarding on excitement. As Dipper drew closer, his hands slowly rested, on the omega's hips. Guiding Dipper down into his lap. 

Dipper shuffled until coverable, his arms coiled around Bill's neck. Lightly scratch the back of Bill's head. Moving closer, lips nearly touching Bill's ear. " Well. " The word was quietly spoken, a breathy whisper. " You be right. " He omits taking a gentle bite out of Bill's ear. 

He heard a quiet gasp leave Bill, but he felt the alpha go completely stiff. Reawakened for a tighter grip, rumbling out of excitement. Mind busy with fantasies as hands begin to roam. Taking full advantage of Dipper's exposed back. The pure image of the maiden Dipper provided, shattering into a foxy minx. His instincts scream _danger_ in all the right ways. Something wicked is in his arms, playful and cruel, seducing his brain into a primal state. Bill crossed his arm, like a snake on the hunt, and pinched the omega's nipple. Dipper let out a croaked, panting chirp. Tilting his head as Bill's slowly pushed into his neck. 

" Waiting until marriage? " Bill asked, his lips ghosting up Dipper's neck. Kissing under the omega's jaw, and sucked. 

He can _feel_ Dipper's shivering anticipation. _Have a taste. Savor it, because this will be our future._ He didn't want to think of Dipper's heat. How whiny and needy omega will become. Complacent and begging for release. It has him _growling_ . Dipper already teased him, and he's been _patient_ with the omega's boldness. He started this one, but _I deserve a little taste._ Taste of the omega that is rightfully his equal. _Give me an answer Pinetree. Just said the word, and let me eat you_ **_up_ **. 

" Waiting for the right person. " Dipper signed, soft, almost shy. Bill planted encouraging kisses down Dipper's neck before licking his ear. Dipper groaned, a shutter running down his spine. " I… " He croaked, " never felt _love_ . That was always Mabel. I never felt the need to be touched. But, with you… this feeling I get around you _drives me insane._ " He moaned, unknowingly, straight into Bill's ear. " Your scent. Do you have any _idea how_ **_good_ ** _you smell? Intoxicating._ A deadly _sweet_ taste of alcohol that leaves my body warm. Smokey… citrus… I swear I can get drunk from your smell alone. " 

" It's a two way street, sapling. " He captured Dipper's lips, hearing the omega breathe into his affections. " Your forest… " He nibbled on Dipper's lip. " _blooms_ for me. It's fruit, herbs, and spices. Just _begging for me to indulge_ . I want _everything,_ sapling. " He returned for another kiss, heated with promise and desire. " I want _everything_ your forest is giving. " Bill relished in Dipper's open shirt design. Tracing every nock in Dipper's spine. " If you're drunk. " He moved down, sucking on Dipper's gland. " Then I am a **glutton**. " 

Dipper's body quivered. A high pitched needly whine is music to his ears. Bill couldn't resist. He curled his fingers in Dipper's hair, pulling on curly thick locks. Dipper bared his teeth as he gasped, his neck full exposed. Bill turned his attention to the other gland. Toying with Dipper's chest hearing the omega whimper. Dipper slowly started grinding, rocking against him. Anxious as his hands dipped lower, quivering in anticipation. He dragged out his travel, memorizing Dipper's ruggled breaths. How his stomach constricted and contracted, being undone. How he wished to rip off the shirt. Then he remembered, _it has a bow._ He nearly tore the fabric. The shirt loosen, fluttering around Dipper's form. Bill pushed it away, hungrily sucking on perfectly perky nipples. They were just _begging_ to be in his mouth. Whatever support held Dipper up, came crashing down. He felt the omega's need, smelled it. The scent was getting thicker, well watered. There was a crackle in the air that electrified his skin. 

His ears heard nothing but Dipper's cute pants and delicious moans. He can hear little chants of his name. It made his fangs _ache. Indulge,_ the devil told him, _you earned it_ , the angel agreed. Fluttering about on his shoulders with just as much anticipation and yearning. He has _waited_ to hold Dipper. Their little heated, spicy, moments weren't enough. Teasing him from being _inside._ He was so close. He can feel the outline of Dipper's hips the V that is indented into his skin. Guiding him to his prize. 

He accidentally bit down. 

Dipper spazzed in his hold, bouncing. Dipper's leg is trembling, he can feel something quaking. Bill blinked, addressing what he had done, a trail of saliva and blood ringed Dipper's puffy nipple. Dipper's column was completely exposed, head bent back, his hands gripping, digging into his shoulders. But his back, perfectly curved forcing Dipper to push further into his own need. Dipper's breaths are hyperactive. The rise and falls of his chest are too fast. Bill eased his grip on Dipper's head. The omega nearly bounced upright. His expression, one of pure adrenalin filled bliss. 

Wide hazel eyes, watery, shimmering with fallen tears. Unseen eyes blown out and constricting. Eyes Bill remembers being called, _heart eyes_ . Cheeks pink and damp. Lips fully exposed their wet plump, sucked on, nature. He pushed his thumb against Dipper's lips, a bit worried. Dipper hungry sucked on the digit. Doey eyes, full of innocence, finger pads of Dipper's hand on his thighs. Looking up at him like… _ah_ …. a fire stirred in his gut. He gently pulled and Dipper slowly released his hold with an airy moan. His mouth salivating, tongue still cushing Bill's thumb. _Present_ the finger to him. His throat tightens, dry with a heavy need for water. There is a word rattling in his mind, a phrase he should save then they are truly alone. 

_Alone… damn it._ His mood slowly plummets. _I'm going to get chewed out…_ **_again_ ** _._ He doesn't let his punishment deter him from helping his omega find release. He buried Dipper's scent with his own. Dipper was left panting, nose twitching by it. Dipper shuffled again, squeezing his legs tightly. Once again, Bill felt something pulse against his thigh, and clamp up as tightly as Dipper's legs. Dipper curled, legs twitching. A sweet scent fills the plane as the sensation erupts, opening and closing, in spasms. Bill's eyes widened, _that's… but he's…_ now he's upset for not continuing. He never had a male omega as a partner, so he assumed that he and Dipper had the same _parts._ That apparently was not the case… well not all the way.

 _We're definitely continuing when we get on the ground._ He kissed the side of Dipper's head. " Sapling? " He called. Dipper mewled, riding out his momentary high. " Bathroom? " He asked. 

It took Dipper a minute to be coherent enough to process words. He tilted his head, eyes still glazed. Bill repeated his question, his tone remaining sweet. Dipper slumped against him, nodding. 

" Do you want me to take you there? " He asked. Rubbing his hands gently down Dipper's back, retying the bow. 

Dipper hummed, thinking about it, shuffling for a bit before shaking his head. He easily got to his feet, and headed towards the bathroom. The moment he heard the door lock his flight attendant came out with his co-pilot. Both wearing oxygen masks. 

He offered a shy smile, " Huh… sorry? " He tried. 

" Bill. " His co-pilot sighed. 

_Here we go…_ Bill sat back, expression mimicking a caught pouting child. It's never his intention to get a little feisty on a plane. 

He knew how toxic his scent can be when excited and out of control. He _never_ started it, but he _always_ finished. He started this round, and he should've waited until they landed. His own curiosity got the better of him. Now, he has to face his disappointed co-pilot and irritated steward. Sadly, this wasn't the first time. It seems _everyone_ he hooked up with wanted a mile high membership. When he refuses they get rather difficult and pushy, in a mood the rest of the trip. It's why he travels alone. He didn't think Dipper was bold enough to try anything. _I just_ **_had_ ** _to tease him._ He should've known better, Dipper always rises towards a challenge. 

" To be fair… I never start it. " Bill points out. 

The comment wasn't made out to be snarky or smug. He would never with this flight crew. His steward was the son of his mother's stewardess, taking on her position once she retired. The man was his company on the plane when he was younger, an older brother figure at times. The co-pilot has stuck with his family since his parents, and that goes for the captains. Both she and the captain had been flying this airplane before he was in diapers.

He pays all of them handsomely. He can't afford _those_ kinds of stories leaking to the press.

" Well, you did. " His steward responds, arms crossed, expression full of just as much disappointment. " Do I have to deep scrub the plane… _again?_ " They asked. 

Bill flinched, ducking his head. " No. " His steward didn't believe him. " I swear! _Nothing_ happened. "

 _"_ Huh-uh. " His co-pilot remarked. " And we're just wearing these for fun. " He tapped the oxygen mask. 

Bill turned his head, slightly pouting.

" So, how long have you been off the market? " His steward teased. " Didn't hear word of the almighty Bill Cipher, play-boy money bags, had some arm candy. " 

" He isn't arm candy. " Bill growled. 

His steward raised his hands in surrender, " Woah. " He responds. 

" You're serious about this one. " His co-pilot remarked. 

It wasn't surprising they picked up on his tone. He never really defended his dates, flings. He didn't see the need to, as his Steward said: arm candy. Spoil a few roiten then dump them when he gets bored. He can't say he's a _good_ alpha, but he tries for Dipper. He wasn't bored by Dipper. And he doesn't think he ever will. 

" Yeah. " He answered, leaning back into his set. His eyes on the bathroom door. Waiting for Dipper to come out. " I am. " 

" Why is this the first time we're hearing about it? " His steward asked, hurt. 

Bill did apologize, " It was very sudden. I have only been with him for the better part of a week actually. " He huffed, " And I already decided to give him my bite. " 

" And… What does he think? " His co-pilot asked. 

Bill showed her a key, " I have his heart. " He answered. " He was promised to another, but now he is mine. " He pressed his lips against the key. " We're flying out to crash his wedding. " 

" You homewrecker. " His co-pilot remarked. 

Bill chuckled, putting the key away. It didn't open anything. Dipper's once new apartment is completely gutted, the contract handled, and the months rent paid. The owner was rather kind if not crabby. Bill was thankful the owner didn't try and make Dipper pay until the end of his three month contract. 

" Hey, I wasn't the one doing the wrecking. " He quipped. " I'm merely providing a home. " He gestured to the door. 

" Sure. " His steward replied. " When's the wedding? " 

" Mine or his? " Bill asked, cheeky. 

The co-pilot rolled her eyes. " His, you dumbass. Or else I will chuck you out this plane for not inviting us. " She crossed her hands. 

" In a couple of days. He arrives, his friends and family arrives then, the alpha arrives with their friends and family. It's apparently an old practiced tradition. " Bill replied, " Now _our_ wedding. That won't be for a while, court and all. I can legally give him my bite, but it won't be binding. Trust me, when I get hitched you'll be the first to know. " 

" To know what? " Dipper asked, curious. 

" Our wedding. " Bill happily fills him in.

Dipper flushed, " Oh. " 

" Come here, I want to meet my second family. " Bill encourages. 

Dipper turned towards the two crew members, cheeks instantly turning a deep red. He sat himself near the window, sinking into his set. Ready for the leather to swallow him.

" Dipper, I want you to meet Parker and Delilah. " Bill introduced. " Parker has been my travel buddy since I was a kid. Delilah has flown this plane before I was even in diapers. And the grump in the cockpit is Roger. He's a bit of an old soul. " 

" Nice to meet you. " Dipper responds, " Um… why do you have masks on? " 

" We are in an air tight, pressurized, confined space. You tell me. " Parker dryly answered. 

" Do you _want_ the plane to crash? " Delilah continued. 

Dipper buried his embarrassment into his hands. " I'm so sorry! " He replied. 

" I like this one. He at least has some modesty. " Parker spoke. " Usually, Bill's guesses tend to be a bit _too_ smug about their in-flight activities. _Despite what he says_ , I still blame Bill. " 

" I don't start it! " Bill argued. 

" I'm going to go back to the cockpit. " Delilah sighed. Throwing her hands up in defeat. " I get paid enough to deal with children. " 

" I don't care! " Parker continued, nearly shouted at Bill. " That doesn't mean you need to finish it! " Parker countered. " Do you _know_ how _long it takes to clean those sets!_ The next time it happens I'm making you strub it with me! This is a Legacy not a Holiday Inn. I don't need you leaving your 'legacy' in here. " He huffed. 

" I will cut your pay. " Bill replied. 

" I will sell you out to the media. " Parker challenged. 

" How do you feel about skydiving? Cause I am about ready to open the airlock. " 

" Do it, coward. " Parker countered. " Jokes on you, you only need a parachute if you wanna go skydiving _twice._ " 

Dipper bursts. His laughter spilled out of his hands. Shoulders shaking as his eyes flicker between the bantering pair. Bill and Parker continued their match, even as the pilots made a quick announcement of their landing. It didn't deter Parker from trashing talking as he closed up and secured the cabin. 

He couldn't take it. " Boys. " He mocked both of them. Using the same strict tone he used on Wendy's rascals for brothers. " That's enough, unlike you two. I rather not die because you distracted the pilots. " 

Both of them turned his direction with a distant expression. Sharing a silent conversation only a sibling could decipher. The cabin turned quiet after Dipper's scolding. Bill held out his hand to Dipper when the plane jostled. Dipper didn't think he would be a nervous flyer. The turbulence was a different monster to overcome once experienced. He ended up punching Bill in the arm as he rattled off all the concerns worse than simple turbulence. 

He felt better when he heard the tires screech, and the engine's power down. " See? " Bill continued, light hearted as ever. " That wasn't so bad. " 

" If you tell me about microbursts one more time… _I'll_ be the one chucking you out the airlock. " Dipper warned. 

" Damn. " Parker whistled, " You managed to skip both the couch and the dog house. " 

Bill growled. 

Parker returned it, " Yeah, I can do it too bitch. "

Dipper laughed, unbuckling his set belt. Parker did the same, rushing to help him gather his things. Purposely keeping him from Bill, a hand resting on his shoulder, but not clamped down. Guiding him and complimenting him just to get a reaction. 

" Please stop. " Dipper uttered under his laughter. " He will be clingy for the rest of the day. " 

" It's my job to give him a hard time. " Parker huffed, " Someone's gotta do it. " he opened the door, removing his mask. " However, it is also my job to look out for him. " 

His cheerful, jokester, expression softened. Taking more of a proud, kind hearted sibling. He helped guide Dipper down, pulling him a little off to the side. He gathered Dipper's hands and pressed his lips to his knuckles. 

" Take care of him. " He whispered. Dipper could feel a note being pushed into his hands. " If you need anything or if he's being too much. I'm always available. You nabbed yourself a wild one. " 

Dipper turned to Bill. Examining how irritated he looked just by walking, marching down those narrow stairs. Arms crossed with a slight pout. Obviously, jealous of their closeness but giving them their time. 

" He has his hands full with me too. " Dipper responds. 

Parker smirked, " I meant it kid. I like you, there's something different about you that made Bill of all mushy on us. Keep it up. I always wanted a little niece or nephew. " 

Dipper tripped over his words, Bill lightly shoving them apart. " Alright, bonding time is over. " He said. 

" Whatever you say. " Parker responds. " How long until we're on call? " He asked. 

" A week? " Bill asked looking down at Dipper. 

" At least. " He responds. " I don't want to stay here anymore than what I have to… " He's not here to make good memories. New York had always been a sore spot for him. 

" You have about five solid free days until your on call. '' Bill calculated. " So enjoy yourselves! It's New York after all. " He slipped Parker a set of keys. " Same place as before, and _please_ try to keep out of trouble. Or I will have Emma deal with it instead of me. " 

Parker shuttered, " Yeah, yeah. " he snatched the keys. " Have fun you two. " He waved, going back inside to finish his duties. 

Bill smirked, wrapping his arm around Dipper's waist. Walking him off the hanger. " Come on, the car is this way. " 

" Why am I not surprised. " Dipper remarks. 

" I told you. I have people _everywhere._ " Bill replied. 

Outside the hanger, a woman waited for them. Standing outside the warmed up car, in the same taught position Dipper sees in Bill's own house. Her hair was neat, with a golden ribbon braided around her pin back bun. Her features soft, almost airbrushed, but toned. Working hard to push her body to be stronger. She wore a pants suit instead of the usual maid outfit. Then again, that outfit might stand out a little too much. 

" Welcome back sir. " She bowed her head in greetings. Her accent was thick, Boston. She held out her hands expectantly. " Will we be making any stops today? " She asked, as Bill handed her their luggage. 

" Not this time. " Bill answered. " How has everything been running in my absence? " 

" A few rat's here and there. " She replied, tucking the bags into the trunk. " A little lip, a little sass, but you know me sir I kick those ungrateful muts onto the streets. " 

Bill smiled, " Never retire. " 

She laughed, " My life is yours sir. " She happily recites, closing the trunk. She opened the back door for them. " Will you venture later for dinner sir? Or will meals be prepared at home? " 

" Home. " Bill decides, guiding Dipper into the car first. " And, I would appreciate keeping my stay here quiet. " He added, getting in himself. 

" Of course sir. " She responds, shutting the door. 

Bill sighed, pulling Dipper closer to his side. Dipper smiled, leaning into the hold. Their hands interlaced with Bill rubbing slow circles against his hand. He could never get used to all the pampering. It feels like he could constantly purr. It was nice. He tucked his head under Bill's jaw, embarrassed. 

" Stop spoiling me. " He whispers to Bill. 

Bill chuckled, leaning his cheek against Dipper's head. " I have every right to spoil you rotten. " He said. " I _am_ courting you after all. I would want my omega to be happy all the time. He tilted Dipper's chin upwards, looking into those doe like hazels. " You will be my equal, my mate. " 

Dipper purred, resting his head on Bill's shoulders. His arms gently snaked around Bill's own arm. Snuggling close, holding tight. Ice rushed down his spine, yet his body felt so hot. His nerves shivered. _An equal._ He was always told mating was just another chain, ownership. An inseparable mark. Every heat, he will want the person who bit him, only attracted to that person. He never thought it would be a double edge sword. He always heard Alphas can't feel the effect of a bite. 

He hopes for Bill's bite to be a fantasy. To feel his emotions, be only attracted to him. 

It's wishful thinking. The world isn't a fantasy, not for omega's anyway. _I hope this lasts forever._ He gripped Bill a little tighter. _Don't stop loving me… please._ He watched the scenery change, bright city lights to dim lit countryside. Once again, he is reminded NY has its own forests. He closed his eyes, enjoying the stagnate mood. He can think of the future another day. He is almost out of the tunnel. So he listened, listened to the gentle hum of the road, felt the warmed car, and heard the faintest sound of radio music. _So peaceful._ Bill's subtle scent only added to the stillness. _I'll never let you regret loving me. I promise to be a better omega._ He looked up, stealing a glance. _One you're proud of…_

Bill turned from the window, a small smile tugged his lips, " Tired? " He asked. 

" No. " Dipper answered, " I slept on the plane… it's just quiet. " He signed, happy. He can calm down here. 

" Then you'll love the cabin. " Bill responds. 

" Cabin? " Dipper perked up. 

Bill nodded, " It's more of a resort. The land is under my name, but Emma here runs the show. This was actually my very first success. Emma pitched the idea, and I had the cash. It's been very successful. " He smiled, " I thought you might enjoy it instead of a hotel. " 

Dipper nuzzled his cheek against Bill's arm. " You know someday you'll have to tell me all the side business you own. " 

Bill chuckled, " Where's the fun in that? " His smile grew, " I don't technically own any of these resorts or businesses. I just own the land, and it so happens Emma here made an arrangement with me in order to cultivate my land. " 

" So… everything was built from the ground up? " Dipper asks, curious. 

" Yep. There are other ways to make money instead of investing in the market or owning a corporation. " Bill responds, " I invest in people. I find that they work harder when it comes to their dreams. People are a lot more loyal when you back their dreams. " 

" That's a _really_ big gamble. " Dipper replies. 

" That's the fun part! " Bill insists. 

" Sure, blowing thousands if not millions of dollars for an unsuccessful project is considered fun...sure, let's go with that. " Dipper dryly responds. 

" I can always flip the building into a Café anyway. " Bill mentions, clearly not carrying over losing the money. " It's not like I won't get a return investment. Cafés will never go out of style. People are coffee dependent these days. " he argues. " It's not all hit or miss. If there are people, then there is a demand for starting jobs. What better way than to provide those jobs? Pyronica is the CEO of all the Cafés alongside myself. " He leaned down, kissing Dipper's cheek. " I told you before, she had a little surprise for you. " He moved closer, whispering. " You wanna know her surprise? " Dipper flushed and nods. " We're gonna take you to the very beginning. The first coffee shop we ever opened. And you… " He stole a kiss, " Will be the new face of the brand, the CEO. " 

Dipper's eyes widened, " Really… ? " He turned to face Bill, amazed. " I thought… I thought you didn't want me to work. " 

" I said for the moment, " Bill recalls, tapping Dipper's nose. " I want to show your assets off. I just couldn't figure out _how_ . You fit in so well, perfect for nearly anything I had come up with. " He pulled Dipper into his lap, curling his arms around Dipper's stomach. " I wanted you to work at my side in the main company. Stick it to the competition. Then… I realized it wouldn't make you happy. And people would harass you rather than respect you. " A growl escaped his lips. " I could never put you through that, so… I had another idea. If you can't be by my side, then I will _put_ you into a position of equal _power._ " The thought has him rumbling, " The first ever omega incharge of a successful franchise and CEO. " Bill continues, eyes shimmered with soft delight. " We could never do those businesses justice. Pyronica had an eye for fashion, I'm more of a businessman. But, you… " He purrs, " My darling, dedicated evergreen, will make them flourish beyond our vision. " 

Dipper leaned closer, hungrily. Lips nearly colliding with Bills'. Hand's resting on his shoulders, as Bill's arms squeezed his stomach. He wanted more, tears silently falling. _So much faith._ He rolled his body closer. _So much devotion._ A brew of excitement, anxiety and drive swirling in his stomach, making it flutter. _I will never make you regret this, I will cherish what you have given me. Just please, don't stop loving me. Don't have any regrets before you give me your bite._ He leans back, kissing the corners of Bill's lips. _I won't recover if you reject me._

He tilted his head into Bill's palm, holding the hand to rest against his cheek. Feeling his thumb brush away his tears. " Happy tears? " He asked. 

Dipper nods, " Thank you. " He wetly utters, " Thank you for having so much faith in me… " He sniffles, " but _please._ " he begs, " stop spoiling me… my heart… I can't take much more. " 

Bill smiled softly, eyes melting, molding into a gentle giant. He kissed under Dipper's eyes, still rubbing away his fallen tears. He guided Dipper's forehead to meet his own. " I will say this once more, now listen... " He softly spoke with a forced strictness, " you, my sweet omega, are mine to spoil. " He lovingly declares, " It is my job to make sure you are happy and healthy. I spoil you because it feels right. I tease you because you return it. By keeping you happy, I too am rewarded. So… I will _never_ stop giving as long as you're by my side. Are we clear? " 

Dipper nodded, eyes gleamed with tears. " Yes alpha. " His lips wobbled into a tight smile. 

" Good. " Bill smiles, " Come here. " His hands released from Dipper's face. Opening his arms, welcoming. Dipper fell into the embrace. Hands curled against Bill's chest, head tucked under his jaw. Still trembling with silent tears. 

Bill let Dipper ride it out, absently running his fingers over the diamond collar. The cool smooth texture is enticingly calming. When they marry, he will have to present a symbolic marriage item. He never gave much thought into the custom. He's been invited to plenty, attended a few. Such a dull event, tedious and stressful. He never liked rings. Bulky and got in the way of work, easy to lose. It wasn't flashy enough. _Who even looks at hands?_

His bite is far more noticable. 

He brushed his thumb against the small notch along Dipper's neck. _Neck…_ very pronounced, everyone spots the jewelry easily. _Now there's an idea._ Old fashion, outdated, but very noticeable. It's controversial and highly frowned upon. Bill huffs, _they're not wearing it. So it's irrelevant._

" Dipper. " He called. Dipper untucked himself, puffy pink, crying eyes came into view. He kissed under those eyes once more. " How do you feel about a promise collar instead of a wedding ring? " He asked. 

Dipper stilled, fiddling with the necklace hugging his neck. It was a _very_ old practice. They can't even be locally bought, and it's nearly impossible to have jewelers make that kind of custom order. A collar is very demeaning since omega's claimed their rights. It was a symbol of ownership. At one point all omega's had to wear one, typically the same thin strip of metal if in the same household. They can be a variety of metals, but the most common were gold, silver, or titanium. Collars themselves have reclaimed some positively, mostly used in sextual fantasies. And they were strictly made from non-metallic materials. The 'collar' style also came back under a new name: chokers. 

No omega today would wear such a dehumanizing peace of jewelry. Despite it, Dipper didn't mind the idea. Chokers and collars, they have their own meaning. Why can't they do the same? He was already rewriting his future. It's a _promise_ collar. It didn't _have_ to mean ownership. It can mean, symbolize, whatever they wished. They are also difficult to maintain: polishing, cleaning, sanitizing. The collar could infect the skin if not properly maintained. He _likes_ the time and dedication put into the jewelry in order to make it shimmer. 

_Like a healthy relationship._ He smiles at the thought. It would give him a pass time, and be prideful to make it shimmer. He's a little nervous about the backlash Bill would receive, as those who _did_ wear one today were victims of human trafficking. If he was being honest with himself, he would lose the ring or hardly wear it. He's a _very_ active person. The activities he enjoys require getting dirty, his ring would have to be secured on a hope and a leather string. He trusts Bill to propose this idea with good intentions.

However, his anxiety ate at him. " I… " He paused, gathered his thoughts. A collar would be easier for him, that much is true. _But if I have to wear one then…_ " Before I give my answer, would you wear cuffs instead of a ring? " 

Cuffs were introduced as an easy fix for collars. It was before rings became the new marriage trend. The idea was so Alphas and Omegas felt equal. It became required for both genders to wear the jewelry in each household. Alphas usually wore the cuffs on their wrists, and if they were worn on their ankles it was called shackles. Both were made out of the same thin strip of metal. And exchanged out once married. It was met with controversy on both sides; eventually, everyone came to a middle ground with a thin band around their fingers: rings. Since then cuffs and collars were taboos. 

If Bill agrees to undergo the same taboo as him, then he will gladly wear and take care of his collar. Bill took his time mulling over the idea. His thoughts torn between his image and possessive instincts. He was already prepared for the ridicule of allowing Dipper to wear a collar instead of a ring. There was something about them. Bill enjoyed their distinct uniqueness, and instant recognition. Bad history or not, both items will clearly mark them off the dating market. 

It made his instincts howl. 

For Dipper? He'll gladly shackle himself to the omega. He wanted to make sure this is what Dipper wanted. He wants to _ensure_ this option wasn't going to be brought up again if Dipper declined. It was _only_ a suggestion. Bill would happily look for other ways to symbolize their union. His bite was only one of many. There were dozens of ways to show off marriage besides a ring, but people want something _physical_ to look at. 

" Will it make you happy? " He asked. He didn't want any pressure on Dipper for not wearing one. " You can stay no. " He ensures, " If it makes you uncomfortable, sapling, I will find another piece of jewelry. I just don't care for rings. " 

Dipper smiled, happy Bill took his feelings into account, but he shook his head, " I'm a little nervous. " He admits. " It could ruin your business... " 

" You let me worry about that, " Bill replied. " I know what I am getting myself into by you agreeing. " 

Dipper nods, cheeks hues a light pink. " To be honest… I would only lose my ring. " He confessed. 

Bill laughed, " Alright. " He kissed Dipper's cheek. " How about we pick them together? " He offers, " There are a few jewelers here that take those kind of special requests. If you up for it, we can go after we meet up with Pyronica for brunch. " 

Dipper smiled, " I like that. " 

" I hate to interrupt, sir. " Emma spoke up, " But it would be better to carry on inside where it's warmer. " 

She was already out of the car, the door open in waiting. Their bags are already unloaded, and standing beside the car. The engine no longer pops with heat. Her smile was welcoming, allowing them to take their time and have their moments.

" Thank you, Emma. " Bill responds, gently sliding Dipper off his lap. 

He got out first, offering a hand to Dipper. Helping him out of the car like a true gentleman. Dipper's cheeks turned a deep red, letting Bill do as he pleased. He focused his attention on the scenery around them. Beautiful dense forest, silent of people but buzzing with life. He can hear a stream within these woods. Loud, close, enough to hear over the light rustle of leaves. 

The cabin was cozy, blending. Surprisingly simple compared to the lifestyle Bill leads. Despite its size, the homey energy around the structure was as enormous as the estate. Loved and cherished. He could see a few people in the windows, busy with chores. They're dress was appropriate for the slightly nippy weather. The staff still had the golden ribbon, but their clothes were nothing like the main house. 

The inside was even more cozy, warm. The open concept allowed the heat from the kitchen to fill the cablin with wonderful smells. Furniture was rustic, but still remained modern. And looked _so soft_. A small fire kindling in the living room. He didn't realize how cold the outside was until stepping inside. 

He felt like he was melting. 

He felt Bill cruel his arm around his waist, letting him relax against his shoulder. _What I wouldn't give to cuddle right now._ The couch looked very inviting. Unfortunately, he still needed to unpack and eat before getting comfortable.

Bill leaned down, whispering. " Do you want a separate room? " 

_Separate…_ space was what made him comfortable. Teeth was very clear after the test to slowly open himself up to the idea, but not to force the change. His protective obsession with his space was unhealthy. _He said start out small._ He didn't mind Bill in his nest. He welcomed Bill with open arms. This could be his next step. It took him a while to be comfortable with just his staff coming in and out of his room. _And_ they had to be omegas. Any beta or alpha set him off. Bill's staff seemed more respectful of his space. They always left his requested items outside, or knocked and announced what needed to be spoken. Oftentimes, Bill would come and keep him company. 

He liked his space in the estate. 

He also likes sharing a bed with Bill. 

If he was at the estate he would be hesitant to accept. He wasn't comfortable enough to commit that much time in a single space. Here, here he held no hesitation. Perhaps it's because this was meant to be seen as a vacation. He didn't claim any rooms yet, or was one offered. Sure, Bill is offering him a room now. But he was under the assumption they would share a room in a hotel rather than a cabin. It was an odd feeling. Unsafe, almost restless feeling pumping his system with familiar anxiety. He didn't _want_ to leave Bill's side. This was a _vacation_ after all. This trip held importance, but Bill was also right: why not have a little fun? 

He's been too uptight, worried. He needs to loosen up. So, he shook his head. " Share. " He decided. 

It was the right choice. Being so close to Bill, he can feel the other's excitement, smelled his happiness, and hear a quiet rumble. " Alright. " Bill replied, " Then, do you want to start unpacking. They already took our cases to our room. " 

Dipper nodded, " They don't go inside did they? " He asked, worried. He smelled a variety of scents when he walked it. Some that made his head spin or throb. 

" No. " Bill answers, " All my staff are trained not to go into my room without permission. Our luggage will be by the door, usually with an omega staff member waiting beside them. Just in case we need anything. " His smile grew soft, " I also warned them beforehand I had an omega guest coming over. They are well aware how sensitive you are to scents. " 

Dipper sighed, breathing easier with the information. " Thank you… you didn't have to. " He responds.

" No… " Bill quipped, " But I wanted to. " 

Dipper hummed, " Maybe… if the weather allows it. " He kept looking out the windows. _It's been so long._ He brought everything he needed for a hike. _It's right there._ He can see people walk the trails, get lost in the woods. 

" It will be too cold when we finish unpacking. " Bill replied. Dipper slumped, but nodded. " However, tomorrow morning is a different story. " Dipper perked up, excited. 

" Think you can get up that early? " Dipper asks. He wants to be up by sunrise, and find the perfect spot for a sunset. 

" If I can't I know you will explore regardless, " Bill answered. " Just, talk to the staff before you leave. They will give you a radio to contact the sheriff's incase you get lost. " 

Dipper rolled his eyes, " I know how to navigate a forest Bill. " He replied. 

" And I respect that. '' Bill remarked, " However, in case anything _does_ happen. Someone will be able to find you. Despite what you heard, I do worry. " 

Bill released his hold, talking with the waiting staff member. She was careful in opening up the bedroom door, promising refreshments upon her return. Bill stated a witty remark, once which Dipper returned, stepping into the room. It was spacious for it's small structure. Similar to a hotel room. Bill already made himself at home, his scent billowed in the air. Suffocating the wax scent of a candle. 

Dipper followed his example, putting his clothes away. Bill's comment still buzzes in his mind against the peaceful silence. _What I heard… I heard plenty._ The reviews he received have painted a decent picture of who Bill Cipher is, his own research proves most of the reviews to be false. But, he was always an up close, more hands on, type of guy.

There was just one more thing he would like to test. It's a little sudden, but he wants to do things properly.

He was never given the opportunity with Pacifica, it was arranged after all. Arranged by parents that hardly took interest in him. No, he wanted an actual _family_ dinner. A sit down to meet the parents. Talk over the future and make announcements. He _wants_ his Grunkle's blessing. They practically raised him, and he wants their consent now that he is in charge of his life. His Grunkles were kept out of so many loops. He couldn't update them either, with their focus on traveling the world and his new job, they missed each other. They _always_ missed each other, but Stan and Ford would be in town tomorrow. He could _actually_ sit down with them. Have a nice _family_ dinner: him, his Grunkles, Bill, and Pyronica. 

" What's going on in there sapling? " Bill asked, his arms wrapped around Dipper's stomach. His chin resting on top of Dipper's head. " Offly quiet over here. " 

" I want a family dinner. '' Dipper demands, stern and blunt. Focused on his task of unpacking. 

The request caught Bill off guard, but he smiled regardless. " Okay. " He agreed. " When? " He asked. 

" Tomorrow… here… " His confidence slowly faded. " If that's okay? " He fixed his clothes to soothe his nerves. _Maybe I was too blunt…_

" Why wouldn't it be? " 

" Well… it's sudden. " Dipper listed off, finishing up unpacking, " Not to mention I'm putting you in a tight spot. Kinda like meeting the parents kind of dinner. I want them to like you, my great uncles that is. They missed a lot for Pacifica and I… I want to correct that. Plus, it would mean a lot to me if we got their blessing. " 

" That's very noble of you. " Bill nods, " It _is_ sudden, but if having a family dinner is that important to you. I don't see a reason _not_ to have it. I'm sure my staff will enjoy catering to others beside myself. I don't visit often, which is a shame. " 

Dipper smiled, " Well, maybe we will have to change that. It's a shame to shelve this place. It's quiet here. " 

" Yes. " Bill replied, holding Dipper a little tighter. " Yes it is… perhaps I will travel a little bit more. " He pressed his cheek against Dipper's head. " Almost finished? " He asked. 

" Almost. " Dipper replied, " But… I want to call my Grunkles after. So I'm going to step outside. " 

" Okay. " Bill released his hold. " I'm going to finish up a few things for work while you're on the phone. If you need me I'll be in the study. " 

" Okay. " 

Bill kissed his cheek and left. The room turned uncomfortably quiet. Bill's smell dwindling, only floating instead of swarming. Dipper took a shuttered breath keeping his hands steady. This was frequent since the test. Teeth told him he experienced severe separation anxiety during the test, and will continue to feel it's lingering effects. A lot of things had changed for him since the test. Teeth was right when the blood work came back. His body is producing a dangerous amount of testosterone. Teeth warned him he could become sterile. The beta was kind enough to schedule an actual check up in a few months. He'll get a fertility test when he and Bill more… "active." 

His face heats up at the thought. 

The plane was the closest he got to being "active." He was guilty of instigating most of it. But the plane was all Bill. It's not like he doesn't want to indulge in _those_ kind of activities. It was always the wrong time, the wrong place. He's never been sextually interested in anyone. There were a few crushes that led to nowhere. He watched Mabel enough times to completely abandon finding a mate. His focus wasn't on those kind of things. He just wanted to get a higher education. He didn't have the extra brain power to think about sextuality or preference. 

He didn't even date. 

His college friends tried setting him up a few times. A distraction from studying or being hauled up in his dorm. It never got past the first meet. He made a lot of girl friends than dates. It was probably his sickly appearance that drove them into a mother hen. He didn't really hang out with them, mostly chatting in the passing halls or walking to the same section of class. They kept him healthy, even texted his friends that he got to class. 

He also got free food, so he didn't complain. 

His friends called him a lady's man or 'chick magnet,' whatever that meant. He didn't care. His only purpose was to study and get out with honors. He didn't need a social life when his income was his grades. He couldn't afford to let them slip. He didn't have a job, so if his grades didn't meet the cut, then his funds would be cut. That was enough motivation to stay away from dating or hanging out. 

He closed the drawer. _Am I dysfunctional?_

Male omegas weren't seen as pretty, not really. Dipper knew that he was rare, and that was _all_ people cared about. He looked in the mirror. At one point he hated his body, neither male or female. Stuck in gender limbo. His hips were wide, and so were his shoulders. It gave him a natural hourglass. As he developed muscle it only enhanced his figure. He pulled slightly on his jeans, dragging down his briefs, the little faded white lines revealed on his skin. He wasn't proud of them. Rubbing his thumb over the skin. He took care of these marks. It's why he has no stretch marks, only little cut lines. 

He pulled his pants up. 

He didn't need those thoughts, he's better now. Stronger than his past self, he has more resistance. 

_But what if Bill finds it disgusting when he sees._ He shook his head. _No. No. Not again. I'm not doing this again._ The thought swirled. _I like my body. I like who I am._ He turned to the curtin covered doors. _Outside._ He raced towards the doors, nearly slamming them open. He gripped the balcony's edge. Looking up, calming down, and taking deep breaths of the forest around him. He let his mind wander back to his forest. Listening to these forests sounds. It was different, but still familiar. _I am proud of who I am._

He looked back down, pulling out his phone. 

He dialed the memorized number, smiling. It was Ford's number. Stan was still paranoid about the government, but he still likes to steal Ford's phone on occasion. He lifted his phone to his ear, heart racing with each ring. He's worried Ford wouldn't pick up because of his new number. 

_" Ford speaking. "_

_Now or never…_ " Hey… Grunkle Ford. " 

_" Dipper! "_ He exclaimed. _" Are you alright? Mabel called saying you were missing. "_

" I'm fine. " He sponds, slightly bitter they were looking for him. _I should have expected this…_ " Me and Pacifica had some disagreements…. and I decided I had enough. "

_" I see…. are you at least safe? "_

" Yes. " Dipper sighed, " I called a friend to come get me… and things spiraled from there. But… um… I'm not marrying her anymore. " 

_" WHAT! "_ He heard a distant, _" HELL YEAH! "_ in the background.

He laughed, " Hello Grunkle Stan. " He greets. " Did you put me on speaker Ford? " 

_" Accidently. "_ Ford admits. _" We are driving to the airport as we speak. "_

" I see. Is Stan driving? " He asks. 

_" Yes. "_ Ford sounded nervous. 

_Good luck Ford._ " I see... " 

_" Hey! "_

" Grunkle Stan, you and I both know how bad your driving is when I got my license. '' Dipper argued, " The only one that is worse than you is Mabel. I refuse to go into any car with her ever again. " He shutters at the thought. 

It's weird to talk about his sister with no excitement or hatred, just a name with no attachment. He didn't think he could ever mend their bond, but it should hurt to feel nothing for his sister. He wishes he still loves and cares for her, _I really did throw her away._ It's cruel. Not even Mabel should have such a fate, but he can't control what his instincts are screaming. His instincts have made their choice, Pyronica has taken that mantle. He's happier now. Things that were once a chore were fun. Pyronica turned a lot of things he used to hate into an actual good time. 

_" Alright, I'll give you that. "_ Stan agreed. _" In other news, how did you get away, kid? What about your parents? "_

" According to my friend they have been kicked out of the Northwest Manor. And I… actually upgraded. " He explained, a little nervous. 

_" Upgraded? "_ Ford asked. 

" I um… I traded alphas, just as Stan told me. Find some junk and turn it around for diamonds. " Dipper quoted, hesitant. 

_" Dipper… "_

" I know! I know… but he helped me… he made me take an OI test, and filed for a cease marriage contract form. I'm in New York already… and… a judge is examining the evidence. The lawyer helping us out says it's enough for an extraction warrant. I won't be under their thumb anymore. I'm going to be free. "

 _" I'm happy for you, Dipper. "_ Ford replied, earnest. _" You had your hands full. "_

" I'm sorry I couldn't call sooner, it was just… one thing after another. I _only had a week_ to get everything done. The contract _just got_ approved today. We had to delay our flight twice because of it. " 

_" That is a time crunch. "_ Ford states, _" Dipper. "_ Dipper flinched at the tone, ready to be scolded or at the very least questioned. _"_ How _did you manage to get a doctor to see you that_ quickly _, or an_ attorney _for that matter? "_

" Umm… for legal reasons I have to say my doctor took my case in stride, and recommended a good lawyer. " He replied. 

_" Good on you, kid. "_ Stan huffed, _" Do we at least get to meet this alpha? "_

" Yes! " Dipper instantly replied, " It's why I'm calling. I want a family dinner tomorrow, and he agreed. I _want_ your blessings. You practically raised me…. and it would mean a lot if he got your approval before we mated. " 

_" That's a lot to ask for Dipper. "_ Ford replied. _" Especially so suddenly. "_

" I know. But… we won't mate until next month. In order for the extraction warrant to go through I need to have proper backing. " He explained, " The lawyer told us it would probably take a week, but it's looking more like a month. The judge wants to thoroughly look over all the evidence. I don't have to get married, but they could still take me back. I was able to get a restraining order instead so my parents or the Northwest's can't come after me. " He didn't want to tell them that it also includes Mabel. 

_" I see you have everything covered. "_ Ford states, impressed. 

" I'm tired, Grunkle Ford. " Dipper confessed. " I'm fed up not having a say in what I do or take interest in. I finally woke up, grouchier than ever. I will fight for my independence. _I choose_ my own mate. I want to do things _my_ way. " 

_" That a boy, stick it to them! "_ Stan cheers, _" Kick them to the curb and let them rot. It's about time they were brought down a peg or two. Finally, they will be out of our hair. First the manor and now this. The future's looking bright, I might even buy a lottery ticket. "_

" You don't need it, Grunkle Stan. '' Dipper huffed, spoken as if mentioned many times over. " What happened with the manor? Did something happen to it? " 

_" Yeah! Straight up sold it. "_ Stan replied. _" It was a good laugh. The guy that bought it got it for_ dirt cheap. _Tore the gate down, replanted trees. I'm talking massive over hall, you won't even recognize it. "_

" I didn't know they were trying to get rid of it. " 

_" Neither did us. "_ Ford replied, _" Caught the whole town by surprise. Then construction workers came in by the dozens. I haven't seen anything like it. "_

Dipper chuckled, " I can imagine. I wonder who bought it. Do you have any idea? I know word travels fast. " 

_" Nothing… nada... ''_ Stan answered, _" I don't like it. "_

Dipper sighed, " I think you're being paranoid again, Grunkle Stan. " 

_" We're going to enter a dead zone soon Dipper. "_ Ford warned. 

" Okay, save this number. I'm not going to be using my old one anytime soon. I'll text you the details later. And Grunkle Ford… Stan… " He heard both their responses. " Don't tell Mabel you heard from me, or give her this number… please. " 

_" Are you two fighting? "_ Ford asks. 

" Something like that. " Dipper responds. " I'll explain more at dinner. I'm serious. _Please_ , don't share this number with her. " The line went dead after that. He held the phone to his heart. _Please don't let her find me. Not yet… I'm not ready to face them yet._

" Dipper? " 

He wasn't proud of the small yelp that came out of him. Quickly turning around, on edge. Bill had his hands up. Looking more shocked than amused. 

" You scared me. " Dipper sighed, relaxing. " I thought you were going to be in the study? " 

" Couldn't focus. " He replied, pointing down. " I can smell your worry. I got most of it done anyway. I'll finish it after we eat. " 

" Okay. " 

Bill stepped forward, gathering Dipper in his arms, holding him tight. " What's got you so worked up? " 

" I'm worried my Grunkle's will tell Mabel. " He answered. " I called them. They could give my new number to her. Pacifica could find me. " 

" Hey… hey… shh~ " Bill soothed. " It's okay. " He insists. " Legally, Pacifica can not marry you, and your family or her family can be near you without consent from either yourself or me. " 

" But they haven't been made aware of that yet. So it doesn't matter. I don't want to leave… I like it here! I want to stay by your side. " 

" And you will. " Bill soothes. " Just have some faith okay? Hold out for a little longer. I promise, the wait will be worth it. We can leave and take an _actual_ vacation. I have been meaning to take some time off of work, my CEO's have been hounding me about it lately. " 

" I thought you were a CEO? " Dipper replied.

" Well, no… I'm the owner. '' Bill responds, dragging them to the bed. " My company is rather large, and I can't always run the show. So I have people, CEO's, to run my other branches. I take care of the main branch back in California. There is a branch here in New York, and a few others spread across the globe. I like to be in the loop so I act as a CEO even though I am the owner. I have the same title as them, but pay all their salaries. " He finishes, " Does that make sense? " 

" A little. " Dipper replied. " Then… how does my job work? " He asked. 

" Me and Pyronica will teach you down the road. She'll help you out if you have any questions and I'll always be around to give you any tips or pointers. " Bill answers. 

" Thank you… I kinda have an idea from my old job. " He sighed, at ease to know he will have help. " Do I know it? " He asked, " The shops? " 

" They're fairly popular. " Bill nods. 

" Then… can I have the name? " Dipper asked. 

" I don't know… " Bill responds, a bit bratty. " Can you? " 

Dipper rolled over, straddling Bill with his hands flat on either side of his head. " Are you trying to rile me up? Or are you just being an ass because you can? " 

Bill tilted his head, " Mmm. " He responds. In a cheeky manner he quips," Is it working? " 

Dipper chuckled, " A bit. " He answered, stealing a kiss. 

Bill hummed, " Well… we _have_ a bit of time before dinner. " He states, checking his phone. His hands traveled up Dipper's thighs. " And we never got to the good part on the plane. You put a _tempting_ image in my head, Pinetree. " 

Dipper cocked his head, " Did I? " He asked, shy and innocent. His hands wandered to Bill's slightly undone collar shirt. " Doesn't sound like me. " He continues, bending down to kiss Bill's collar bone. " I couldn't imagine what drove me to such lengths. " His tone is full of sarcasm. 

Bill laughed, " I suppose I'm to blame then? " He marks. 

" I mean… " Dipper replied, undoing more of Bill's shirt. " I can be _persuasive…_ " A sly smirk stretched his lips. " …when I want to be… " He ran his hands under Bill's shirt slowly letting the fabric pool off to the side. " Do I have to _persuade_ you for the name? " He looped his fingers inside Bill's belt loops. " Mmm? " 

Bill rolled his nips into the hold. Hands rubbing up and down Dipper's thighs. Curving to his inner, Dipper squeezed letting out a shaky breath. Bill squeezed the muscle, gripping it, making Dipper adjust his hold. Bill slowly wiggled his finger slowly sliding them back to rest on the outside. His moved in gentle circles, feeling Dipper fully set himself into his hands.

" I like to see you try. " Bill challenged.

Dipper let out a whine, kissing Bill's neck. Sucking under his jaw. Finger pads on his chest, leaning his weight forward. Bill let out a soft hiss, pushing against the weight, creating blissful friction. His hands moved upward, untying the bow of Dipper's shirt. He pinched Dipper's thighs, getting him to move forward with a cute squeak.

Bill slowly traced up Dipper's chest getting him to take off the shirt. And what a pretty sight. Swelling wet, pouty lips. Cheeks tinting with bashful pinks. Watery wide hazel eyes. 

He turned, whispering into Dipper's ear. " Let me see you. Let me see how beautiful you are. " 

The pinks quickly shades into red. Dipper sitting up, arms crossed over his chest embarrassed. Bill pulled his arms away, drinking in the view. Broad strong shoulders and a lean, toned stomach, and wide hips. Skin loved by the sun, peppered with faint freckles. He wants to kiss all of them. _Beautiful…_ He rubbed his thumb over Dipper's nipple. Still irritated from his bite, he leaned forward kissing it. 

" Sorry. " He apologized, gently circling the shallow bite. 

" I-Is fine… " Dipper replied. 

" You're so beautiful. " Bill sighed, kissing the side of Dipper's neck. " Strong… lean… _delectable._ " Dipper shuttered. Bill pressed his lips, nibbling, marking. Dipper whimpered. " Makes me want to eat you up. " He bit Dipper's shoulder. 

Dipper yet out an airy, blissful moan. Hugging Bill closer, legs wrapped around Bill's waist, squeezing and they quaked. Bill kissed his bitten mark. Running his nails down Dipper's back. 

" How fair do you want to go? " He asked, leaning back. Rubbing up and down Dipper's thighs, soothing. " We can stop here if you want. Whatever makes you comfortable. " 

" Please? " Dipper asked, slightly ashamed. " I… I'm a-a-ah little… " His hiccuped, legs quivering. 

Bill hushed him, " What's wrong? " he asked, attempting to get Dipper to look at him. Dipper remained buried against his neck. He could feel Dipper's rapid breaths, and periodic spasms. " Over-stimulated? " 

Dipper whimpered, " I'm s-sorry. " He hiccuped. 

" It's okay. " He replied, " I should've been more aware. You did warn me. We'll go slow next time, okay? Get you used to my touch. " 

" You're n-n-not ups-set? " 

" Never. " Bill answered, wrapping his arms around him. " You have your limits. I will respect that. You have your bold moments and I will savor those. But, in the future. Do let me know when you're nearing your limit. " 

Dipper let out a quiet sniffle, " O-okay. " 

" Has it calmed down? " He asked. The spasms are slowing, becoming less often. Dipper nods. " Good. Why don't you take a shower first? Or would like me to run you a bath? " 

" Ba-ath please. " Dipper requests. 

" Okay. " Bill kissed Dipper's shoulder. " Focus on slowing your breaths. You're still shaking. " 

" I-I'm trying… " He whines, whimpering as another spasm shakes his body. His legs squeezed tighter, quakes took over. Hands gripping the sheets, as he gasps. 

" Shh… it's okay. " Bill utters, refraining from touching him. " Where does it hurt? " 

" here…. " he showed, legs trembled, gasping for breath.

" Dipper. Dipper, you're okay. " He leaned closer, " I'm going to help you release some of the tension okay? " He warns, grabbing a pillow. " Here. " He offered. Dipper turned his face into the soft texture, hiding his expression in its fluff. " Do you need something to bite down on? " Bill asked. 

Dipper shook his head. 

Bill kissed his shoulder, " Okay. " his hand dipped in between Dipper's tights. 

Dipper let out a whiney chirp. Bill let out a tight hiss of air. _It's so wet._ He gently pushed against the constricting and releasing clothed muscle. Dipper clamped down on his hand. Shuttering, quaking, releasing a high pitched keening sound into the pillow. Dipper's entire body convulsed, toes curling as his face pressed deeper into the pillow. Bill remained perfectly still so not to add to what Dipper is experiencing. 

" Can you release my hand? " He asked. 

Dipper didn't respond. 

" Dipper. " He called worried, " I need you to release my hand. " Dipper shutters, able to shift his legs so Bill could remove his hand. " You are doing so well. " He encourages. " I'm going to draw you a bath, okay? " He continued, " I'll ask for dinner to be brought here. I'll take good care of you. " He heard a shaky, muffled chirp. " I'll be right back, okay? " Another muffled chirp. 

Bill lifted himself from the bed, hearing a small whine escape from Dipper. He wanted to return to bed. Help Dipper calm down and relax. But, a bath can also help. He took a shuttered breath. The sweetness that bloomed on the plane was faint this time. It  _ wants  _ to bloom but it wasn't the right time. He too had to calm down. Focusing more on helping them savoring. He turned on the water, letting the steam fill up the room. Warming it, once filled he returned to the bedroom. Cautious about moving Dipper. 

" Dipper? " He called, he heard a quiet tired chirp. " Are you alright getting to the bath by yourself? " He asked. Dipper tested his legs, shaking his head. " Can I lift you? '' Dipper nods. " Okay. " He slowly took off Dipper's socks. " I'm going to lift you up. " He gripped under Dipper's knees and back. Dipper whined at the movement, slacked in his hold. Trembling as they move. Bill produced a low rumble, easing Dipper to sit on the tubs edge. " Is it alright? " He asked. 

Dipper turned, testing the water, nodding. 

" Can you get undressed by yourself? " Dipper nods. " Alright. " He kissed the side of Dipper's head. " I'm going to get us dinner. Take your time, relax. " 

Dipper nods, gripping the edge of the bath. Bill took it as his sign to leave. He closed the door behind him, hearing Dipper start to remove his pants. Bill signed, cleaning up the room and adjusting his shirt. 

" Oh sir. " A staff greets as he opens the door. " Dinner is ready. " She responds. 

" Thank you, but we would like it served in the bedroom tonight. I apologize for the inconvenience. " He requests. 

She smiles, " It's no trouble sir. " She kindly replies. " I will have someone bring it up to you. Our chief was rather successful in the fish market tonight. " 

" I'm glad, it must have been a feast. " 

" He was rather excited to cook for you and your guest, sir. " She omits. 

" Well, he will be even more excited come tomorrow. " 

" Are you entertaining tomorrow sir? Shall we prepare another cabin? " She asked. 

" No, just a private dinner. Pyronica and two other's will be staying for dinner. " He warns. 

She gleamed, " I shall tell him the good news! Please tell us if they have any allergies, we'll tell him right away. " 

Bill smiled, " I will ask. " 

" Will that be all, sir? " 

" If you could bring my laptop from the study, I would greatly appreciate it. " 

" Of course sir. " She cheered, " I will tell the other's right away. " She hurried down the hallway. 

Bill huffed forgetting how cheerful his staff can be upon his return.  _ Well, I did help them at one point.  _ All his staff were people in a rough spot and in need of a job. People coming and going, helping each other before finding something better. People were always interesting to him. Investing in them seemed so natural. Their own thoughts and ideas, but easily twisted for a simple green dyed paper. 

He shut the door, checking on Dipper. Knocking against the door, " Come in… " Dipper responds. 

Bill was surprised to be allowed to enter. He slowly opened the door, Dipper was still relaxing in the tub. Looking much better than before. 

" How are you feeling? " He asked. 

Dipper turned, hugging the edge. " Better. " He signed. " Thank you… " 

Bill smiled sitting beside the tub, " It's no trouble. " He played with Dipper's wet curls, " Their more pronounced when wet. I expect them to be straight… " 

Dipper chuckled, pulling on one. " It's the product I put in it. I learned a lot from different people with the same hair type, but I just let it do it's own thing. " 

" I would like to see it when it's straight. Have you ever done that before? " He asked. 

" Once. " Dipper replied, " Never again. I think I dissociated at one point, didn't recognize my reflection as me. " 

Bill laughed, " I can imagine. I like to keep my hair neat. " He responds. " Never curled it. " 

" It's naturally straight? " 

" Kinda, more wavy. I have to shower before leaving and style it. " 

" Mm… " Dipper smiled, " I get to see it when I wake up tomorrow. " 

Bill chuckled, " Are you still okay with sharing a room? " 

Dipper nods, " I… didn't hate it. I just… everything started getting fuzzy and felt  _ really good.  _ I didn't want it to stop but it started hurting. " 

" I'm sorry I didn't notice. " Bill apologized. 

" I don't blame you. " He replied. " Dr. Works, said I'll be a little more sensitive and that I should be a little more willing to let you protect me. " 

Bill rumbled at the idea, continuing to play with Dipper's bangs. He squinted, noticing darker freckles on his forehead. " What's this? " He asked, pushing more hair. 

Dipper quickly covered his forehead, sinking into the water. " Nothing! " He squeaked. 

" Come on, don't be like that. " Bill chased after him, his hands trying to remove Dipper's. When he managed to, Dipper lowered his forehead against the bath's edge. " Now you're just being ridiculous. " He huffed, " I already saw your freckles. Why are these different? " 

" Because they are! " Dipper augured. 

" I'm not going to make fun of you. " Bill responds. " Come on, sapling. Let me see. " 

" No. " Dipper refused, a pout clear in his tone. 

A knock kept him from prying, " This isn't over. " Bill warns, answering the door. 

Dipper sunk into the tub blowing bubbles, listening to the conversation. He could smell the food from the bath. His stomach rumbled. It smelled delicious. He didn't have fish often, it wasn't a favorite of Pacifica or Mabel's. They didn't mind sushi, but cooked fish wasn't for them. He loved fish. He and Grunkle Stan went fishing a few times and tired their luck. He's proud to say he has better luck then his Grunkle. 

" I hope you like fish. " Bill states, setting the trays down. 

" Love it. " Dipper responds, " What kind? Smells really good. " 

" No idea! " Bill cheered, " The chief was rather successful in the fish market tonight. So it was a feast. " 

Dipper smiled, " Can you bring me some clothes? " 

" Sure! " Bill replied, " Do you want something comfortable to change into? " 

" Please. " 

He used the distraction to let him drain the tub and get a towel around his waist. He used a smaller one to dry his hair, patting and rubbing it. 

" I found some…. " Bill's words cut off. " Ah… " He set down the clothes on the counter. " I'm just going to…" His cheeks dusted with a healthy dose of pink. 

Dipper chuckled, kissing Bill's cheek. " Thank you. " 

Bill turned away, " Your welcome. I'll wait outside. " He continued, shutting the door behind him. He leaned against the door, a hand over his mouth. 

_ Alright, point to you Pinetree. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grunkle time! Then homewrecker time! I'm so excited, the time is almost upon us. 
> 
> Also! I have another discussion for all of you, with no context: Vanilla or Peppermint. Your more than welcome to guess in the comments. :)


	10. Love outta Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um... hi? It's been a minute since I uploaded, and I want to apologize for the long absence. This chapter is more of a filler then anything else. I didn't want to force the dinner scene into this chapter, and decided it was a conversation needed in It's own chapter. 
> 
> So, I am sorry for hyping you guys up. As well as for the belayed update.

**~ Love outta Me ~**

**________________________**

The air turned cold, nipping at the skin.

The subtle urge to burrow deeper into warm blankets brought him to awareness. It was slow, gentle, and so warm. His vision blurred, filled with nearly blinding morning raise. There was a weight against him. A nice pressure around his legs and chest, radiating a comfortable heat that makes him snuggle closer. His vision becomes clearer, fine details recognizable. What he sees flutters his heart. 

Dipper curled against him.

He remembers falling asleep facing away from the omega. Their backs lightly brushed with each breath they took. Yet, sometime during the night, they shifted. He's happy Dipper decided to sleep in, or forgot to set an alarm. He wants to wake up to this soft image. Dipper, cutely tucked against his neck. Fingers curled into little relaxed fists, clutching his shirt. He can feel Dipper's legs curl against his own, clinging to him like an octopus. 

His smile grew, playing with Dipper's hair. The curly locks always captured his attention. So bouncy, and fun, nearly begging to be toyed with. The action was received with a faint, eager mixture of little noises: chirps, purrs, even squeaks and choppy whines. All merging under Dipper's steady breaths. He let out a quiet rumble, listening to the soft happy noises. 

He never thought he would be so raptured by a person. The hook ups before never lasted until morning. He had flings, special friends, but never did his instincts roar and his heart flutter. To crave these soft mornings, to play and protect. To nearly devolve into a mindless alpha who only knew, serve and protect. It's almost disgusting. Here he was crafting and molding Dipper into his empire. Introducing him to his inner cycle. Going out of his way to help and nercher. 

_ If they could see me now.  _ Everyone will tease him. But  _ no one  _ will make fun of him. He set himself apart from his inner cycle. They knew he resided as king. They understood their lives are better because of him. As he told Dipper he  _ invests _ in people. People like Teeth, Pyronica, even Emma. Talented people who slipped through the cracks, desperate for a second chance. Nothing is given without a price, those he invested in understood that it was his money they are burning. The fire can only burn if there is fuel. He wasn't afraid to recycle those embers. Raise something better from the ashes of their failures. 

He snuggled a little closer, nuzzling his cheek against Dipper's head. The Northwest family were once an investment of his. They paid for their freedom. A very  _ steep _ price to pay. He doesn't allow just  _ anyone  _ to leave his watchful eye, but the Northwest family surprised him. They paid their dues. But, they weren't  _ severed _ . The thought filled him with  _ glee.  _ He was amused they thought of themselves as his equals. But they were still village people,  _ commers _ , in comparison to himself. Now, Dipper will look down upon them too. They may have paid what was owed to him, but they forget the build is  _ his  _ to command.  _ His  _ to operate,  _ his  _ to tax _.  _

And he will  _ squeeze _ . 

Nearly drain them of their assets. 

_ I think it's time to pull the plug.  _ Tomorrow will be a  _ thrilling _ day. He has high hopes to ruin the wedding all together. Let those camera volters eat up the unfolding drama. Twist and turn the Northwest name into something fowl. The outcome is nearly  _ delectable.  _ Afraid to be out in public, scorned and shamed. Declining wealth, their high end status crippled. Then the decline and absolute  _ poverty  _ he will put them in. Bankruptcy, how the processes thrilled him to the core. Panic, begging and pleading, practically  _ crawling  _ back to him. 

His rumble turned into a chuckle.

Only this time they will not answer to him. No, they will answer to his  _ sapling.  _ He will stand by Dipper's decision. He will build the Northwest company or tear it down. He already had his fun. He taught them a lesson they will never forget. And the Northwest will  _ never  _ escape from his gaze. If his sapling chooses mercy, he will not be so  _ merciful _ . Each they will, oh he will ensure it is a weighted  _ crawl _ . He will ensure the Northwest family will be a ghost of their former selves. 

His laughter grew. All this effort for a simple  _ omega.  _ How far has he, himself, fallen?  _ Not that it's a bad thing.  _ He kissed Dipper's head, sweet and loving. Dipper was the very reason he sent Pyronica undercover. He heard chatter of an omega rising through the ranks. Successful and kind to gather major assets for the Northwest company. Their skyrocketing growth made him a little  _ uncomfortable  _ to say the least. Pyronica always talked with admiration for Dipper. Now, he understands her admiration. Dipper Pines, is a diligent worker. Bill respects the omegas' work ethics and dedication to his job. Even if the Northwest placed him in a higher position for a publicity stunt, Bill doesn't doubt Dipper earned some respect in the family. 

_ Better than that brat.  _ The thought is bitter. Pacifica Northwest is a nasty piece of work. Self centered, irogent, and cocky. No fault to her, Bill was once like her, came with a pushy, stern, upbringing. Difference between him and Pacifica, he's  _ smart.  _ He didn't let those grueling lessons fill him with anger or hatred. He absorbed and adsorbed, continuing to consume like a greedy blackhole. He understands her frustration, situation, doesn't mean he  _ respects  _ a  _ child  _ like her. She's diligent, but distracted. Too many things have been given to her, stunted, and now it's boiled over. What a shame. She will be left nothing, be nothing when he is done with her. 

It's sad. Bill almost pity's Pacifica. Almost. She hurt his sapling. She made him  _ drop _ and  _ cry.  _ He clings a little tighter, growling at the thought. Remembering the smell of rain. Remembering lifeless eyes.  _ She made his omega boring.  _

" Bill… ? " A tired chirp calls. 

His growls stop, fowl mood evaporates.  _ I am a weak man. An utter fool…  _ he lightened his grip, " Good morning. " He utters…  _ to bare my heart like this.  _

He looks into Dipper's eyes. A deep, beautiful hazel. Round and bright, full of curiosity and glossy with sleep. Freckles scattered around a slightly flushed nose and cheeks.  _ So beautiful. So perfect.  _ He kissed Dipper's nose. A cute giggle reaches his ears like a bird's morning chirp. He feels heavy around Dipper. Not in the sense of weight, but  _ relaxed.  _ Just hearing the omega's voice brings the same calm as he felt in that temple. 

Dipper's eyes crinkled when he smiled. Small dimples formed alongside a blinding sleepy smile. " Morning. " He sighs, stretching. " ….mmm…. Time? " He asked.

" Checking requires moving. " He answers. 

It was Dipper's turn to snuggle closer, holding him close. Bill can feel Dipper's legs flex to bring him closer. Each action screaming, 'stay'. Who was he to deny his sapling? He curled his arms around Dipper's back, slipping his hands under the omegas shirt. He can never understand how  _ warm  _ Dipper's skin felt. Smooth and warm. His touch remained innocent remembering last night. He was a little disappointed, but it was his own fault for forgetting in his own excitement. Teeth even  _ warned  _ him Dipper might get overwhelmed by his touch alone. Of course,  _ those  _ kind of activities will be out of the question until Dipper is used to his touch. 

" We need to get dressed. " Dipper responds with a grumbling whine. " We can't keep Pyronica waiting. She  _ will  _ come here if we are late, and she  _ will  _ be rather pushy. " Dipper responds with the same whine. Bill chuckled attempting to get up, and be productive. Dipper latched on, dragging him back down to bed. " Dipper. " He complains. 

" Bill. " Dipper returns. 

" Pyronica will drag us out of bed. " Bill warns. 

" Not if I drag her into bed first. " Dipper boldly proclaims. 

Bill accepted his fate and laughed. Unhinged and loud. It dulled as he felt Dipper shift to his chest. Ensuring he wouldn't leave without disturbing Dipper. He tilted his head, as his chuckles faid. Dipper mimicked the gesture. 

Bill tapped his nose, " Your cute. " 

Dipper smiled, turning his head away. " Am not… " 

" Absolutely adorable. '' Bill continues, " You make the cutest expressions. Then there's when you get ups- " Hands quickly covered his mouth. 

Dipper's cheeks  _ burn _ ed red. Eyes wide with an arranged mixture of terror and embarrassment. " Stop… " 

Bill lifted his hands, surrendering. Dipper didn't believe him. He said 'honest' but Dipper hand's continued to muffle his words. So, in a desperate act to free his mouth, he licked Dipper's palm. He  _ did  _ not  _ flinch.  _ Dipper just stared down at Bill and  _ pressed  _ his  _ wet palm  _ against Bill's chin. 

" I grew up with a sister that has severe ADHD.  _ Bold  _ of you to assume she did not lick me or bite me to speak. " His tone is even, challenging. "  _ Try me.  _ " 

_ Alright.  _ His mouth was the only thing captured. Everything else was fair game. He flipped Dipper over. The squeak of surprise was laugh worthy. He kissed Dipper's cheek as he pouted. A little huff escaped, eyes turned away from him, not before they rolled. 

" It's your own fault. " Bill states, drying his face with the edges of his shirt. " But now that we are awake. We should start getting ready. " He grabbed the nearest phone. " I told Pyronica we meet her at the cafe around nine. " He touched the screen. " And it is currently seven thirty. Which gives us less than four-five minutes to get ready. " He noticed the messages on the lock screen. " Oh, nevermind. " 

" What? " Dipper turned. 

" Well… judging by the messages she sent you. She is on her way here, and I quote, ' I refuse to go stag. ' " He read. 

Dipper laughed, " When was that sent? " 

" About thirty minutes ago. " 

" So we have thirty minutes until she slams open that door? " 

As he finished the sentence, said door slammed open. Pyronica stood outside, with a triumphant grin. " Raise and Shine bitches! " She clapped her hands, " Chop, chop, we're killing daylight. And I ain't about to let anyone crash their wedding without looking like a million bucks. " Her tone was stern, but joking. She remained in the doorway instead of waltzing in, despite her dramatic entrance. 

Dipper groaned, all in good fun. " Make her go away~! " He whines, " Alpha~ " his tone taken as a joke. 

Bill laughed, " Don't Alpha me. I warned you! Your wedding is  _ tomorrow _ . You invited your family here  _ tonight _ for  _ dinner, _ mind you. So… in the wise words of our uninvited guest, " He curled his arms around Dipper. " Raise! " He lifted Dipper out of bed. 

Dipper curled himself against Bill, letting out a high pitched yelp he was  _ not  _ proud of. He retched towards the bed, " Five more minutes. " He compromises. " Alpha~ I wanna snuggle. " He rubs his head under Bill's chin, attempting to win over his instincts. 

" Nope! " Bill cheerfully responds, " We can snuggle all you want on our honeymoon. " 

" It's rude to keep a girl waiting, you know! " Pyronica cuts in. " But what's this about dinner? " She pouts. " We're about to have brunch and you're already making a dinner date behind my back? The  _ audacity _ ! " She cried with theatrical outrage. 

Dipper let his laughter run free, " It's a family dinner Roni… " He turned away, a little embarrassed. " I  _ was  _ going to ask you this morning. But it would mean a lot if you meet my Great Uncles. " 

She squealed, " I would be  _ delighted.  _ One question! " She quickly responds. " Can they party? " 

Now Dipper was worried, " Uh…. Yeah? I guess. " He answers. " Why? " 

Pyronica held a grin. A grin Dipper was  _ far  _ too familiar with. A shit eating, up to no good grin. Her hands clapped together resting on her cheek, so innocent and sweet. 

Speaking in a sugary tone, " Oh~ nothing. Now hurry up you two! I'm not getting any younger! " She joyously continued, shutting the door on her way out. 

" Well… with that out of the way. " Bill set him down. " I'll take a shower first. " He kissed Dipper's cheek. 

" Um… " Dipper turned away, embarrassed. 

The idea he held was a little out of his comfort zone, but it would mean getting ready quicker. And… he felt  _ bad  _ about last night. He didn't want Bill to be disappointed in him or that adult fun was  _ off  _ the table. He  _ wants  _ Bill. He was  _ enjoying  _ himself before the pain settled in. He wants Bill to know that he's at least  _ trying _ to familiarize himself with a kinder touch. 

" Can… shower together…? " 

Bill's eyes widened, " Are you sure? I'm assuming just showering? " 

Dipper nods, " I… I did enjoy last night. I did feel  _ good.  _ And I  _ want  _ to be held by you. And it's frustrating that I  _ can't  _ because my stupid body is all messed up. " His chest is hurting again, and there is a lump in his throat. 

" That's not your fault. " Bill assures. " I'm glad you enjoyed it, but if you can't handle it then that's fine too okay? Don't force yourself. " 

Dipper shook his head, " I don't want to live in fear or worry anymore. I want results. I want solutions.  _ This  _ will  _ help  _ me. " 

Bill smiled, " Okay. " He replied, leading Dipper into the bathroom. The shower was alright to fit two people, but it will be a tight fit. Bill turned on the water, letting it warm. " Are you sure? " He asked once more. 

Dipper nods, pulling his nightshirt off. " Yes. " 

Bill followed his action. Taking his clothes off after Dipper, down to their boxers. Dipper stepped closer, feeling the showers warmth. But wasn't his focus. Bill's body was sculpted. He was a little jealous of it. He had his own muscle on him. He can outrun Bill long term. Rock climbing and horseback riding also leaned him down. He kinda hates how everyone's muscles appear a little different. Bill wasn't built, but the muscle that he had just looked better. Dipper pouts,  _ That's not fair. _

Bill huffed, tilting Dipper's chin upwards, kissing him. Dipper hummed his insecurities washed away. Reminded that Bill loves him for his mind not body. When they parted Bill asked him once more if he was okay. He was hesitant, but he eventually removed his underwear. 

He was now bare, completely exposed to Bill. He felt the need to hide, run, or cover up. The feeling did not leave as Bill removed the last of his own covering. Warmth instantly pooled into his gut, twisting there until ice cold.  _ How…? How will that fit?!  _ He turned,  _ That's not fair at all.  _ Because he is an omega he will always be  _ smaller _ than an alpha or beta. It's facts. He's a mutation. He's  _ supposed  _ to be a woman. He is… just not  _ all the way.  _ He's glad Bill can't see the mutation part of him. 

Bill stepped closer, and Dipper kept his eyes leveled.  _ Anything  _ from looking down. Bill held out a hand, " Ready? " 

He nods, taking the hand. Bill slowly stepped into the shower, pulling Dipper with him. Dipper went willingly. The warm water heating his skin. The volume in his hair lost to the water. And they just… showered. It was awkward at first, tiptoeing around each other, until Dipper found himself relaxing in the heat. Bill was running his nails through his hair. Hands full of the shampoo Dipper brought with him. It dissolved from there, both now comfortable. Talking about the day ahead of them. Sometimes Bill steals a kiss on his shoulder while talking or washing. Or Dipper runs his hand over Bill's chest absent-mindedly when turned towards him. Dipper found himself purring, and it excited him. He was okay. Bill's constant touch wasn't  _ hurting  _ him like last night. He didn't feel a sharp twist in his gut or a hard pressure pounding against his stomach. 

He felt more like a candle. 

Melting as the warm eats away at his core. 

It continued as they got dressed. It grew as Pyronica joined them. Insisting on driving around and walking. 'Hitting the streets' as she called it. He let her have her way. She parked her car, and they were forced to walk. City traffic is nearly at a stand still, buzzing and loud. They would have more success taking a bike or a motorcycle for that matter. 

" You're being offly quiet. " Bill spoke, hush as Pyronica marched on. 

" I'm just happy. " He responds. 

Bill smiled, taking his arm. " I'm glad. " He replies, " I was afraid you would be nervous. " 

" I am… " Dipper was honest. " but I have you and Pyronica. Plus, I have my own experience to rely on. Thank you… " 

Bill chuckled, " For what? " 

" Believing in me. " 

Bill's expression softened. Dipper can clearly see the love in Bill's eyes. So shimmery he can nearly see his own reflection in their heterochromatic eyes. 

" Here we are! " Pyronica cheers. " What do you think? " She asked, turning to them. 

Dipper looked up, surprised by the rustic look of the building. Bricks, flowers, and a large window to see indoors. And it looked  _ beautiful. _ Everything held a modern look but it was more his style. And the smell pouring out of the building. Heavenly. The logo was of a steaming black coffee mug with a heart in the middle. The mug itself was designed to look like an upside-down chocolate chip. Dipper couldn't help but notice the triangular shape of it. He turned to Bill, who winked, which made him laugh. 

" It's cozy. " He responds. 

He noticed the color scheme of the shop, browns, whites, and greens. Coffee colors, earthy colors. He took another glance at the sign. There was no name attached so it meant this was a well known place for the logo to be broadcasted by its lonesome. 

Pyronica smiled, " Of course! " She cheered, " I did all the interior designs and everything! You would not  _ believe  _ the statistics that went into this. " Dipper chuckled. " Anywho, come on. I already made reservations. " 

" Reservations? " He asked, noticing people lined up on the street. Many of whom already had a white cup of coffee in their hands. The mug logo proudly stuck on the cup inside a dark brown triangle. " Wow… " 

" Hello! Welcome to Java Chip! Do you have a reservation with us? " A hostess called out to them. Her smile clearly strained. 

" Yes! " Pyronica replied, " We might be a bit early, it was for nine thirty today, under Pyronica. " She replied. 

The hostess nods, checking her book. Her smile relaxed seeing the reservation listing. " Yes, you are a little early. Let me see if your booth is clear. " She spoke into a mic piece hanging from her uniform. 

" Already a rough day? " Bill asked. 

She sighed, " Unfortunately… " She replied a bit bitterly. 

" It's barely morning. " Dipper responds. 

" Well, this is a sweet spot for tourists. The doors over there. " She points to the prompt open doors. " Are for drink orders only. This is how we control who wishes to sit down. The wait is usually an hour, but I'm always told the wait is worth it. " 

" This is my first time. " Dipper confesses. 

She brightened, " I recommend our breakfast burritos! They're our best sellers. We also have a make it your own, option. Oh! If you're feeling adventurous, I highly recommend our orange carrot juice. It's freshly squeezed to order. " 

Dipper smiled, " Maybe I will… " 

" You can try some of our food too. " Bill offers, resting his hand against Dipper's waist. " We don't mind. " 

Pyronica shook her head, " And do be shy either. I know you can eat. " 

Dipper's cheeks dusted with pink, " Roni! " Bill chuckled, Dipper lightly hit Bill in the chest. 

They talked amongst themselves for a few more moments. The hostess was busy sitting others as tables cleared. She called them over, handing them over to a server. For the little space they had, they knew how to make use of it. Pyronica explained the layout when they sat down. Pointing out pathways and table order, with Bill chiming in every once in a while. He hummed and nodded, looking around. The building was actually quite large, evenly divided. The actual coffee shop was on the other side of a growing hedge in a sleek rectangular vase. Dipper noticed there was also thick glass separating the two rooms, muffling the noises from either side.

" What's going on in there? " Bill inquired. 

" Expansion. '' Dipper replied, continuing to look at the shop in a business perspective. 

He looked at the menu noting the simple design, even offering a no contact dining experience through their app. He noticed a white button by Bill with a coffee bean on it. 

" Can you press that? " 

Bill smiled, " Sure. " 

Their waiters can shortly, asking them for their drinks or their order of their ready. Pyronica ordered straight off the bat, already knowing what she liked. Bill did the same. Dipper struggled for a moment, but went with the waiters recommendation and the drink the hostess mentioned. 

" I think it would be good to purchase the upper floors. " He later declared. " Since the customers are already prepared to wait, it deters newer ones from coming in. " He looks to the kitchen area then the blocked off area for the upper levels. " I think a conveyor belt system should go towards the upper floors as well. Not every waiter or waitress is willing to hall food up and down two to three flights of stairs everyday, plus it's rather narrow. It could be used as an attraction as well. They already have a no contact system. It can help the Bautistas as well! " 

Pyronica cheered, " That's a wonderful idea! " 

Bill nods, rewards the thought with a kiss, " So smart… " He utters, pulling Dipper a little closer. 

Dipper smiled, curling against Bill. Soaking up the praise and attention. He reached out to Pyronica, holding her hand. She gladly took it. Her excitement softened to something much warmer. She rubbed circles into his hand, a reminiscent spark in her eye. 

" We'll talk numbers later. " Bill replied. " This isn't  _ all  _ about business. I'm so happy, you're taking this seriously. " 

Dipper was slightly offended, " Why wouldn't I be?  _ This  _ will be my livelihood. " 

" I know. " Bill soothed, " But not  _ everyone  _ is as humble about this gift as you are. Many would just want to be the new face of the company as the real brains make the profits. I'll introduce you to your underlings later.  _ Much  _ later, I just wanted to see your reaction. " 

Dipper nods, understanding. In a business perspective Bill wants to know this business won't burn to the ground. He could see the underlying lines of worry in Pyronica as well. They  _ both  _ deep care about these places, and their popularity is a testament of their hard work. Dipper would never spit on such a legacy. But they didn't know that, so they had to make sure. Get in to sit down, look at a location, hear his ideas for the future. 

He took one of their hands, and squeezed. " I swear. I will take good care of them. " 

Pyronica's smile wobbled, " I know. " She utters. " It's hard to let them go. " 

Dipper smiled, " You're not letting them go. I still need help, you know I'll ask for it. Plus, you're my sister. You're not letting anything go. It's still in the family, right? " 

" Yeah. " She sniffled, drying her eyes with a handkerchief from her bag. 

" If you're a mess now, wait until our wedding. " Bill quips. 

It eased the mood. The conversation was a lot lighter, mostly bouncing ideas back and forth for different shops. They continued to talk through their meal. Dipper had to admit, he would wait an hour for the food. Everything tastes so fresh. Bill and Pyronica explained they had a local food policy for each location. No frozen food allowed in these shops. The pastries were from local bakeries. Only think packaged was the actual coffee. They spoke of opening a sister shop like this one strictly for tea lovers. Dipper gave the idea some thought, but he will have to see the actual popularity of in store buying teas. He thinks it's more successful as an online business. 

" So… where to next? " He asked, helping Pyronica clean up a bit. Missing how Bill already slipped the waiter his credit card. He was curious. 

" Shopping of course. " Pyronica replied. " If you're going to crash a wedding you gotta do it in style. I'm going to make you look  _ expensive _ . If I don't see people's heads turn I'm going to riot. " 

" So Manhattan? " Dipper asked. He remembered it was the prime spot for shopping. 

" Too far away. That's closer to Jersey, where more by Connecticut. " Bill answered. " I'm sure Pyronica knows some hole in the walls on this side of New York. " 

Pyronica huffed, sliding out of the booth. Dipper followed her lead. She took his arm, distracting him from Bill and the waiter. Getting his focus off of payment. They continued to chat, while they waited for Bill. 

When he joined, Pyronica lightly slapped his arm, " I did not live in New York for ten years for you to insult me. " She continued the inside conversation, " Manhattan is overrated, everyone goes there. That's the  _ safe  _ bet. Me on the other hand. " She gestured to her pink coat, " Find treasures that make people stop and stare. " 

" I think that's just the pink. " Bill utters. 

" You sir. " She pushes her finger against his chest. " Have lost mate privileges, and been demoted to pack mule. " She looped her arm with Dipper's and marched. Forcing Bill to keep up with them. 

Laughter bubbled in Dipper as Pyronica started pulling and repositioning so Bill  _ couldn't  _ stand beside him. She took his hand. Spin him around, or walk faster. When they got to the car, Pyronica opened the passenger door for him. He sat with no complaints. Bill sat in the back, with an expression of betrayal. 

" You know… " Dipper spoke, " you did this to yourself. " 

Bill huffed, " I am aware. " He leaned closer, arms wrapped around the set. Dipper smiled, patting the arms. 

" Having withdrawals already? " Pyronica teased. 

Bill didn't fight back, instead he leaned against his set. " Something like that… " He responds, looking out the window. 

His eyes flickering against the moving city, hazed as thoughts overtook his focus. In all honesty, Bill was tired. He never took flying well. He needs about three days before his body is used to the time change. He let himself drift. With Pyronica driving and traffic they should get anywhere in an hour. He can nap in the meantime. 

" I was wondering how long it would take. " Pyronica softly spoke, watching Bill relax in his set. 

Dipper hummed turning, " He's asleep already? " 

" Jet Lag is his mortal enemy. " Pyronica answers, " Anywhere we travel he knocks out for an hour or two. He's good about staying awake in a public setting. But on drives or train rides he'll catch up on some sleep. " 

" I didn't know that. " Dipper turned, facing the road. " There's a lot I don't know about him. " He spoke, upset by it. 

" Isn't that the fun part? " She asked. " You two already know each other through reputation. Any relationship can be built on respect and quality time. Plus! " She cheers, keeping her tone in check, " You have us! Me, Teeth, Hex and a whole slew of people. We  _ love  _ talking shit about Bill. Giving him a hard time is what we do best. " 

Dipper chuckled, " You sound like his kids. " 

She hums, " In a way we kinda are. He's more of an older brother to us since we're about the same age. I think Hex is the youngest followed by myself. Bill is also the oldest, so that helps. He kinda took us in when we were nothing. Gave us food, asked us about our goals and ambitions. " She smiled, " I'm glad to have taken his hand. " 

Dipper smiled, " So he does have a soft spot. " 

" You could say that. '' Pyronica responds. " We take care of ourselves, help out each other. We don't really  _ like  _ to rely on Bill all that much. He's done a lot, so we help him any way we can. " 

" Like becoming a company spy. " 

She laughed, " That, starlight, was all you. " 

" Me?! " 

She nods, " Yep! He wasn't kidding when he said you were a thorn. He wanted intel on how you 'ran the show' so to speak. I was only one with the right qualifications to even land the job requirements. I was supposed to raise through the ranks and sabotage you. " 

" That didn't really work out, huh? " 

She giggled, " Nope! " She joyously accepted defeat. " You were just so  _ cute.  _ The more I spoke with you, got to know you, I couldn't make your life any harder. Instead, I thought I could cheer you up. At least a little in that place. " 

" Yeah…. you were my only friend. " He replies. " But… you still work there. Don't you have your own passions? You don't need to be there anymore with me gone. " 

" I'm there for as long as Bill needs me to be. " Her smile softed, " I don't think it will last much longer. Mr. Bossy already spoke to me about my new position. He wants to put more weight on the princesses shoulders. I told him I will resign from the company when that happens. He was a little startled by it. " She chuckled, remembering the expression fondly. " But enough about work. Tell me about these Grunkles of yours. I'm excited to meet some  _ good  _ members of your family. " 

" About that… " He responds, " they weren't exactly quality guardian material, but I don't love them any less. " 

" What do you mean? " 

" You know my entire family line are alphas? " Pyronica nods, " I'm the first omega born in a long time. No one really knew how to take care of me. Not really according to Dr. Works. My Grunkles dynamic is more of a brains and bronze type situation. Grunkle Stan was all about toughening up, and he loved Mabel for it. I was Grunkle Ford's favorite, the brains. Me and Mabel have very different memories of the summers we shared together. She started to withdraw herself from Gravity Falls, while I fell in love with it. I really couldn't get enough of that place. " 

" Mabel? " Pyronica questions.

" Yeah, my… my blood sister… me and her are twins. " 

The words went over Pyronica's head. Eyes trying the road lightly glossed with memories. " I know her. " She utters, expression starting to strunch. " I know that name. " The fog cleared, and she straightened. " Yes! Of course! She's our next shooting star! " She finally declared. 

" Shooting star? " 

" Where I actually work, we pick upcoming designers with the most creative designs and people pleasing personality. We make them compete against each other on the runaways, and who the people are drawn to the most will become Fashion's next Shooting Star. Mabel Pines, had recently won the hearts of many designers with her vision. She has a very similar taste to myself. I was shocked when I first saw her line. I was actually impressed by her boldness. " 

" That's Mabel for you. " 

" I can't  _ believe _ I didn't put two and two together. Well I never actually knew her name, or saw her face when she visited. I was occupied with the better twin. " 

Dipper flushed at the compliment. " Not everyone thinks so… Mabel was always the favorite. I expected it. Grunkle Stan prepared me for it… it was just  _ difficult  _ to accept. " 

" I can imagine. " Pryonica replied, " You know, I came from a long line of omegas. '' Dipper turned to her, " Charged my name and everything. I want nothing to do with that family. When my parents figured out I was an alpha, they kicked me out as soon as it was legal. Many families did the same. Bill found me about four years later. Haven't looked back since. " 

" I'm glad you could get away. " 

" A lot of us were abandoned. " Pyronica mentioned. " You're not alone, Dipper. We understand what it's like to have a family abandon and ignore you. And who needs their love? " Her smile shined like the morning sun. " You got us! " 

Dipper's smile wobbed, " Yeah… " 

He turned his attention to the road. Watching the street instead of talking. He didn't feel the need to fill the space with words. The mood was so warm, wrapping him like a heated blanket. Pryonica would check in on him. Tapping his tight or holding his hand. He always smiled and returned the gesture.  _ Tomorrow and tonight _ . He was scared for both events. He has no idea how his Grunkles will react to Bill. He has an inclining of how the wedding will transpire. Pyronica tapped him once more, shutting off the car. 

" Go walk up your man. " She whispered, exiting the car. 

He huffed out a quiet laugh, getting out and sitting next to Bill. He gently pried Bill off the window, leaning him against himself. He can feel Bill snuggle closer, a quiet rumble producing under a soft hum. He kissed Bill's cheek remembering this morning of how he woke up. Safe and warm. Now it was his turn to return that very comfort. 

" Bill. " He utters into the Alpha's ear. He kissed Bill once more. " Time to get up. " 

Bill hummed, wrapping his arms around Dipper. " Five more minutes. " 

Dipper huffed, " If I can't have it. " He lightly nipped Bill's ear. " Neither can you. " Bill jolted by his fangs, holding his ear as he sat up. Dipper chuckled, kissing Bill's cheek as an apology. " We're here. " 

Bill nods, " That was dirty. " He remarks, still half asleep. 

" Says the man that lifted me off the bed. " Dipper fires back. " Come on. " He tapped Bill's chest already sliding out of the car. " We're losing daylight! " Bill grumbled, ruffling his hair as he begrudgingly got out of the car. Dipper only smiled, linking their arms together. " You can nap when we're done. " 

" How can you stay awake for so long? " Bill yawned. 

" Oh, I usually wake up around five to go on a hike. I set an alarm, but my body wasn't having it. I'll take a nap before dinner. " Dipper replied. 

Bill hummed, following them. He looked around buildings, catching a few little shops.  _ That reminds me.  _ " Pyro, are there jewelers nearby? " He asked. Dipper tensed beside him. 

" A few. " She returned, " Looking for something special? " She wiggled her brows, the comment mostly towards Dipper. 

" You can say that. " Bill responds. 

" Well… " She turned, thinking about their destinations. " I know there's one next to the shop I want to visit. Is it generic or custom? " 

" Custom. " 

" Mm… maybe, we can make it on foot. There's only one that comes to mind, but it's a little out of the way. And I can't guarantee anything. " 

" It's a difficult item. " Bill nods. 

Pyronica pestered Bill more about the jewelry. Questions left unanswered. Bill was very good at weaving the conversation off topic. Pointing out places, even threw in his own questions until Pryonica stopped prying. Shopping took a lot out of Dipper, but an educational experience for Bill. He only saw the end result of Pyronica's endeavors. He lined back, observing Dipper's taste in clothes. Bill had always enjoyed classy clothes. Pyronica, with her profession, was a trend setter rather than a joiner. Or so he has been told by the pink loving Alpha. Dipper, he is unique, more of a winter or fall instead of spring and summer. He looked good in almost anything with his body type, which Bill was a little jealous of. 

" What do you think? " Dipper called for his attention. 

Bill focused, stunned.  _ Pyronica out did herself.  _ The black pants, nearing the tightness of leggings, sculpted Dipper's legs. Weight so thin, executed by the pale, silvery blue ribbon fastened as his belt. It was tied off to the side instead of the middle, flowing down his thigh freely. But, the beauty that came with the color covered Dipper's chest. White lace, shimmering with scattered jewels, ran up the shirt and over his skin. Dusting it like a layer of frost. It crossed his chest and down his arms. It reminded Bill of the captured dress laying in his office. The picture that raptured his attention.

" Beautiful... " Bill responds. His voice soft, taking Dipper's hand, kissing it. " so beautiful. "

Dipper's cheeks heated, " Thank you… um… there's one more… for dinner. Roni insisted. " 

" Of course. We got to show your Grunkle's you're well taken care of! " Pyronica huffed, " We only slay in this family. This is a sheek zone only. " 

Dipper laughed, mocking a bow. " As you wish. " 

Bill joined in, " The queen has spoken, so let it be known. " 

" No, Bill's king. So by default Dipper's queen. " Pyronica argued. 

" No. No. That's your title. " Dipper responds, chuckling. " That is solely your title. After what you did at work. " 

" Which time? " She questions, " We have  _ many.  _ "

" As you so lovingly title him, the rainbow suppressor. " 

Pryonica's laughter brusts with unbridled joy. Bent over slightly, as she began to hiccup. Occasionally, fanning her eyes so her makeup wasn't ruined. 

" I have not heard that in a  _ minute _ . '' She sighed, her laughter bursting into a giggle fit. " I think I was wearing a suit that day. With my pink waistcoat. " 

Dipper nods. 

" I'm curious. " Bill spoke. 

" Oh, the man was an employee or something like that. He wasn't the best company. I didn't hear all of it, but he called Roni as a… what was it again. " 

" Oh! He called me a sinner. " She continued, " I think he thought I was transgender, with the way he talked about how I disrepected god by changing my body. Which is ironically the highest commitment I have ever received in that outfit. " She said more thoughtfully, " I believe he was being more insulting by opening the door and saying 'ladies first' so I marched in screaming 'fuck yeah I'm queen!' " She chuckled, " Ah~ his face. " 

" Only you. " Bill huffed. 

" Hey, he was suppressing the rainbow. " She replied. " I was in my right to embarrass him. Hmph… for hating the rainbow his face turned a very nice shade of red. " 

" Pyronica. " Bill sighed, disappointed. " Dipper get changed, any more and I feel like  _ I  _ will do something stupid. " 

Dipper laughed, kissing his cheek. " Hang in there. " 

" Still… " Pyronica followed Dipper. " If I'm queen. What are you? " She continued. 

" Thought it was obvious? I'm the empress. " 

" Not the emperor? " 

" That's Bill. " 

" Mm… empress doesn't fit you tho. " She argued. " Queen suits you better. " She took the clothes as Dipper hands them to her. " I suppose empress works, since placing the title of King seems more of an insult to Bill. " She hands him two shirts, " Tell me which one you let better. " 

" I suppose you're right. " Dipper replied, " Uh… I'll stick with black. " He hands her the other one. " There isn't really a good title for Bill huh? " 

" Nah. We'll think of something. " Pyronica responds. " If you're doing the black one, then wear it with those blue jeans you said you liked. " 

" Okay, will I need a belt? " 

" Thinking about tucking it in? " She asked. 

" Yeah, it doesn't look right untucked. " 

" Look at you! " She cheered, " Already learning. " She sniffled, wiping away a fake tear. " I'm so proud. Soon you'll make your own outfits. " 

Dipper laughed, " Trust me. I'll still need you. You  _ do not  _ want to leave me to my own devices. " 

" What's this I hear? A perminate shopping buddy?? " 

" Sure. '' Dipper easily agrees, stepping out. " What do you think? " He fiddled with the collar. He never wore turtlenecks before, and his gland is hatting how close the fabric is rubbing. 

" Mmm… no. " She answered. " Good call on tucking it in. But no. Hmm… actually. " She pulled out a similar black shirt. She laid it on top of the one he already wore. " What's bugging you? I can see you're uncomfortable. " 

" Too close to my gland. " 

" Ah. Then this one will work. It's the same shirt with a lower cut. Everything feels good? " 

" Yeah! It's soft! " He held up his arms for her to feel. 

" Oooo~ I might get one. " She nods. " We have everything. Next time we shop, which will probably be in a few weeks. I am a connoisseur of shopping. We're gonna get you a brand new wardrobe. " 

They walk out of the dressing room. 

" Uh… let's slow down with that. " Dipper replies. " I  _ do  _ have some clothes I like to keep. " 

" You are living with Bill. That man has a walk in clothes. I bet you, he will tear down a room if it makes you happy. " 

" I don't need a room full of clothes Roni. " 

" I have one. " 

" Of course you do. " Dipper huffed. He waved towards Bill. He was about to take the clothes from Pyronica, only to find her nearly sprinting towards the registers. " Roni! " He yelled, " No! " 

Bill laughed, holding him. 

" Thank you Bill! " She responds, paying for the clothes. 

" I have money you know. " Dipper pouts, crossing his arms. 

" Remember what we talked about? " Bill eased. " Let her spoil you a little. She doesn't do it for just anyone you know. " 

" Yeah…. but… " Dipper complained. 

" She's always been treated as the youngest. She's just excited to have a new addition to the family. " He explained. 

" Still, I don't want to mooch off you guys. I get that you're both comfortable with where you are, financially… but I have money too. " Dipper argued. " Money that I earned. " 

" You're not 'mooching' off of us. " Bill returns, " This is how we choose to spend our money. You're going to have to get used to it. " He watched Dipper's expression turn sour, along with his mood, strunching with subtle sparks of anger. " We are not looking down on you. It's no different than how one would buy things for their siblings or parents. Yes, you have your own money, but so do we. And we would like to do something nice for you. If it bugs you, return the favor. " 

Dipper calmed down, " Okay. " 

" Alright! " Pyronica returns, smiling bright. " Off to the jewelers! " 

Dipper's mood mellowed after seeing the spark in Pyronica's eyes. He couldn't be mad at her when she looked this happy. Swinging her hangs, getting into a little argument with Bill about holding the bag. He didn't have to like the constant spoiling, but he _could_ do something about it. He knew what Pyronica liked, but it was the matter: did she already have it? That pestered him. _I could bake for her._ Pyronica has a sweet tooth. If she could live off sugar without dying, she would. Ironically, she wasn't the best baker. 

" Dipper. " 

He flinched, turning to the caller. " Yeah? "  _ that scared me.  _ He noticed he was standing alone. Pryonica was off on the other side, looking at earrings. 

Bill motioned him to come to the display box, " Henry, here as agreed to make us our jewelry. " He explains. " She just needs your measurements. " 

" Oh, okay. " He easily agreed. 

The woman didn't look all that convinced, " You sure you're okay with a collar? " Her voice was gravely, with a sassy undertone. " He ain't forcing yah or anything? " 

Dipper shook his head, " I'm a very active person, and it would be a shame to not wear a special piece of jewelry. He agreed to cuffs. " 

She nods, " Alright. " She removed the measuring type from around her neck, putting on latex gloves. " Stand over here for me love. " She motioned to the partition. Dipper did as asked, " Now tilt your chin up for me. Let me know if the tap bothers you. " 

" Okay. "

He was uncomfortably stiff throughout the process. His answers were short, focusing on other things than how close her hands were to his glands. 

" You did good. " She responds, loosening the tape. Moving back behind the display, " It will take a couple months for it to be complete. I would ask for payment upfront, but with the material and how controversial this piece is, I'll send you the bill after I find the right materials. "

" Would there be any way to have a pair made out of gold as well? " Bill asked. 

" That's more doable. " She nods, " I can have those ready within a few weeks up to a month depending on how busy the shop gets, but know custom orders  _ do  _ take priority. " 

" Excellent. " Bill replied. " I can pay for the gold setup front. " 

" Alright. " She easily responds, moving towards the registers. 

He was about to follow, but Bill stopped him. " Go keep Pyronica company. I want this to be a surprise. " 

" But… " 

" Please? " Bill tried. 

Dipper sighed, " Alright. " 

Bill smiled, kissing his cheek. " Thank you. " 

Dipper hummed, walking towards Pyronica. She was happy for his company, but noticed his off mood. She tried to ask about it. He didn't really offer an answer. He excused himself, choosing to wait outside. He  _ is  _ thankful for them. But they weren't  _ listening _ to his complaints. He gets Pyronica and Bill have money to burn. He just wants to feel like he can survive on his own. He was prepared for an independent lifestyle before everything changed. He didn't want to depend on everyone for every little thing. The gestures were sweet. It just makes him feel useless. Like all his work or efforts didn't matter.  _ I should talk with them. Or Bill at least.  _ He didn't want to fight over money. He can't win against Pyronica. She's too much like his sister, bullheaded when excited. He can correct it when she doesn't know it's wrong. And he already found a solution that works for her. 

Bill on the other hand. 

He can talk to Bill. He hopes at least. 

Bill explained his perspective to him. He just needs to explain his own. Away from all the distractions. An actual sit down discussion.  _ Maybe after my Grunkles leave…  _ he didn't want to be in a foul mood when they arrived. He  _ needs _ them to like Bill. This is a fresh start. It didn't need another sour start. He and Bill can resolve this problem like adults.  _ I should give them a text.  _ He already asked Emma last night if she was willing to give them a ride. He thought about wording it, but ultimately decided that calling is better. Gave him an excuse not to talk. 

_ " Dipper! It's about time you called. "  _

He laughed, " Hello Grunkle Stan. " He greets, " I was going to text you, but you aren't that tech-savvy yet. " 

_ " Ha-ha. ''  _ Stan dryly remarks.  _ " So when's dinner? "  _

" In a few hours. I just wanted to know what hotel room they gave you. Assuming it's the same hotel. " He answered. 

_ " Same hotel. Room 305. " _

" Alright, I'm going to have a driver come pick you up. And  _ please,  _ be nice to Emma. " He replies. 

He heard the door open, waving to Pyronica and Bill. Both were slightly worried over him, but left him alone to talk. Bill was holding him at the waist, guiding him through the crowd as he spoke. Hearing his Grunkle's voices eased his mood. He didn't have to worry about new relationships. He can just listen to their adventures. They were coming up on their lonely years, and Mabel doesn't check in as often as she claims. 

He stayed on the phone until he got into the car. Listening to the two bickers. It makes him miss Gravity Falls even more. Hearing them also filled him with excitement. He will get to see them again. He can hug them. Catch up on what's happening in Gravity Falls. It's been  _ four years.  _ He couldn't wait to hear what's changed. How everyone is doing. 

" Sapling. " Bill called. He hummed, " What's eating at you? " Bill asked, holding the door open. 

" Later. " He replied, " I don't want to be in a mood if the conversation goes south. You didn't do anything  _ wrong _ . But… I would like to talk. " 

Bill nods, " Alright. " 

" Did we upset you? " Pyronica offered, worried. 

He shook his head, " No. " He took her hand, " I don't want to talk about this right now. Right now. I want to distract myself with some baking. " 

Pyronica brightened. " Sweets! " 

Dipper smiled, turning to Bill. " I promise I'm not upset. " He whispered, kissing Bill's cheek. 

Bill eased, " Okay. " He returned the kiss. " The chief will show you everything you need. Just ask. " He uttered. " I'm going to finish up from yesterday. " 

Dipper nods, " Do you want me to make you anything? " 

Bill smiled, " Whatever you make is fine. " 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to thank everyone for participating in my questionnaire last chapter! What it's for is still a surprise ;). 
> 
> Thank you all for being patient with me!  
> See you at the dinner! And make sure to bring some popcorn! It's gonna to be a time.


	11. Fear in My Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All aboard the pain train. Buckle up, it's gonna be a bumpy ride.

**~Fear in My Eyes~**

**_______________________**

" Grunkle Stan! Ford! " 

He raced into their arms. Holding them tight. He felt their arms return the gesture. The smell of tobacco, freshly printed books, coffee and bourbon. He missed them. He missed them so much. He let them go, feeling Stan take hold of his shoulders. Patting them. 

" You look like hell. " Stan states. 

Dipper huffed, " Been through hell. " 

The man laughed. He looked towards Ford. The man's expression went from warm to sour. Hardpressed in his thoughts. Looking around the room with a critic's eye, muttering to himself.

" Ford? " He asked. " Something wrong? " 

He waved his hand, " Must be my imagination. " He responds in kind, the sourness still lingers. " We're here for you. What's made you so busy this past week? " 

Dipper frowns at his dodged question, but doesn't push. He guided them to the sitting area. Pyronica stood up moving closer to him. He chuckled saying it was fine, introducing her as a friend first before getting into the gritty details. She took the introductions with stride. Strictly professional with his Grunkles. He asked them to sit once aquantented and explained. 

He didn't go into detail. 

They didn't need to know exactly how he felt during the week. He told them about Mabel. He told them what they were trying to achieve. Convincing them he was happier, healthier, away from the family. As he explained, he was stunned by the silence. He expected this portion to go poorly. He expected this entire dinner to go sour. He imagined Stan yelling at him, scolding him as he always does. Ranting about the importance of family and not to repeat the past. Dipper respected Stan. The man helped him achieve a strength he didn't know he had, but Stan is human. Stan, like Ford, played favorites. He wasn't blind to favoritism. Stan laid it out perfectly when he was younger. Mabel was superior in every way.  _ She  _ caught the eyes of many, not him. And Mabel is Stan's favorite, his bumpkin, while he remained a simple kid. 

Despite the love Stan held for Mabel. He did not scream. He did not shout. He did not defend Mabel. He did not stand in anger or march out in rage. He sat, still as a statue, featuring in the strong stench of tobacco. The man's gaze was one of secondary hatred and unnerving focus. Listening intently with the patience Dipper didn't know existed in the man. 

Ford did not fare any better. 

The coffee turned to a bitter dark roast. Mirroring his twin with unyielding focus; except, Dipper is more familiar with this expression. An expression of frustration, one he often sees when an experiment or adventure did not lead to promising results. He expected Ford to remain quiet. The man valued information over action. Dipper often claimed to be Ford's favorite, but it was only because of slightly common interests. Deep down, Dipper knew Ford would also defend Mabel. Mabel was the out going on with a smile that rivaled the sun. 

He stopped his story. 

Thoughts twisting and turning into something ugly. He pressed his thumb against his hand, moving on. Talking about what went on within the week. Answering Ford's question with doctors notes and vague legal talk. Putting so much effort to get away, he was still attached. One last string to cut. 

The wedding. 

The last thing binding him to Pacifica. 

_ I'm almost there _ . He didn't realize he stopped speaking, turning to look out the window. Watching the setting sun.  _ Tomorrow is only a few hours away. Then I'm free.  _ He can live his life with someone better. With people that treasure and treat him with the love and care he never received. Stan and Ford have done a great many things for him, but they never loved him. Not the love one would consider a family love. The bond he recalls is one of responsibility, necessity. He was in their care and thus an extra mouth to feed, extra hands. He does love them. He loves them more than his family. They shaped him and taught him many things, but he can't love them like he loves Pyronica. She, Bill, and many others will be above them in his heart. 

It's frustrating, infuriating. 

Because he  _ can't remember _ why that is. He can't remember why they sit so low in his heart. He defends them, he wants for this to go right.  _ But why?  _ A part of him is indifferent to their opinion. His instincts have already claimed Bill and Pyronica as his family and mate.  _ Why can't they be family?  _ He asked this question before. Many questions he asked before are surfacing. He pushed them away, just as he did last time. He still isn't ready. He still doesn't understand. 

" Why don't you lay down for a bit, kid. " Stan suggests. Their scent lifted with the fresh smell of the evening winds. " You look ready to pass out any moment. " He continues, insisting. 

Dipper shook his head, stubborn. " There's no point. I'll sleep after dinner. " 

Pyronica turned to him worried, " You promised you rest. You've been up since five your time. " 

Dipper lips twitched into an easy smile, " I'm sorry. " He leaned against her, resting his head against her shoulder. " I can't keep that promise. I want to be awake for dinner. It's only a few more hours. I'll live. " 

Pyronjca didn't look convinced and neither did his Grunkles. He won't get anywhere with them if they continue to worry. He decided to check on Bill. He left with the implication they and Pyronica bond a little more. She was hesitant at first, as were his Grunkles. He was happy their hesitation originated over his health and not their lack of faith in himself. The only thing he's lacking is some sleep. He'll get plenty of it tonight. 

It's a promising thought. 

He's never felt so at home in someone else's arms. His body still remembers Bill's heat. Imagining how good it would be to cuddle Bill in his nest. To drag him and push him into the instinctual home he's created for them. A place filled with only his scent and Bill's. 

A shudder ran down his spine.

Heat pooled into his stomach. 

Electricity ran down his skin. 

He hates being touch starved. He hates how touch can sometimes cause him pain. He  _ wants  _ to enjoy these new feelings. Explore them, and indulge in the instinctual desire to play. He looked to the ceiling, frustrated. It's unfair to Bill to handle him with such care. He couldn't start something more  _ exotic  _ fun without being in extreme amounts of pain. Good feelings quickly flaring like a bad rash. The pleasant warmth sparks a roaring flame. It's  _ frustrating.  _

" Sapling? " 

Dipper jumped, snapping his attention towards the sound. " Oh… Bill… you scared me. " 

" I can smell your thunder. " Bill tapped his nose. He stepped forward, wrapping his arms loosely around Dipper's waist. " What brought it? " 

Dipper leaned against him, " Frustrated is all. " 

" About? " 

" Life. " 

Bill huffed, " Is there anything I can do to fix it? " He asked. " Or is that conversation also benched? " 

Dipper looked up, searching for something in Bill. He looked for sincerity and drive. He found it, front and center. Staring him down with boundless fondness. 

" It's just… everything crashing down on me I guess. With things finally starting to slow down. I'm thinking about things I don't want to...again. And… " He paused, turning away. " It's no fault of you or Roni's… I know what both of you do is done out of kindness and love. However. " He made sure to look Bill in the eye as he spoke. " I feel like an accessory. And I  _ know.  _ " He cut off Bill's remark. " I know you mean no harm. But I can't help the way I feel. What's the point of working at all if my mate wont allow me to help around. Let me buy things, pay for things.  _ Stop  _ with always picking up the bill. Stop buying me things and brushing me off while saying it's a surprise. If I am going to be your mate, then stop treating me like some kind of trophy or arm candy.  _ I am not a prize.  _ " 

" You never were. '' Bill responds. " I am sorry I made you feel that way. " His hold tightened slightly. " I wasn't aware. I must admit I have never thought about committing to any of my previous partners. Many were just in it for my money. I guess old habits die hard. " He kissed Dipper's cheek, " Thank you for telling me. " He placed another kiss on the other cheek. " Thank you for keeping me in line. Arguing with me, indulging me. " His eyes soften, " Before you, I would say I am untouchable. But you, Dipper Pines, have made me so very weak. " 

Dipper leaned closer, their noses bumping together. " You make me question my very existence. I feel things I never felt before. There is something poking at my brain. It wants to play. It wants so _ many things.  _ " 

Their lips ghosted across on another. " Well… '' Bill whispered, " we'll just have to get you used to my touch. Your instincts are the only ones wanting to roughen you up. " 

Their lips collided, heated, passionate. Heads tilting, pushing with the desire for more. Unconscious steps moving back against the wall. Colliding with a soft  _ bang.  _ Dipper's arms wrapped around Bill's neck, as Bill pulled him closer. Dipper turned away with an airy moan. Lips puffy and wet. His head turned as Bill planted more kisses from Dipper's cheek and down to his neck. Going down to his base of Dipper's neck. Bill lifted part of Dipper's shirt, sucking on the skin. Dipper curled closer. Another soft moan rippled into Bill's ear. Heat pulled into his gut. His body buzzed with energy and desire. His scent and Bill's filling the itch within his mind. 

He craves more. 

He wants more. 

But he can't  _ have  _ it. One wrong step or too much of this beautiful moment will cripple him with pain. He can't touch Bill. His skin will crawl and the thought of this will revolt him. It's stupid and confusing. 

" We… we " Dipper huffs, " we need to hurry back. " He manages with a strained voice. " G-Gone for awhile… they might… " 

" One more. " Bill requests, kissing Dipper's cheek and gently brushing their noses. 

" One more. " Dipper caved, leaning in. 

The kiss is much softer than before. Savoring the other's touch. Dipper can feel Bill's soft, cautious, gentle touch. Keeping skin ship limited but passionate all the same. His instincts, that itch, chanting:  _ Perfect. Perfect.  _ He pulled away catching his breath. He leaned against Bill trying to tune out the other demands, shaking. When he pulled away, Dipper smiled. It didn't hurt. He isn't in pain. Exposure is  _ working _ . His body is slowly accepting Bill. 

" How do you feel? " Bill asked. 

" I'm not hurting. " Dipper answered, grinning. " I'm  _ not hurting.  _ " 

" I'm glad. " He outstretched his hand, " Come on. Let's not keep them waiting for too long. " Dipper huffed, rolling his eyes, taking the hand. " We'll get there. " Bill smiled, assuring him. " And when we do… when you're comfortable, I'll indulge all your guilty pleasures. " He purrs.

His cheeks heated, " Thank you… " he squeezed Bill's hand. He still worries. He's afraid of what his body will do, react, during  _ that _ season. 

He was always different from omegas. Heats are supposed to be monthly. His are seasonal, usually winter. He doesn't mean he has moments where he craves attention. Days where he blacks out for moments at a time. In college it was his classmates or roommates. He remembers hearing them come home. Check in on him. Then, he's snuggling with them. He thought the medication just made him needy. He didn't really feel any need as he did in school. Pyronica was always affectionate with him as they grew closer. She wasn't afraid to hug him or hold his hand. In his office she would kiss his cheeks when he got excited. When her mood turned exceptionally bright, she would greet him with two cheek kisses then a hug. 

_ Maybe I should talk to Dr. Works…  _ he has the doctor's personal number to ask these very questions.  _ I'll give him a call after… tomorrows going to be a mess.  _ He moved his hand up Bill's arm. Holding it close, using him as a shield.  _ I want this to work.  _ He made a silent prayer:  _ please let this dinner go smoothly…  _

" Do you need a minute? " Bill asked, stopping at the edge of the hall. " I'm sure they wouldn't mind. " 

Dipper shook his head. He couldn't hear a fight. His Grunkles scents weren't burning his nose. The conversation in the room was pleasant. Pryonica was telling them a little about herself, asking them questions. Exchanging stories.  _ She's so polite.  _ She was handling everything with the utmost care. He smiled, aching to give her a hug.  _ Show  _ her how much this meant to him. He nodded to the thought;  _ I want to hug her.  _

He slipped away from Bill. 

Walking over to the couch. 

He didn't join them, instead moved behind Pyronica. Wrapping his arms around her shoulders. She was surprised but greeted him all the same. She held onto his arms, rubbing them. He rested his cheek against the top of her head, whispering his gratitude.  _ She took off her patches.  _ He buried his nose into her hair.  _ Strawberries… _ he buried his nose deeper wanting to smell more. 

" You took off your patches… " He uttered. 

" Just given my glands a break. " She patted his arms. " Is it bad? " 

He shook his head, " Smells good. " He answered. " When you're happy I can just smell the strawberries. " He confessed, squeezing his arms. 

It didn't smell good against the scent of bourbon, tobacco, and coffee. But it fit well with his scent.  _ Just like Wendy's scent. She matches too…  _ he can feel vibrations in his chest. The scent of bonfire grew closer. He slowly let her go, returning to Bill's side. Hold his arm, his gut knotting.  _ What if they don't like him? Please… like him.  _

" Um… Stan, Ford. " He calls out to them. " Meet Bill Cipher, my chosen mate. " He introduced, gesturing to the man, his other hand interlace with Bill's. Shaking in his grasp as Bill tried to sooth away his nerves. 

Stan was the first to stand, holding out his hand in greetings. Bill took the gesture with kind words. Stan huffed out a reply before applying pressure. Sizing Bill up. Bill huffed at the attempt returning the pressure. Letting Stan's hand go after he flinched. Bill did his best to subtly whip his hand on his pants.  _ Of all the times to forget my gloves.  _ He held back his disgusting turning to the other. 

His expression twisted,  _ thought that was him.  _ " Sixer." He spoke with fake cheer, " It's been too long. "  _ Not long enough.  _

" Cipher. " Ford growled, standing from his set. 

" How do you know Ford? " Dipper asked Bill. 

" I was a supporter in his research and what nots. " Bill answered.  _ Still a bleeding wound I see.  _

He pulled Dipper behind him. Resting his hand against his sides. He was too familiar with Ford's little temper tantrums. He sent a lot of people to the hospital.  _ Makes me wonder how he didn't go to jail.  _ Bill remembers Ford being sued by those employees. Needly to say, Ford went bankrupt with all those medical expenses. He watched Ford carefully, remembering the scent of burnt coffee and books. He can feel Dipper shaking behind him. 

He can see Pyronica work her way towards them. The action eased him. She was taunt, ready to grab Dipper if Ford wanted to get physical. Ford definitely wants to. The man's sour expression is twisting, showing off a little of his fangs. 

Bill returned it, " Are you going to throw a temper tantrum? Or are you going to be polite for Dipper's sake? " He asked, pushing Dipper completely behind him. Pyronica moving just a little closer. 

Bill can see Ford's hands ball into shaky fists. Fighting with himself, weighing the pros and cons. He decided, screaming.

" You backstabbing son of a bitch! " 

Bill was disappointed.  _ Selfish til the very end.  _ He dodged the punch holding the man's arm.  _ Real tragedy to have everything and nothing. He doesn't even realize he'll die alone and forgotten.  _ He applied a little pressure to the man's wrist, pleased to see him flinch. 

" Are you done? " He asked. " What a bad guest you are. Insulting me in my own home. "  _ You're older than me, yet you always act like a spoiled brat. Well… I'm still a bit bitter myself. Cost me a lot of grief and money. I suppose I should thank him….  _ He nearly laughed at the thought.  _ It did make me wiser with my money. I even stumbled upon a gold mine because of this buffoon.  _

He met Teeth. Struggling and recently fired, with a drive that rivaled Fords. The grief was worth it. He made Teeth successful, and the man reclaimed the money for Ford's mistake.  _ How far have the mighty fallen. Living with his brother, mooching off his success. I bet it's that old rundown cabin he grew bored with.  _

Ford hanked his hand away. Holding the bruising mark. Growing, huffing and puffing, out of breath. Bill didn't like how he turned towards Dipper. Glaring at his omega.  _ If dares to even lunge at Pinetree.  _ He stepped in his line of sight. 

" Are you really that petty? " He asked. 

" He's mated to the likes of you. " Ford bitterly answered. 

His instincts flared, chanting:  _ hit him.  _ Bill was tempted. He didn't care if the insult was about him. Bill kept his temper caged. He didn't need to scare Dipper. He couldn't keep his scent from leaking. He can smell his campfire run amongst the forest, setting it's beauty ablaze. 

" If I recall,  _ you  _ made promises you couldn't keep. Instead you burned through my money. You bullied your cowards, not to mention injured them enough to warrant a hospital visit. I had every  _ right  _ to pull your funding. " He reminds in a strict tone. " Let see…. what else? " He tapped his chin. " Ah yes, illegal experiments. I'm surprised you're not in  _ jail.  _ I really should call the authorities. I still believe there is a warrant out for your arrest. " He threatens. 

Books were burning, as was coffee. Ford's body was shaking in rage. Letting out a booming roar of conquest. Pyronica grabbed Dipper from behind Bill. Pulling him behind her, as she covered her nose. Keeping herself steady even though she could hardly breathe. Dipper clinched to the back of her blouse, worried and afraid. She can hear him trying to suppress his whines and whimpers.

" Bill will be okay. " She soothed, watching the two change blows. She can see Stan trying to wedge himself between the two. " He's tough. " 

" Their fighting. " Dipper utters. Eyes fogging. He covered his ears, " I hate when they fight. " His breaths shook, quickening. " Always yelling… always fighting. " He applied more pressure on his ears. " I can still hear it. " 

" ENOUGH! " Stan roared, tossing Ford towards the door. Bill straightened his clothes, wincing as his bruised body told him not to move. Stan stepped in front of Bill. " That's enough Ford. " He insists. 

" You're defending the likes of him! " Ford yelled.

" Jesus Christ…. This isn't about you! " Stan shouts, pointing towards Pyronica. " LOOK AT HIM. " Ford refused. Stan forced Ford to look, " Fucken look at our nephew. " He growls. 

Ford's hate didn't diminish. Dipper flinched.  _ They're the same as back then…  _ he felt like he was fifteen again, hiding inside one of Stan's desk drawers. Curled up tightly listening to Ford's yelling and heavy steps around the Shack. Waiting for Ford to get bored and cool off in his lab. Him running to find Wendy and begging her to let him stay for the night. Only to meet with more yelling from Stan and a scolding from Mabel.  _ They were worried.  _ He remembers Stan's expression well.  _ I should have called or at least texted Mabel. And I broke something important to Ford….  _ He continued to shake under the smell of burning books and burnt coffee.  _ Then why do I feel so scared?  _ He slowly lowered his hands from his ears.  _ Why am I thinking he will hit me?  _

Ford stood turning away from Dipper. Adjusting his clothes, his expression indifferent " I don't have a nephew. Not when he chooses to be with that  _ demon.  _ " 

Something in Dipper snapped. He went stiff, as if punched.  _ Hurt him. Hurt him.  _ **_Make him pay._ ** The smokey smell swirled with moisture, clacking with thunder. Ford turned finally  _ looking  _ at Dipper. Staring into wide cold, unblinking, unforgiving eyes. Eyes of a predator locked on its prey. Teeth bared, growls rolling off his tongue. Lips twitching as he snarls. He stood, stepping closer to Ford. His steps soundless, but thundered in their hearts.  _ Hurt him. Hurt him. Hurt him like _ **_her._ ** His fists clenched. Shaking with desire to carry out that instinct. Dipper is tempted. He is  _ very _ tempted. He paused from his approach, turning to Bill. 

Cupping his hands against Bill's cheeks. Smiling as Bill leaned into them. " You okay? " He asked. 

Bill turned, kissing one of Dipper's palms. " I will be. " 

" Out of everyone you could have picked. " Ford huffed. " It had to be a Cipher… though I suppose  _ he  _ would go for you. You are a  _ rare  _ specimen. " 

Dipper's eyes widened.  _ I've heard that before.  _ A sharp, needle-like pain jabbed his brain. He squeezed his eyes, holding his head, letting out a high pitched roar. The swirling moisture came down like a monsoon. Ozone thickly lace the scent. They all felt like they were drowning. Dipper's breaths quickened, holding his heart, shaking. The scent changed, thickened. An underling scent carried through the ozone,  _ sea salt.  _ The scent of a monsoon carrying title waves from the ocean. 

It all came crashing down.

Dipper punched Ford. 

The man crumbled to the ground, holding his jaw. His glasses clacking against the ground. Cracked and useless. He looked at Dipper. Dipper stared back, cold and indifferent. Staring at Ford as if he were a trespasser, a burglar. 

Dipper turned to Stan, " Right now,  _ choose _ . " His tone even, pointing towards Ford. " Him or me. " 

Stan sighed, " I'm with you kid. " 

Ford looked at Stan, betrayed. Stan turned away from his brother. Having enough foresight to keep this part of his family close. He could never look at Mabel the same way, and now his brother. He was debating the idea of kicking his brother out entirely. He  _ will  _ keep  _ some  _ part of his family. He isn't as smart as Ford and Dipper, but he can read the room. He can read people. Dipper has had enough, and so has Stan. 

" I'm many things Ford. " Stan said, arms crossed, disappointed in his twin. " But at least I am a man of my word. I'm not going to bail you out of this one. " 

Ford looked down, slowly starting to stand. Dipper pressed his foot against the man's groin. " No, you stay on the ground. " He snarled, " Emma! " He calls. 

The woman hesitantly came from one of the closed rooms. Her head lowered, shaking. " H-how can I please you… sire? " She asks, tone polite, proper. Hands intertwined in front of herself. Back bent in a perfect forty-five degree angle. 

" We have an uninvited guest, please remove him. '' Dipper's smile held no cheer or comfort. A tight, polite business smile. 

Forty-five turned into ninety. " As you wish. " She responds, doing as ordered. 

When the doors closed, Dipper crumbled. 

**_" Dipper! "_ **

His body colliding on the floor with an uncomfortable *thud* Bill ran over, relieving to see no blood. He slowly worked his hand through Dipper's hair, feeling the collision bump. He slowly curled Dipper into his arms, hissing as his body creaked against the pain and extra weight. He lowered his head slightly, catching a wift of sea salt.  _ I didn't imagine it. His scent did change.  _ The sea salt was buried deep within the rain and ozone. Bill rested his head against Dipper's. His breaths came out short, and his head was spinning.  _ What's wrong with me?  _ His arms are even shaking. 

" Pyro, call Teeth. '' Bill orders." Tell him Dipper's scent changed. " She nods, dialing the number. Bill turned to Stan,  _ tonight may not be a total loss.  _ " Your welcome to stay the night. I know how Ford is when he's experiencing one of his  _ fits.  _ " 

" Knowing him, he's well on his way to the airport. " Stan huffed, " I just want to know if Dipper's going to be okay. " 

Bill motioned for the man to follow, " Dipper must have told you about the testing? " He asked. 

" Yeah… something about OI? " Stan answered, " Don't get it, but it's some sort of fancy doctor test. " 

Bill huffed, " It determines if an omega has been isolated from their friends or family. If it was done through abuse or preference. Either way, it's not good for them. " 

" And Dipper? " 

" Teeth said the test was incomplete. " Bill answered, " Dipper burned through the shot faster than expected, but he reacted enough to warrant his separation from the families. Teeth instructed me and Pyronica to update him on Dipper's condition and any changes or unusual behaviors. " 

" The doc's name is teeth? " Stan replied. 

" More of a nickname. " Bill replied, " He's a good friend. Dipper was rather antsy with doctors. " 

" Yeah… the kid had it rough. " 

" What do you mean? " Bill questioned. 

Stan shrugged, " I could've been nicer, but handling him with kid gloves wouldn't prepare him for the world. Society is tough on Omegas. " He sighed, ashamed. " I never realized how hard I pushed. " 

" Dipper holds a great deal of respect for you. He told me you practically raised him. " 

Stan huffed, " Tried to at least. " 

Bill nods, motioning towards a room. " This will be your room if you choose to stay. We'll be next door. Take some time and relax, dinner will be ready shortly. " 

He left before Stan could utter out a thanks. He didn't like being rude to a more  _ gracious _ guest. Bill thought it best Stan didn't receive his foul mood. He left a trail of choking smoke, featuring in his rage. Ford didn't even bat an eye when he lunged.  _ He didn't care. Probably never did.  _ He and Ford shared the same drive, but their focus held different sharpness. Bill was young, but sharp for his age. Ford was older, therefore wiser, well supposedly wiser. Bill thought of Ford as a spoiled child, a brat. He kept Ford on a loose leash, so to speak, because of his ideas. But, Bill grew tired of seeing no results as his money burned. So, he cut Ford off.  _ He even had the nerve to sue.  _

He set Dipper down. 

_ Hard to believe you fancy him.  _ His touch was gentle as he kissed Dipper's cheek.  _ No matter, the more you despise your family. The more love you share with me. Shame I can't have your entire heart.  _ He smiled, covering Dipper with a throw blanket.  _ It's okay, I'm willing to share.  _

He made sure Dipper was comfortable, whispering. " I'll be back, Pinetree. " The phrase left his chest aching. He didn't want to leave his omega in such a compromising position. It was an internal battle just to open the door. 

When he did, Pyronica was standing outside. 

Her eyes held the same focus. Craving to get even, wanting to watch the world burn. " Teeth said to take him far away from any stressors. Someplace he feels safest. He'll try and find the time to come down. " 

Bill nods, motioning her to follow. She followed Bill without question. Entering the study with excitement, awaiting her orders. 

" Quit. " He ordered, handing her a burner phone. " You've spent enough time in that rats den. Contact your friends in that colorful world of yours. Perhaps give your little shooting star some grief. " He rested his cheek against his knucks. " 

" I would be delighted. " Pyronica responds, taking the phone. Dismissing herself to the outside porch to discuss her leave. 

Bill's gaze turned to the computer, tapping it. He's in a frustrating tight spot. His resources are a bit busy at the moment.  _ However…  _ he lifted his computer, sending a few emails. He bit his nail. Bill didn't like how Ford said  _ specimen. _ He didn't like how he looked at Dipper at all. There was something else that made a rock plummet into his gut. Dipper's fear. The way he just snapped. Bill caught Ford conducting illegal human experiments. His stomach turned.  _ Was Dipper his first?  _ He felt sick. He's seen Dipper's body. There were scars, but there were  _ small.  _ Not abundant, small nicks he's seen from hikers or explorers. Accidental, careless wounds. But Dipper is  _ rare.  _ Rare and  _ healthy. Ford had to…  _

He stood, running towards the room. 

He couldn't relax. Not until he sees Dipper. Not until he has answers. There was a small amount of relief to see Dipper undisturbed. Sleeping in the exact position he had left him. He came closer, laying down in front of Dipper. Playing with the omega's hair. Eyes roaming Dipper's face, memorizing it's blissful peace. Bill wanted Dipper to always wear this expression. Unaware, innocent to anxiety, to know a world without fear. 

He cupped Dipper's cheek,  _ What did he do to you? Did he do anything to you?  _ " I hope you wake up soon. " He utters. 

He hates to admit he's frightened. Frightened Dipper will never wake up. Or if he wakes up, it won't be the same sassy omega that loves questions. He's scared of hope. He's familiar with it's cruelty. The fluttering feeling raises and then shatters. He dreads to see Dipper's eyes open with an empty expression. He hates dull things.  _ Don't become dull. Don't be like  _ **_them._ ** __

" I don't like it when you're quiet. " He spoke, resting his check against the top of Dipper's head. His hand cradling the back of Dipper's head, the other holding tight to Dipper's waist. " Everything is dull without you..." He let out a hollow chuckle, " Pethic right? I can't even function properly without you. My instincts are scrambled, my thoughts are jumbled… " His grip tightened just a little. " I'm so lost, sapling. " Tears gathered in his eyes, " I promise to bond with Stan. That's what you wanted right? For us to bond? " His voice shook.  _ Please wake up. Please tell me Sixer didn't touch you. Didn't hurt you.  _ He tilted Dipper's head up, pressing their foreheads together. " Don't give up okay? You're almost there… hold out for a few more hours. I  _ promise  _ it will be worth it. Just please… " He begged, " don't give up. " 

A hand softly touched his cheek, as the smell of ozone and sea salt gathered in the room. " We will never leave you alpha. " Dipper utters, tired and dazed. Eyes foggy and unfocused. " So… don't cry. We're strong because of our pain. We'll survive… we always do. " 

A sweet smile curved Dipper's lips. One that radiated with the promise of safety. Warm and inviting. He leaned into Bill's touch. Doing the best he could to comfort with a unreasive body. So he hummed. He closed his eyes remembering a soft tone he created with Wendy. The lullaby they shared when a bad day struck or when family were being too much. He nuzzled his head against Bill's uttering the words. Happy to feel Bill calm down, the liquor no longer bitter. 

" Go bond with our Grunkle. " Dipper whispered. " It will make him happy. Don't worry about us. I'll keep him safe. I will alway keep him safe alpha. Until he understands. Until he needs only you. " 

" What… ? " Bill utters, confused. 

Dipper's smile softened, relaxed. " We'll meet again. Ask the funny doctor or sissy about us. " He sank into the sheets, nuzzling the pillows. His voice was drifting. His eyes struggled to stay awake. " Go… we'll be here. " 

Bill slowly sat up, drying his eyes. He rubbed his thumb against the hollows of Dipper's cheeks.  _ I remember you…  _ a vague memory of him slowly sinking.  _ I need some answers.  _ He left Dipper's side with a kiss, washing his face before joining a silent dinner. 

No one wished to speak. 

The food is hardly as savory. 

Bill decided to break the silence, " Dipper spoke fondly of Gravity Falls. I'm curious, what is it like? " He asked Stan. 

" It's a little tourist joint. A real hole in the wall. We don't advertise our location, the locals do plenty. Business is good, the best food you can get when living off the land. " Stan huffed, " The kid loved it, as did all the brats. " 

" Kids? " Bill asked.

" He looks out for them. It was something new we implemented in our town, Dipper suggested it. It gained a lot of traction. The kids got a lot of ideas up there. " He tapped his head. " Make me a lot of money. " 

" What was it? " 

" Kinda like this place only smaller. " Stan answered. " They weren't the best, but they were sturdy things. Attracted a lot more people who didn't want to camp. Him and Wendy started the horse hides. It was really his idea. Him and Wendy did all the leg work. Breaking the horses, getting their trust. " 

" He never told me. " Bill replied. 

" The kid didn't think anything of his accomplishments… and I might have had something to do with it. I never gave the kid the credit he deserved. Back then I just cared about the money. Dipper did a lot of good for the town. He's a hard worker. " Stan continues. " So you better take care of him. Treat him better than I ever could. " 

Stan turned to Pyronica. He knew her gaze all too well. The same protective pride he sees in Dipper and Wendy. The look of a prideful sibling. Wendy will never tell Dipper he was an unofficial Corduroy. They were a family of action instead of words. The entire town knew they had adopted Dipper into their ranks. Even Manly Dan took him on family hunts.  _ Looks like Wendy has some competition.  _ Wendy went to college first, and that hurt Dipper. She did come back, bringing her now husband with her. Stan remembered that meeting fondly. Dipper did his best to be the biggest pain the beta has ever encountered. Snuggling up to Windy, demanding her attention within reason. Windy was none the wiser. All the Corduroy gave the beta a hard time, none more stubborn than Dipper. 

" You too. " He told Pyronica. " I know that gaze. You aren't the first to be considered a sister by Dipper. You're gonna have to share him with Wendy. And as I told her, don't abandon him like Mabel. It was hard for me to say it the first time. A little easier this time, but it still hurts nonetheless. She kept her promise. I'm hoping you will too. " He nods to her. " You got spunk. I'm sure you and Wendy will get along better than fire and oil. " 

Pyronica laughed. 

Bill huffed. 

" Despite the bad blood, you two are alright. " He confessed. " I can't say you have my blessing. But it's a start. " 

" I'm sure Dipper will be happy to hear it. " Bill eased. " He was stressed over this dinner. I'm glad something good came from it. " 

" I'm glad to see he has good people in his corner. Dipper needs more of those. Those punks he brought were something else too. " Stan responds. 

" College friends I'm assuming. " Bill replied. 

" Ah, so he told you. "

He nods, " Only a little. " 

Pyronica chuckled, " Dipper befriended the wild group at his school. All alpha's I believe. " 

" Brutes, the lot of them. " Stan huffed. " Caused more trouble than what they're worth. Loyal bastards… think they claimed Dipper as a little brother. Beat up a guy that was looking at Dipper funny during our autumn festival. " Stan barked out a laugh. " First time I have ever seen Dipper so flustered. Wendy even gave them a nod of approval. " 

" Oh! Dipper told me about your festivals! You guys have wild fruit trees still producing since the town was first found. Even cultivated some farm land. " Pyronica spoke, excited. " I always wanted to go! He says there's this event you do with a bonfire and spreading ashe. "

" Oh, yeah. The days of salvaging and giving. " He recalls. " We gather old woods from the forest, anything that's dead or dying. And burn it the next day, we spread it around the forest. We keep some of it for our gardens. " He smiled, his phone buzzing. " I got to take this. " He steps away from the table. 

" I got competition. " She states, stretching. 

Bill chuckled, " Your more than welcome to join us in Gravity falls. " 

" I just might. " She replies, sinking into her set. " How's Dipper? " She asked, worried. 

" Did you know he has a split personality? " Bill countered. 

Pyronica flinched. " Yes… " She omits. " You probably don't remember it… but before his seizure, he was acting differently. His scent changed, ranting on about time. Teeth said this other Dipper means well, but holds a lot of pain. " She looks down, picking at her food. " He does love you. But I don't think in the same way as our Dipper does. He's more in tune with his body's instincts. Addressing people with titles instead of names. " 

" I noticed that. '' Bill responds. " Why didn't you tell me? " 

" Dipper isn't even aware of it. " Pyronica answers. " Teeth wanted to see if this second personality was more of a self defense mechanism or an actual personality. I think Ford triggered the switch. He acted off after you two were exchanging blows. " She explained. 

" Then how do I approach this? " Bill asked. 

Pyronica shrugged, " I say roll with it. This other Dipper seems to know what he wants. I'm sure he will direct you or ask you things when present. Teeth said, stress and fear are his primary switch triggers. But there are other things that could trigger a switch. However… " She paused, " Teeth is worried about Dipper's next heat cycle. " 

Bill nods,  _ we're starting a new month soon.  _ " For now, I'll play it as the cards are handed to me. I'll keep him relaxed this next month. " He leaned back against his chair. " I will also be taking some time off from work. My CEOs have complained long enough for me to take a break. And I see no problem in spending it with my sapling. " He told her. " And seeing as you are free, the invitation still stands. " 

" While it is tempting to meet my competitors. I have to get back into the swing of things in my own kingdom. Fashion waits for no one, and my designers are anxious to start some fabulous projects. " She declines. 

" I look forward to it. '' Bill responds. " My attire has been rather boring these past years. I miss my personal designer. " 

She laughed, standing from the table. " Well. I must be off. While I did have a few other things planned for tonight, I am emotionally exhausted. " She stretches. " I'll see you at the wedding homewrecker! " 

Bill stood as well, his staff cleaning off the table. He turned to the patio area hearing Stan's arguments over the phone. _He looks about done with today_ _as well._ He waited up for the man. Pouring himself a glass of scotch. 

" You know… I should hit you. " Stan states. 

" Whatever for? " Bill asks. 

" That was Ford. " He shook his phone. " Cops just arrested him in the airport. Anonymous tip they calmed. He wants me to break him out. " 

" Let him rot. " Bill replied. 

" He's by brother. " Stan huffs. 

" He's also a murder. " Bill states, " Indirectly, but he still killed people for the sake of science. I would have looked the other way had things turned out differently. But, his mistake was hurting my sapling. " He sipped his drink. " Are you really going to bail out your brother for what he did to Dipper? " He asked. 

" Meh… " Stan shrugged, " depends on my mood. I ain't as young as I used to be. " He leaned against the bar. " I'll take you up on that offer though. My trunk is in your car. " 

" Planning on this going sour? " Bill chuckled. 

" What can I say? I'm paranoid. " Stan replied. " Local leos will be snooping around at the hotel. Unlike Ford, I know how to get away scot free. " 

Bill hummed, wishing the man a goodnight before downing the rest of his drink. He didn't want to socialize anymore than necessary. He rather lay next to his sapling, then continued 'bonding'. He still felt uncomfortable leaving Dipper alone in their room, vulnerable and distressed. Dinner was enlightening, he admits. He learned a lot tonight, and gand a little more information about his sapling. 

" I'm back. " He greets, removing his shirt. Leaning down, kissing Dipper's cheek. " Sorry I took so long. Stan was very talkative. He told me all about your adventures. " He combed through Dipper's hair. " Now let's get you ready for bed. " 

He pulled back the blankets, undressing Dipper. His touch gentle, subtly exploring Dipper's body. Tracing the curves and lines he couldn't want they showered. Kissing the freckles dotting Dipper's shoulders. He covered Dipper with one of his own night shirts, getting dressed himself. He looked at himself in the mirror. Tracing over the bruises left behind. 

_ Sixer did a number.  _ He touched the few on his chest.  _ Despite being old, he packs a punch.  _ He traced a particular sore spot under his jaw.  _ That's going to be an impressive mark.  _ He rubbed it.  _ Oh well… if it gets worse I can cover it.  _

He got ready for bed. Moving Dipper to be under the covers with him. He curled his arms around Dipper. Holding his head and back, legs tangled together. He rested his cheek against the top of Dipper's head. Kissing it's locks. Faintly, Dipper began to purr. He started at the window, counting down the hours. Small bursts of excitement keeping him from proper sleep. A smile stretched his lips, closing his eyes. Enjoying the silence, listening to Dipper's steady breaths. Focusing on the thought of Dipper waking up tomorrow. Waking up feeling safe, and happy. 

He played with Dipper's hair. 

Kissing it once more. 

_ Sweet dreams, Pinetree.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next stop, retribution


End file.
